The Vision, a Destiny Story
by ThisConfuzzlesMe
Summary: This is the three part story of the brave Fireteam trapped in the Vault of Glass, and what was done to try and find them.
1. Chapter 1: Praedyth

I sat on a small boulder near the back wall of the cave. Through the dark I couldn't see anything, but I could just see the shapes of objects against the shadows. I could make out the edges of the opposite wall and small Vex crates that had been stacked off to my right. Several stalagmites stabbed out of the floor, every one was yellowish in the lighting. I looked up to see the familiar hole hole across from me, the entrance for this cave. It was light outside—or should I say lighter than it was in here. This deep underground, even the smallest amount of light can be bright.

This cave is where we live. By "we" I mean my Fireteam. A Hunter, Pahanin, someone who barely talks unless it's to crack a joke, and a Titan, Kabr, our Fireteam Leader and someone else who barely talks, specifically to me. We live here, in this cramped space with its tall ceilings and constant moisture in the air. It was never a part of the plan to have to live in here, but that's what happened and there's no way to change that.

Besides the everyday Vex noises outside our cave, everything is silent, at least for me. I don't remember the last time I've had a full conversation with my fireteam. All communication between us during the last few weeks has been in the form of grunts or small murmurs. I like to believe that it's because none of us have the strength to speak, but I know it's not. I can't even begin to imagine how much they must hate me, after what I did. It's fair though. Some things cannot be forgiven.

"Praedyth," a voice sounded from behind me.

I turned, a little too quickly, the joints in my spine cracked individual. So distinct that I knew he heard it. My chest tightened when I saw the Titan standing just steps away from me.

He's talking to me, after so long.

"Y-yes, Kabr?" I rasped, having not used my voice in days.

"Have you seen Pahanin?" Kabr asked, his voice level. He wasn't showing any anger, but his voice and body language told me he wasn't happy about talking with me.

As the days pass by like hours it was harder to keep track of what went on.

"Yes. I think he went out, p-possibly to look for Vex Time Gates." I thought for a moment longer. Was there anything else I needed to add?

Kabr put his helmet on and walked past me and towards the entrance without another word. He lifted his scout rifle, that had been changed and modified while we traveled through the Vault of Glass. We've all been changed though, our armor, weapons, even ourselves. I looked at Kabr as he went to walk out, beside me my hand balled up into a weak fist.

"Kabr," I built up the strength to call after him. My knees shook as I stood, preparing myself to speak with him.

He disappeared behind the rocks when he jumped down. Kabr either hadn't heard me or didn't care. I couldn't hold my body up anymore and I collapsed back against the boulder, a little harder than I had wanted to but I didn't waste energy to readjust myself. There wasn't much I did anymore besides lay around and feel sorry about everything I've done, wishing to take it all back.

My eyes closed involuntarily but I didn't bother to open them up. I laid still, so still that I could almost convince myself that I was dead. I began to daydream of my memories in the Vault of Glass.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" The sounds rushed back all at once. I had to yell above the roaring sound of gunfire, both friendly and enemy.

Kabr, our Fireteam Leader responded a moment later. "We are going to move, keep your eyes peeled for Oracles!"

Pahanin, Kabr, and I then made a dash for the far side of the Templar's Well, by the back door. Everything was spinning, I couldn't tell which way was which so I spent most of my time shooting blindly into a crowd of Vex. We had protected Confluxes then defeated Oracles and now we were facing the Templar itself.

The Templar was a sight that could leave you in pure awe or pure terror. It was huge and illuminated by an even bigger shield that surrounded it's whole body. Shots from the giant hydra smacked into the ground around us, causing us to lose our footing. So much was happening, the whole fight was more of a blur than a fight, a blur that I would do anything to escape.

A dull ring sounded across the vast chamber, echoing off the walls.

"Oracles..." Pahanin's whisper was nearly inaudible.

As a team we took down both of the oracles then aimed our fire on the Templar. It's shield was impregnable, no fire got past it.

Kabr roared in anger, his arms just able to keep a hold on his machine gun when he fired it into the Templar's shields. The Vex swarmed in, getting closer and closer, together we could not drive them back.

"Kabr, there's—" I was cut off by a blunt force coming down on my shoulder.

I doubled over. A hand instinctively going to my shoulder. While looking at the ground I saw the legs of the minotaur. My eyes widened and I tensed, preparing for the next attack, but it never came. Pahanin, the Hunter, shot it down with his hand cannon. I straightened, nodding my thanks to him. He shrugged then turned towards two more goblins.

"You were saying, Praedyth?" Kabr asked, throwing a Void grenade into a group of Harpies. It exploded once, then when others took their place it exploded a second time.

My eyes flickered to each of the dozens of Vex surrounding us. "We won't last forever!"

Kabr growled, then raised his voice. "Ok, let me think..."

I glanced at the Titan, he had stopped shooting, but he began to search around the Templar's Well. His eyes must have caught something because he spoke.

"When I give the word, follow me!"

"Alright," Pahanin and I nearly spoke in unison.

The sounds of oracles rung, and in the midst of chaos it somehow relaxed my body, dulled my senses.

"Now!" Kabr ran off.

I snapped my head, almost not seeing Kabr as he ran between the crowd of Vex. Pahanin was right behind him, he sidestepped swiftly, avoiding the Vex who lunged out for him. I hesitated, taking a final look behind me before I rushed after them. We ran up the stairs at the right and across the small space to the right, all the way to the center, where the Templar had first teleported in. The three of us stood our ground, protecting each other, using up nearly all our ammo.

But it hadn't been enough.

In almost one action of the Templar, we were driven deeper inside the Vault of Glass. It had detained us, letting the Vex swarm in. Once we escaped from the detainment bubbles and heard the oracles spawn in, we knew that there was no time. We half ran, half slipped down the steep rocky slope behind us. We didn't stop there. The three of us kept running, only skittering to a stop when we couldn't hear the oracles anymore. And even then, we weren't as far as I wanted to be.

"Pahanin!" Kabr called as the Hunter whirled around a corner. He was faster than us and had been able to pass Kabr while we ran.

My breath came out heavy, and my body burned with exhaustion. I came to a halt, nearly dragging my feet to walk the rest of the way to Kabr. Pahanin did the same.

The Titan didn't say a word, from how he stood I could tell that he was confused, exhausted, angry—definitely angry. Not exactly at us, but most likely at all the Vex we had left in the Templar's Well. In my mind I could imagine him cursing at all of them one by one, but I didn't say anything, it wasn't the time to lighten the mood.

Pahanin returned to his side first. "What do we do now?" He shifted his shoulders, his shotgun, and machine gun fell to the ground.

When no one answered so Pahanin began to speak. "How I see it, is that we have two options. One is that we go back up and fight our way out. The other is that we walk around for a bit and try to find a path that leads back up to the entrance."

Kabr glared at him. "I wouldn't be in any hurry to leave, we're going to finish what we started."

I joined the conversation, speaking calmly. "Kabr is right, Pahanin. We must stay to finish this."

Kabr glanced at me before returning his gaze to the Hunter, his voice a little less harsh. "Even if we wanted to go back you know that we couldn't. Think of all the rules we've broken to get here."

"I know, I know." Pahanin began to pace, letting out a long sigh. He suddenly turned, face to face with Kabr. "I just came in here for the rewards, for the treasure we find! I'm not going to die in here!"

"You're strong, we all are. You're not going to die." Kabr rolled his eyes.

"Take another look at your surroundings." Pahanin said, lowering his voice. "We are trapped, and right now a huge Hydra called the Templar blocks the only known way out of here."

Kabr and I were silent, letting him speak.

"The Vault of Glass has never been scouted out, who knows how far down this thing goes!" He continued, clasping his hands together. "All I'm saying is that we are in trouble if we don't find an agreement on something. We all need to have a say in what we do next wether it's completing our mission or finding a way out."

"Then lets talk." Kabr agreed. "You go first Pahanin, what do you think our next decision should be?"

Pahanin didn't hesitate. "I want to find a way out of here as soon as possible, go back to the Tower, and leave Venus alone for the rest of my life. Honestly, I thought this would be easy, but this isn't easy."

Kabr nodded before moving on to me, "Praedyth?"

"I'm not arguing with Pahanin, but I just happen to think the exact opposite." I said.

"That is arguing."

"Pahanin, let him speak!" Kabr snapped.

I continued. "Sure, escaping would be an amazing option right now. But... Just think about all of the discoveries to make in the Vault, think about what good we could do for the Tower. Information is what the Vanguard need right now." My voice shook just thinking about it, all that information.

"This is information they can get another time! When someone else is stupid enough to come down here!"

"Ok, now I'm getting tired of your attitude!" Kabr raised his voice, placing himself in Pahanin's path. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you! You have no idea—"

"Guys!" I interrupted. They both snapped their heads towards me, temporarily distracted from their argument.

I cleared my throat. "We came in here together, we..." I froze, I couldn't remember. Searching through my memories I could only see myself alone, flying here alone, activating the spire alone, with no one in sight. "We came in here together... Didn't we?"

Kabr and Pahanin didn't answer.

"Didn't we?!" I repeated. I could feel my heart begin to race, my mind spinning. I began to feel weak beneath the weight of what was happening to us. I felt like I was about to panic. It was taking all of my strength to keep my breathing under control.

"No... I can't remember..." Pahanin didn't meet my eyes.

"I opened it alone, but I know that you two were with me." Kabr answered once he cooled off.

"We all opened it alone." Pahanin said. "And it's because of the Vault. It's removed our memories of each other."

"Or removed us from time," I suggested. "I remember who you are, right? And I can still remember everything you've done inside the Vault, but when I try to remember you two outside the Vault..."

"You can't remember," Kabr finished.

"But if they've removed us from time then why are we still here?" Pahanin asked, his voice shook.

I turned away, my head lowered. The Vex were complicated, there were still so many things unknown about them. I silently cursed at myself. I should of asked someone who has been studying Vex for awhile. In my mind I already knew who I should of asked, the Vanguard Commander, Osiris. He's the one who knows the most about them, he's the one who has been studying them. If only I had been thinking! I could of requested an audience with him before we snuck away... Before we doomed ourselves.

I looked up, glancing at Pahanin and Kabr in turn. Had either of them had a talk with him? I doubted it, Commander Osiris was the Warlock Vanguard, neither of them would have thought to talk with him.

While thinking about all the things I should've done, I forgot to answer Pahanin. "I have no idea," I answered honestly. "None of this makes sense."

"Does this mean that no one else remembers us? Outside of the Vault." Pahanin asked, but he was ignored.

Kabr set each of his weapons on the ground. "Just great," he muttered. "We should set ourselves up here and rest, I can take the first watch."

He grunted, sitting against the rocky wall of the cavern. "And after that we'll rotate. Pahanin, you mind taking second watch?"

"I don't mind," Pahanin's voice was quiet. He spent a few seconds looking around the room before he joined Kabr, sitting a few arm lengths away from him. Even once he settled I could see his eyes flickering around the room, not trusting his quiet surroundings.

I wasn't sure about this either. Even if I tried, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Too much was on my mind, and just like Pahanin, I didn't trust my surroundings. No Vex followed us down here, but that doesn't mean they won't while we sleep. I didn't say anything, I knew Kabr would just point out how one of us would be on watch at all times so that we can make sure no Vex approach. I didn't trust this system, not that I've never tried it but— I've never tried it.

Unsure of what would happen, I let that be my last thought as I laid down, trying to fall asleep.

"Ghost, record this." Kabr said as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

The walls of our cave seemed to form around me when I opened my eyes. The details of the rock high above my head became more distinct. From my rest I was only slightly refreshed but that didn't give me any more strength. My body was slowly deteriorating, my Light the only thing keeping me alive. Ignoring my aching limbs I pushed myself into a sitting position, awaiting the return of my Fireteam.

For only a second I thought I was still in the past, before the three of us traveled further into the Vault. I thought that I could still change what happened, but I'm smarter than that. I realized that there was no way to change it. Now I can only relive the pain in daydreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Kabr

I took out my pocket watch, glanced down at it. It still couldn't keep time, every so often it sped up or slowed down or pointed to a different time. Right now it looked to be half an hour after two, but I could guarantee it was. The watch's beat was irregular. Letting out two quick ticks then going silent for a moment and letting out two more ticks. Just like a heartbeat.

I closed the pocket watch and tucked it away again. Time was so screwed up in this place. It was almost like time was the blood of the Vault, flowing through it and keeping it alive. I shook the thought away and exited our cave.

I was sure to be careful when I stepped outside. Gorgons roam these chambers every hour, there's never a moment when the way forward is clear. They never come close to our cave, but they still pose a threat. All it takes is one of them and we all die... Not like it would matter at this point.

I glanced over the rocks to my right, looking for the shinning white chassis of a Gorgon. Nothing. Preparing for the impact, I jumped down, keeping my knees bent. It made a small sound when I hit the ground, as much as I try to be, I'm not perfectly silent. After taking a small moment to stop and check for Gorgons, I continued to follow the shallow stream, making a small splashing sound as I walked.

We were lucky to kill one of the Gorgons while climbing down here. Our climb down could of taken days, but it was cut short. I closed my eyes a second, remembering how it all happened.

The rock I was standing on collapsed, I hit Pahanin and we both went down. I remember falling, forgetting which way was up, Praedyth calling after us. I thought we would fall forever, but the ground came up fast.

Still recovering from the fall I remember spotting the Gorgon and Pahanin, obviously injured, sprawled on the ground. The Gorgon circled around the Hunter. It occurred to me that it has never seen anything like him before. That was probably why it didn't kill us, the initial surprise of the Gorgon is what saved us.

The Gorgon leaned closer. Pahanin was so close he could of reached out and touched the thing. I had raised my scout rifle, landing shot after shot at the Gorgon. It let out an earsplitting screech, its tentacles extending out and attention directed towards me. It wouldn't go down, and I could feel my Light slipping away.

From above Praedyth yelled down, he had fallen too. It was after a few moments that I began to make out his words.

"Kabr! Pahanin! Run!"

I looked up to see a rock, no, a boulder the size of a jumpship plunging towards us. My body unfroze and I rushed over to Pahanin's limp body. The tentacles of the Gorgon whipped my armor, and I could feel my Light fading. Quickly I got a hold of him beneath his arms and dragged him away from the falling boulder.

The Gorgon turned to me, oblivious to the falling rock. In almost an instant it was smashed. The shockwave knocked me back and knocked Pahanin out of my grip. We hit the ground hard again, rolling through the shallow stream. When everything settled and my Light began to return I saw Praedyth crouched on the boulder, looking around the base of it, at the broken pieces of the Gorgon.

I remember passing the stream, walking up the smooth side of the boulder. Pahanin was soon at my side. His Light had healed his injuries, what he said had probably been a spine injury, and probably a small concussion that left him unconscious.

I remember asking Praedyth where we were supposed to go now.

My fists tightened around my rifle. That was back when I trusted him—when I knew it was safe to trust him. I looked back at the entrance to our cave, hidden by rocks and barely visible in the low light. It was there, it was right there were all our hopes had been utterly destroyed, just like that Gorgon. Praedyth had used us just to get deeper inside the Vault. He had tricked us, used our ambitions against us.

I hated him for it. I hated how easily he had done it and how I listened without a single question. We're stuck down here now and HE'S the reason why. I can't help but blame him for everything now.

I stopped, searching the area again. No Gorgons.

My shoulders hunched at my thoughts and I audibly sighed to myself. I really shouldn't blame him for everything. We came down as a team, the most important thing to us was not splitting up. But now... I didn't know what to think. Which wasn't good, I was the Fireteam Leader. I was supposed to be very vocal, have strong opinions that cannot be broken. Now my opinions changed so much I couldn't possibly keep track of them.

When I went to search my surroundings again I saw him. Pahanin sat on a ledge above the entrance to a place we nicknamed the Gorgon's Labyrinth. Inside I felt a spark of anger at him. We've had conversations and conversations about entering the Labyrinth. We agreed not to enter until a proper plan was formed, if one was ever formed.

But despite all our conversations, there he was, just sitting there. The Hunter wasn't doing anything, he looked to be just watching the Gorgons, but it still angered me. He's trying to test my patience, I just know it.

I lowered myself to the ground and hurried across to him. This far in enemy territory you learned stealth or you died, that was it. Titans like myself aren't the best at stealth, I'll admit that much, but down here everything changed. When the three of us decided to stop our journey to the center of the Vault we all knew how our lives would change, how much we had to adapt. Even if we don't like it and hate every moment of it, this is our life from now on until we escape. If we escape...

I lifted myself into the air, landing on the first rock. Pahanin was on the ledge above, I could hear his voice. Him and his Ghost must be having a conversation.

Using my jump I lifted myself all the way up the angled wall. I remembered to kick the wall this time and went over the small gap at my right. "Pahanin." I said, almost tripping over him.

Pahanin sat on the ledge, his legs hanging over the side. He was still mumbling, his Ghost wasn't out speaking to him.

"Pahanin!" I raised my voice a little.

Just a little.

Out across the high ceilings of the underground I could see how big the Labyrinth was, how dangerous it is. I could see the Gorgons above the rocks and walls of the Labyrinth, shinning like stars in the night sky. It would not be wise to get any of their attentions. All we can do is predict what will happen, and that it will be very lethal. There's most likely not another rock that will smash them out of nowhere.

"Yeah... uh—wha—?" Pahanin stuttered, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here!" I kept my voice just above a whisper. I wanted to scream at him.

"We made an agreement not to enter this maze." Pahanin spoke. "I'm not breaking any agreements by sitting here am I?"

"Oh, you're just sitting there, huh? And talking to yourself which can only result in attracting the Gorgons." I blinked, loosing my patience. "Come on, lets go!"

"I was talking to myself?"

"Yes, you were."

"Strange... Are you sure I was?"

"Yeah."  
"Cause it sounds like your just—"

"Oh my Traveler, Pahanin." I forced myself to speak calmly. "Just come with me, lets at least get back to the cave before..." Before I start yelling at you, I wanted to say.

"Fine." He stood and I watched him. His movements are very strange lately. The last thing I want is for him to fall, attract a Gorgon, and kill us all.

We jumped down from the ledge and avoided as many Gorgons as we could see, which wasn't many today. Still, we had to be safe.

I hugged the wall for a few steps then crossed the floor, staying as low as I could go without falling. After I reached the other side I made my usual wide circle around the rock and down the stream. It was just another way to ensure that no Gorgon sees us. Pahanin crossed next, he joined up with me quickly. Before moving again, I checked for more Gorgons. Nothing.

It wasn't more than a few minutes until we were back at our makeshift home. We walked up to our cave entrance, a path had been worn into the ground by our travel in and out during our time here. We've been here so long... Pahanin jumped up the wall first, he moved quickly, jumping onto the last jump within seconds.

I jumped up last, moving slower. I didn't have to think about any of my jumps, it all happened so naturally now. Our first few weeks here I often slipped off the rocks, missed my jumps, or even cursed a bit. Now, we've been living down here so long it's like second nature.

I stepped into our cave. Immediately I noticed Praedyth. He always sat on a large elevated rock that was across from the entrance. I saw him look up at me as I entered but I didn't look back at him. All respect I had for him was gone now, after what he did.

I threw my weapon to the side, it landed somewhere between the thick vine-layered rocks. "Pahanin," I called for him.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice further down. He was in one of the back rooms of the cave.

I walked down the main room and down the hall that separated two of the separate chambers. I tilted my head up to look at the tall walls, because of the dark haze we couldn't see the ceiling, if there was one. The next room was mine, it was larger than the main room where Praedyth is, but it had more rocks that covered the floor. I squeezed through the space between my room and Pahanin's. I brought a hand up to cover my eyes from the blinding light. The next room was partially cave but the other half was Vex, separated by a huge brass door that was always open.  
The Hunter was standing in the center of the round chamber, crafted by Vex who knows how long ago. He leaned on the brass chest behind him, crossing his legs. This room was the brightest room in our cave, but it was the most Vex. If those machines were to ever come back it would be to this room. Pahanin didn't mind sleeping in it though, he usually spent most of his time in it, or staring into the Gorgon's Labyrinth.

"You need anything?" He asked, unsheathing his knife, turning it through his fingers.

The problem was that I wasn't sure what I wanted. "I guess I just wanted to talk." My voice was gruff. "It's been awhile."

I stepped through the threshold, my eyes were drawn upwards, towards the huge bronze door that was stuck open. I squinted against the light. Would the Vex ever close this door? They could easily use it as an advantage, trapping one of us inside. I walked up the stairs and crossed the distance between us.

"It has," the Hunter agreed. "But, we can both agree the pleasure of conversation has died long ago. Doubt you have anything interesting to share."

"That's true," I sighed. "Just say anything. Anything that you've been thinking of lately." I can feel ringing in my head, every time the silence stays too long.

Pahanin paused, flipping his knife and catching it, reattaching it to his hip. "Well, the voices."

I frowned, unable to tell if it was a joke or not.

"They've been saying this weird stuff lately. Saying things like: you're not the one. I mean, just things like that." He must have noticed my silence because he quickly continued. "But I mean that's just what I have to say. What have you been thinking about?"

He's going crazy, I stared at him.

"I've been thinking so much about what our lives have become." I answered. "How doomed we are."

Pahanin shrugged. A few months ago he was the one who was the most desperate to escape, now, he seemed to be the quickest to adjust to our new "life." Speaking about escaping didn't get a reaction out of him. I continued anyway.

"I won't let this be how I end, but I know it will be years before I—we—escape." I sighed. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

"Me too," I heard a voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. A thin shape entered the room and moved into the light. It was Praedyth. He was on his feet, using the wall to help him along. I looked him up and down, anger rising deep inside of me as I locked eyes with him. I couldn't stand looking at him. He has become so weak. It isn't hard to see how shaky he is. Nowadays, I wasn't sure if it was fair to classify him as alive, he looked more and more like a walking skeleton each day. I could break his neck if I wanted to, probably with one arm too.

"I know what you're thinking, Kabr." When he spoke he sounded twice his age. "But we need to talk about what happened at some point."

"You know what? No, we're not talking about this right now!"  
I snapped. "You're trying to make it sound like it was the right thing to do. But you don't fool anyone!"

"Kabr..." Praedyth pushed off the wall, unsteadily walking to us. Any other time I would of reached out to steady him, but after his tricks I never wanted to help him ever again.

"The time to talk about this has past!"

"Please, listen to me. I—"

"3 years."

What?" Praedyth's eyes flashed with confusion.

"3 years we've been trapped down here. 3 long years! Can you wrap your head around how much that is?" I asked.

Praedyth paused, obviously running the numbers through his head.

"156 weeks,1095 days, and 26,280 hours!" I yelled. "Now I might be a Titan, but I've had more than enough time to figure that out!"

Praedyth looked away. "Everything I've done was for the Tower, to help us in the fight against the Darkness. You must understand that."

"You're a traitor!" I wanted to strike him.

Praedyth stumbled backwards, grunting. I looked down at myself, eyes widening. I was shocked. wondering if I had really struck him. I hadn't, he had just lost his balance. I looked at myself again, trying to push down my horrified feeling. Would I hit Praedyth if I got angry enough? Even after all he's done, I didn't want to know the answer.

"Praedyth. You alright?" Pahanin was now sitting on the chest, watching us with a slight interest.

The Warlock's chest heaved as he caught his breath. He looked me directly in the eye and spoke with a strength I haven't seen in him for forever. "I am many things... So, so many things... But I will never be a traitor."

"Yeah, yeah." I scowled.

Praedyth suddenly turned, swaying before he balanced himself. I thought that he would say more but he left the room. He stepped down the steps slowly and walked off into the shadows, out of sight.

When he was gone,  
Pahanin spoke. "Go easy on him, will you? He's paying for what he's done."

I kept my eyes on where Praedyth had walked behind the door. I didn't respond. Probably because I couldn't believe Pahanin wasn't furious with him.

Pahanin continued without a response from me. "Just look at him. The Darkness that powers the Vault, or whatever it is, is feeding on him more than us. It's what's making him weaker and weaker..." He paused then mumbled to himself. "It wants him for something..."  
"Pahanin." I was finally able to speak. "You're not mad at him? After he tricked you, after he tricked us?"

The Hunter shrugged, twisting his knife again. "That was three years ago."

"You really are going crazy."

"Oh, hey." Pahanin wasn't fazed at all with what I had said. "I think that was the first time the three of us have been in the same room for... For at least a year."

I couldn't get a word in before he was on to the next thing. "Yeah. Could you try not to scare Praedyth off next time? He comes here to talk sometimes, it's what keeps me sane. Warlock minds are very..." He lost his train of thought but shrugged it off, went back to spinning his knife.

"But you're not mad at him?" I asked again. "He had a receiver, a device that can communicate with the Tower. And he never told us about it until it was broken!"

Pahanin flipped his knife, catching it then pointing it at me, not in a threatening way. "I can see your point." He reattached the knife to his hip. "Why does any of that matter now, I mean you can't change the past. Well, we haven't figured out how to yet... Hey, you mind if I go out and look for Vex Time Gates?"

I shook my head and turned away from him. "Do what you want."

Useless! They both are useless now! Praedyth spent every day sitting in one spot and Pahanin was starting to is voices. Perfect, just the kind of Fireteam I want.

I walked back into the main room after the Hunter who had run ahead of me, off to find a Time Gate, if there were any this far down. I looked after him until he was out of sight. What had happened to us, all of us? Why had I chose them as teammates? I guess I'll never know now, we've been erased from time. No one besides the Vex in the Vault know we exist.

I sunk against the wall to my back, deciding to take an hour break before I went and did something else. It was harder to find things to do, three years stuck in the same area blocked on all sides by either Gorgons or walls didn't give you much to do.

To my left I heard fidgeting, without looking I knew it was Praedyth. I let my eyes fall upon him. He looked to have returned to his usual elevated spot and fallen asleep. There was something wrong though, his breath was quick and I could see his arms beginning to twitch. I looked away, focusing on the cave wall parallel to my seat. Panic attack. Praedyth was having a panic attack.

That was something else about the Warlock. It started, I don't know, probably two and a half years ago. He'd either lose his breath or hyperventilate. I don't know why this happened or how dangerous it is. I've never had a panic attack in my life, all I know is that he gets them now. These attacks almost always knock him out if he's awake, but while he's alseep... I wasn't sure what it would do.

Praedyth shot awake, his legs kicked out and he rolled to his feet, clutching his chest. He wasn't moving and he looked to be struggling to breathe. I looked away from him, I wasn't going to offer my help. Hopefully he doesn't take another breath and dies, I thought bitterly then immediately regretted the thought.

Praedyth started coughing, it sounded like he was going to cough his organs up. I lifted my head, wondering if he actually was going to cough up organs. After a few minutes he stopped and sat down, readjusting himself into the position he was laying in before the panic attack. It had to have been just under a minute when his breathing evened out and he drifted back into sleep.

Useless. If we ever escape from this place Praedyth will never make it. We'd have to climb up this huge pit first. He wasn't strong enough to do that, I would have to carry him at most three fourths of the way up—which I'm not willing to do. Then we have to worry about the Templar's Well. We have to hope it's not in there. Then once we climb out of the there we have to hope the Vault of Glass's entrance is still open. If it is, it's time for the bad part: going back to the Tower.

We've been forgotten. Any rescue patrols would have been sent years ago, assuming that they remembered who we are and knew where we were going. Returning to the Tower might be worse than staying in the Vault. Our crimes, every rule we broke to enter the Vault, they would deal with our charges first. Then we would have to talk with people we know, and they probably wouldn't remember us. We've been... Erased...

We would have to start all over! Everything we've done in the past doesn't exist! Our ranks would mean nothing now, we would be outsiders. Would the Tower even allow us back? We could easily be exiled for our crimes... A horrible feeling washed over me. The Vanguard can't do that! Can they? If we were to escape they would let us in, and be sure to listen to every detail we have to share... Would they?

I glanced at Praedyth again, wanting to laugh at myself. Well, I wondered what it was like to have a panic attack, now I think I have a bit of an idea what one's like.


	3. Chapter 3: Praedyth

I sat where I always sat, in the room I was always in, in the cave I was always in, in the Vault I would never leave. All hopes I had of getting back home were lost long ago. I can dream and I can wish, but it will never change where I am: deep below the surface of Venus with two Guardians who I've lied to. Two Guardians who will never look at me the way they used to.

I know what I did wasn't the best thing to do, but Kabr can't say it made me bad. He acted like what I'd done made me one of those evil Guardians that are told of in stories, Guardians who acted like Warlords and used their Light to harm others. I'm not like them! Although, I already had an idea of what my story might be like.

An evil Warlock evilly lures two unsuspecting Guardians into the Vault of Glass using evil ways. Oh, and did I mention be was evil!

My story wouldn't have any mentions on how I had been thinking of the Tower the whole time, just trying to get information to keep us on the winning side of this war. Well, maybe a small section on how I wanted to get information back, but I would have some corruption in me in some other way.

Oh, forget about this story, no one except Kabr and Pahanin know what happened, and they aren't anywhere outside the Vault to tell stories about me.

I thought about my Fireteam for a moment, I already knew a lot about what they thought of me, so it was likely that this would become a story if we ever escaped.

Kabr and Pahanin thought I had left the cave earlier when they were talking, but I heard everything they said. I heard Pahanin talk about me and I heard the nasty comments Kabr made. It hurt like an even worse aching pain to hear this from them, my own teammates. I saw it coming though, anyone would have, and even a child could understand why they talk of me this way. Also why Kabr refuses to spend more than a few seconds looking at me.

Both of them are gone now, Kabr left and hour ago and Pahanin left before him. I knew they'd be back but I spent so much time alone that I knew there was a chance they wouldn't return. If they found another cave out there I had no doubt they would move to it, and most likely not tell me. I don't leave the cave anyway, they could keep walking around in the same areas and I would never know. I'd just be sitting here alone, slowly dying. Would they feel any guilt? Would they feel the same guilt I did when I tricked them?

Outside I could hear a voice, someone talking to himself. I already knew who it was before he entered. Pahanin has been talking to himself a lot, ever since a couple years ago. I don't want to think he's going crazy, so I just imagine that he talks to himself just to keep sane.

My hands had been folded over my chest, but I moved them down to my sides. I was able to push myself into a sitting position, despite my aching limbs. I waited a long while before I heard the Hunter jump up to the last ledge.

Is he injured?! Did him and Kabr get into a fight? Thoughts flooded my mind of what could have happened. Pahanin never jumps up the wall that slow, he's always quick about his movements.

"Praedyth, Kabr! Look what I got!" Pahanin poked his head through the entrance, he didn't look or sound injured. "Oh, hey Praedyth."

I watched him closer, he was dragging something behind him. When he dragged it further in I recognized it as a Hobgoblin.

"I had to go far to find this thing, but look at it." Pahanin spoke between every breath.

"That will be good for armor," I said.

My shoulders hunched, I was beginning to hate the sound of my own voice.

"Yeah," Pahanin nodded, resting a hand on his hip. "We better wait for Kabr before we divide this thing out, remember last time when he wanted the head?"

I nodded because I did remember. Kabr had found a group of three Goblins a long way away from the Gorgon's Labyrinth. He dragged them all back here and immediately tore their heads off, saying he's using them to make a helmet.

Pahanin grabbed underneath the Hobgoblin's ribcage and wrapped his other arm around its neck. He let out a grunt and dragged the brass machine further inside. Once he dragged it a few more meters, Pahanin jumped to the left and let the body of the Hobgoblin fall against the round, yellow stalagmites near the entrance.

"There," he clapped his hands together. "That should be good enough."

I just nodded. My eyes were drawn to something else, my receiver. It's been quite some time since we've killed Vex. Last time we did I barely got any parts to work with. I really wanted to make up all of my mistakes to Kabr, and fixing this receiver might do it. We could send a message to the Tower again, we'd have a really good chance at getting home.

"Praedyth, something wrong?" Pahanin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"No," my voice cracked a little. "It's just the talking. I don't think we've talked this much in a long time."

Pahanin was already onto the next topic in his mind. "If you ask me, I think we're getting used to this place. Which can't be a bad thing, I mean, it's starting to become our lives. In our minds, even Kabr's, we're trying to adapt and make this more like a new life... If you know what I'm saying." Pahanin jumped forward and landed on the rock I sat on.

I scooted to the left to make room as he crouched down beside me.

"You know, I heard someone the other day." Pahanin elbowed me.

I brought my hand up and rubbed my arm where he'd elbowed me. "You mean someone else? Someone who isn't Kabr."

Are we saved? The thought crossed through my mind. Could Pahanin have heard other Guardians? Could we be out of this place within days?

"Yeah." Pahanin said. "The voices told me they were coming for you."

I was silent, silenter than I should have been because Pahanin gave me a confused look. "Oh... uh..." I didn't know how to respond.

"They're hiding inside you, in your armor." He talked calmly, like that was a completely normal thing to say.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what they told me." The Hunter stood up and walked down the hall to his chamber, sending a clear message that this was all he is willing to say.

I looked after him, leaning forward to get a better view. They're hiding in my armor? I looked down at myself, at my ordinary Warlock robes. Then I looked at my right arm, I had created a gauntlet a year ago but that was all. None of my other armor was Vex. The gauntlet, the dead Vex, never whispered anything. They had been killed long ago. And Vex didn't speak any English, they have their own mechanical language that no one has ever been able to replicate. What did he mean? I looked up just in time to watch him disappear around a wall to walk though Kabr's room. Am I in danger or am I going to be saved?

"What was that all about?" My Ghost sparked into view.

I was silent for a moment, trying to process what I've been told. "I have no idea, nothing he's said makes any sense... Ghost, can you scan my armor for any sentient Vex lifeforms still trapped inside of my armor?"

"I can," her blue light fell across my armor and I closed my eyes to prevent myself from becoming blinded by the brightness of her light.

After about a minute she answered. "I can't pick up on any living thing inside your armor. There are extremely high concentrations of dead Vex just in case you wanted to know."

I smiled. "Yeah, I could tell."

Then the two of us stopped talking. This is how it always went: small conversation, joke, then awkward silence. We've been in the Vault for too long to have full conversations anymore, things have just gotten too...

My Ghost blinked back out of sight.

Maybe it's me, maybe she's being like this because of what I did. She could hate me, who knows, she just might not want to admit it. I thought for a moment. Ghosts always have a strong loyalty to their Guardian because they've always known a little about who their Guardian is. But what would happen if the Ghost hated the Guardian? I didn't want to think about it so I just tried to close my eyes, maybe daydream.

I fell into another daydream.

* * *

"Praedyth, your watch." Pahanin tapped my shoulder.

"Already?" I stretched, an attempt to try and fully rouse myself from sleep.

I had been so comfortable, it was almost enough to make me forget where I was. My shoulders drooped, still stuck in the Vault. The fight with the Templar hadn't been some kind of crazy dream.

"You need longer?" The Hunter asked.

"No, no, I just need a second." I held back a yawn and rolled onto my knees, using the wall to stand up.

Pahanin pivoted and returned to the wall he was leaning against, pressing his left foot flat against the surface and crossing his arms. I straightened, doing the same thing he did. I wasn't about to admit it, but I've never had to stand watch before. Back at the Tower I was almost always back by dark, or if I went out at night I never stayed out there. By the Hunter's whole demeanor it wasn't hard to tell he's had experience with standing watch.

We shared an awakened silence. Internally, I was hoping he'd go to sleep so I could be up alone. From sleeping in the Vault my body was freezing, and it was taking a lot of strength to resist the urge to start jumping. If I were to warm myself up I wanted to do it when they were asleep, as childish as it sounds. I know Pahanin and Kabr, but at the same time I don't know them at all. We just figured out that we have no memories of each other outside of the Vault, so I wasn't completely comfortable with them yet.

"Are you..." I broke the silence. "Going to rest?"

Pahanin shrugged. "I don't need it."

"Why not? I don't want to be all technical, but you've only been sleeping for about two or three hours, depending on how long Kabr's watch was. So to not need any more sleep you would of had to have at least three times that amount."

A short laugh came from Pahanin, not a mean laugh. "You Warlocks think you know everything." He pushed off the wall with his foot and spread his arms out, as if he was letting me examine him.

"Hunters don't need as much sleep as you do," he said. "To be honest, I've never been able to sleep for more than five hours in my life. Which isn't a bad thing, for us. We have way more stamina than you guys, just one of the gifts the Traveler has granted us."

"Hm, never knew that."  
"You wishing you were a Hunter?"

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

I looked away for a second. "No I don't wish I was anything else. Titans might have strength, and Hunters might have stamina, but I'm fine with my smarts, thank you."

Pahanin laughed again. "Well that's a really good way to put it. I think you might have just ended the 'Master Class Wars.'"

"Not yet I haven't. We still have to get to the bottom of the Vault. Then we can escape" I said, quickly noticing the smile fading from Pahanin's face.

"You... you really want to finish our mission do you?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Of course I do. That's why we all came in here, right? We can't remember it but that doesn't make it any less real."

"What do you thinks down there?" Pahanin asked, all humor gone. "Something that's able to trap us inside, erase our memories."

"Listen. We're not trapped yet, the Vault could still be wide open, just waiting for us to leave."

"That is unlikely."

"You never know."

"That is so unlikely."

"But that's why we've come, or at least I've come!" I changed the conversation. "We don't know anything about the Vault. We don't know who's controlling it, what's hidden inside of it, nothing. This information could be SO great for the Vanguard to know. It could change everything!"

Pahanin sighed. "I really don't like being here, I can just tell that something's going wrong. What we need to do is find our way out, immediately."

"And leave with out anything? What are we going to do? Go back to the Tower and say: we're sorry, we disobeyed and went into the Vault of Glass, receiving no valuable information that could benefit the Tower in any way whatsoever."

"This is what we'll return with: Oracles remove you from time, Templar blocks the path deeper into the Vault, Vault is definitely not safe."

I heaved an angry breath. "What about... you came in to find treasure, that's what you remember, right?"

"Yeah, its right."

"So are you going to give that up?" I asked. "Because I'm not, I want to find something that makes a difference in this war. So that maybe one day we don't have to fight the Darkness."

That was a partially true explanation. I did want to find more information about the Vault, but it wasn't just to help with the war. I wanted to be somebody for a change, the somebody that other Guardians talk about. I wanted my own story about my discoveries and how I made a difference (and also maybe about how brave I am to have traveled so far into the Vault of Glass.) I wanted to be able to pick up a book someday and see my name in it and all of my discoveries. When other Guardians raid the Vault one day, I want them to thank me for all the things that have helped them along the way.

Those are very selfish thoughts. I would never say them out loud even though they were what I wanted the most. They were for only me to know, only me, because they wouldn't come true and I knew it. My story wouldn't star me, it would star Kabr, the stubborn Fireteam leader who lead his team bravely into the Vault of Glass. There would probably be a few chapters about me, they would have to be there, but they'd probably only be for character development. Kabr would be the leader while I would be some kind of... gutless sidekick.

"But we can fight the Darkness in other ways, not from in here." Pahanin argued.

I sighed, I hadn't swayed his mind, he was still set on escaping.

"Ok, you two arguing doesn't make it easy to sleep." Kabr grumbled. "So I'm up now."

"Let's talk about what we're going to do. I'm all for leaving." Pahanin spoke up.

"I'm for going deeper," I said as Kabr pushed himself up to stand with us. "I really think this is the right thing to do. The Tower needs the information we can provide. We might be able to patrol the Vault one day, just think about the possibilities."

Pahanin argued again. "The three of us can't do this alone. Who knows what's down there, could be other stronger Templars. What if we were to face something impossible to beat?"

"What could be worse than the Templar? It already has an invincible shield." I pointed out. I really wanted Kabr to agree with me.

Pahanin glanced at me. "Not just that." He looked back at Kabr. "If we go back to the Tower now we can rally supporters and come back in a bigger group. I can't say I'll still be with you though."

Kabr suddenly spoke. "I've already settled on something, I've been thinking about it a lot. Tomorrow we will escape from this blasted place."

"What?" I was completely shocked. Last night Kabr was more set on staying but...

"Pahanin, since you're so eager to go, you can be in charge of searching for a way out. I want you checking back with me every two hours, don't go far and don't go back into the Templar's well." Kabr dismissed Pahanin then turned to me. "As for you Praedyth... enjoy a day's rest."

"Wait..." I couldn't believe this. He was really going through with it. Well, I hope it's not that hard to change a Titan's mind.

"What is it?" Kabr asked, his voice threatening. He was obviously challenging me to question his decision.

"You're willing to ruin your good name?" I asked, pushing the fear out of my voice. "If we escape the Vault now you know you will never recover from what people think of you. You will always be that one Titan who went against orders."

"And what will that make you?" Kabr asked.

I swallowed, "it will make me the Warlock who could of stopped him, but didn't."

Kabr met my eyes. "With every choice there are consequences, even staying in here brings consequences. If I were you I'd listen to my Fireteam leader because he knows everything we give up because of our choices."

It was going to be a long day, I knew that much. This would be a great time to catch up on sleep, I thought to myself. And try to find a way to change Kabr's mind, get him to agree to go deeper into the Vault.

When I settled myself back on the ground I noticed my receiver. See, we were safe. If anything happens I can send a message to the Tower. I shifted to the side a little so I wouldn't crush the receiver in my sleep.

That me thought he had one day to convince Kabr. That me was wrong. Soon we realized how trapped we were. For days Pahanin went out to search for ways out, he tried to find a way around the Templar's Well. Wherever he went he couldn't find a way around it. He'd come back saying: it's surrounded by a bottomless pit, all sides. I went with him once, and Kabr began to as well. The three of us searched and searched, but there was no way around the Well.

We have to fight our way out, Kabr said. He suggested that we rest up and in the morning return to the Templar's Well. I knew we'd be walking straight into our deaths. When you were just quiet enough you could hear the Vex footsteps pounding on the ground. They were still in the Well, why? I had no idea. But what I did know was that I had a short amount of time to convince Kabr otherwise. He was our Fireteam leader, whatever he thought goes.

* * *

I shook myself out of my daydreams and twisted around to see Kabr enter the cave. He didn't say anything or even look at me, which was to be expected. All he did was eye the Hobgoblin corpse before turning and heading for his room. Well, I stared after him, he's here now, so the Hobgoblin parts are fair game.

I swung my legs out from beneath me. The joints in my knees cracked for staying still so long. I moved slowly, my legs hanging over the side of the rock. I leaned forward and looked at the ground. It was a height probably almost as tall as I was. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed off the rock and landed, not so gracefully, on my feet. Regaining my balance, I walked towards the Hobgoblin corpse.

There's one part I need for my receiver, it might fix it or it might do absolutely nothing. It's a part in the Hobgoblin's head, the part that powers the flame shield. I've been thinking that if it's strong enough to power a protective Solar shield, then it has to be strong enough to power my receiver. It's worth a good try, but I doubt I can get it to work. There's a very high chance it'll fry the receiver.

"...ok, fine. Don't know what I did." Pahanin walked through the hallway from Kabr's room. "Geez, who put a Minotaur in his Ward of Dawn." The Hunter shrugged then tilted his head towards me. "I see you're interested in something."

I dropped to my knees and put a hand on the Hobgoblin's head. "I am, it has a part I need."

"Well I'm just going to take the legs, there's some good plating on them." He unsheathed his knife and took a knee next to me, swiftly slicing through the Vex's legs.

First he cut the left one free, then the right. I wanted to ask him for his knife but I wasn't sure if he'd give it to me so I just decided I'd stick to my hands. Pahanin was tying the Hobgoblin's legs to his belt using cords from other Vex, I saw that he had all of his weapons with him.

"You must be heading off," I spoke as I tried to maneuver the Hobgoblin head.

Pahanin reached to his hip and tightened the cords. "Yeah, back to my spot." He patted his hip then headed to the entrance of the cave.

I still remembered what he'd said about the voices. They had apparently told him they were coming for me. I was just about to ask him about them before he jumped down from the entrance, talking to himself. Maybe some other time, I went back to moving the head.

I grunted from the effort, pushing all of my weight against the Hobgoblin's neck. If I were to dig around for this part, I needed the head. My plan was to snap its neck and break the head off, then bring it back to the boulder I sat on. But I wasn't strong enough to snap its neck. I repositioned the head and tried to twist it away from me, it wouldn't work. I lifted its body off the ground and pushed on the head, nope. Nothing I did would work. I didn't want to give up though, I needed the part. With shaking arms I kept pushing and pulling, trying anything to break it off.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kabr's sigh from the hall, he sounded tired, probably of the world.

I turned my head around to face him. How long had be been standing there?

"I'm just trying to snap its—" My hand slipped against the brass and my fingers hit the floor.

I snatched my hand back and held it close to me, having to clamp my mouth shut to avoid letting out a curse.

Kabr was silent for a moment. "Do you need help?"

"No, no. I have it, really." I tilted its head up and brought my arm back, a small wave of energy smacking into its head as I brought my arm forward, palm out.

At full strength my melee should have knocked the Hobgoblin's head clean off. Now my attack didn't damage it, at least not visibly. I sighed, lowering my eyes.

"Try to stomp on it, at an angle. It's neck should break." Kabr suggested, a small amount of anger gone from his voice.

I stood as fast as I could. I didn't waste time and quickly found my balance and lifted my leg. By the time I lost balance my foot was already coming down. Snap! I missed my target, the center of the neck, but at least the head came off. It rolled across the floor once or twice before coming to a stop between Kabr and I.

"T-thanks," I said.

He just grunted and walked past the head. I stepped back and walked around him, letting him take the parts he needed. By the time I reached the head I was already out of breath and my knees felt like they would buckle beneath me. That's what the Vault does, it weakens you. Why? Who knows. Behind me I heard a cough from Kabr. Even the strong aren't safe from the Vault.

I sucked in a breath and reached down, grabbing the Hobgoblin head in my hands. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be, which made it very easy to carry back to my spot. I tucked the head under my arm and turned around. Kabr was already heading back to his room. I watched him as he went. That was very quick, just enough time for him to grab a few parts and go. He didn't have any parts in his hands though. Huh, then what was he doing.

I ignored it and jumped back to my rock, gliding down softly at the top of it. I lowered myself down and put the Hobgoblin's head on my lap. There was something different about the Hobgoblin's body. The small, clear membrane that contained its radiolaria had been ripped open and almost all of the radiolaria inside was gone. Wasn't it still there when Pahanin brought it in? He makes clean kills, he knows how to kill Vex without heavily damaging parts that can be used. Weird...

I glanced down the hall and into Kabr's room. Did he have something to do with this? And if he did, what was he doing and why isn't he telling us about it? Oh, it's probably nothing, I really wanted to believe it was nothing but I had a feeling, like a sixth-sense, that he was up to something.


	4. Chapter 4: Pahanin

My scope focused on the Minotaur across the way almost like it was living. My sniper, well, Praedyth's sniper, was alive and lining itself up for the perfect kill. I was lined up perfectly, right for its center eye. One well-aimed shot would go right through its eye and destroy the parts on the other side. I was already prepared to shoot it again but I knew I could take it out with one shot.

Up on this ledge the shadows hid me like a cloak. The Vex below would never see me, because even though they're machines they'll never be as smart as a Hunter. Everything that goes on inside their heads is either... I don't know what goes on inside a Vex's head but I know it's not anything I'd think about. They're machines, big brassy machines that can't have their own thoughts. Which makes them easy to kill.

I leaned to my side so I could look at the Minotaur without the sniper. It looked almost the same distance away. Looks like my helmet is working. The eye of a Hobgoblin was attached to my helmet, seeing through it was like looking through a scope. I thought silently for a moment. Not too great for close combat, but amazing for seeing the details in things. I leaned back into the scope, training my scope back on the Minotaur.

The Minotaur moved slowly across the ground, shaking the ground as it went. Over 50 yards away, but it felt so close. I followed it with my scope. Once it stops it's dead. Hmm, it would make a good chest piece. The Minotaur kept walking, patrolling around the white beam of light. It walked for a few seconds longer before it stopped.

Now.

My body grew as cold as the air around me. I took in one more breath and stiffened, aiming directly for the glowing red eye.

A small whisper sounded from behind me.

Abruptly distracted, I let out my breath quick and fired the shot, never blinking. The recoil nearly knocked the weapon from my arms, but I held on tightly. I saw where it hit. The shot didn't shatter the eye like I planned, it hit the shoulder, I made it hit the shoulder. Before I could fire another shot the Minotaur let out a mechanical cry and rushed off, out of sight, behind a wall, where I couldn't see it anymore.

I pushed up with my forearms, sliding closer to the edge. The feeling of disappointment wasn't hitting me yet, all I felt was shocked. The first Minotaur I've seen and I couldn't kill it. I brought my hands up to my head and pushed them hard into my helmet, almost wishing the pressure would kill me. Ugggghhhhhh. I probably looked like a Vandal who just killed a Warlock only to watch it activate Radiance.

"Well that's that, wasn't anything else I could do." I said, sitting against the wall to my left.

What do the whispers want to tell me today?

I reached down and untied the Hobgoblin legs from my hip. Might as well do something while I'm out here. They clanked to the floor and I heaved them closer to me, lifting them on to my lap.

"What you think, Ghost? You think they'd made good greaves?"

"They could, I don't think they would be bad for shoulder armor either." He said.

"Huh... shoulder armor?" I considered it for a moment. "I should probably go with the greaves. I'll wait for shoulder armor until I kill a Minotaur."

I unsheathed my knife and flipped it up, catching it by the handle. It was getting easier to cut into Vex now. Three years of practice has made me almost flawless at cutting them to pieces. I popped the first plate away, the brass was slightly damaged but I could work with it. Next I cut off the Hobgoblin's thigh plate. It was flat enough for a greave and I could use the other one to make a pair. I threw the smaller plate to the side, I'd probably use it for the design on my cloak, it's a pattern I've been working on for awhile.

"The One We nEed Is PraEdytH..."

I snapped my head up, my eyes scanning the ground below me, nothing there. Nothing behind me either. I almost asked my Ghost if he had spoken, but he hadn't.

"Pahanin?" My Ghost asked, "what's happening? What are they telling you?"

"The WarLocK is The KeY of SurVivAl..." the voices continued. "ConTacTs tO thE..."

"Praedyth is the one, they..." I repeated. "They need him, he has the key for..."

My eyes focused in on my Ghost who levitated just in front of me, his blue eye looked emotionless but I could tell it was full of concern.

"FinD thEir LocAtioN, geT..."

My fists clenched and my neck tightened as I strained to stop myself. "My voice is... Is not..."

I bought both of my arms up and wrapped them under my helmet, against my neck. The palms of my hands pressed against the sides of my head, I pushed down. In one motion I ripped my helmet off my head, it flew out of my arms and hit the other wall, bouncing on the ground and rolled off the ledge.

My breath came out quick and I took a step towards the edge. I heard the smashing loud crash of my helmet hitting the ground far below me. Inside I awaited to hear the voices but they never came. They live inside my helmet! Whispering things to me, things that only other Vex hear!

"Pahanin, what's going on?" My Ghost asked.

I didn't answer right away, and I actually never answered. There was no way for me to give a good answer because I was starting to feel something, fear.

A piece of me was missing now without the voices. The voices told me strange things, the voices that made me go crazy, the voices that made me almost... I shook the horrible thought away, where I had stood above Kabr's sleeping body, a knife to his throat. That was long ago, and I wasn't actually going to do it, kill him, the voices could never make me do that.

"I'm going to just assume you're fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to convince my Ghost, sounding more like I was trying to convince myself.

I sat back down and relaxed, I'll go get my helmet soon. Right now I was going to work on my armor, take my mind off the voices. My mind wasn't taken off the subject for long.

Do Kabr and Praedyth experience the voices? They don't seem like they do. Kabr might, if the voices come from Vex heads then him and I will. We both have Vex heads for helmets, while Praedyth doesn't. He hasn't made any new armor yet. Probably 'cause he doesn't have the strength to.

"That's very interesting. It might just be more Vault of Glass tricks. There isn't much information to know about this place." My Ghost said.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

"I was responding to your questions." He said, pausing for a moment. "Oh, did you not realize you were talking out loud again?"

I looked away, bending the brass from the Hobgoblin to fit against my shin. "Yeah... I keep doing that."

My Ghost didn't say anything else, that or I didn't hear him say anything. It was getting harder for me to understand things. I either don't hear what's being said or the voices in my head talk over them... or I'm talking to myself like a crazy person.

I poked a hole into the cloth on my leg with the shaped greave, moving it into place. After I attached it I moved to the other Vex leg. My knife cut smoothly through the cords around the plating and I was able to rip it out the rest of the way. In about an hour or two I had my new set of greaves over my old ones.

I thought I could relax but I realized I had to go and get my helmet. A deep sigh rose in my throat, it was like my body was trying to disagree with my mind. 

The walls around me provided no light on my way back to the cave. It didn't matter too much though. I didn't need to see because I could feel the water at my side, the small underground stream that didn't flow in any direction, it just staid put, kinda like me and my Fireteam. We could of made it further if Praedyth hadn't admitted his lie. The whole reason we stopped was because after what Praedyth said had been fake we had no motivation to keep going. All we could do was set up camp and let the trapped feeling drown us in sorrow.

Our cave wasn't too bad, it was better than the alternative: death. I mean, sometimes it was nearly impossible to put up with Kabr and Praedyth but this was our home now, we all knew that. We could never go back to the Tower, with Praedyth's condition he'd never make it and I'm sure Kabr wouldn't leave him here alone. I like to think I wouldn't leave him here either, but now I'm unsure. If the voices want Praedyth so bad we could use him as bait and escape. I doubt he would do anything to stop us, it's not hard to see how much energy it takes him to walk.

I sighed, this isn't something I should be thinking about my own Fireteam-mate. We all need to stay together, that's what's important, or at least that's what I've been told is important.

Think about something else, like how you're coming back empty-handed because you couldn't kill anything. Yeah, that's a little better of a thought.

"You're talking to yourself again," my Ghost said.

"I am?"

"Yeah, and it's getting worse."

"Weird," I said but stopped myself from saying anything else.

What I really need to worry about is letting myself think about things for too long. That has to be what's causing me to talk to myself. If I stop thinking that has to be enough to stop the problem.

My Ghost hesitated before speaking. "I'm starting to worry that what's happening to Praedyth is happening to you."

"Why? I'm not getting weaker, well, I'm considerably more weaker than I was outside of the Vault. But that was when I was able to keep myself properly hydrated and fed, I wasn't completely relying on my Light for life and strength so..."

"No, I think it's happening in a different way. You've been living in the Vault long enough to almost become a part of it, giving it the ability to control you. I think the Vault may be purposely doing this, weakening all of you in different ways." My Ghost explained. "It's a theory but it's the best theory I've got."

I blinked when I rounded the last corner and into the brighter area, it didn't take more than a second for me to recognize the area, the stream and the large boulder that laid in the middle of it. "That has to be it, but I don't think the Vault has a hold on me yet." That's what I wanted to think.

I immediately took a left and walked up the small slope leading to the entrance to our cave. It was so hidden that it was still hard for me to spot it when I've been spending three years returning to it. My legs seemed to lead me to where I stood, it was like they controlled my jumps. My legs were so used to jumping up the wall that I barely had to think about it. I jumped to the last rock that served as the outside ledge for our cave. My feet just missed it but with my double jump I landed directly on top it.

Standing on the ledge outside our cave. I peered into the cave. My eyes still needed time to adjust to the dark.

"H-hello Pahanin," I almost didn't hear Praedyth's greeting.

The Warlock sat on the flat boulder he always sat on, his receiver between his hands. I waved a hand at him and let out a grunting sound. He didn't like it when I did that, or at least he thought I hated him when I did that, but I couldn't help it. It was easier to just wave and not give a full greeting. Especially easier when something was on my mind. I hated talking to myself, and not even knowing I was doing it either.

I was probably talking to myself right now, without even realizing it. I stopped, mid-turn towards the hallway from the main room to Kabr's. With all intensity I focused really hard to try and find out if I was talking out loud, I wasn't, obviously. I waited a moment just in case I started talking to myself again but surprise, surprise, I wasn't. Shaking off my failed attempts to catch myself, I began down the hall.

Kabr was in his room, as usual, and he looked to be sleeping, or pretending to be. I moved quick when passing through his room. At the most, I didn't want him to set off the voices. I had my helmet in my hands and not on my head but you never know, they could be inside me like Praedyth, trying to take over.

Next I entered my room. Instead of running into the Vex room I walked left and jumped onto the small rock bed lined with vegetation. The rocks pressed on my arms, almost hugging around me, making me feel sort of safe. I raised my head to look at the Vex room. That room had to be causing the voices. That's fine though, I'll sleep here from now on. These voices can't take me over from here. When I found a comfortable position I raised my head just enough to get my helmet over my head, then I laid back down.

Sleep arrived instantly.


	5. Chapter 5: Kabr

Praedyth and Pahanin are both asleep, at this time of day I should be too, but I've been woken up once again. All because of bad dreams, dreams my Fireteam will never know about because I'll never share it with them. They wouldn't understand, I don't even understand them myself. My dreams don't make sense, they are codes and phrases, pain and death. They force me awake with a slight feeling of... I don't want to say fear, but I know it is. They make me realize how little we know about the Vault of Glass, none of us know exactly what is lurking beyond the Gorgon's Labyrinth and around it. We've been living here for three years and we have only searched a tiny area of the Vault.

These dreams make me want to find a way to finish my mission. It was so long ago but I can remember exactly why I set out for the Vault in the first place. Maybe I had a conversation with the Vanguard Commander himself, or maybe I just heard word around the Tower, but I know that's where I first heard of the Vault of Glass. I vaguely remember hearing a lot of talking about it and other Titans putting together Fireteams to raid the Vault. Just after that is where my memories become more choppy, less intact. Some things are there some things aren't, I can safely assume it's the point where Pahanin and Praedyth come into my life. We've been removed from time, apparently, so I can't remember them outside of the Vault.

How can the Vex be this powerful? It was the Oracles that removed us from time, but what are Oracles? They can't be Vex, Oracles don't have eyes, brass, legs, arms, or any other feature that would make them Vex. And if we don't see Oracles on the battlefield then are they a part of the Vault? The center of the Vault could just be Oracles. The Vault of Glass could just be filled with these things but then why are Gorgons and the Templar in the Vault, we don't see anything like them on the battlefield.

Chills crawled down my spine when I thought of Gorgons out of the Vault and fighting Guardians, killing Guardians. I pushed these thoughts away, they weren't good for someone who's stuck with dozens of them down a deep pit where no Light can reach.

I reached behind me to grab my scout rifle, I didn't have to look to be able to bring it in front of me. If I can't sleep then I might as well see if I find anything out there, something that's good enough for parts... and radiolaria. I glanced over my shoulder at where I'd hid the radiolaria I took earlier. It was poured in the cracks between three rocks, removing one rock would reveal it. But only when the time comes, when I'm desperate enough.

With these weird dreams I was forming even weirder theories, none that I could possibly test and confirm to be correct. No, I would only get one shot at it, and my one shot would probably destroy my body.

I stood and exited my room, entering the main. My eyes swept across Praedyth who sat on the rock he always sat on. For only a second I thought he might be awake and I stopped for a moment when he didn't move. He was still sleeping, his chest rising just enough to show he was still alive. I turned and left the cave, jumping to the ground.

My head tipped towards the sky, or what would have been the sky outside the Vault, all I could look at now was the dark haze that hung over our heads, the huge, tall walls that surrounded us. It was still amazing though, just to think how far down we are, how far we have to climb. We could do it, I have absolutely no doubt in that but, the Templar is going to give us trouble. A scowl formed on my face when I thought of it. The Templar is the exact reason we couldn't get out, it blocked the only way out. Its Oracles and wave after wave of Harpies and Minotaurs. It was the only reason we weren't back at the Tower, carelessly doing patrols and forgetting about our mistakes. My head shot back up to the top of this pit and my shoulders straightened. I will find a way to destroy the Templar and everything in the Vault if it's the last thing I do!

My actions, everything I did to be quiet didn't matter. I rushed to my right, following the stream of water into the pitch black tunnel. It was like I couldn't control myself, I just ran like I wanted to kill something. The sound of splashing water and and my own heavy footsteps on the ground wasn't enough to stop my rampage.

As I ran, time seemed to speed up. One moment I was wrestling with a Minotaur twice my size and the next I was approaching Goblins who kneeled around a conflux. In these flashing moments my body felt powerful, I felt like nothing could hurt me. Then all feelings went away, like whatever controlling me decided it didn't need me.

Darkness...

Silence...

Then it all returned at once. I felt myself cough, struggling to breath. There was a strange taste in the back of my throat, like the salt in an ocean. My eyes flickered open and opened even wider when I saw what was on my hands. Radiolaria. My eyes refocused on the ground behind my hands. There was the corpse of a Goblin, Radiolaria dripping from its core. I folded my hands in front of me, shifting my weight nervously. I couldn't have just done what I think I did. My eyes lowered, I think I just did. I couldn't have! No, I did, I really did.

From the corner of my eye I saw my rifle on the ground, I crouched and retrieved it.

I don't know the consequences of drinking Radiolaria, all I know for certain is that it's not good. My mind is already racing, could it be effecting me now? Is that a slight twitch I felt in my hand? Is that an itch I feel on the back of my neck? A small pained noise came from my throat. I could become a Praedyth 2.0! Sitting around all day... Could Radiolaria have the possibility to paralyze me? I went back to my thought of escaping. If I were paralyzed I could never climb out of here, even with help from my Fireteam. With all my armor I knew I weighed almost as much as both Praedyth and Pahanin combined, but we're all weaker now, thinner now.

Need to get back to the cave, if I can get back there I can prepare Pahanin and Praedyth for the climb. If we help each other we can make it. I will not spend another year rotting at the bottom of some pit!

A flash of something blocked my eyesight and I stopped walking forward.

Endless lines of code, shrill mechanical sounds. I resisted the urge to scream at the high-pitched sounds that tortured my ears. My body grew weak, at first I thought it was from the radiolaria but I knew it was the Vex message that is getting sent to me.

Why me? I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. I wouldn't be able to hold for much longer.

The code went away and the mechanical voice faded. I realized that I had been holding my breath and quickly let it out, taking in another to keep oxygen flowing.

Just get home, you have to make this nightmare end!

I rushed back to the cave faster then I think I ever have, not even bothering to check for Gorgons or anything else. None of it mattered, if everything went right the three of us could be out of the Vault by the end of the day. We could be back home, not stuck in some cave we all call home. We could see other Guardians, patrol, crucible, do SOMETHING to aid in defeating the Darkness.

I returned to the familiar area around our cave. It could have been a few hours since I left but I had no way of knowing, neither did my Fireteam. They wouldn't have to know I ran out, hopefully they're still sleeping, but hopefully they aren't. If we were to leave the Vault today we would have to leave now, I know it will be impossible to.

Once the tunnel began to widen out to the huge area around our cave, I turned around in place, looking for the hole in the ceiling. There was a secret way to get into my room without having to use the entrance. I almost rolled out of the hole a few nights ago, woke up half in and half out of it. I've never entered from outside so it took me a moment to find the dark area on the ceiling. I aimed for that, lifting myself through the air. It almost wasn't enough and I had to bring my arms out at last second to pull myself in.

Once inside I rested my scout rifle against the rock wall I kept it at. I glanced at the Radiolaria visible between the rocks, my "back up plan" to help learn of an escape path. I wouldn't need it now, we were going to escape. I stood up and climbed out of my trench-like bed. Then I headed for the main room and walked down the long hall to peek in, across the room Praedyth was working on a small device that he twisted between his hands. I retreated back into the hall before he could see me.

"Pahanin, get in here!" I called then walked into the main room.

This was it, I breathed.

Praedyth was paying attention now, he looked straight at me but his hands were still messing with the small device in his hands. I looked at him. No matter what Praedyth has done in the past I will never leave him behind, but I know he isn't strong enough to climb back up. It could take days of climbing, days that Praedyth would have to be ready for.

"Yeah?" Pahanin stumbled into the main room, still stretching.

There hadn't been much time to prepare what I'm going to say.

"Get Praedyth on his feet, this is something we all need to talk about."

Pahanin walked over to Praedyth who had returned to look at the device, the receiver, in his hands. The Hunter swiftly took two steps up the flat side of the rock and grabbed Praedyth's upper arms, dragging him down to his feet.

"What has you so excited?" Pahanin asked, steering Praedyth towards me. Praedyth was trying not to meet my eyes, he looked like he wanted to sink into the ground away from my eyes.

"We've been here too long, it's time to get out." I said, pointing behind me towards the entrance of the cave. "We are going to climb that wall all the way to the top, and escape."

I thought they both would be happy but I could see the uncertainty behind their eyes.

"Kabr..." Pahanin sighed, closing his eyes as if saying what he was about to say was too much for him.

Praedyth cut the silence, lifting the device in his arms a little. "We have to wait for help, maybe just a little longer, then the receiver will be fixed and—"

"Screw your receiver!" I interrupted him and he flinched. "All help that was sent, if any at all, would have arrived by now or given up search. We are all alone, we've been forgotten!"

"They couldn't forget us..." Praedyth mumbled. "Someone could have seen us enter the Vault, maybe they've been looking all this time."

"Well, they obviously haven't." Anger was rising within me. "So it's our turn to do something, and that's escaping."

"This is our home now, we can't go back." Pahanin finally spoke, his voice shaking. "Trust me when I say that I dream of going back every night, but that can't happen. We don't exist to them, you're right when you say that they've forgotten because they have. What would happen if we just showed up in a world where no one remembers us?"

My eyes widened. "Are you saying that you prefer it here, where the three of us suffer?"

Pahanin shrugged, what I assumed to be a nervous action. "It's been three hard years to get used to it, but I am. We are a team and I want us to stick together, outside everything will change for the worst, we won't be ourselves."

"I can't believe you're saying this! You are the one who wanted to escape the moment he was trapped inside the Vault, and now you want to stay." I rolled my eyes. "You are crazy, and not just because you talk to yourself."

"Ok then, here's why!" Pahanin seemed to match my anger, trying to make himself look just as tough as I was. "I want us to be together, that's one. That wall isn't meant for climbing, there isn't enough grips, that's two. And finally, we aren't strong enough to climb it, none of us are."

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. "We will still be together outside the Vault, I can guarantee it. That wall can be climbed, I've already planned a route. And finally, we can make it if we help each other, this isn't a one day climb."

"I won't make it, I know I won't." Praedyth said. "I'll get half way up and not have enough energy to hang on..." He froze, "you two have to leave me down here."

Pahanin turned to Praedyth, giving him a nod. "I'll stay with you." Then he looked back at me. "If you wish to leave the Vault you can go now, I don't care if you send help or not but... we're going to stay here."

"I can't believe you! What are you so afraid of? Did you run away from someone, are you scared to face them again?" I snarled.

"I never ran away from anything. I will admit that I'm afraid of change, Hunter Vanguard changes all the time. Ther—"

"I think who is the Hunter Vanguard is the least of your problems. And there might be a few new faces, but only a few. You have to remember it's been three years not thirty."

"If you're going to go then go," Praedyth spoke evenly, from his eyes I could see that he wanted to say more.

I glared at both of them in turn. "I'm Fireteam leader, does that mean anything to you? You all should be doing what I say!"

Pahanin turned away, leaving. "I'm done with you," he said as he stormed off.

Something snapped inside me and I reached out for Pahanin, digging my hand deep into the folds of his cloak. In half a second I closed my fingers and yanked him back towards me. Pahanin's arms swung as he tried to balance himself, tripping on the uneven floor. With my other arm I got a hold of the back of his neck before he fell against me. I could hear a sound from Pahanin as I shoved him as hard as I could into the rock wall beside us.

"Kabr!" Praedyth shrieked.

Crack!

Pahanin took in a shuddered breath and went limp. I stepped back, letting him fall to the floor. He landed in an awkward position, his hand on the knife on his hip. He didn't move, his eyes were stuck staring forward, unfocused. The Hunter was either stunned or dead, I was going more with the second option.

My eyes fixed themselves on Praedyth who wasn't moving. My rage didn't die down, it got stronger. I began for Praedyth, readying my fists.

"Stop!" He warned, raising his hands to protect himself.

I didn't stop, in two steps my fist would find find a perfect spot beneath his chin. I was strong enough to break his jaw if I wanted to. Half a step away from him I doubled over from an unseen force to the gut.

Praedyth had used his melee. I coughed and reared up, lifting my first to bring down on Praedyth. The Warlock seemed to shrink to half his size, throwing his arms over his head and turning away. I froze, stopping myself inches from smashing my fist into Praedyth.

What have I done...

I turned back around to look at Pahanin. He was trying to push himself up but I could see his arms trembling and his hair slick with blood that was dripping down into his eyes. He collapsed, letting out a pained moan.

Praedyth shot a look at me, a look of so many emotions that it would be impossible to name them all.

I wouldn't be able to escape today, not tomorrow, maybe not even a week from now. Because I've just done something that they will never forgive me for: letting my anger get the best of me, hitting them out of rage like some sort of child. The Vault has made Praedyth weak and Pahanin crazy, but it's made my anger go out of control.

"Stay in here, both of you," I said before the Warlock could speak. "Don't follow me into my room... That's a warning."

Without another word I left, holding my still clenched fists close to my body. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Why would I do something like this? Would I be capable of doing it again? No, I shouldn't be able to, I need to get control over my anger and I'll be fine. I glanced at the Radiolaria hidden in my room, then I lowered myself down to it, removing the rock that held it inside. Could now be the time?


	6. Chapter 6: Praedyth

"Pahanin..." I whispered, glancing at the injured Hunter.

Once I had moved Pahanin up and onto my rock (which had taken at least an hour) I took my helmet off and slid it on his head. It would help to keep the fumes of blood away from me but it would also help to keep Pahanin's wound away from bacteria that could infect him. I haven't been brave enough to look at the wound, it could be really bad. Or it could be healed by now and he could just be resting, unlikely. The good thing is that if he were to die from it his Ghost would revive him, at least I think it has enough Light to do so.

A blow to the head, even a hard one like that, wouldn't be dangerous in an area not so heavy with Darkness. Guardians can heal very fast because of the Light in their bodies, a wound like his could heal within minutes in standard conditions. These aren't standard conditions though. He's probably healing very slowly because of the Darkness here, that has to be it.

Most Guardians think that the Darkness is like a leech, sucking away at the Light of anything that comes close to it. However, I've come up with my own theories. I have an idea that the Light and Dark follow the simple rules of diffusion. Light will move into an area of low concentration of Light, same with Darkness. Right now the Darkness could be entering our bodies and pushing the Light out, I don't know how fast the process is, or if it is a process, all I can do is guess for now. But maybe there's still a way for a Guardian to get their Light back, I'm still figuring out a theory for that. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to.

Pahanin shifted, letting out another small moan.

Temporarily interrupted from my thoughts, I looked down at him. His head had been hit pretty hard, I thought I heard it crack open when he hit the wall, but I had been mistaken. Hm, a skull fracture... how fast would that heal?

I leaned back, pressing my back against the perfect indent in the wall I had discovered. One hand holding my receiver and my other hand resting on Pahanin's shoulder. It was a mystery why Kabr had snapped like that, hurting his own Fireteam member. When he mentioned escaping out of the blue, I do admit that I was exited, but afraid. I hesitated and maybe that's what sent him over the edge. Still. Kabr wouldn't let an argument get that far. The word "Fireteam" meant something to him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt any of us.

So why did he do it?

That's not who Kabr is, I tried to convince myself. The Vault has changed all of us, the Guardians who activated the Spire and began their journeys into the Vault aren't the same as the ones now. Our minds are different, how we see life is different, how we survive is different.

It is worse for a human like myself, the constant hunger has no mercy. It has been a long time since I last felt it, but I knew it hasn't fully gone away. Without my Light I would be dead, we all would be dead. Food isn't a necessity anymore, it's just for keeping up strength. All we need is the slightest bit of Light in our bodies and we could go on for a hundred years, but that's just if our Light lasts. Who knows how much longer we have, it's been three years and we're beginning to lose our sanity. Give us one or two more years and we will be tearing each other apart. We would never be saved if it got to that point. If any one came into the Vault in the future they would just find our bodies.

The realization that I would never see another ray of sunlight has always been with me. When I finally admitted what I told Kabr had been a lie, at the bottom of this pit, we all kind of froze, unsure of what to do without a drive. There was no way to prove something really lived at the center of the Vault. Likewise, there was no reason to continue our mission.

Kabr was furious, wouldn't stop screaming at me. He kept his voice down of course, but I knew he wanted to raise it.

Our journey stopped just before the Gorgon's Labyrinth. Kabr found the cave close to where we fell down the pit, he said that we would rest then talk about our options in the morning. Days turned into weeks and we still hadn't talked about what to do. Those weeks then turned into months, then years. Pahanin and Kabr still talked, brought in Vex every so often to make armor from, but they almost pretended like I didn't exist. What I did had been terrible, and how they treated me afterwards made me only feel worse.

"Praedyth..." Pahanin grunted, lifting his head. "You... here?"

I pushed off the wall to lean closer, trying to hear his words. Forming what I was going to say to him in my mind. After a few seconds Pahanin slumped down again, showing no signs of motion. I felt a small panic in my chest and my heart began to quicken. The start of a panic attack. This is nothing, Praedyth, Pahanin's fine, he just isn't waking up because he isn't as healthy as a Guardian outside the Vault.

My body didn't listen and soon I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead despite how cold it was. The heel of my boot kicked against the rock I sat on, producing a nervous thumping noise. Within a minute my head began spinning, breath quickening. Blurry black spots covered my vision. I felt like I would have to sit down. The only problem was that I was already siting down.

"I'm... going to die..." I gasped to myself, because I felt like I was going to die. The thought of death made my breath quicken even more.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them my Ghost had sparked into view.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" She asked.

"I... I..." I found my voice. "Panic attack..."

The sight of my Ghost, someone familiar, instantly helped with my attack and I could feel my chest rising and falling more evenly. The black spots in my vision faded until I couldn't see them and I began to get control over myself.

"Your heartbeat's over 120 beats per minute... wait. It's going down, still going down." My Ghost looked at me, scanning a spot below my shoulder for a few minutes. "You should be fine now, your heart rate is normal now."

"It was just another panic attack. They've been happening more often." I explained, focusing on my breathing. "I don't know why now, but..."

"You shouldn't worry too much about them, it might set off another panic attack." She joked but then continued. "You could have always had these attacks but they could be kicking up now because of the situation you're in."

I relaxed back against the cave wall. "You're probably right."

"They aren't anything to worry about." She said, blinking out of sight. "Even though you might feel like you are going to die during them, panic attacks aren't fatal. As long as you can get through it you'll be fine."

As our conversation died like it usually always did, I held on to what she said. Panic attacks aren't fatal. As long as you can get through them you'll be fine.

I reached down and grabbed my receiver from beside me. Newly filled with confidence that I would be fine, that we all would be fine. I brought the small device up on my lap. It looked like a pile of metal and brass awkwardly attacked to the original shape of the receiver, but it only looked like that. This would work. My creation would be what would get us out of here. I still had a small chance to be in a story of my own...

My shoulders drooped and I frowned, hanging my head a bit.

What else would that story say about me. I lied to my own Fireteam for my benefit—but for the Tower's benefit! This information needs to be brought back, no matter how small it is. The Tower needs to know how strong the Vex can be, how they can erase Guardians from time...

Keep telling yourself that Praedyth. If you return to the Tower and Kabr tells them what happened they won't bother listening to you, that's only if they remember us. If they do remember us who knows what will happen. How would people react to someone they don't remember seeing, who they have no relationship with but that person completely remembers them? All of my friends... do they remember me? They probably don't, but I will always remember them.

I sighed and returned to my device. My receiver wasn't working even when powered by the Hobgoblin's flame shield. When I pushed the button down with my finger it just produced a clicking sound, no sign that the line was open or someone was listening.

This wasn't going to work, I'm being stupid. It needs a charge, something electrical. I carefully opened the outside plating and began to disconnect the flame shield power source from the other wires. When it was finally free I tore it out and threw it at the floor. The flame shield generator hit with the kind of sound that would only signify its inner mechanism breaking. Hopefully I have no need for it later on.

For almost ten minutes I stared at the receiver, stumped at how to get it working again. I had broken the communications grid inside of it when we feel down into the pit. When I first heard the noise I thought my hip had broke, and to be honest that is what I would have preferred. The communications grid is an important part in modern day receivers, they admit clear communication over huge distances without the need of encryption. Without the grid we wouldn't be able to communicate with the high tech devices in the Tower. Our best hope would be to create our own and just hope we can get a message through. Hope.

It shouldn't have been hard. We're surrounded by Vex, they are machines but they still need to be able to communicate with each other. I can't understand how a Vex works, so I don't know how they communicate. Being here gives me no advantage in fixing my device or learning how to fix it. But who knows, I might figure it out some time.

What I do know now is that I need a power source. When I broke the device, pieces of the communications grid penetrated into the power source, which is arguably the second most important part of receivers, only behind the grid. The power source is simply a small package of Arc locked in a compartment. Older receivers were usually powered on radio waves, older models, not modern day receivers.

I tightened my grip on the receiver. If I were a Stormcaller I could easily power up the device, just a small amount of Arc energy would be needed, it wouldn't be much. I can cross myself off the list. As convenient as it would be to power up the device, I can't. I'm a Sunsinger and haven't explored at all with Arc Light. I could have none in me.

Pahanin and Kabr can be crossed off the list too. Kabr is a Defender, I've never seen him use Striker. Even then, Arc energy can't be simply transported from a Titan into the compartment. Pahanin on the other hand is a Gunslinger, his Light is mostly Solar Light, just like me. Although, I have seen him use a Bladedancer subclass before. He's not strong with it, he's skilled, but his Arc abilities aren't that strong yet. How would you transport Arc energy from a Hunter into the smaller compartment? You'd need to use their knife or something along the lines of that. It wouldn't be easy, we would have the most luck with fixing it if I were a Stormcaller.

But I'm not, so we don't have a strong power source. Something else would have to do. But what? My fingers tapped nervously on the device, I looked into it, at the dozens of small pieces that had to be broken too. The best power source is Arc, I've already proven that a Solar flame shield generator cannot power the device. I haven't tried Void yet. It wouldn't work, I know it won't. None of this is going to work! It's too damaged! I have to start from scratch to even be close at making contact with the Tower!

I straightened, my eyes focusing in on something in the distance from the realization. I could start from scratch, I really could. I'm intelligent enough to do so. I sighed, if I tear apart the receiver now I could ruin all our chances at getting home. My attempt at making a new receiver might end up with no receiver and me having to explain to Kabr what I did. I could completely ruin everything again...

I need to take that chance, to get home. I was the one who lied to my Fireteam, who got them down in this mess, so I should be the one to get them out of it. One receiver, that's all I have to make. With all my knowledge brought together I should be able to produce one receiver... or doom us all.

I shook that thought away because I can do this, I can do this, I just have to keep telling myself that I can do this, I can do this. I won't doom us again.


	7. Chapter 7: Pahanin

Our cave was far behind me, I couldn't stay there longer. Not because I was mad or afraid, just... well, I need space! Right now I could care less about anything, I might be a coward for running away but at least I'm separating myself from something that will turn into a fight.

When I woke up this morning, or whatever time of day it was now, and began to remember what happened I was so close to snapping at Kabr like he had to me. I wanted to shake Praedyth's hand off my shoulder and confront that Titan, not angrily of course, I'm not one to hold anger for long, but I wouldn't stand down to him. I would get answers for his actions, why he had decided the best thing to do was slam my head into a wall.

That wasn't what I did. Instead, I ran from the cave, not waking Praedyth or telling Kabr I was going out. I would go for a walk, kill some Vex, spend time thinking about things and what I would say when I got back. This was the most passively aggressive thing I could have done, which isn't a bad thing, in a way it keeps the peace between all of us. I don't even want to think about what Kabr would do to one of us if we decided to straight up attack him during an argument. I shrugged to myself, I guess being a Fireteam leader he must believe he stands above it all. Which he doesn't.

I continued to walk, flipping my knife up and down. I watched it in the air and looked away every time I caught it in my hand. This was a way I tried to keep myself fine, and not talking to myself. I found that if I gave myself something to do I was less likely to talk with myself, there was still a chance I would, but usually I caught it early on. I was getting better at hearing wether I'm still in control or not.

Ahead of me the tunnel split into two paths. Huh, I'll go left this time, mix it up a little. I headed for the left and walked into the smaller tunnel. There are still many paths I haven't went down yet, that's how big the Vault is, so much of it and I can't see it. I could see all of it one day, if we were never saved. But I doubt that will happen. Kabr's too set on leaving, it's been three years but he's bound to come up with something. He's the high and mighty Fireteam leader, that can't mean nothing.

All this time I've had something that might lead to our escape. At the far corner of of my room in the cave there is a hole on the ceiling. I took the time to climb up it once, not to the top, I soon tired out and turned back for my room. But I had reached a point where the walls around me pressed in with sharp purple crystals, lighting up the walls. It was beautiful, I wanted to climb back up it but I could never bring myself to. If I were to climb all the way and found that it lead to the surface on Venus or close enough to the Vault's entrance then how could I keep it to myself? I would have to tell them and we would begin the climb in minutes. That wasn't what I wanted.

The truth was that I was beginning to like this place, and like being with my Fireteam in our cave. It was home to me (as long as it was taking me to think of it like that). At first I hated this place, I had been so afraid and almost split up in order to look for my own way out. Now I thought completely different. This place was familiar, as unforgiving as it was to Guardians. I wanted to live here maybe for the rest of my life until we were forced out when someone finds us. Because the outside world is as terrifying as the Vault was to me.

No one outside remembers us. We all know that we've been erased from time and to help with that we never told anyone where we were going. We kept it secret, heading out at a time when few were out and secretly not filling out the mandatory sheet for the hangar crew, showing where we were going and at what time. To them we are nothing, not even memories or faces, our names will ring no bells. So what would happen if we just returned one day? My worst fear is getting killed, I know it's unlikely but I feel like it's going to happen. Most likely we'll just be questioned and have to start over our Guardian career, which is still bad.

"How far are we going?" My Ghost asked. "We've been walking for two hours and 17 minutes."

"We're gonna walk as far as we can go. Then I'll decide if I'm ready to go back or not."

My Ghost took a moment to respond. "Just scanned the area. The tunnel we're in goes on for almost another mile and a half... and I'm getting enemy signatures up ahead."

"Great," I lifted my hand cannon, picking up my pace. My "great" hadn't been sarcastic, I was genuinely looking forward to have something to shoot at.

Three red lights cut through the dark up ahead. I crouched down, if I were to kill them I wanted to get close enough to cut through their systems. There was a weak spot on a Vex that I learned during my time here, above the Vex's Radiolaria core, right where a human's collarbone would be. If your knife is sharp enough or your shot is precise enough you can easily break through the brass armor and cut through what connects the Vex to its core. This trick kept them in tact so I didn't have to drag back half a dozen pieces when shooting for the core.

I crawled forward, preparing my knife. There was only seconds before one of them saw me, or sensed me. I must have been a blur of motion under the shadows when I struck because they didn't react right away. I cut through the first one and watched its eye fade as I went to the next one. My knife brushed against the second one, ready to give out a killing swipe just as it blinked away. For a second I stood still in the cave with the one Goblin's corpse, I was trying my hardest to push down my disappointment, but it wasn't really working that well.

"Arrrrrrrrrggghhh!" I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"You still got one though," my Ghost said. "You should probably start dragging it back, from my calculations it will take a while."

"Nah," I shook my head. "I'll leave it here and come back for it once I've killed the other two."

"Is that a—?"

"Yep!" I interrupted him, answering a bit too loudly. "I'll go back to the cave once I've killed the other two."

"What if they've blinked halfway across the Vault, then what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I guess we just assume that they haven't told the millions of Vex down here and their Vex commander that there is a Guardian and go and find them before they do." I said, then added. "And stay smart."

"Who's to say they don't know were down here already?"

"They haven't gone to our cave at all."

"True. But the Oracles erased you from time outside of the Vault, so that means that every Vex inside the Vault knows you're still here." My Ghost explained. "That's a little weird to me."

I kept walking. "Yeah, but it's fine. I mean the Vex haven't organized an attack so they might be planning something but, eh... not at the moment."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said. "Have you had any more voices?"

I thought for a moment, tipping my head to one side. "Hey, that's a good idea! If the voices tell me something I could try and figure out if it has something to do with their major plan."

"Exactly. But have you?"

"Have I what?"

"The voices."

"Oh—oh, yeah right sorry. The voices... Nope, none in the past few days, I feel like they're ignoring me."

My Ghost paused for a long uncomfortable moment. Did I say something? What did I say? I DO feel like they're ignoring me, if that's the problem.

"Well if they tell you anything let me know what it is. I can help you understand them, not why they're happening, but at least what they might

"Will do," I went back to walking down the path.

The tunnel began to widen and the ceilings became more sloped, signaling that I was approaching a large cavern. My eyes closed out of instinct. The room was lit up by a bright Vex light that hung on the wall, casting shadows on the floor. I walked across the cavern and towards the brightness. It gave me a warm feeling and almost seemed to thaw my freezing limbs.

I let out my breath and breathed in again slowly, keeping my eyes closed. With my body this warm I could almost imagine I was somewhere else...

Almost!

My eyes flickered open and I stepped away from the wall and the light.

Why get my hopes up. I'm never going home, we're never going home. We will be stuck in here for the rest of our lives and our fellow Guardians, brothers and sisters, have no idea where we are. That's just the way it's going to be, there's nothing we can do... I felt numb, my whole body felt numb and I began to shake, eyes tearing up and everything. It was all I could do to keep from collapsing to my knees and sobbing right here.

All this time I've been faking, pretending that everything's fine. It really isn't, everything is wrong. The Vault of Glass isn't a makeshift home, it's a prison and the Vex here are just toying with us. At any moment the Vex could strike with their superior numbers. What would we do then? Once we ran out of ammo and strength to live.

We would die...

"Pahanin?" My Ghost asked.

But maybe dying isn't the worst, everyone dies eventually. I've personally died more times than I can count, some  
Warlocks even kill themselves for a vision, and Titans like Kabr have died thousands of times, not because they're weak, but because they don't give in. Dying is almost natural for Guardians, so why do I still think it's some horrible thing?

I unsheathed my knife, examining it between my hands, examining every detail I had become accustomed to during my many years as a Guardian. I turned the knife back and forth, allowing the light to reflect off of it. It was sharp, no doubt in that, it wouldn't take much to penetrate my armor. Just below the breastplate, there's a spot where I can... I didn't let myself think about it for long.

My breath came out in a weak sigh. If I was going to go through with this... I would have to tell my Ghost not to revive me, but then what would he do? I would be leaving him, running away from him... like some sort of coward.

What if he decided to revive me, what would I do? I shivered, a thought passing by of a crushed Ghost in my hands.

No. I would never kill my own Ghost, not even to try and escape this world. I need another way to escape—

"Pahanin, look out!"

Without looking I took one step back, winding up my throw. In half a second I threw my knife behind me and heard the mechanical cry as it hit home. My cloak produced a small swooshing sound as I turned to look at my kill. The Goblin crumbled to the ground heavily, making a sound that was more like thunder. I leaned back, shifting my weight into my back leg. Huh, not the cleanest kill, I'm not going to bother with dragging that pile of brass back.

"Nice," my Ghost said as I walked over to the mess of a corpse and retrieved my knife, sheathing it.

"Thanks," I said. "One down, one to go."

"Alright, scanning..." He paused. "I'm picking up a few Vex signatures, but I'm narrowing down on the one we're after. I just need a second."

Should I tell him? I glanced at my Ghost then quickly looked away. If I tell him he's going to worry about my health and all this crazy stuff that isn't effecting me. When you come right down to it, this is all probably just emotions that I've kept inside myself for three years. Three years is a long time to build up emotions. To forget about people on the outside because they've already forgotten about you. My breath caught in my through and I nearly choked.

"Ok, it looks like that Goblin we're after went... hm." He twisted in the air for a moment. "Right over there! See it, Pahanin? It's hard to see but there's a small gap between the lichen-strewn walls."

Looking through the Hobgoblin eye I was able to pick out the smaller tunnel behind the leafy strands hanging in front of the entrance. I walked towards it, peering into it, trying to pick up the Goblin inside. The new tunnel was small, only slightly wider than my shoulder width. A Goblin would never fit inside a passage this narrow. It had to have blinked through it.

"Is it on the other side?" I asked, clutching my hand cannon. I wanted to take it out with one precise shot, maybe I'd aim for the radiolaria core this time, for fun.

"Uh... Yeah, roughly 30 meters away."

Pushing myself forward, I broke into a run, careful to keep my footfalls silent, or as silent as possible. It would feel good to kill this one, just like it had been to kill the others. It's always good, makes me feel like I'm dishing out a bit of revenge.

I counted the seconds. In five I spotted the Goblin, at 6 it spotted me, at 7 I rushed for it, lifting my hand cannon for the kill. My fingers tightened against the trigger, pulling it towards me. 9 seconds in and the Goblin disappeared from sight. What? I blinked, shooting a bullet from my hand cannon. It hit nothing.

When my eyes opened I wasn't where I thought I would be. I was falling!

I had ran right over the edge of an underground cliff, straight over the edge. My scream came out high-pitched and tore at my throat when I saw only darkness below me. I'm going to die, this is how I end!

No! With all my strength I got myself right side up and double jumped, aiming to grab the edge of the cliff above me. I brought both my arms up but I wasn't even close. I started to fall again, unable to scream as my stomach dropped. I spun in the air as I fell, unable to control myself. Then the floor hit my back like a Titan's shoulder charge. The breath was knocked out of me and I was left gasping for life itself.

My back felt like it had broke, but I knew it hadn't, my body was weaker now. Still, it hurt like hell. I didn't dare roll over so I was stuck staring up at where I went over the edge, up and up and up.

"Uh... don't move..." My Ghost warned, floating above me.

"Why?" I groaned through the pain in my shoulder blades, pushing up with my forearms. I was only able to get half way into a sitting position before my body gave out and I fell flat on my back again, a small rumble vibrating against my back.

"Um... how do I explain this?" His voice was thick with nervousness. "When you went over the edge, instead of falling to the bottom of this underground abyss you landed on an overhang."

I closed my eyes, clearing my head. Why me? Why did I have to be so stupid, why didn't I just crouch down from inside the tunnel and take a shot at the Vex? Oh, that's right, I had to be be precise, show off my skills, unaware that it was standing a step away from a bottomless pit. Now I'm done for, this ledge might not hold, sending me down into the pit of no return. I would be lost forever down there.

"There is no way to tell how stable it is so be careful." He said.

I grunted and pushed myself up, breathing heavily. I was strong enough to push myself to my feet, using my arms to balance against the rock. My eyes were drawn over my shoulder and I almost jumped, seeing how close I was to sliding off. Regaining my focus, I crawled towards the base of the overhang to relieve it of the pressure of my weight. I always made sure my movements were close to the rock in order to not disturb it more. If it were to break I would fall to my death and when my Ghost revived me I'd be trapped down there.

Ok, Pahanin, you're going to be fine. I didn't let myself think for a long time about what I was doing, I just carefully pushed myself into a standing position. My legs felt awkward when I stood, they were trembling, I could feel it.

"What are you doing?" My Ghost asked.

"I'm going to jump out of here!" I faced the wall, having to look straight up to see the top of it.

"Pahanin—"

I pushed off the overhang, in the first jump I was nearly twice my height in the air. Then I jumped again, higher, not high enough. I fell back down, twisting with my arms out to brace my landing. When my boots hit the rock I slid dangerously forward. I gasped, my body almost swinging over the edge. I was just able to get a better grip on the rock before I went over.

"How close was I?" I asked when I regained my balance on the rock.

"You were very close, just a little higher and you could of grabbed the edge." He answered.

I was on my feet, preparing to jump again. Right when I was about to push off I felt the ledge rumble knocking me to my knees.

No... I can't get out...

I huddled close to the wall, bringing my legs up to my chest, keeping myself close together.

"Kabr!" I waited a moment and listened to the echo. "Praedyth!" I listened again.

"They won't be able to hear you this far away," my Ghost mumbled.

"Kabr, Praedyth! P-please help!" I hugged my legs tighter, pushing my head against the wall until my closed wound painfully rubbed against the inside of my helmet. "I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry that I'm the way I am! I don't want to be insane!"

"Pahanin..."

Memories flashed into my mind about the night I tried to kill Kabr, when I held my knife against his throat ready to kill him. My Ghost had been right there with me, he tried to stop me but I never even listened to him, I couldn't hear a word he said.

This was all because of the voices. The voices made me do it, they never told me to do it but... I'm not right in my head, something is wrong with me now. My Fireteam isn't safe around me, around me when the voices are speaking.

The overhang rumbled beneath me. I cried out for Kabr and Praedyth again, knowing that they weren't anywhere near enough to hear me. I was going to die alone and there was nothing I could do, they would never even know. Hah... Just like everyone outside the Vault. I never told anyone that I was coming here just like I never told Kabr or Praedyth I was going out. I'm going to be forgotten again. Have they already forgotten about me?

My Ghost suddenly spoke. "I have to go to them... alone."

"What?" I turned my head to what was now a small blue light glowing high above my head, a small light that shone through the darkness of the cave.

"I can make my way back and tell them where you are." He explained.

"No way, it's too risky. You could be found by Vex and killed."

"Same as you, or you might fall, which isn't any better." My Ghost continued. "I'll be fine, I've been on my own before. To find you I had to search through wide stretches of Fallen territory, and trust me, I can still do that just fine."

"I know you can, I just..." I lowered my head. "Don't want to be alone."

"Pahanin..."

"I've always had you with me." I said.

"It won't be for long, I need to do this." My Ghost said. "From my calculations I'm getting that it will take me 3-4 hours to return, maybe longer if I run into trouble."

"We can figure something out!" I yelled after him. If he dies no one will ever find me.

"You can't make it with your jump, that's just the way it is. If you try to get out you'll just disturb the overhang, sending you to your death. And there isn't another overhand in sight for you to jump to. The only way to get you out is for me to do this, I'll be fine." He paused, then said: "but I won't go without your agreement."

I closed my eyes, "ok, go... but please just—" He disappeared over the edge high above me, starting his journey back to our cave.

Silence... absolute silence for several minutes, probably more like hours. I was alone, completely alone, which is one of the things I fear most. When you're alone your mind starts to wander, thoughts are put in your head that you would never think in front of other people. Horrible, horrible thoughts. And voices...

As a Hunter, I should enjoy being alone, at least those are the current stereotypes. I will admit that I did, but I've never thought of what being alone really meant. I've never heard this distinct new silence that almost tells personally that I'm alone. No one knew where I was at the moment, except my Ghost, so if he were to die I would no doubt die with him. Sitting on this overhang beneath a cliff and hoping he made it back, but there's no way to know if he'll die out there or I'll fall before he brings help.

I kept my eyes closed and continued to think. If I kept them open my eyes focused to long on the Darkness around me, and I didn't want that.

When or if we ever get back to the Tower, I'll have an earful to tell my fellow Hunters about patrolling alone. I've always felt alone while patrolling by myself, but that's different, and I'm realizing that now more than ever. Out in the wilds you always know there's another Hunter out there even if you can't see them. I guess that's what helps with the patrols. You always know that if you were to get in trouble someone out there would notice and come to your aid, but you would soon split off on your separate paths and that would be it. That was enough to not feel alone.

I felt rumbles on the rock and I shook myself away from my thought. I took a second to look around me, seeing for the first time what was happening. The overhang had been big enough to hold five or six Guardians if they were ok with being smushed together (but the overhang could never hold their weight.) Now it looked big enough to comfortably fit three Guardians.

No...

I tipped my head to the top of the edge. Please hurry... because right now I'm on a sinking ship.


	8. Chapter 8: Kabr

/X: SUB(JECT):

Int.u..rs/ Guar...ns

/X: DES(CRIPTION):

/ entered / Vau.. of G...s / rem.i. / hidd.n / heretofore / .on / calc..at.. / Vex / kil..d / req...ting / permission /: t./ p..sue /

/x: SOU(RCES)

s5}sL12G0IfR1j#nYN2-=LT[Q}_=f}}Otkut388B5uG~`NJh=X+p=NUUo51Oh'Av#Vl/nKZ=i+/R)YO/SFiLTD0Js]{]A/ntQk(jzV9Fssl/vPvSOAyxf^BJC=|MKvJ=ddZOo2#qV{

x: SEN(DER)

xx: SENT

T(IME): PRESENT

00000429 00100000098600911 

I awoke suddenly, because of a strange feeling, the feeling that something was watching me. With fists clenched and body tense, I rolled to my feet and glared around my room, looking at ever rock, every shadow. When my search revealed nothing I finally relaxed, allowing myself to breath and let my guard down for just a second. I returned to the wall of my room and sat against it. My back almost fit perfectly against the spot, like it was meant to be, or like I've had three years to get used to it.

"What would be really nice is if I could wake up on my own." I snarled to myself but hoped that my Ghost would respond.

"I've forgotten what it's like to sleep in." I added.

My Ghost still didn't respond. I heaved a sigh, looks like my Ghost won't talk to me. All because I "hit" Pahanin, which now when I thought about it I didn't hit him that hard. Sure, I'm a Titan saying that but it wasn't hard, and I should know. A few hours ago I tested my strength out on the flat side of my cave wall. I pushed my hands into the wall as hard as I could, my bones are so brittle now that I broke my wrist in my third attempt. My wrist hadn't broken when I knocked Pahanin against the wall and I didn't feel so sore afterwards. This has to mean that it couldn't have possibly been bad, he wasn't wearing his helmet but...

No working my way around this, even to make myself feel better about what I did. I hurt Pahanin, something I never thought I would do, and that's that. He and Praedyth are probably in the main room right now, I haven't heard their voices since I awoke. They could both just be resting, especially Pahanin after what I...

"Ghost," I finally said.

He sparked into view without a word, as per usual.

"Can you explain to me why I'm getting a heavy feeling in my chest? It's making me extremely uncomfortable."

"Are you describing 'guilt'?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "That's probably what it is."

I hated this feeling, it made me feel like everything was my fault—which it wasn't! All I did was tell them we were going to escape, they should have been happy, or at least obedient. I'm the Fireteam leader, they both should be listening to me. When I told them our plan they were hesitant and Pahanin even began to fight me, suggesting we should stay here. I had almost been in the right to show him who was in authority... except I hadn't. I knew what I did wasn't right, that's what made it worse. And the embarrassment I felt when walking back into my room, that was enough to crush my insides and all the pride I had left. I wasn't any kind of Fireteam leader, no wonder something like this happens when I decide to lead my own Fireteam.

"I think you need to talk to Pahanin about what happened if you are feeling guilty." My Ghost said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, my voice a little too harsh.

"To make it better between the three of you, if you still want to convince them to escape you need them on your side." He said. "And I think it's the right thing to do."

I remained silent.

"Kabr, you've really changed. You've become more cold, distant, and you've been talking about things I barely understand. VEX things."

I looked up, finding my Ghost floating in the air at the center of my room, looking straight at me.

"You've become obsessed with them."

"I'm not obsessed."

"Do you know who Toland is?" My Ghost asked. "You weren't revived at the time he was still around, but have you heard of him?"

"He's just some crazy, old Warlock, that's what I've heard." I snapped.

"Many think he is crazy, which I don't doubt for a second, but that's not why I've brought him up." My Ghost floated closer to me. "He was obsessed with the Hive on Luna, so much that this was what eventually got him exiled from the City."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, it makes me worry about you when we return to the Tower. Toland was exiled during a completely different time, the City wasn't big enough to be called a city yet and the Tower was only just being constructed. Guardians roamed the wilderness on Earth rather than the whole galaxy. But still I worry about how people will react to you. It just makes me think... if you were to return talking this much about Vex then... would you be exiled too?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but instead answered as evenly as I could. "Just like you said: Toland was exiled during a completely different time. If I were to return now I doubt they would exile me, knowing what I've had to endure over the past few years—what we've all had to endure." I motioned into the main room to include Praedyth and Pahanin.

"That is true." My Ghost didn't sound convinced.

"And I'm not obsessed with the Vex by the way." I said before my Ghost could dissapear.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Why do I know that?" I asked. "Because I'm only learning as much as I can for our escape, then I don't want to ever think about anything even related to them for at least a decade or two."

"I'm proud that you haven't given up." He looked away, fixing his eye on the back wall across from me. "There is a lot we don't understand. I've tried to calculate the chances of all three of you getting out of here alive, but it's impossible. Time moves in the Vault, many things happening now might never happen."

"Ok, ok, enough of that kind of talk." I said and he looked back at me. "You know that I hated it when Pahanin talked about it, so why are you?"

"We Ghosts need to talk too. I've also talked to Praedyth's Ghost, she was who came up with it, well, figured it out I guess."

I leaned back. Of course he heard those things from other Ghosts, probably talking with them while I was asleep.

Personally, I didn't believe the idea that there were multiple realities. For me, there was only one reality and that was the one way things were going to be no matter what. Vex might have the ability to travel through time but have they done anything with that ability yet? No, they haven't. The Vex could have time traveled to the worst points of the Collapse and killed the most important leaders who shaped the way for the rest of us,

"What would Guardians do if they could travel through time?" I mumbled to myself.

I already knew that answer. We would go to the future, figure out who are enemies are then go way back in the past, take our enemies down while they're weak, not expecting it. So many future problems could be solved if we could time travel. Would there be a need for war preparations anymore? There would have to be, what would we all do in our free time? If we could time travel we all would probably have to do rounds, making sure the area is clear in both the past and future, and preparing for wars we would be forced to fight.

Titans like myself would be leading the charge into future armies who we would be facing years earlier. Or maybe we could go back to previous fights. We could change the war, decide to charge during the Battle of Six Fronts. I still felt bitter when thinking about it. Our defense, so strong but so... wasted. I knew the first thing I would do if I could go back in time. I would convince everyone that we should charge instead of holding our defense in place. Leave the last line of defense to the Hunters. They didn't do anything substantial during the battle anyway.

"Well," my Ghost answered my question. "I think that if Guardians could time travel they could use their gifts to protect the Traveler even more than they can today. Figure out exactly why the Darkness is following the Traveler and ways to not just stop the Darkness, but make it recede back to where it came from."

"You would be one to say that."

"It's exactly what I believe," he defended himself. "The Traveler is what created me but I don't know enough to even begin to share anything about it. The Speaker knows a lot but he's not really one to go into details."

"Huh..." I sighed. "The Speaker. I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"You will once we escape."

"If."

"Now why are you all upset?"

"I'm not upset"

". . . Kabr, I have been your Ghost for how many years now? I know when you're upset."

I crossed my arms, leaning forward. "Ok, fine! Upset isn't the word I'd use for it though."

"What would you prefer? Shocked? Distressed? Maybe agitated?"

I blinked, pushing back a snort. "I'm a little agitated now, yes."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, serious this time, all humor gone.

"No, actually. I want to sit here and think to myself: oh how lucky am I to be trapped down here with two Guardians who won't even talk to me and how blessed am I to have no hopes in getting back to Earth without communication between us and the Tower."

"Oh."

"Of course I don't! I need to get Pahanin and Praedyth back on my side! We need to be a Fireteam again!" I gritted my teeth.

"Hah, so you are guilty!" My Ghost said and I did my best to ignore him.

"Please help. I can't stand them being angry with me. When they are it makes me feel like I did something wrong."

"But you were angry with Praedyth for all of two years."

"That was different—and I'm still mad at him. Even then, I need him with me if I'm going to escape."

"You want my advice on what to do?"

"Yes, anything to save us." I straightened my back against the wall, listening to my breath come in and out, ready to listen to what my Ghost had to say this time.

I'm not proud of some of the things I've done in this Vault, some things I haven't yet forgiven myself on. But it doesn't matter if I forgive myself, I need to hope my Fireteam will eventually forgive me so we can leave this place behind forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Praedyth

"Nope, this isn't going to work." I said aloud, placing my receiver in front of me.

It was more a pile of metal than a receiver now, parts were torn out here and there only to be roughly shoved back in. Screws that used to hold the plating together had been removed by me and were now lost somewhere on the massive floor space of our cave.

I hung my head, the bones where my neck met my spine ached from holding my head up for so long. This was a disaster, all of it. Why did I ever think I could remake a receiver? The best luck I have is to try and fix the damaged parts, not start from scratch.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"How's it coming along?" She sparked into view just above my head, her shining blue eye reflecting off the metal of the receiver up into my eyes.

I closed my eyes against the bright light. "Uh, not good," I told my Ghost. "I only brought a receiver with me, not a manual on how to fix it. Hah. If I ever get it working maybe we can tell the Tower to always send Guardians out with a manual on repairs."

"Maybe," she said, then after a moment she continued. "Hey, you should take a long break from fixing that. I can take a look at it and see what I can do."

"You would?" I opened an eye to look at her, just barely holding back a yawn.

"Of course. So lay back and get some rest, sleep if you can." She floated closer, scanning the receiver.

I didn't argue with her and immediately fell to my side and brought my legs up on the rock to lay more comfortably. Or as comfortable as it gets. It was less than a year before I lost the need to fidget around to find a good position, it's just an energy waster now. That or I've lost too much feeling in my body to feel that I'm uncomfortable. Hm... Probably a little or both.

Sleep fully consumed me just moments after I let a small yawn escape.

* * *

In my dreams I was at the point in my memory where Kabr believed the only way to escape the Vault of Glass was to head back up the path and kill the Templar. He talked nonstop about it, making sure we were all prepared. Kabr planned to leave for the Templar's Well in an hour, only he would make sure Pahanin and I were with him.

"We were lucky to escape once, if we go in there for the second time we'll die, I just know it'll happen." Pahanin stared forward, nervously twisting his knife through his fingers.

Kabr snapped at him. "Your search for another way out has failed! This is the only option, killing what stands between us and freedom."

I watched them, turning my head bask and forth like I was watching a Rift focus exercise. Soon Kabr would take off to the Well, making us come along with him. We could be walking straight to our deaths if I didn't find a way to convince Kabr otherwise. I was silent as I thought of what I could say, just listening in on the conversation to keep myself involved.

"I can't go with you when I have this feeling inside." Pahanin said, calmly. "It doesn't feel right to fight the Templar, I know we're going to die."

This got Kabr angry. "That's a much better death than sitting by yourself, alone, while your Fireteam fights for their way out!"

"I would rather not just let the Vex down here kill me." Pahanin stopped spinning his knife around and reattached it to his belt. "If I'm going to die it's going to be my choice when and where."

"You are a weak fool, I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Gah!" I gasped, losing control of my motions.

My body arched backwards and my arms shot out to get a hold of the rock I sat on. Too late, my head hit the hard wall behind me and stars spread through my vision. I began to tremble, first my arms, then my whole body. Breath came and left my lungs at a fast rate and I felt a small wave of fear hit me in the chest.

My gaze might have been locked on the ceiling but I saw Pahanin and Kabr's faces snap towards me from the corner of my eyes. They looked to both have expressions with a mixture of fear and curiosity. They are about to see...

After around half a minute I let my body relax. I was slumped forward like a rag doll. I slowly closed my eyes and breathed more steadily. When I opened my eyes Pahanin had moved to sit next to me and Kabr stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"What was that?" Kabr finally asked.

Wait a second to answer, this has to look authentic, no one will believe you if it doesn't.

"I..." The sound of my voice echoed across the walls.

"Well?" Kabr asked again.

"It was a vision!" I blurted out, my breath coming out heavy now. "A-a vision! That's what it was!"

Kabr didn't answer.

Pahanin was on his feet. "Woah, woah, wait! You mean like one of those Super-Weird-Crazy-Warlock Visions?"

"Yes," I smiled. "One of those... crazy... Warlock visions."

Kabr uncrossed his arms, he didn't look convinced which hurt a little. "What was the vision about? Did it tell you anything important?"

I flicked my eyes left to right like I was reading something, then I answered. "It's starting to make sense but it's just too... I don't understand..."

Pahanin leaned closer, completely interested now. "How does it work?" He lifted one of his arms and pushed my head to one side, then the other way.

I let him push my head around and used this time to regain my breath. At the same time I tried to stop the pain pulsing through my head from hitting the rock.

"Pahanin," Kabr warned. "Cut that out, we need answers." Then to me he said: "explain everything the vision told you. Take your time to put details together, we have all day."

I nearly gasped when I heard that. My vision has saved us from going to fight the Templar and I haven't even had to explain it yet! That's perfect, I was now given just enough time to put something together.

Kabr looked unsure of what to say next. "And if it has anything to do with the Templar let me know immediately." Then he walked back across from me and picked up his weapon.

Kabr lifted the scout rifle up and rested it on his shoulder, turning to walk further into the Vault. Once Kabr walked around the corner Pahanin waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I looked over at the Hunter.

"Ok: questions. I've always been a little interested in these Warlock visions, so, you mind if I ask a few?"

"I—"

"First off: does it hurt?"

I almost laughed. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you did look to be in a little bit of pain over there. So I was wondering if it did."

"No, no, I wasn't in any pain." I assured him. "It was just surprising. You never know how you will react. It's not everyday that someone has an image forced into their mind."

"Hm," Pahanin folded his arms. "Ok, second one: why are there Thanatonauts if any Warlock can have a vision?"

I paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "Well... I think we have Thanatonauts because Warlocks can be very impatient. When they want to figure something out they are willing to do anything for answers, even killing themselves for a glimpse."

"So why did you get one?"

I didn't answer right away.

"All powers we were given have been gifted from the Traveler." I looked at Pahanin. "I believe it has sent me a vision, because it wants to help us."

"Escape?" Pahanin straightened.

I shook my head. "Not escape, but to go deeper. To find whatever is controlling the Vault, kill it and fill the empty chambers with Light, only then will we be able to escape."

"We're not fighting the Templar then?"

"No, it doesn't look like we are." I confirmed. "The vision shows us going deeper, exploring, destroying, then it shows us leaving the Vault."

"But we aren't escaping either."

"No, we aren't. But we are strong, the three of us together can do many things. And hear this: we are all getting out of here."

Pahanin tilted his head away. "That's not a lie?"

"The chances of a vision being false is very low."

Pahanin punched the air, letting out a loud victory cry. "I'm going to go get Kabr so you can tell him this!"

I watched Pahanin run off and whirl around the corner, calling for Kabr. At the time I smiled, I was happy that we were going to be a team and stay together. But I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life, the one thing I regret the most. I knew what was going to happen next except I couldn't stop my actions, my dream made it impossible to.

Everything was a blur of color as Kabr went for me, his shoulder knocking me into the wall. I heard my skull crack and felt the blood drip down the side of my face, completely blinding my right eye. My mind was going crazy as my body gave out against the rock behind me. I couldn't move! Kabr's hand closed on my throat and I felt the life getting squeezed out of me. My breath struggled to come out and I screwed up my face in pain.

"What?" I choked out.

After a second of struggling I was able to get my good eye open to look up Kabr. He wasn't himself anymore, he had completely transformed. The Titan looked like a giant black shadow with no eyes. And Pahanin wasn't a Hunter anymore, he was a scaled beast. Tall spikes ran down his back and he had wings that stretched the length of the cave. Ahamkara. I had been there when we hunted them down! How did this one get here!

The Ahamkara stretched its jaw, revealing several rows of razor-sharp teeth. The feathers along the sides of its face quivered and stood straight, it let out a snarl that would send a whole army of Titans running for their lives. Then the dragon-like creature began to speak.

"You're Fireteam isss doomed, losssst to the great power of the Darknessss!" The Ahamkara stretched its long neck towards me and the shadow receded.

I still couldn't move, I was terrified. Ahamkara don't speak! They are extinct, Praedyth! This isn't real!

"You are a creature of Darknessss, it will take you back!"

"No, I'm not!" I was finally able to find my voice. "I'm a Guardian, brought back to stop the Darkness!"

"You have been taught liessss!" It hissed. "You overestimate your ssstrength."

"Stop this!"

"Oh, Guardian mine..." its tongue flickered in and out. "You are one of the Traveler's—"

"Praedyth!" A voice seemed to almost pull me out of the nightmare.

I jumped, all bones in my body going rigid.

"What was going on?" I finally recognized the voice of my Ghost. "You were screaming."

"It was just a nightmare," I said.

My Ghost didn't say anything else but I could tell that she wanted to. I didn't blame her, I couldn't convince myself that it was just a nightmare, but I had to.

"Any good news with the receiver?" I asked, still shaking from the horrible dream.

"Yes, actually," she said. "I've been able to repair some of the smaller parts. Unfortunately, the bigger, more important parts could not be fixed."

"That's fine, you did your best." I was still trying to shake the dream away.

It was just a dream. It had to be. But it had seemed so real, the way the creature and the dark shadow glared at me... I'm going crazy. I'm going completely crazy.


	10. Chapter 10: Kabr

"Yeah, apologizing to them, it's not going to happen." I shook my head.

"That's the best way to get them back on your side." My Ghost said, sounding slightly annoyed. "You have to show them that you are sorry."

"But for what?" I asked. "Sure I was violent at sometimes and mean, but I'm not the reason we're in here. Praedyth is!"

"Praedyth has already apologized to you."

"When?!" My face scrunched up in anger. "I never heard him say anything like that."

"He has, you just don't listen to what he says. That or you don't let him speak."

"That doesn't make what he did right."

My Ghost sounded frustrated. "No, it doesn't make it right but it at least makes it not so bad. "He paused. "You need to forgive him or apologize yourself."

"For what?" I snapped.

"For treating him like he's less than dirt for three years, leading him into the Vault in the first place and pretending it's his fault!" My Ghost snapped back.

I stopped. I hadn't expected my Ghost to snap back at me. Was he this angry at how I've been treating the Warlock? He can't be this bothered, he really can't be.

I spoke softer this time. "I just want you to know that it's not my fault. It's all..." I paused. "Commander Osiris' fault."

"This is your flaw," his Ghost let out a small laugh, an angry one. "You blame others when you should really be blaming yourself."

"It isn't my fault though! I first heard rumor of the Vault of Glass from Osiris so I had to check it out! If I never heard it then we wouldn't be here!"

"Kabr, if he forced you three to start a Fireteam and come here then it would be his fault. But he didn't so it's your own fault we came here!"

"You know what?" I clenched my fists and the edge of my mouth twitched. "This is why I hate you!"

"Oh really, you hate me?" My Ghost asked sarcastically. "Well surprise surprise, I'm starting to hate you too. And you're my own Guardian."

"I never asked to be your Guardian!" I was on my feet now, yelling at my Ghost like he was... like he was Praedyth or Pahanin.

"Do you think I asked to be a Ghost? No! I was created out of nowhere one day to bring you back. So we both have that in common, except I'm not complaining about it."

"Ugh! I hate arguing with you!" I snarled. "You always know what to say to counter me!

"Because I know you more than you know yourself. I knew so much about you before I even revived you..." My Ghost's voice quieted down. "I'm sincerely sorry that I yelled at you."

I couldn't look at him. I looked at the ceiling, the floor, the vegetation growing on the walls, anywhere to avoid his blue eye.

"Are you going to forgive me?" My Ghost asked after a second.

I didn't answer, which was probably a mistake.

With a sigh my Ghost disappeared.

"Ok, ok, it's alright. I forgive you." I said to the air.

I was patient enough to wait and see if he'd reappear. He didn't.

"Did you hear me!" I snapped, angry now. "I forgive you!"

Still no answer.

"You're my Ghost, ok? I can't be mad forever, not at you."

Silence.

"Fine! Be that way!" I sat back down "I don't care what you think. I'm going to sit here and wait for you to reappear!"

Still no answer.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked.

"Ok." My Ghost said without sparking into view. "You can sit there until I reappear but just note that I won't reappear until you do something that is long overdue."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

No answer.

I let out a breath. "You are such a jerk sometimes. I don't even know what you're talking about."

In the main room I heard something echo as it hit the floor then I heard Praedyth curse under his breath followed by one distinct thud as he jumped down from the rock. Then I heard him gasp and what sounded like him falling to his knees. I wanted to laugh out loud so he could hear me, but I didn't.

"You want me to forgive Praedyth, don't you?" I asked. "Well too bad, he doesn't deserve an apology. Not yet."

No response.

"Did you hear me? I'm not going to apologize to Praedyth or forgive him or whatever you want me to do. So you might as well come out now instead of staying hidden forever."

"You will eventually..."

"Nope, never!" I snapped and leaned back against the wall, crossing my legs.

I had absolutely nothing to feel sorry about. I'm Fireteam leader but Praedyth and Pahanin must have come willingly, I couldn't have forced them to come with me. And all my decisions were made for the good of all of us. It's Praedyth who did this, all with his stupid... Grrr!

It was two Warlocks who ruined everything, Praedyth and Commander Osiris. Osiris discovered the Vault, or at least brought forth the rumors of it. Then Praedyth used his tricks to push us deeper, trapping us. They both used their brains, Pahanin and I couldn't have seen it coming. If I ever get out of here I'm never working with another Warlock again no matter who they are, that's for sure. Warlocks can't be trusted, all they do is use you for their own benefits. They're too smart, way too smart.

With a bright spark in front of my eyes my Ghost reappeared. "Don't be like this!"

"Don't be like what?" I asked.

"Like..." He hesitated. "How you're being. I remember when you were kinder, more concerned with how your Fireteam's feeling. Now you barely speak with them. Why is that?"

"Maybe because we're stuck at the bottom of a hole. Everything interesting that could be shared between the three of us has already been shared." I answered. "Oh, and I hate both of them."

"Don't say—"

"Just leave me in peace!" I screamed and rolled onto my side. My eyes closed and I tried to drown out the sound of my Ghost. It wasn't working.

"Kabr?"

"WHAT IS IT YOU—" I rolled over but stopped when I saw who had spoke.

Praedyth was standing in the hallway separating the main room from my room. His knees were slightly bent and he looked exhausted, like he envied seeing me laying down. Same as usual.

"What is it you want?" I repeated, putting a disgusted tone in my voice.

Praedyth stuttered. "I-I heard what... you said about me."

"Yeah? Good." I closed my eyes again, visually dismissing him.

The Warlock didn't leave. "I want to try and apologize again, if you'll listen. I know what I did was wrong, you just have to understand that I did it for a good reason."

"Ha! Did it for a good reason? Was that reason to get us stuck down here? Cause that definitely worked for us!"

"I did it to benefit the Tower."

"You lied!"

"It was only to get a better understanding of the Vault."

"You lied!"

"...I know..."

I pushed off the floor and strode over to the Warlock. I stretched my neck and rose to my full height which was more than a head taller than Praedyth.

"So why did you lie?" I asked. "How could you do that to us? How could you give us hope?"

Praedyth shuddered as he took in a breath. His face was twisted and grief-stricken. If Praedyth didn't suffer from malnutrition I think he would have been tearful.

"Titans won't ever understand what Warlocks go through. The thirst for knowledge." He said. "I wanted to know more and I let that get in the way of everything else... I faked a vision because no other Warlocks were around to realize it was fake... And I pushed you and I pushed Pahanin to keep going because we would make it to the center of the Vault with our strength and hope." He looked down at the ground. "If it makes me a horrible person then... I don't know what will happen when I die, where will I go? I'm not going to any heaven, that's for sure."

I sighed, a long and heavy sigh that lasted several seconds. "None of us are going to die. One day we'll escape."

"Not with me."

"No, with you." I hated saying it. "We're a Fireteam." Even though you lied and are the only reason I'm stuck in this huge mess that will never ever be fixed.

Praedyth glanced up at me, slightly smiling. I let out a silent sigh. I don't know why he's happy, I never apologized. Well, I guess it might have been implied, but still.

"Speaking of Fireteam, have you seen Pahanin? We should get him if we are going to discuss more on my... you know."

"We don't need to, we're done with talking about 'The Vision', I don't want to hear another word even describing it or how sorry you are about it, ok? What happened is what happened, that's that, we don't have to go on and on about it."

"Ok," Praedyth spoke quieter this time. "But where is the Hunter?"

"I don't know, he was with you!" I snapped and saw Praedyth flinch. "He's probably roaming around, going closer to the Gorgon's Labyrinth like I tell him not to do."

"Ok, I'm just worried. It's been nearly four hours since I've last seen him."

"Pahanin's fine, he's a Hunter. He's used to being by himself, that's what they like." I waved my hand at the hallway to the main room. "You can go now."

Pahanin frowned. He looked like he didn't want to leave and for a moment I thought I was going to have to force him out. Praedyth glanced at the ground as if afraid to meet my eyes and he whispered something before turning back for the main room. He was gone before I could say anything.

"There, Ghost, I 'forgave' him. You happy now?" I rested my hands on my hips.  
"... For now." My Ghost didn't reappear, he remained hidden.

"That's good."

I laid back down on found a comfortable position. Before I could close my eyes all the way I heard a loud voice in the main room. Why can't I ever get any rest around here? I kicked out my legs and rolled to my feet. In an instant I was standing and stomping towards the main room, my fists clenched.

My Ghost finally reappeared. "Don't do anything you might regret," he warned.

"I don't regret anything!" I marched all the way down the hallway and turned the corner into the main room. I opened my mouth to yell but ended up closing it when I looked closer.

Praedyth was sitting on his usual boulder but there were two Ghosts in front of him. Two Ghosts? How?

The second Ghost was the first to speak. "Kabr, Pahanin is in a dire situation. He needs your help."

"Wait—why are you here?" I could barely speak evenly with all the confusion in my mind. "What's happened to Pahanin?"

"He fell down the side of a cliff but he didn't fall to the bottom, he was caught by an overhang." The Ghost explained while Praedyth and his Ghost silently listened. "The overhang is not stable, he could fall at any moment, he could already have fallen!"

"Where?" I asked, not too exited about having to rescue Pahanin.

"A two hour's walk from here."

"No way."

"You have to!"

I laughed. "A two hour walk? I'm not walking that far to rescue him, tell him he can learn to jump out himself."

Pahanin's Ghost looked hopeless and I almost felt sorry for him. "It's too high of a jump, he can't physically make it."

I paused a moment, rethinking my decision. "Fine. Do you remember the way?"

"Of course. Thank you, thank you!"

I headed back into my room and came back with my scout rifle, just in case. Ahead of me Praedyth was off his rock and walking carefully across the floor to grab his weapons, stashed on the opposite wall.

I lowered my rifle. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm coming with you," Praedyth's knees shook as he leaned against the wall and lowered himself to grab the weapon.

I rolled my eyes. Praedyth didn't see it but both his Ghost and Pahanin's Ghost saw it and glanced at each other. "No, you're going to stay here. Think for a second. Pahanin's life is on the line and you're just going to slow me down."

Praedyth heaved his weapon upwards, a pulse rifle. "If I slow you down just leave me behind, I'll catch up eventually." He swayed on his feet a little.

"Just stay here!" I snapped. "This is where you'll be the safest!"

Praedyth looked at me, he looked sure with himself. "We're a Fireteam, just like you said. If Pahanin is in trouble I don't want to be the one who doesn't help. So please let me come."

I inhaled and exhaled over five times before I answered. "Ok, you can come as long as you can keep up with me."

Praedyth smiled and took a step backwards, lost his balance, and swung his arms through the air to stop himself from falling.

This is going to be a long day...


	11. Chapter 11: Praedyth

I had to strain to keep up with Kabr. He was walking at a fast pace and was making it pretty clear that I wasn't going to be the reason we stopped. Personally, I thought that I was handling everything very well. I haven't walked this far for weeks, months, even years.

"Where to now?" Kabr asked Pahanin's Ghost.

The Ghost looked at both paths and scanned both walls for a second. "We went left through here."

Kabr changed directions and I followed shoulder to shoulder with him. My breath was coming out quick and heavy and I thought that my heart was going to pump right out of my chest. Over the last few years I have lost a lot of weight along with a lot of muscle. Without even a little muscle on me the simple act of walking becomes torture for my legs.

"Ok, we're halfway there." Pahanin's Ghost reported.

My foot hit the edge of a metal plate and I fell forward, my body smacking the ground. My pulse rifle was knocked from my hands and clattered to the ground out of my reach. Pain pulsed through my head and I gritted my teeth against it.

"Oh, come on Praedyth!" Kabr snapped, stopping to stare down at me. "I thought you'd last more than that. So get up!"

I groaned and brought my arms beneath me to try and push myself up. I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't push myself up even a little bit.

Kabr growled and I felt two hands grab behind my arms and tear me off the ground. I let out a startled gasp when I couldn't feel the ground under my feet. Kabr was holding me up like a lifeless rag doll, he made it look easy to carry someone as full grown as he is.

"Back on your feet," he grunted and set me down, not too gently.

I nodded a small thanks once I regained my balance and bent down to retrieve my pulse rifle. Kabr was already far down the path by the time I was standing straight again. I began to run after him, my body strongly disagreeing with me.

"Kabr!" I doubled over in a coughing fit.

The Titan didn't stop. "You wanted to come with me." His voice was fading as he spoke.

"I just—cough! Kabr, wait!" I began after him with an arm out to hold the wall while I walked.

Kabr suddenly turned and pointed a finger at me. "See, I knew you would slow me down! So head back if you can't keep up, there's no reason for you to continue following me if you can't!"

"I have to help!" I continued, trying to level out my breathing.

"Why?" Kabr didn't move. "Why are you so determined to help out when you're so weak?"

I walked further and narrowed the space between Kabr and I with every step. "Because all I've done is wrong ever since we got down here." I took a moment to breathe, to think on what I was going to say next. "And... And I want to do something right for once."

Kabr shifted his weight and muttered, "you'll never make it."

"Yes I will!" I finally made my way to stand before Kabr.

We stood face to face with each other, closer than we've stood in years. I had to tilt my head high to see his face but I didn't let that discourage me.

"I want to make everything up to you," I continued.  
Kabr's eyes went cold and he opened his mouth to speak, I stopped him.

"I know that this won't even begin to make you forgive me... But it's at least me creating an attempt from everything left inside of me." I kept my eyes locked on Kabr no matter he much I wished to lower them.

Kabr was silent.

"So... What do you say to that?" I stiffened my shoulders. "Whatever insult you must throw, in ready for it."

Instead of throwing an insult Kabr did the exact opposite of what I though he was going to do. He raised a hand and put it on my shoulder. I looked up at him, confusion lighting up my face.

"Your attempt just might be enough."

That was all the Titan said before he turned and continued onwards where Pahanin's Ghost was waiting, watching both of us with interest.

I continued after him. This time I noticed he kept his pace slower than usual. It might be to help me keep up, that or he's getting tired himself, I wasn't sure which one it could be. I hoped it was the first one though.

* * *

We walked for almost another hour before Pahanin's Ghost told us we were close. Kabr quickened his pace and I stumbled after him, more determined to stay with him.

The room we walked out to was almost symmetrical. Bronze grates and plating lined the walls. Nothing lit the room, it was so dark. After awhile your eyes get used to the darkness, you begin to pick out things you never would have seen in the dark before. Examining the room and hearing a warning from Pahanin's Ghost, Praedyth could see where the floor ended on the other side of the room and where a huge stretch of darkness began.

"That's where he is," Pahanin's Ghost said then paused. "I can't hear him! Oh my Traveler, we're too late!"

"We can't be too late!" Kabr rushed towards the edge, coming dangerously close to going over.

I ran after him and scrabbled at the ground to stop myself. Through the dark I squinted and tried to make out shapes beside the cliff wall. Very close to the wall I could just barely see a small shape curled up into a ball on a ledge only twice his size.

"Pahanin!" I screamed.

The head of the figure snapped up to look at me, the red light on his helmet shining, lighting him up. "Praedyth? Praedyth! Oh, and Kabr!"

The Hunter stood, the ledge looked even smaller now that he wasn't curled up. He looked over his shoulder. "See! I said they would come!"

My brow furrowed when I heard that. I looked where Pahanin was looking. There was nothing there, just the endless stretch of darkness. Kabr glanced at me and I returned it. Pahanin was going crazy, we both knew that. And him being alone for so long wasn't helping. We needed to get him somewhere familiar where he can rest and recover. And above all, help him to get rid of his made-up voices.

"Pahanin!" The Ghost floated down to the Hunter and spun around happily. "I thought you were dead for sure!"

Kabr and I stood back for a second to watch the reunion. After a second Kabr cut in.

"Ok, we need to get you out of here, quickly." Kabr stepped closer to the edge and braced himself. "Do you think you could jump up to me?"

Pahanin was silent for a minute and he leaned against the cliff wall, mumbling something to himself.

"Pahanin!"

"Gah!" The Hunter jumped and the ledge beneath him rumbled. "Oh, you guys're here!"

"Yes," Kabr sounded like he was losing his patience. "We're here so can you jump up to me or not?"

"Pahanin?" His Ghost asked.

"Uh, yeah! I can jump, get ready!" The Hunter pushed off the ledge and leaped into the air, stretching his arms high above his head. He jumped a second time and came within range of Kabr. The Titan wasn't fast enough and he missed Pahanin's hand.

The Hunter shrieked and scratched his hands down the wall, sliding back down to the ledge. Pahanin hit the ledge too hard and it began to crumble beneath him.

I rose my voice and stepped forward. "Pahanin! Jump now!"

The Hunter didn't argue he just pushed off the ledge that was collapsing piece by piece and leaped into the air again. He jumped a second time but by the time he reached the peak of his jump Kabr was ready. The Titan grasped Pahanin's upper forearms. He screamed as he lost his footing and began to fall forward.

They're both going to go over!

Without thinking I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Kabr's waist. I pulled like Kabr and Pahanin were more important than life itself. And in a way they kind of are. I looked underneath Kabr's arm and saw that his grip slipped down to Pahanin's wrists. I let out a scream and yanked Kabr backwards. The Titan staggered back and dragged Pahanin back onto flat land. I breathed with relief just before a mountain of armor hit my side and threw me to the ground.

I shook my head and looked around. Kabr and Pahanin were both on the ground too, laying side by side right next to me. All three of us were catching our breaths, unable to speak.

Pahanin's chest rose and fell as he released a heavy breath. "I'm away from them now. Way far away."

Kabr went to push himself up, his elbow pressing a bit too hard on my side. I let out a small cry but that was enough to get Kabr to lay back down.

"Thank you guys," Pahanin's head was lowered as he pushed himself up.

"Not so fast," Kabr brought his leg around and pinned Pahanin to the ground. "I want you to do some explaining."

"Uh... At least let me up." Pahanin hesitated.

With a grunt Kabr took his leg off Pahanin's back so the Hunter could push himself up into a sitting position between us. I still laid on the ground, exhausted from walking this far then using so much strength to help Kabr pull Pahanin up. Kabr was still laying down too, but he used his arms to prop himself up.

"Why did you run away?" Kabr asked. For the first time he sounded more concerned than angry.

Pahanin didn't answer.

Kabr folded his legs beneath him and reached out, grabbing Pahanin by the shoulders. He slightly shook him. "Why did you run away?"

Pahanin met Kabr's eyes. "Well, I don't appreciate being attacked out of nowhere... I needed time to think about so many things and I needed time to talk with the voic— never mind... I didn't mean to make y'all worried sick."

Kabr closed his eyes for a second. "Well you did. We're a Fireteam, we shouldn't be separated."

"It doesn't feel like we're in a Fireteam." Pahanin spoke quietly.

Kabr suddenly straightened his shoulders. "Things are going to change... It's my fault that we're separated. It's my fault when I underestimate both of you and I assumed I could handle things alone." He paused for a second. "I'm starting to realize how much I need both of you. Today proved it."

"Way to have my back, Praedyth." Kabr turned and punched my shoulder, a light punch but a punch that still made me gasp.

Kabr let go of Pahanin's shoulders and sighed. "We've all made mistakes, I have made the most of all. But we're all learning how to live down here, it will take some time, a lot of time." He stopped himself, obviously thinking about something. "I have hope though, that someday we will fully learn how to live peacefully down here."

Silence for half a minute.

I began to laugh, uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Pahanin asked, glancing around the room as if something he couldn't see had talked to me.

I regained control and weakly pushed myself into a sitting position, arms shaking. "It's funny. To just think about what we look like."

Kabr and Pahanin exchanged a look. I wanted to think they had smiles beneath their helmets.

"Three Guardians," I continued. "A Hunter, a Titan, and a Warlock all sitting on the floor, talking, probably a few minutes away from breaking out into tears."

Just as I said the word "tears" Kabr raised a hand to his helmet and felt the brass.

"I don't think I have enough energy to cry anymore." Pahanin yawned and laid back down.

Kabr did the same. And there we were again, laying down in a rough circle, closer to one another than we have been in forever. Kabr and my shoulder were touching. I don't remember the last time I came in physical contact with Kabr, probably never. This just gave me confirmation that Kabr's little speech about change was true. I personally couldn't wait to get back because for the first time in three years I wouldn't get a rude stare everywhere I turn.

Things might be alright here after all for the three of us.

* * *

END OF PART 1


	12. Chapter 12: Pahanin

My boots didn't make a sound as I walked quickly and quietly. I was far from the cave my Fireteam and I call home. Off finding Vex Time Gates, small portals to walk through. These portals interested me although most of the time they weren't activated. Which left me to just stand and stare at the Gate before leaving.

Today was different though. I heard Vex footsteps and followed them down to a portal I already know about. When I arrived it was open, shinning a bright purple color on the walls. Like usual I just stared at the thing in complete wonder for the longest time until I came to my senses.

"Step inside it," I told myself.

"It'll be fun," I also told myself.

I shifted my weight and put a hand on my hip, holding my hand cannon with the other. "These things are weird, you'd be better off sticking away from it. Last thing you want is to get trapped in a different time."

"Well, that's a risk that might have to be taken." I said. "Plus, you do want to go inside one."

I sighed, "that's true."

I thought for a moment. "And you have been looking a very long time for an open one."

"That's also true."

"So go in."

"Uh... Pahanin," a voice cut in.

"Y-yeah?" I blinked and shook my head. I looked to see my Ghost floating just in front of me. It took a second but I was able to focus on him.

He spoke. "We should be heading back."

"Back? No, we're fine. I've only been gone for a few hours." I said. "And I have it all worked out, I'm going to jump inside the portal!"

"Pahanin, no," he warned.

"What's so dangerous about it?"

"I don't know..."

"See?"

"But Pahanin, that's the point. We have no idea." My Ghost sounded like he was tired. Hey, maybe that's why he doesn't want to go inside. He's just tired.

I lifted my hand cannon. "That's alright, Ghost. You can sit this one out. I'll be right back."

"Wait... What?"

I turned and dove into the portal without another word. Immediately the sound of gunfire hit my ears and almost knocked me back. I recognized the area, it was exactly the same except for the noise... But where's it coming from?

I turned and looked back the way I came. The cave! I ran and ran, following the sound of Vex and gunfire. It seemed like ages until I reached the small river and followed it to the cave. I wanted to scream at what I saw. Hundreds of Vex piled into the space outside our cave, all kinds of Vex too, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs, even Hydras.

I looked closer to see three figures pinned below the entrance of our cave. A Titan, Hunter, and Warlock. No... I recognized them, they were us.

I lifted my hand cannon, wanting to help but holding back. The three Guardians were going to die with this many Vex shooting at them. And I watched them die, I watched myself go down first, then I watched Kabr go down. Then when I thought I would watch Praedyth go down I saw a Minotaur push its way to the front of the swarm. It was obviously here to drag Praedyth away.

I watched, a little shocked. This is what the voices told me would happen. Praedyth was going to be taken against his will for... for something.

I thought I was going to watch Praedyth get dragged away by the Minotaur but before it could reach out for him he turned his gun on himself. With two audible bursts of his pulse rifle, the Warlock collapsed backwards, motionless. The Vex crowded around his body, probably confused. I watched him, looking for a hint of life. Somehow I couldn't imagine him, no matter how desperate he is, to shoot himself.

Then I saw it, a flash of Solar Light and a angry-looking Warlock back from the dead. The Vex were taken by surprise and over half the Vex down here were ashes before Praedyth's Radiance ran out. Once it did I saw a different Minotaur push its way up and seize Praedyth by the arm. Praedyth screamed and tried to fight but he couldn't break free and I couldn't watch this anymore.

I wanted to go after Praedyth, to do something to help him, but instead I ran. I ran away because I know the Vex can do this to us. Right now I'm in a whole different timeline, maybe even dimension. I know that what happened here is a probable future, or maybe a part of us just died. No matter what it is I think I know what the Vex are doing. I think they're hunting us down and killing us in all possible timelines... And maybe ours is next.

"Pahanin," I hear my Ghost again.

I rushed past him and waved for him to follow me.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

I opened my mouth to say something but a different voice came into my mind.

Don't say a word to the creature... There is no way to stop what you just saw...

I shook my head to both answer my Ghost and to shake the voices. Then I opened my mouth again but this time I stopped myself. Maybe I shouldn't say anything. If the voices say it's inevitable then why should I even bother?

With my head a little bit lower, I exited the portal and began back for home. Now I carried a secret that only I knew: the Vex are coming for us next.


	13. Chapter 13: Pahanin

"Happy 4th!" I raised my voice to a high-pitched cheer as I entered our cave. "Happy 4th, Kabr, Praedyth!"

Kabr and Praedyth were standing off to the far left of the main room. They were talking to each other but when I entered they both turned to me. I quickened my pace and met up with them. It felt good, it felt really good to get along with my Fireteam-mates. They weren't all no fun like they used to be, now we're all friends and nothing could possibly go wrong!

At least it won't for now.

"4 years," Praedyth breathed and took a step back as if the fact itself unbalanced him. "It's hard to believe it's been that long."

Kabr shifted his weight. He gets all uncomfortable when we talk about how long we've been in the Vault and he's lectured me before about celebrating it. But today was different. "You think we should do something? Four years is a long time."

Praedyth glanced at Kabr. "I don't know, mighty Fireteam Leader, should we?"

Kabr let out a fake laugh. "Ha ha, very funny. Let's be serious, what could we do that's... I don't know, special?"

Praedyth tilted his head. "It's going to have to be something like—"

"I know," I spoke up before Praedyth or Kabr could say anything else.

Praedyth looked at me, not angrily, with the look of wanting to know why he was interrupted.

"Go ahead," Kabr looked interested but only slightly.

"We could move caves!" I said. Our inevitable deaths and how we could possibly escape them very prominently in my mind. "I mean, that would be extremely fun."

"Moving caves?" Praedyth looked to be thinking hard about it. "What if we go for a little walk instead. I don't intend to be rude but I think I won't make it to another cave." He gestured down at himself. "We all know why."

Yeah. A little walk, just before hundreds of Vex swarm to take you and kill us.

Kabr nodded and shifted his weight again. "Praedyth's right. We don't have much to move, but even then, getting to a new cave will be very hard, impossible even. That's something I think we should save for a different occasion.

That's if we survive here, I thought for a moment. Does Kabr think we can survive long, huh... What about Praedyth?

I glanced at Praedyth to see that he was looking back at me, he shot a quick look to Kabr. I moved my eyes to look at the Titan, he was staring into my soul, his eyes dark. My shoulders shrugged in an unconscious reaction as if to say: what'd I do?

"Well, yes Pahanin." Kabr said in a voice that shook with anger as he tried to keep it calm. "I do believe that we'll survive for that long. Who knows, maybe we might be saved someday."

"Wait..." I tilted my head for a moment before snapping it back straight. "I was talking to myself..."

"Just a little," Praedyth added but by the look on his face he was trying to comfort me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Been doing it recently. Guess it just helps me," I raised my knife and tapped the side of my helmet. "Helps me up there."

Silence hung in the air for almost a minute... What was I just thinking about?

"Hey," Kabr broke the silence. "Pahanin, I have an idea of something you could do. You could go try and hunt for some Vex, I'll be with you in a minute, maybe even with Praedyth if he wants to come."

"Hunt Vex... Ok, I'll do that." I lifted my hand cannon into my hands and turned to leave but at last second pivoted around again. "Where?"

Kabr shook his hand through the air, already turned towards Praedyth to talk with him. "Just anywhere, I'll be there in a bit."

"Don't be long!" I called then turned and left.

I stepped out onto the ledge then began to jump down the rock wall. My feet hit the second rock and I stopped for a moment to look around and admire the scenes that I've looked at for four years now. It still looked mesmerizing, I couldn't look away. The slow, nearly motionless stream flowed along the bottom of the pit and around the boulders that fell when we climbed down.

"I don't know how long he's going to last," I heard a voice from inside the cave.

Instantly I flattened myself against the wall and crouched down to make myself smaller. I even activated my cloak, becoming nearly all the way invisible. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated hard to hear what they were saying. Who were they talking about?

"He's going INSANE. Every night I hear him, taking to himself, talking to his voices, but never his Ghost. It almost sounds like two people are having a conversation, except he's the only one in there."

"The Vault has taken a toll on all of us. My body, Pahanin's mind, and your... I'm not sure what it's done to you but I'll keep my eyes peeled." That has been Praedyth speaking.

My cloak wore off and I quickly reactivated it. Once invisible, I looked over my shoulder to see into our cave and I readjusted my position so their was less strain on my neck.

"Spirit."

"What?"

"That's the third one. Mind, body, spirit. That's what's happening to me."

I saw Kabr pace past the entrance and Praedyth follow him.

"I can feel it, their theories, their goals, all forming inside my mind."

More silence.

"Don't you dare look at me like I'm stupid! This is serious, it's... It makes me want to discover more."

The next voice was Praedyth's. "You might be thinking of: spiritual."

"I don't care about the correct word for it, this is eating me. I have to understand!"

"No, you have to fight it, you can't fall apart like this. We need you to be strong."

"Argh!" I saw Praedyth stumble backwards dangerously close to falling. Kabr had shoved him and now he was coming this way!

I began to back up in an attempt to get off the second rock before Kabr used it. Of course, that's not what happened. Kabr jumped off the ledge and straight for where I was crouched. One foot hit my shoulder and the other stepped down on my ankle, producing an audible crunch that made me bite hard into my lip. Kabr let out a startled gasp and he began to fall. His leg hit my shoulder and I was taken down with him.

We both fell, tangled together, for just about two seconds before we hit the ground in a pile of arms and legs. I went uncloaked and Kabr pushed me away from him, snapping some choice words in my direction.

"Why would you do that?" Kabr asked. Surprisingly he didn't have too much anger in his voice. "What idiot would—" he cut himself off and looked down at me.

He saw my face and the way I grimaced as I clutched my ankle. I could barely hold back a cry of pain. He'd broken it, he'd definitely broken it.

"What's wrong?" Kabr asked and held out a hand. I took it and he hauled me up to me feet, well, foot at least. I refused to put weight on my injured ankle because I knew it was going to hurt.

"Fine, everything's good." I clenched my teeth.

Kabr now narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing cloaked?"

"Oh, I..." I lost my train of thought. The pain stabbed its way into my thoughts and it was all I could think of.

It's just like my voices, except very painful and no words are being said.

"Come back inside for a moment," Kabr tugged once on my arm before letting go to jump back up to the ledge. He made it without having to use the rock wall. Cool, he's adapted to making that jump. No Titan I used to know could make a jump that high, it was impossible.

I followed slower, having to take my time to climb the wall to avoid the pain in my ankle. Despite being careful I still moved fast, reaching the top in less than fifteen seconds, which was pretty good for holding one leg off the ground the whole time. In our cave, Praedyth was sitting back in his spot and Kabr was standing below him. He beckoned me forward and I tried and failed to hide my limp. From the corner of my eye I saw Praedyth eye my leg with curiosity.

"Something the matter?" Praedyth asked both of us.

"I want to know what you heard," Kabr pointed at me. "Everything we said."

"Everything you..." I thought for a moment. "When?"

"Just now," Kabr answered.

Well," I leaned heavily on my good leg, leaving my bad leg lifted just off the ground. "You were saying something about 'spirit' and Praedyth corrected you."

"Before that." His voice was calm but it looked like the Titan wouldn't be this calm for much longer.

What do they want me to say? A few seconds of silence slipped by before I had an idea.

"You called me insane," I said, feeling a little stab of sadness in my chest. "And before that you wondered how long I would last."

Kabr looked a bit nervous but he visibly shook the feeling away. "Do you know why?"

I thought for even longer. "Maybe, oh, I don't know... Could it... Could it be the voices?"

"Correct," Kabr's voice became impatient. "Now I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Not here, Kabr." Praedyth argued. "Just give him time."

Kabr's head snapped around to face Praedyth, his voice suddenly filled with anger. "It has to be here!" Then he looked over at me, taking one or two threatening steps closer. "News flash, Pahanin. These voices in your head aren't real, they are figments of your imagination and keeping you from living life as normally as it can be lived down here. And, they've been scaring both of us. I've heard the things you've said about us, the things you want to do!"

Praedyth pushed himself down from his spot. "Kabr, this isn't how we planned to tell him!"

Kabr ignored Praedyth and continued to yell at me. Every step he took closer matched every step I took back until I was getting backed into a wall. I looked quickly back and forth. Trapped between a wall and an angry Titan, not the best situation.

"You want to kill me! You've been wanting to kill me for awhile!" Kabr snapped.

"I don't want to, the voices wan—"

"Quiet!" Kabr yelled then finally sighed. "I-I need time." He turned towards the door like it was a way to escape, and in a way it was. "I'm going out, I'll be back when I can."

All I heard after Kabr jumped down were his feet hitting the ground and his footsteps as he rushed away. I looked out of the entrance. Why had he been getting mad at me? If he had just listened he would have been told that I was against the voices, it was them who told me he needed to be gotten rid of.

Here's what they said: Kill the armored one, for he is destined to break our creation, shine Light where it should never be shone. And leave the robed one, it is he who is the key, he who will preserve us. Then, when all is done and all is silent. Take your life, leave your body to be forgotten.

That's all, it wasn't much anymore. At first it made me go crazy, absolutely crazy. But now I was used to resisting them or pretending they're not there or even having a conversation with them. They can't try and take me over if I'm nice to them, right?

Back in reality, my eyes flashed over to Praedyth who was speaking, for what seemed like a while. Oh no, he's saying something... Wait... Do I start trying to listen now? Hm... Just go for it.

"...out the way we planned, like I just said. We've always been worried for you because we know how hard this must be for you and how scared you might be even though you might not want to admit that. It's fine if you don't, I get that. But just understand, Kabr isn't mad at you he's just frustrated."

Praedyth paused. "It's not ok to yell at each other but at least he has a good reason for it. He..." He paused again. "He cares about you and doesn't want you to do something you might come to regret."

I must have stayed silent for too long because Praedyth continued to speak in that quick way he likes to.

"Kabr has come a long way to try and get along with us, a very long way. So you just have to be patient when he decides to get like that."

I nodded my head and walked off before Praedyth could do more explaining. He was good at that and he did have nothing else to do so I gave him a pass on it. If I were back at the Tower I would have wrinkled my nose and growled at a Warlock who explained something for too long. Most of it is nonsense-information: information that has no meaning and doesn't effect anything out in the wild. Information that is specifically said by a Warlock. But there is a small part of it (a very small, minuscule part) that is a bit important. Well, if you're listening and not just pretending to listen.

Behind me, Praedyth jumped back up onto his rock and I passed though Kabr's room. While I limped something white caught my eye. I stopped and turned just my head towards it. From this angle I could just see the glowing white color of Radiolaria kept in the cracks between two rocks.

How'd Radiolaria get there?

I hobbled over to the rocks and jumped down into the dip where Kabr sleeps. A spark of pain jolted up my leg when it hit the side on the way down. I bit my lip to keep from gasping in pain. My leg would heal soon, that's what the Light did, it healed. All you have to do is wait a few minutes of maybe a few hours and your wound is fixed.

I leaned forward to look in the crack. Yep, that's Radiolaria alright.

Release it, release it now. The voice cut into my head and I collapsed against the side of the hole, barely able to right myself before I fell to the ground.

"I'm not going to release it," I said back. "The things you want me to do are never the right things." I tilted my head. "From what Praedyth and Kabr have been implying."

Now, now, do it now!

The voice made my arms stiffen. It's never screamed like this. Can Praedyth hear?

The armored one, he has grown to knowledgeable, he has begun to understand! Release the fluid, now!

"Aaaaaaah!" In one quick motion my hands where on the rock holding the Radiolaria in. In another motion I tore the rock free and the white fluid slowly dripped down to the bottom of the hole.

In an instant everything was silent. The painful voice in my head was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. That voice, every time it used to speak it was calm and I enjoyed it. The voice was like a little friend. Now it was different. This hasn't given me a calm feeling, it has felt like a Hunter's knife had just torn open the side of his head and cut all the way through. Twisting the blade, only to cause more pain.

"Pahanin, who are you talking to?" Praedyth asked from the other room. "Is everything alright?"

I didn't want to answer but I knew I had to or Praedyth would come to check on me. "Uh, everything's fine. Just, um, just..."

I didn't finish my answer and Praedyth didn't ask any further questions. Good. I stood straight and limped around the rocks that sheltered Kabr. I leaned heavily against them to help me, my injured ankle wasn't being cooperative.

I was up and out of the ditch and walking towards my room, the second one from the main.

It shouldn't have even broke. Outside I would have been fine, and I would have been able to yell at him for stepping on me instead of keeping my mouth shut to avoid a cry of pain. Down here was the worst place to break a bone, especially after spending four long years inside of it. Our bones are brittle, easily broken now. Just Kabr stepping on it made it break.

Every time I put the smallest bit of weight on my foot I would let out a heavy breath. It was a pain similar to stepping barefoot onto sharp glass, except the glass was inside your ankle, grinding your bones and tearing your tendons. I have to immediately switch to my other foot to keep that gasp a gasp and not a scream. Oh, it hurt. But I knew it would heal overnight...

Would it?

I wasn't sure anymore. There might not be enough light inside of me for it to heal. This might be a long and painful injury. I hoped it wasn't.

I finally limped into my room. Once inside, I made my way over to the place I've been sleeping on in the back of the room. I still find myself hesitant to sleep in the Vex chamber on the other side. The voices might be able to get me easier from there and I don't want to risk it. Over here, laying on the soft, leafy, growths attacked to the rocks I felt safe. I felt like nothing could harm me because I'm nice and comfortable.

"The voices, what did they say to you?" My Ghost asked me as I hoisted myself up on top of the flat rocks, careful to keep my leg from brushing along anything.

"Not important," I said and laid down on my side.

"Then what about your ankle? I've seen the way you walk, Praedyth's seen it too."

"Why talk now?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut. "I'm tired, I was out patrolling for almost twelve hours." My jaw stretched in a yawn. "Even Hunters need sleep sometimes."

"Because you don't talk enough. You've grown more quiet, more unengaged, more..." He stopped for a moment. "More depressed and not like yourself."

That made me sit up and stretch my back, another yawn escaping. "I'm not depressed, and even if I was I have the right to be. This isn't a good place to be in. Sure, we're getting along now, but that doesn't change where we are."

I lifted my arms to the ceiling and traced the lines on the cave's ceiling with my eyes. "Look. We're at least a mile underground and no one knows where we are. No one even remembers us. Do you know how it feels to be forgotten by everyone you knew?"

At first I thought my Ghost wouldn't answer but he spoke. "Actually yes, I do."

I didn't look at him because I knew how rude and insensitive my question had been.

"There were other Ghosts I knew well. I didn't have much time to check up with them after I found you, but they were still friendly faces. And now I'll never see them again." He stopped as if thinking about it was too much.

"Just let me go to sleep," I pulled my hood over my helmet.

I could still feel my Ghost's light shining on me. I ignored it and slowed my breathing to force my body to rest.

"Fine. You can go to sleep, but I want you to talk with me on anything that's bothering you. That's what I'm here for, to help you with anything you need. So don't be afraid to ask." He paused for a moment. "And you might get a good chance to talk with your Fireteam, you're not going to get far with that broken ankle."


	14. Chapter 14: Kabr

The Harpy's body jerked one last time before falling heavily on the ground. It fell apart into a pile of brass, making it an even harder job to drag it back. Not like the parts would be useful, Harpies are weak, their brass is thinner and less useful for armor.

Slinging my scout rifle over my shoulder, I walked towards the Harpy.

"It was scanning for something," my Ghost said. "The Harpy wasn't in an attack sequence."

"Huh," I crouched down and pulled off the outer plating of the Harpy. "I wonder what it was looking for."

"You?" My Ghost suggested after a second. "The Vex haven't organized any sort of attack for four years even though you're deep into their territory and severely outnumbered."

I tore through the guts of the Harpy and pulled out parts that might be useful. Praedyth had talked about needing a power source. Maybe he needed the kind of source that powers a Harpy.

I laughed. "Well, if they have no clue where we are then sending a Harpy to find us wasn't the best idea by whoever runs this place. And even if they do know where we are, I know something too, I know their secrets."

My Ghost didn't respond so I continued.

"My helmet, in my dreams it fills my head with code, theories, things that I'm beginning to understand." I smiled at the thought. "Soon I'll have all the secrets and I'll be able to put a dent in the Vault, to damage it right in its heart."

"What do you mean?" How much has your helmet been broadcasting?"

"More than enough, way more than enough for me to understand how to defeat the Vault." I raised my voice as if it would help explain my thinking better. "I know how it works, I know everything. Soon I'll be able to implement a new idea into the countless ideas that circulate the Vault from the thousands of minds inside of it."

And it," I continued, "I will finally be... able to..."

In an instant I fell to my knees and slumped over to my side. I felt exhausted and my brain felt like it wasn't working. My breathing was quick and uneven too, it took awhile to slow it down. I lost track of how long but it had to be at least ten minutes to half an hour. After my heart rate slowed I tilted my head up and caught sight of my Ghost floating several meters above my head.

"What's happening?" I asked between breaths.

He floated down to me. "Y-you have to remember that you are severely malnourished. You've survived four years without any taste of food or water, just your Light to keep you going." My Ghost floated closer, the brightness of its eye forced me to look away.

He looked at the Harpy for a second before continuing. "It has been a long time, you have long forgotten what hunger is like. Despite this, the side effects still exist. My scans are showing that fatigue is going to start being a problem."

"Why now?" I was able to push myself back up into a sitting position.

"Because you have begun to patrol around more often. Without energy your body can't keep up. Your mind is starting to slow down." He said, speaking in a slow way that I hated but now could only appreciate.

"Really wish I were a Striker right now."

My Ghost paused. "The energy in Arc Light would last a long time but there wouldn't be enough of it for your body to use it. I recommend we head back and you get some rest."

I slowly pushed myself off the ground and back on my feet. "Screw that idea."

"What?" My Ghost sounded a little confused. That was an understatement.

"I'm too tired to return. I'll head back once I get some rest."

I walked back into the dark shadows behind Vex pillars. It was wet and cold but right now all I cared about was sleeping. Through the cracks between the pillars i could see the entrance to the Gorgon's Labyrinth. I was close to the cave but close didn't mean anything if you were as exhausted as I was. I closed my eyes and began to try and drift off into sleep.

"Kabr... I'm worried if you go asleep now you might never be able to head back. I'm afraid you won't have the energy. Please..." That was the last thing I heard before the world around me faded.

* * *

/X: SUB(JECT):

.l / continu...on

/X: DES(CRIPTION):

Guardi..s / live / / Vex / must / ex...ise / / exc.p. / all / caref.. / actions / / long / we / must / take / wh.t / we / / befo.e / time / / .ur / grasp

/x: SOU(RCES)

s5}sL12G0IfR1j#nYN2-=LT[Q}_=f}}Otkut388B5uG~`NJh=X+p=NUUo51Oh'Av#Vl/nKZ=i+/R)YO/SFiLTD0Js]{]A/ntQk(jzV9Fssl/vPvSOAyxf^BJC=|MKvJ=ddZOo2#qV{

x: SEN(DER)  
TEM...R

xx: SENT  
T(IME): PAST  
00000202 0000000178760910

/X: SUB(JECT):

Light Wielders/ Guardians

/X: DES(CRIPTION):

You / / larg.. / search? / This / sit..tion / is / dir. / poss..ly / ev..ythi.g / can / go / / Vex / s...ival / / on / Light Wielder / if / this / now / / / then / I / will / order / / is / rig.t

Find / arm.r.d / Light Wielder / he / will / destro. / our / w..ld

/x: SOU(RCES)

s5}sL12G0IfR1j#nYN2-=LT[Q}_=f}}Otkut388B5uG~`NJh=X+p=NUUo51Oh'Av#Vl/nKZ=i+/R)YO/SFiLTD0Js]{]A/ntQk(jzV9Fssl/vPvSOAyxf^BJC=|MKvJ=ddZOo2#qV{

x: SEN(DER)  
A..eon

xx: SENT  
T(IME): PRESENT  
00000429 00100000098600911

* * *

"Gaaa!" My whole body shook as I shot awake.

"Shhh!" My Ghost appeared before my eyes. His eye was so bright I had to bring my arms up to my face to save my eyes.

"Wha... Can't a man..." I still had a groggy feeling but I tried to shake it off. I still had to walk back to my cave, Praedyth and Pahanin were probably wondering where I was or would be wondering that soon.

"Kabr, you need to seriously consider being quiet. There's Vex coming this way! Can you hear them?"

"Vex?" I pushed myself up.

Before I got to my feet I could feel the vibrations on the ground. They were nearing, an entire army of them. Slowly and silently I stood, my Ghost floating just above my shoulders. I peered through the cracks between the pillars. Hundreds of red eyes cut through the darkness, marching out of the Gorgon's Labyrinth in a neat formation that would make any general jealous. The army stopped as a Gorgon passed. It stared at each of the hundreds of Vex that now stood still before moving on. Once the Gorgon was out of sight the army began to move again. The sound of their footsteps became louder and louder as they neared.

My dream... The code... I could understand it more clearly this time around. The two Vex, obviously high ranking Vex, had been talking about something. Increasing a search. That means us, I thought with dread. They're looking for us right now.

"Praedyth and Pahanin," I whispered. "I'm not there to protect them."

"What are we going to do?" My Ghost asked, looking terrified.

I crouched back down and pressed myself harder against the pillars, which didn't do much to hide me better. It was all that I could do though. Running back to the cave is just going to get me seen and followed by the Vex. I'd be leading them straight to us.

"We have to stay put now." I could feel myself shaking. "Just hope they can't sense us from where they are."

I peeked out of cover again. They were coming towards me, there was no way they wouldn't see or at least sense me when they get here. But if I run now... I'll just lead them right back to the cave. I need to stay put, even if that means I'm caught, it gives Praedyth and Pahanin a chance to not be found. A chance to survive...


	15. Chapter 15: Praedyth

Things were great now, we all got along fairly well, I could now speak with Kabr without the conversation perishing early on, and we've been living better than we had a year ago. Are there still problems once and awhile? Of course, even the best have problems, but these short arguments are meaningless. We have discovered a new way to live. Pahanin and Kabr patrol as usual, they collect materials and kill Vex on rare occasions.

Me? Well, I stay in our cave. My body has grown weaker and weaker ever since we first began to settle down at the bottom of the Vault. I've come up with a theory that a chemical or other type of substance inside my Vex armor has been administered into my body for as long as I've been wearing it. There's no way to know if it's true, testing and hypothesizing hurts my head now.

But everything's fine! I like being in the cave, it's like a home, it's familiar. I still wish I could get out and study the wild plant-life that is thriving this far underground with no light for it to grow. But I'm not quite strong enough for that, so for now I have to stay here and I'm fine with that.

What else... Oh, I've been having less panic attacks, which is a good thing. Starting near the end of our first year in the Vault I began to have panic attacks. Some disrupted my sleep while others took hold of me while I was awake. All it took was one thought and the panic attack would begin. My body would grow cold, I'd start to shake, and soon I would hyperventilate. I would feel like I was going to die, like my heart would pound right out of my chest. My Ghost was usually the one who calmed me down. Kabr isn't sure on what to do and Pahanin knows what to do but can't focus on it. But that's fine too, my Ghost is always there for that and that's fine.

Hm, positive thoughts. Today I decided to take a break on my receiver. For almost three years I've been working on it, attempting to fix it. But all my attempts have failed, so I thought maybe I needed a break, a 24 hour break. Then I'll get back to work on it.

Right now I sat upon the large boulder leaned up against the wall, almost parallel to the entrance. This was where I usually spent my time. I could see who was coming in and I could see who was coming from the hallway to the back caverns... Is cavern the right word? What do you call a room in a cave anyway? Chambers, smaller caves, in my memory I couldn't find a specific word. Which again was completely fine.

Fine, fine, fine, everything was fine.

Footsteps sounded from far down the hallway. They were soft and barely made noise but I could also hear that they were uneven.

Pahanin.

Sure enough, a few moments later the Hunter stepped into the room.

"Hey Pahanin," I called to him. He didn't answer, he just kept staring forward. I tried again, "hey Pahanin."

His eyes shot towards me and he shook his head. "Oh, uh... hey." He self-consciously put his right foot on the ground and straightened his leg. Too late, I already saw and heard him limp.

"How was your sleep?" I asked, shifting into a sitting position.

"Fine... Where's Kabr?"

"He's still out, I can only guess he's hunting down Vex."

"Oh."

Silence.

Yeah something is bothering him. Pahanin loves talking, he wouldn't pass up any kind of small talk.

"You leg, what happened?" I decided to ask him directly.

"What?" He turned sideways, his long cloak swaying and covering his leg for a second. He turned too quickly, I saw his face scrunch up as he put weight on his right leg, the injured one.

"Something had to have happened to it. I just want to know, seriously, you don't have to be defensive."

He looked back down the hallway for a moment before turning back to me. "Ok. I snuck out of the cave and ran into some Goblins, they got a good shot off me."

"That's what happened?" I raised an eyebrow to show him I didn't believe a word.

"No, it's not what happened." He laughed. "I guess my Hunter lies aren't as good as they used to be."

"Then what happened to it?" I asked again, wondering how many times he's lied in the past.

"What—oh, the leg, that's right. Uh... Well Kabr kinda stepped on it. I was on the wall listening in on what you were saying and when he went to leave he stepped on me and we both fell. That's what happened."

"Ok," I said.

What had he heard me say? Did I say anything bad about him? I had vague memories of Kabr and I talking about him but now I couldn't remember exactly what I'd said. Hopefully I didn't say anything bad about him, Pahanin doesn't deserve to hear something bad said about him.

"Could I see it?" I asked.

"Why? Pahanin limped across the floor and stopped in front of my boulder.

"I have an idea and I think it might work. Here." I scooted over to give Pahanin room at the top. "Jump up."

He bent his good knee and jumped. Now with his broken leg his jumps looked about half the height of a healthy Hunter's jump. But despite that he soon landed on the top of the boulder, wobbling on one leg before catching his balance. Pahanin carefully sat down with his good leg folded beneath him and his broken leg laid straight out towards me.

"What's your plan?" Pahanin asked, already breathing heavy from jumping.

"Well," I turned towards him and clapped my hands together. "I'm planning on using my Light. I have a feeling it can heal you."

Pahanin looked a little nervous. "Are you sure? Because you don't look sure... And I don't think that's how it works."

"You're right, but my idea is just an idea." I paused to think about how to word what I would say next. "Hunters make weapons from their Light and Titans use their Light for quick bursts and attacks. Warlocks however have a stronger bond with the Light, it moves freely through our bodies. So I'm thinking if I can concentrate enough of it into your leg then I might be able to heal you. If you're fine with it."

Pahanin hesitated. "Yeah I'm fine with it. Just..."

I waited to hear what he'd say next but he never finished it so I just continued. "Where is your leg broken?"

"Ankle," he answered.

I reached forward with both of my hands and gently laid them down on his ankle. "Here?"

His whole leg stiffened. "Ow, yes."

"Ok, get ready." I made my arms rigid against Pahanin's ankle and leaned forward, focusing immensely on transporting Solar Light into my hands. Light can bring Guardians back from the dead and heal our injuries so why can't a Guardian be able to heal a different Guardian?

"Yeeouch!" Pahanin yanked his leg back. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

I brought my arms in towards me. "Sorry. Did it hurt?" Stupid question.

"Yeah it did!" Pahanin shook his leg. "Ouch... Oh my Traveler it burns!"

"Again, I am so sorry." I apologized as Pahanin fidgeted his injured leg. "There was no way for me to know what would happen."

Pahanin shook his head, "keep going."

"You're sure?" I asked and laid my hands on his ankle once he straightened it out.

The Hunter was holding in a breath so all he did was nod for an answer.

Ok... I concentrated again and soon my hands began to glow a bright orange color. Pahanin flinched but he kept still, a small sound escaping his lips. I kept it going for almost a minute before he yanked his leg back, screaming and screaming.

"Sorry," I mumbled and leaned forward to grab Pahanin's shoulders before he rolled right off the rock.

My eyes caught sight of his ankle. Two pitch black marks, very noticeably shaped like hands, had been burnt into his armor. I looked away from it. I'd hurt Pahanin, unintentionally, but I'd still hurt him.

Pahanin began to quiet down. "Ow... Oh, geez let's not try that again." He pulled his injured leg away from me. "Please, whatever you do, don't do that again! I'm begging you!" He laughed.

"Oh, come on." I smiled and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Pahanin lifted his arm to punch me back but he was sliding off the boulder. His injured leg was dragging him down. Pahanin straightened and landed on his left leg, it almost buckled beneath him but it held for now. After he was balanced he carefully lowered his injured leg to the ground. It was barely touching before he pulled it back up.

"Still hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah, it still hurts very much." He tested it again. "Maybe just a little bit better."

"Then I think you should— what are you doing?" I looked up to see Pahanin already at the entrance.

"I feel like taking a walk." He answered like he wasn't injured at all.

"Why?" I asked, unable to help feeling confused. He was complaining about pain so why did he want to go for a walk?

Pahanin stood still, staring forward at nothing. I could hear him talking to himself but I wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Pahanin," his Ghost flashed into view. "Tell me what's happening!"

"Pahanin? Are you alright?" I was beginning to worry now that Pahanin's own Ghost was freaking out.

The Hunter shuddered then returned to normal. "I mean, you're welcome to join me, we're both crippled so we shouldn't slow each other down."

I paused for a moment. "No, I don't think I'll be joining you for the walk."

"Why not?"

"I just—"

"You're scared?"

"Of course not!"

Pahanin shrugged. "It's fine, I'd be scared too. You haven't been out of the cave for a while."

"Wow," I rolled my eyes. "That would be really reassuring if I was scared, which I'm not."

"Woah, calm down. I meant nothing of it." Pahanin turned to leave but stopped for a minute. He looked over his shoulder at me like he wanted to say something but he didn't. In an instant he jumped off the ledge and I heard him heavily hit the ground.

"Ok, I need a distraction. My 24 hour break is going to be cut a little short now." I twisted around and reached into the space between two rocks to pull out my receiver.

My Ghost sparked into view and blocked the way.

"Please move just a bit, you're in my way." I said kindly because I didn't want to have to shove her out of the way to grab it.

"Not going to happen." She spoke sternly. "You shouldn't worry about the receiver all day every day."

I sighed. "I really just need a distraction right now. Please just move, I'm not going to force you out of the way."

"If you need a distraction then talk with me." She suggested then glanced behind me. "Or go after Pahanin, you really should get out more."

"I can't," I answered. "My body, the Vault is doing something to it."

"Praedyth, you've been through so much, not including the Vault. You know what I'm talking about."

"The Great Ahamkara Hunt?"

"Yes," she beamed at me. "You were so strong and so brave to hunt them down. Guardians were killed during this hunt, it was very dangerous yet you survived."

"There were others with me..." I stopped because I knew she would keep arguing and arguing.

"There were others with you but you all were changed. From now then none of you would break. So why now?" She asked.

I leaned back against the rocks. "Let me guess: you want me to go after Pahanin?"

"I would like you to. He's injured he needs someone, well, smarter to look after him."

I sighed again. "Ok. I'll go after him." For the first few seconds I didn't move. "Ugh. This is me moving." I pushed up and slid myself off the rock. "Yep, I'm going to move right now. Right now."

I stretched my arms high above my head. My back ached and there was a stabbing pain at the base of my spine. But at the same time my body felt numb, like some kind of anesthetic was keeping me numb. I ignored it and pushed myself to walk forward. I stopped for a minute to look out of the entrance. The large space was surprisingly bright, there was not enough light for the small stream to reflect it upon the water but there was still light. I couldn't locate where it was but I knew it was there, revealing the purple rocks and brassy Vex structures.

I looked to the left of the entrance where I'd laid my weapons. I had a pulse rifle, machine gun, and a sniper rifle that Pahanin often borrowed. I would take the machine gun and my primary. There wouldn't be many opportunities to use a sniper rifle and I haven't used one in so long I doubt I still have the skill it requires. So the primary and machine gun will be fine. Even then, I didn't want to waste any heavy ammo. Hopefully I wouldn't need to.

I jumped down and hit the ground, my weak knees nearly giving out. I heard a primary weapon in my hands and a machine gun strapped to my back. The extra weight felt like it was going to kill me but I gritted through it.

"Ghost," I asked. "Could you scan where Pahanin went?"

"Right away." She paused. "He took a path down the stream, near the fallen boulders. From my scans he's close but moving fast."

"Alright," I heaved a sigh and walked down the small rocky hill and down to the stream.

"Oh, and be careful for Gorgons." My Ghost warned again. "I can scan about... Five patrolling the area we're heading to."

I stopped, one foot in the dark water of the stream and one foot on the bank. "Oh, Pahanin, Kabr has warned you about going far."

Despite not wanting to go any further I splashed through the shallow water and made it to the other side. I hugged the wall of the cliff as I walked behind the fallen boulders. I paused to take a breath, a long breath. I started in a crouching position but it soon turned into me sinking to the ground and laying on my side. It was very relaxing, i wasn't going to lie. But I have work to do, I thought and heaved myself to my feet.

I followed the wall until it lead to an entrance. I couldn't see completely inside but it looked like it lead to something so I entered. And I walked, and walked until my legs felt like giving out (which had to be almost two minutes of walking.)

"Are we still on Pahanin's trail?" I asked.

"Yes, but... Oh my Traveler, there's a Gorgon up ahead! Stop!"

I froze and held my breath. The only part of my body that moved was my eyes as I spotted the glowing body of a Gorgon. That and my heart, it began to race and I began to get a feeling of dread. No, not a panic attack, please not a panic attack.

Up ahead the Gorgon stopped but it didn't look to have seen me yet.

See, nothing to be afraid of. The Gorgon doesn't even see you, you're safe. My heart rate didn't slow and I was beginning to see stars as my vision got darker and more blurrier.

The Gorgon up ahead turned a full circle and went back the way it came, showing no signs of seeing me. I let my breath out and shook out my stuff muscles.

"Is Pahanin further down this path?" I asked. I wasn't sure what I'd do if the answer was yes because I was terrified of getting caught by the Gorgons.

"You know Pahanin."

"So yes..." I sighed and turned back to where the Gorgon had been no more than a minute ago.

Well then, let's hope this doesn't end horribly.


	16. Chapter 16: Pahanin

"Pahanin... We should head back... I don't like it here." My Ghost floated close to me, he constantly glanced nervously at our surroundings.

"Shhh..." I kept my voice in a whisper. "I need to hear them."

We were in a small chamber, an all Vex chamber. And one of their time gates stood in the middle of the floor, unfortunately it wasn't activated. I sat just in front of it, kneeling even with my injured leg. My hands were shaking and my breath came out in quick bursts as I waited for the voices, they wanted to talk to me, that's what they had said.

"I'm ready," I whispered. "I'm ready for you to talk to me."

I'm hoping they'll explain more about the Vex coming to get us. I saw something in the Time Gate that I have a few questions about.

"Pahanin. You have to ignore the voices, take your helmet off. It has to be what the Vex are using to communicate with you." My Ghost explained desperately.

"Please... Talk to me, I need to hear you." I spoke, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Pahanin." My Ghost sounded frustrated now. "Why are you doing this!? You don't even know who your voices are and whoever they are they don't care about you as much as you care about them.

"Please," I lowered my head. "Give me answers. I... I need them."

"Pahanin stop," my Ghost snapped again. I still ignored him.

You haven't followed your orders... the voice hissed very clearly and with no distortion. The armored one, you were ordered to kill it.

Memories flashed into my mind of the night... I paused, the thought almost too much for me... The night where I held my knife above Kabr's throat as he slept. I could have killed him right there. He had never been nice to me and had rarely ever spoke to me since everything happened, so I had reasons to kill him. And the voice had urged me on saying it could save an entire species. I was so close to killing him... but I hadn't.

"I-I... I couldn't..." How could I explain this.

I feel you are growing disloyal... You talk with us yet you never truly listen...

"No, I do listen! I just couldn't—"

Maybe this will help you with your... infidelity...

A soft ring echoed off the chamber walls. I opened my eyes and looked up. A blinding yellow light shone in the inactivated time gate before me. I gasped as the Light inside of me seemed to drain. My body grew cold but I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

Place your hand upon me if you want to know my secrets... The voice was soft, emotionless, but warm.

I remained kneeling but raised my hand slowly to touch the Oracle. Could it be what has been talking with me this entire time? Could it be the one who kept me company when my own fireteam avoided each other and avoided me? As I reached up I noticed my arm, it was turning transparent. I stopped for a moment to turn my hand over to make sure what I was seeing was real. Yeah, my arm was fading. I was fading from existence... Would I be missed?

Reach. Touch me and you will know all. The voice spoke more urgently and more impatiently.

"Ok, I will." I whispered and continued to reach upwards.

"Pahanin don't!" My Ghost cried, and for a minute I thought that was going to be the last thing I ever heard.

My fingertips were centimeters away from the surface of the Oracle when an earsplitting screech pierced my ears. I spun around just in time to see a shape raise its weapon and shoot at the Oracle. The bright yellow star screamed and flickered until it disappeared completely.

You... The voice snarled. You and the Warlock... Will pay...

"I didn't betray you, I didn't do anything." I whispered, my hands still shaking.

Praedyth rushed to my side, his own form of rushing which was more of a walk than a run.

"Pahanin?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

It was my Ghost who answered. "You need to get him back to the cave, he's going insane! The voices were talking with him again! He almost, he almost..."

Praedyth nodded to my Ghost. "Don't worry, I'll get him back." Then to me he asked, "what did the voices say?"

Cut out your throat!

The sudden order from the Voices paralyzed me. My hand twitched towards my knife but I stopped it. No, I can't listen to it anymore.

"I won't," I shook with fear. The voices were getting meaner and meaner and I didn't understand why.

"Won't what?" Praedyth asked.

Do NOT tell the Warlock a word! The voice demanded again. Cut out your throat!

"Stop!" I screamed and grabbed my head.

Praedyth glanced behind him. "Uh, you might want to be quiet. I'm unsure if Vex have the ability to perceive sound. But just in case they do, you need to quiet down and let me know what's being told to you."

Now!

My hands moved so quick that I could barely keep track of them. One second I was tearing my knife off my belt and the next I was holding it to my throat.

"Pahanin!" Praedyth shot forward and got a hand on the knife.

Praedyth struggled to gain control over the knife. It was a losing battle for him. Staying in a cave and getting not nearly enough exercise doesn't make anyone stronger, plus I have years of experience handling knives. Praedyth screamed something at me as I pressed the blade against my throat.

3... 2... 1...

I tried to cut my throat but Praedyth was using his Solar Light against me. He grabbed my wrists and in an instant they were heated up to unbearable heat.

"Ahhh!" I cried and pulled back. I collapsed on the ground, my back flat.

"Sorry..." Praedyth apologized again and tucked my knife into the folds of his robes.

The voice then filled my head.

Weak... Disappointment... Weak, pitiful disappointment... Well, Pahanin, unbeknownst to you we have what we need and we'll be watching you...

"What?" I whispered to the voices.

You might think it is clever to resist, but we don't need you to cooperate. We know where you are, and with the help of you we'll know where your Light Wielders are...

Then the voice was gone. Just gone. Poof. I couldn't feel its presence anymore, which was weird. When the voice was with me I always had a feeling in the back of my head even when it wasn't speaking. Now I couldn't feel anything. It had left me, it hadn't liked talking to me...

"Pahanin, what is going on?" Praedyth asked while he cautiously leaned over me.

"Where?" I was able to choke out the word.

Praedyth paused for a moment. "Where to start? Oh, how about right at the part where you nearly killed yourself in front of me! What was that?"

"They told me—" I sat up, coughing into the crook of my arm. "The voices told me to cut my throat. They didn't want me to tell you anything."

Praedyth looked shocked, after a moment he sat down across from me. "Why did they say that?" He sounded like he was talking to a child, I hated it.

I crossed my arms over my lap. "Ok, I'm not going to tell you if you just think I'm crazy."

I couldn't see his expression through his helmet. "I don't think your crazy. In fact, I know you're not."

"Why?" It was time for me to ask a question.

"The Vault has power we can't even begin to understand yet. Just look what it's done to me. If the Vault and its darkness can somehow weaken my body then I wouldn't be surprised if it can weaken your mind too."

"You believe that?" I asked.

"With everything left inside me, yes." He paused. "So could you please tell me what's going on."

I started from the beginning, from where I fist began to hear the voices in my mind. I told him how I thought of them as friends because generally they were who I talked to during the day. And also how pretty soon they pushed me to almost killing Kabr. I didn't leave out anything, I told Praedyth how I had stood above Kabr in his sleep with my knife and how I've silently regretted that moment for the longest time.

Praedyth was silent for the most part but when I started giving details to what the voices said he started to look nervous. I explained that the voices first wanted me to kill Kabr, then take Praedyth and leave him where he can be found by a Vex patrol, and only when that was all done to end my own life. Then I told Praedyth about what had happened just now.

I takes about how the voices had said they wanted to talk. Praedyth asked if that was why I stared blankly forward when I went to leave, I answered yes. I had left and went down into the chamber at the edge of the Gorgon's Maze where my mind seemed to want me to go. Then I waited until the voice started speaking. It was angry that I never followed its orders and I had told it that I wanted to understand. That was something Praedyth could probably connect to in come way or another. I made sure to leave our my thought where I had wondered if I would be missed. That thought kinda depressed me.

I finished with telling Praedyth that it had told me to touch it and once he had shot it down it ordered me to cut my throat so that I couldn't tell him anything.

"Oh..." Praedyth broke the silence. "Do you need a minute?"

"Yes," I nodded, still thinking of the Oracle and its many voices and how I would be changed now that it was gone.

It had said something at the end. Something about how it knew where I was... Should I be worried? Eh, nothing to worry about, it's just afraid. Now Praedyth knows and soon Kabr will know and soon the Vexs' plans be soiled! If they were plans in the first place...

"Good, because I think I need a minute too." Praedyth said. "Hey, did you see Kabr at all?"

I shook my head in response.

"Huh. We better look for him then." Praedyth waited a few moments before he pushed himself up to stand.

I did the same. Once on my feet my right leg gave out and I fell back down on my side.

"Are you ok?" Praedyth asked and I was starting to get tired of him asking that and questions related to that.

"Yeah, just forgot my ankle's still broken." I pushed myself up more careful this time and kept my right foot off the ground.

"You can lean on me if you want." Praedyth turned to look down the cave behind him. "I should probably take you back to the cave first."

"No, let's find him." I argued. I had a feeling, like a mystical magical Hunter Sixth Sense. I knew that we needed to find Kabr before... before what happened?

"Only if you're up for it. And don't try to fake it, Kabr can make it back on his own if we don't go."

"I can make it, m-my leg doesn't even hurt anymore." I gritted through the pain.

"Ok," he hesitated. "Then lets go look..." The Warlock turned in a circle. "Huh. Want to try that way first."

"Yeah, lets." I walked at Praedyth's side, determined not to use him for support. Within a few seconds I reached an arm over to lean on him.

We walked for ages, down narrow and wide caves. Most were dimly lit by artificial Vex lights but other times they were pitch black, leaving the two of us tripping over our own feet. Several times a Gorgon crossed our path but we'd always hide or stay completely still. We were always silent except for when Praedyth or I'd get brave and call Kabr's name a few times. Every time we got no answer.

There was no sound except for the distant sound of marching Vex. It sounded like a lot of them which was unusual. Vex don't get together in big groups down here, only small groups to worship near a conflux or whatever it is Vex do.

"Agh!" Praedyth gasped and began to fall forward, only just catching himself before hitting.

"What!" I flashed out my hand cannon and pointed it at where Praedyth was. I pointed it down where something had a hold of his leg. Tracing the arm down I located the head which looked kind of like a Goblin with the shape and the glowing eye but it was smaller.

"It's me you idiots!" Kabr snapped in a quiet voice and released Praedyth.

Praedyth jumped away, shaking out his whole body. "Oh my Traveler, you just gave me chills!"

Kabr crawled out from his hiding spot, two cracked pillars. "We need to get out of here," his voice wasn't as angry as it had been two seconds ago.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a patrol of Vex looking for us," he answered.

"You don't know for sure they're looking for us," Praedyth shrugged.

"Yes I do!" Kabr snapped and Praedyth flinched. "If they sense even once that we're here they'll be on us in an instant."

Praedyth and I both exchanged glances and looked back at Kabr. "What do we do now?" Praedyth asked.

Kabr raised his hands into the air then brought them down again to slap his sides. "Well the best option we have right now is to go back to our cave and hope we aren't seen..." He waited a second. "So let's move, come on, wake up!"

I spun around and began to limp back towards our cave. Kabr, the strongest of the three of us soon pushed forward to lead the way. He kept us moving very close to the walls. It would take longer than just cutting through the open but it was worth it to be safe.

I had to hold the wall as I limped. My leg still wasn't fixed. It felt better, well it kind of did, so Praedyth's Light had to have done something. But it hadn't been enough, a stabbing pain still tortured my leg every time I stepped.

"Could it be because the bone isn't straight?" I wondered out loud, coming very close to not realizing I was speaking out loud.

Kabr glanced at me and that was it, he turned back around. The sound of Vex marching was getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Soon they'd be right on top of us, and Kabr had to realize that.

I glanced to my right across the floor and up the wall, finding the main entrance to our cave between the rocks. It was so close but of course Kabr would make us circle all the way around before crossing over and climbing the rock wall. My breath was already coming out heavy, I wanted to make it and I was going to make it but some part of me deep down was exhausted.

Soon we were on the other side and crossed over. Kabr jumped up first, not quite landing on the edge, more like hitting the side and quickly scrambling to get a good grip to pull himself up. Praedyth was next, he leaped into the air and glided upwards. He guided himself above the ledge and landed safely. I was last, I jumped (which was more of a kick) and pulled myself onto the first rock. I rested for a moment and bent my left knee, folding my injured leg close to me.

Then I pushed off and double jumped to the next rock, I pulled myself on top of that one too. After another short break I jumped over onto the cave's ledge and let my leg down. With a sigh I limped inside where Praedyth had already jumped up to his rock and Kabr retreated to his room. I decided to go to my room and headed for the long hall. I liked to pass quickly through Kabr's room but with my limp that isn't going to happen.

I gave a nod of acknowledgement to Kabr as I passed. He was standing in the ditch he slept in, fiddling with the rocks. Huh, why? ...Oh...

The Radiolaria. I spilled it out. Really, he hasn't noticed until now? Ok then, hopefully he doesn't think I've done anything wrong. Wait. The voices told me to do it so is it wrong? Eh, maybe, it's not for me to decide, I was just listening.

"Everything ok?" I asked when I was halfway through his room.

He looked confused and angry but answered pretty evenly. "Yeah, fine, besides the fact that hundreds of Vex are now patrolling this area in search for us." He looked behind one of his rocks before shoving it back into place. "Everything alright with you? Your leg's weird."

I looked down and straightened my leg to examine it for a moment. "Yeah, it's pretty weird."

Kabr looked up. "I'm asking what happened to it."

"Oh!" I jumped. "Well you kinda stepped on it when... like... a day ago. Anyway, it's fine." I lied.

"Hm," Kabr focused back on the rocks. "Let me know if it gets worse, there's always something we could do to make it better... You want Praedyth to make you a brace for it?"

I shook my head as an answer and limped off before he could say anything else. I was starting to feel weird, very weird. Like a huge part of me had just been torn out.

I entered my room and plopped down on the floor, nowhere near my sleeping place. Slowly I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I pressed my shoulders against the floor and straightened the rest of my aching body.

The voices... I miss the voices. They always kept me company.

"Where did you go?" I asked nothing.

My Ghost flashed into view a bit impatiently. "What did you say?"

I never left you, I said in my head. Don't worry Pahanin, everyone's still where they used to be!

Without standing up I grabbed my hand cannon from my holster and held it up to my face to look at.

Don't worry Pahanin, I'm still here to talk with you.

I didn't react as I stared down at my weapon. For a minute I could have even sworn it spoke.


	17. Chapter 17: Kabr

Danger, danger, danger.

Could it be too late?

Fool, it's already been too late.

But the Vex can't know where we are. They're looking for us but they can't know.

This is their Vault, they know every corner. They are bound to try this cave at some point.

But it's been four long years and we haven't been found.

Oh my Traveler...

Oh my Traveler I'm just as crazy as Pahanin, having weird conversations in my own mind.

Ugh!

Ok Kabr, you're having a minor mental breakdown, that's all. Your Radiolaria is all over the floor of your cave but that's fine...

...

...

No it's not fine!

I don't understand anything. I'm useless, useless, useless!

I want to understand, I need to for revenge.

Revenge against the Templar!

Praedyth and Pahanin might have forgotten but I never have. It was the Templar who sent us deeper into the Vault. It was that stupid machine that kept us trapped in here. And now it is time for a little revenge. I've been waiting for my chance which now might never come. But now... Radiolaria helps me. It destroys my body but it helps me understand the Vault better than any Warlock could.

I needed more Radiolaria.

Fast.

A small buzz in my helmet distracted me long enough so I almost didn't hear the loud footsteps outside our cave. My head snapped up and for a moment all I could do was stare forward. They found us... After all this time...

I pushed myself to my feet and walked with purpose down the hallway separating my room with Praedyth's. I entered it and immediately caught sight of the Warlock. He was sitting up in his usual spot but his eyes were wide with horror and he hugged one of his legs to his chest.

"What do we do?" Praedyth whispered so quietly that I barely heard him.

I risked a step forward to look through the entrance. What I saw made my blood cold and body freeze. Hundreds of Vex roamed around the bottom of this pit, their red eyes lighting up everything. We were done for, we were done for.

I tried to push away my terror and looked back at Praedyth who was now visibly shivering. "Climb down and walk towards me. Don't make a sound and don't move too fast."

Praedyth didn't hesitate and slid off the boulder, awkwardly landing on his feet. I watched him almost fall to the floor but use the rock to pull himself back up. Once on his feet, Praedyth began the slow walk past the entrance towards me. The rock wall outside slightly covered the entrance but I didn't want any chances taken, there were hundreds of eyes out there looking for us.

Praedyth stumbled the last few steps and I reached out to steady him. He looked back at me, scared, so very scared.

"We're going to be fine, nothing's going to happen." I squeezed his arm as some kind of reassuring gesture. As Fireteam leader I had a strange urge to comfort him, which I was fine with.

"We can fight... But I can't for long." He glanced behind him. "My weapons are too close to the entrance for me to get..."

"It won't come to fighting because the Vex aren't going to find us." I began to head back into my room. "We're going to stay in the back room until the Vex leave."

Praedyth paused the way he did when he was taking time to think about what to say next. He ended up just saying "ok" and going silent until we entered Pahanin's room.

"Uh... Pahanin?" I asked.

The Hunter laid flat on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with his hand cannon cradled in his arms.

"He's asleep," Pahanin's Ghost appeared in front of us. "I don't think you should wake—"

My foot already connected with Pahanin's ribs before his Ghost could even finish his sentence. Pahanin let out a guttural noise before kicking out his legs to sit up. He looked up at me and Praedyth, blinking the sleep away.

"They look like they want something..." Pahanin yawned to himself.

"Just here to talk 'bout the..." He lost his train of thought and laid back down. "...things."

I exchanged a glance with Praedyth. We could both see two major problems here. One: Pahanin is still talking to himself, nothing new. Two: when he woke up his scream was loud, like, very loud. Loud so that the Vex outside could be able to hear. Loud that probably a dead person would turn around and glare at us, if there was a deaf person down here.

Praedyth was the first to break the silence. "Pahanin, we're going to have to stay in your room for awhile. There's a group of Vex outside that are dangerously close to our cave."

"Vex..." Pahanin mumbled to himself. "They found us..." His eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet. "The voices, the voices! They're back! T-they're here for me!"

"Calm down!" I snapped. "You're fine, everyone's fine as long as you shut up."

"How do you think they found us?"

I was a second away from answering but noticed that Pahanin hadn't asked me, he wasn't even looking at me or his Ghost or Praedyth. He was looking down at his hand cannon. Strange.

Praedyth didn't notice. "They must have detected our Light. I'm not sure if Vex have sensors for that but it's what I think's happening. As long as we..." He paused, thinking. "As long as we stay as far away from them as we can we should be fine."

Pahanin slowly sunk down to the floor, his voice becoming hysterical. "They've always known we were here... That's what they said."

I looked at him as he spoke. Everything he was saying were things I knew too from the messages that would appear in my mind as I slept. The Vex were searching for us, so, that has to mean they have no idea where we are.

"It's been four years, Pahanin." I tried to reassure the panicked Hunter. "If they knew where we were they would have found us by now."

Pahanin pressed his palms to his helmet and began to laugh. He rocked once then snapped his head up to face me. "You were too dangerous! The Vex couldn't move in while you were living! I was to take you out so that the..."

I stepped back. "They told you to—"

"Don't blame him!" Praedyth interrupted.

I turned on him, feeling betrayed. "You knew?!"

"Yes," he sighed. "He told me not long ago. It was his voices, Kabr, they tried to make him do it. It wasn't his fault."

Pahanin began laughing again, laughing in the way insane people laugh. "I almost did it! And... and then I was supposed to kill myself! I wouldn't have been needed anymore for the Vex's master plans..."

"Enough!" I snapped.

"All they need is Praedyth!"

Silence, a sudden silence. I glanced at both Pahanin and Praedyth, neither moved. It felt like all sound had been torn from the world, I couldn't even hear the Vex outside anymore. After a moment I realized I had been holding my breath and released it.

Praedyth lowered his gaze. "Then just throw me out there." His voice was quiet.

I turned to face him. "Don't even joke about that."

Praedyth looked over at me, shaking his head. "It's not a joke, it's the smart thing to do. I'm just taking up space in here. And I'm the whole reason we're stuck this far underground anyway."

I shook my head too. "That was years ago, Praedyth." It'd be stupid to still have anger.

"Just throw me to the Vex and all this is over." His lip quivered as he spoke and his eyes looked incredibly sad.

"No, and you know why we're not going to do that?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Because the Vex really want us all dead, from what I've gathered. They want me dead, you dead, and Pahanin dead. So we're not giving anyone up. We're a Fireteam, Fireteams don't do that. We take care of each other, even our weakest member."

Praedyth didn't say anything but I thought he looked relieved that I didn't agree to throw him at the Vex. (Although three years ago? I probably would have done it, regrettably.)

"So get comfortable. We're going to be here for awhile."

I walked to the other end of the cave and sat down against the wall. Praedyth followed and sat a few arm-lengths to my left. Pahanin remained where he laid, mumbling to himself. I tilted my head back against the wall and shut my eyes. The sounds of heavy footsteps outside made it nearly impossible to sleep but I sure tried.

"Do you every wonder what people on the outside will think of us?" Praedyth suddenly asked. "When and if we get out of here."

I thought for a moment. "No. Never."

"Don't lie."

I sighed. "Fine, I have worried about this. We are basically failures. Not only did we not discover anything important, we got trapped inside, for four years. If we were to escape tomorrow we'd be much better finding some secluded place in the solar system to live rather than our own planet."

Praedyth went quiet again. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see if he looked like he wanted to talk. All I could do was hear when he said something.

"Yeah... My story won't be too great."

I snorted, "story?"

"Yeah. I've always imagined what it would be like to have my own story. To be the one other Warlocks read about all the time." He let out a breath. "It's part of the reason I came. I wanted to discover something that's never been discovered before. That didn't turn out too well."

"It sure didn't, for all of us." I said, opening my eyes for a fraction of a second.

All I needed was that fraction of a second to see two Goblins teleport into the room, just before Pahanin. My hands went to my scout rifle and I hefted it up.. I lined up the scope and fired four precise shots, two for each Goblin. Their corpses fell to the ground in a pile of brass.

Pahanin was on his feet, weapons on him. I was on my feet too. Praedyth looked like he wanted to stand but his body wasn't cooperating at the moment.

"You're right, they know where we are! We need to fight them off!" I yelled over at Pahanin, he nodded and limped for the main room.

I looked back at Praedyth. "Stay here."

Then I ran after Pahanin and beat him into the main room. Before he even reached the entrance I rocketed out through the gap and into the open. My feet hit the ground and immediately I began firing.

Vex twisted and turned to face me but I was killing each one swiftly. There were definitely hundreds of Vex gathered in this pit, and all were focused on Pahanin and I. We were only two Guardians and already we had killed almost half of them. Hah, no wonder they're scared of us. No wonder they had to try and manipulate Pahanin to kill us. It didn't work because the Vex aren't Guardians, they probably don't even have brains. They're all connected to one mind that calls the shots.

Pahanin shot down several Vex with his handcannon. He stood on the opening to our cave above me, kneeling down on his good leg in order to keep his aim steady. With his injured leg I knew he wouldn't bother climbing down.

A Minotaur rushed ahead of the crowd and towards me. It's torch hammer shot into my shoulder and I staggered, loosing my footing. Just before I fell I put up a Ward of Dawn. The Minotaur backed off, confused at the sudden Light barrier. It took all of three seconds for the Minotaur to gain enough confidence to rush into my Ward.

Fatal choice.

I threw my grenade and it stuck to the Minotaur's shoulder. I backed out of my Ward as the grenade exploded for the first time. The Minotaur let out a mechanical screech and it's legs nearly collapsed. Then my grenade exploded a second time. The Minotaur, now sparking, teleported away. It didn't give me the chance to deal a killing blow. Oh well, I don't know how much use a damaged Minotaur will be... Do Vex even repair themselves?

Many Goblins passed into my Ward, firing fast. I was losing health at a rapid rate because I could only kill one Goblin at a time in close range. I had to stay in my Ward and fight the Goblins, leaving it wasn't an option. Hobgoblins stood on ledges tucked into the walls around the pit. If I were to step out I'd be sniped, and injured. Wounds don't heal as fast in a Darkness Zone than they do in a normal environment so if I were to be injured it wouldn't be good.

"Pahanin, you mind helping?" I yelled through the channel.

He didn't answer for a second. "Hold on," the hunter finally snapped out of whatever he was in.

I heard a rush of Arc energy from above. Pahanin, now just a ball of Arc Light, threw himself down and began slashing at the Vex with his Arc Blade. I took a moment to watch his quick movements. For the first time in a while he wasn't limping, he was moving strongly and confidently. As Pahanin's Super began to fade I refocused and took a step out of my bubble to snap the head off a Goblin.

Together we had torn a large hole in the Vex. 15 minutes later half the Vex laid dead. And hour later only small groups remained that refused to flee. Finally, almost an hour and twenty minutes later all Vex were gone, besides the Gorgons who had completely ignored the fight.

Pahanin and I reentered our cave. Still Pahanin wasn't limping as badly as he had been, I decided to ask him about it.

"Hm?" Pahanin asked then shook his head as he understood. "Oh, my leg, yeah. It's feeling a lot better, in fact it doesn't hurt anymore."

As if just realizing the pain was gone he put all of his weight on his (un)injured leg. "Yeah, it works!" He kept testing it out. "Feels a little weird, but still works!"

I grunted. For all he knew it just healed wrong. Darkness Zones are horrible places, especially if you've been in one for years. Pahanin's leg has already taken this long to heal so maybe it healed wrong. It would explain why Pahanin still walks with a limp.

* * *

Pahanin and I jumped up the rock wall and into our cave. We were silent as we walked through the main room into mine and into Pahanin's. At the back of the room Praedyth was doing his version of hiding. He let out a relieved gasp when he saw us and his tense arms relaxed at his sides.

"Thank the Traveler you have both returned!" Praedyth stumbled forward to speak with us.

"You thought we weren't going to?" I asked.

"No, I was just worried." He quickly explained. "And I wanted to be out there helping, so that worried me too."

I shifted my weight back on one leg. "Well, we're all fine. To be honest, those Vex didn't put up as much of a fight as last time. Hah."

Beside me Pahanin mumbled something to himself.

"What?" I asked him.

He didn't respond, didn't even look up at me.

"Pahanin!" I snapped.

He jumped back all defensively, his breath quick and uneven. "I-I... They, the Vex, aren't finished!"

I made sure he saw me roll my eyes. "Pahanin, seriously, chill for a moment. And you really need to work on the talking to yourself thing."

I knew the Vex spoke with him as well as they did with me. Still, I couldn't even imagine what the hunter has gone through. I hear the voices in my dreams but he hears them while he's awake. I've even been told that they are demanding of him, Praedyth quickly explained to me that recently they had ordered Pahanin to slit his own throat.

It gave me chills thinking about it, but Pahanin had to find control sooner or later before the voices made him entirely crazy. Or maybe I'm the stupid one and he's already too far down that path to ever return to normal. Return to that carefree but tough hunter who was always one to crack a joke at the worst and best times. Ugh, where did that Pahanin ever go!

"Are the voices still communicating with you?" Praedyth asked kindly but urgently. "Can you tell us what they're saying?"

Pahanin froze.

That's it! I stomped forward and tore his helmet off, throwing it to the ground. "Pahanin!" I yelled in his face. "Answer us when we ask you something!"

Pahanin's eyes were unfocused but suddenly refocused on my face. He whispered something I couldn't make out.

"What was that?" I asked, losing my patience.

Pahanin spoke, anger in his voice. "Stop treating me like this. I swear to the Traveler if I get yelled at one more time—!" Both his hands flashed up and pressed against his head. "I'm going to lose it!"

"Then just answer us, all we want is to know." Praedyth cut in before I could raise my voice to a scream.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!"

"Calm down!" I snapped.

Pahanin continued. "I don't know anything anymore. So many things in my mind are real and so many are false and so many I don't even understand." He laughed. "I'm not in control of myself anymore, something happened. I'm going crazy!"

I looked over at Praedyth to see that he was already looking at me. He shook his head and pointed at Pahanin. Hm, what does that mean? I looked back at Pahanin and stayed silent to let him say everything he wanted to say.

"—mental breakdown, I'm talking to myself. I..." Pahanin broke into laughter again. "I don't even remember what I did yesterday, a week before now. Hell, the world might not even exist anymore!" His laugh turned more into a sob. "I'm insane, my mind is sick, and nothing is normal! I don't know anything anymore, all I know is that the Vex want Praedyth, want Kabr dead, and me dead too. I know that they know we're here and are going to come and take Praedyth!"

"Woah," Praedyth cut in seeking information. "I need to stop you there for a bit, at the part where you said they are coming for me. When exactly is this happening?"

Pahanin paused, thinking long and hard. He unholstered his handcannon and brought it up to his face. For a second he whispered to it. I leaned forward to catch the words but I couldn't hear anything.

Pahanin turned and looked at Praedyth. "We need to leave."

"Now?" I asked.

Pahanin looked back down at his handcannon. "Now?" He asked it then looked up at me and nodded.

Great. We're going off of what a handcannon says.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "We're going to stay here."

"Why?" Praedyth asked. "Pahanin says we need to go."

"But he isn't right in his mind, let's be honest." I knew Pahanin could hear me but he was too busy talking with himself. "I'm Fireteam leader, I decide we stay here for at least the night before we move to another cave. Who knows, maybe there's not another one like this."

"But... They know we're here." Praedyth argued.

"Oh come on! We can fight them off if they come again, we just beat hundreds of Vex, we can do it again!" I stalked off to my room. "We're staying here, that's final."

I was preparing to pivot around all ready to fight at even a peep. But none of them argued with my word. We might have been living down we're for four years but that doesn't mean they don't have to listen to me anymore. I'm Fireteam leader, I make the big decisions. And for now I don't think we need to move, at least not now.

I kind of think of this cave as a home, or sanctuary, or something. So I don't just want to get up and leave it all of a sudden. We don't have anything to move, just weapons, so we could do it. Except I don't want to. It's already dangerous out there. The place is speckled with Gorgons who can easily kill us and it's a complete maze. We'll get lost and never find our way back when we don't find a cave. Or Pahanin won't quit his self-jabbering and get us all caught by some kind of massive Vex creature.

And I don't like the sound of either of those outcomes.

I walked to the right side of my room and climbed down where I slept. It would be a long night... Maybe Praedyth's right and we should move now. What if when we stay here we're killed?

Whatever! I'm already laying down, indecisive thoughts, if there was a problem you had your chance to come through!

And with that I slipped into sleep, tearing my helmet off first. I didn't want some weird transcription in my mind that I had to decipher. All I wanted was a nice, long sleep before I have to move caves with Praedyth and Pahanin tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18: Kabr

I shot awake, my limbs tense and eyes darting side to side to try and figure out what woke me up. From the corner of my eye I caught my Ghost looking straight at me.

"They're in trouble!" He yelled.

I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "Who's in—"

Sounds of fighting came from the back room. Sounds of someone fighting for their life.

My eyes flashed over to the short hallway leading to the back room. Something big was moving around in there, I could tell by the clanking metal sounds and the mechanical noises. And beneath the noise I could hear painful heavy breathing.

Pahanin! Praedyth!

I pushed myself to my feet and threw myself forward. My legs didn't want to work for me because my body was still half asleep, but I forced them to carry me down the hallway and into Pahanin's room. Inside I saw a huge Minotaur crouching over what looked like a body and Pahanin laying untouched on the ground a few meters away. I looked back to the Minotaur, now I realized that the body was Praedyth. His chest was heaving and he looked terrible.

"Get away from him!" I screamed.

It's obvious the Minotaur doesn't know what I'm saying but that was all I could think of that would work. I was stupid enough to not bring a weapon with me, so I had no way of attacking.

The Minotaur ignored me and brought its arm straight down on Praedyth's chest. The Warlock screamed and his body jerked and spasmed like he was being electrocuted.

"Get it away!" Praedyth shrilled and weakly tried to melee the Minotaur.

Oh my Traveler, Kabr, don't just stand there and watch Praedyth get the shit beat out of him by a Minotaur! Do something!

I turned on one foot and rushed towards Pahanin, eying his handcannon beside him. I slid forward and grabbed the hand cannon, aiming it back around at the Minotaur. For a second I hesitated.

Praedyth hung limply from one of the Minotaur's arms as it began to back away. It's other arm was pointed at me, ready to shoot. I half expected it to. But it didn't, it let out another mechanical cry and began to back away. Why wasn't it attacking?

It wants Praedyth, I realized, glancing at Pahanin. It was given orders to take Praedyth, not to attack us. But why? Ugh! Maybe I should have left my helmet on while I slept!

I lifted the handcannon and pointed it at the Minotaur's head. It screeched and tried to teleport but I fired before it had time to escape. The first two shots hit Praedyth, one went through his hip and the other bounced off his shoulder-plating. But the next one hit the Minotaur in it's eye and it stumbled, dropping Praedyth to the ground. As it leaned over to pick up Praedyth I emptied the last of the cartridge into the Minotaur, killing it. It fell backwards into a pile of twisted parts, letting out another mechanical screech before going silent.

Praedyth was lifeless beside the broken Minotaur. He didn't move, didn't speak and I couldn't hear or see him breathing.

"Praedyth?" I stood to walk across the cave towards him.

As I walked I took a second to look at him and the Minotaur. He looked tiny compared to it and just as broken as it was. The Minotaur had probably gotten two or three devastating hits off him before I woke up and stopped it. I sighed, it was hard to think about it. My own Fireteam member in trouble when I wasn't there.

"Praedyth?" I asked again but he didn't answer.

I crouched down beside him, resting a hand on his side. No movement. He wasn't breathing.

I rolled him over onto his back and removed his helmet. His eyes had already rolled to the back of his head and a thin line of blood streamed out of his mouth. I shuddered when I saw him. I've seen death before, many times, but somehow this was different.

"Praedyth! This isn't happening, you're fine, y-you're going to be fine!"

What am I supposed to do to help a Guardian this far in a Darkness zone? We aren't taught these things!

Praedyth's Ghost flashed into view, still trying to revive him.

"No..."

Soft footsteps sounded behind me. "What happened?"

I couldn't speak. For the first time I was completely speechless.

Pahanin stepped beside me, staring at Praedyth's dead body. "Oh my..."

"Why didn't you protect him?" I asked, almost shaking with rage.

"I was still asleep." He answered quickly. "I didn't hear anything."

I frowned. "You were RIGHT NEXT to him, what do you mean you heard nothing!"

"It's the truth." He mumbled.

That's dumb. I was in a different room and I still heard Praedyth's shrieks!

I sighed, placing my other hand on Praedyth. "This is my fault. If I had listened and we moved caves overnight..."

He would still be here.

Some strange emotions began to rise in my chest. Guilt, grief, so many. I knew why. One, it was partially my fault, and two, he just died. We don't even know if our Ghosts can still revive us after we've been in the Vault this long. Praedyth could be gone forever. What does that mean for us? Three to two. That changes everything. But no! He can't be dead, he just can't be!

"Praedyth!" I yelled again, shaking his lifeless body.

"Nothing's working!" His Ghost floated back in forth, panicking. I felt sorry for her, I felt like I needed to apologize.

Pahanin's Ghost flashed into view now and joined Praedyth's, then my Ghost joined in. They talked in whispers but I didn't try and listen. I was too focused on the dead body before me. Pahanin was too, he crouched down beside him and laid an awkward hand on his shoulder.

All at once my hands fell to the floor and an intense heat from in front of me forced my eyes shut. Even with my eyes closed the light hurt my eyes. I used my arms to pull myself backwards and away from the scorching heat and into the coolness of the cave. When I opened my eyes I was staring at the figure of a person, Praedyth, covered head to toe in flames. Solar Light surged from his back and shot out on each side like a giant pair of wings.

He's a Sunsinger!

I felt a smile forming on my face when I saw him and all the horrible thoughts that had just passed through my mind seemed to wash away. On the other side of Praedyth, Pahanin punched the air and cheered. We were a Fireteam again, we were complete again.

I pushed myself to my feet and reached out to give Praedyth a friendly hit on the shoulder but yanked my arm away at last second. Right now he is scorching hot to the touch, he could burn me alive if he wanted to. So I kept my distance as Praedyth spun around, examining the cave around him. After a few moments the flames died out and the cave plunged into darkness. It would be awhile before our eyes adjust again.

I wondered if I should apologize for not moving caves. Well, he was alive now so everything was fine for now. Eh. If everything's fine then there's no reason to apologize.

"You're back," I said, a little more harshly than I intended.

"And back from the dead," Pahanin stepped beside Praedyth, his head lowered a little.

Praedyth didn't answer.

"Everything alright?" I asked, I could see just the outlines of Praedyth and Pahanin now. Praedyth was moving his arms, shaking his legs out. But his quick movements gave away fear.

"No," he whispered then raised his voice. "Something's wrong, something's seriously wrong with me!"

"What's wrong," I snapped in Praedyth's direction. "I can't see anything!"

"It all feels so weird!" He didn't stop freaking out.

"Ghost, give us some Light!" I yelled above Praedyth.

I put a hand over my eyes before my Ghost lit up Praedyth and Pahanin. They both flinched when the shining light hit them but recovered quickly.

I looked Praedyth over. "You look completely fine, what is happening!?"

Praedyth didn't answer, he looked down at himself again.

"Well?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

Praedyth looked up at me. "I can move!"

"What?"

"Radiance healed me!" He jumped and spun around once in the air before floating back down to the floor. "I feel alive for the first time in four years!"

I still didn't understand and Praedyth noticed this.

"No more sitting on my rock all day." Then he stretched up towards the ceiling. "It feels great!"

"Oh!" I got it. "You can move around again, you got your strength back."

Pahanin wasn't sharing the moment, he was looking down, mumbling to himself. I looked to see Praedyth looking at him too.

"I might feel great for now, but it might not last forever. Whatever the Vex did might happen again." Praedyth said. "So I've come up with a possible theory."

In this short amount of time? I slumped my shoulders. Great, a Warlock theory. "Go ahead."

"I believe that when the Oracles marked us, back when we faced the Templar, some of them must have remained in my armor. Deteriorating me over time so that when the Vex need me for this future of theirs I won't be a problem." Praedyth explained.

"But that's not all. You two must have been marked too, some of the Oracle energy had to have been present in your armor. Except you cast it off, and created new armor from the Vex you kill while patrolling. The Oracles then don't effect your body."

"Interesting," I lied. "Then what do we do now?"

"Well, I need some new armor. I'm not letting what happened to me before happen to me again." Praedyth paused. "For the first time I'm strong enough to go out and kill my own Vex."

"Actually, that won't be necessary." I pointed to the Minotaur beside him. "That should be more than enough to make your armor."

"Oh, thanks." Praedyth sounded a little disappointed.

"We could go out later when we go to find a new cave." I suggested. "That should be a perfect time to—what are you doing!"  
Praedyth slipped his belt off his waist and dropped it to the floor, then began to undo his robes. "I want to be safe. I'm taking my armor off for now."

I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Could you go and do that somewhere else?"

"We're all guys, Kabr." Pahanin spoke quietly but the usually jokey tone was gone from his voice.

I snapped my head around to face him. "Well, I know that, it's just—"

"It's fine. Warlocks wear something underneath their armor and robes, just like Hunters and Titans do with their armor."

I still didn't look at him, it was awkward but at least my Ghost already dimmed it's eye so it was harder to see.

"Plus," Praedyth added. "I want to be safe. Sure, it's just a theory, but I think it's a good theory. I have to look into how to cleanse armor of the Oracles' energy. Huh, maybe Light does the trick. I'll have to look into it."

I saw Pahanin glance at me from the corner of my eye. "Kabr, you can look now."

"I'm fine with looking anytime I want, I've seen much worse!" I defended myself. "I'm just giving him his privacy." I guess.

Praedyth laughed to himself. "I can go back to the main room. I want to start making new armor as fast as possible, so I'll need help with that."

"I can help," Pahanin offered.

"Just wait in the main room, I'll drag it out to you." I looked back at Praedyth who was too busy neatly folding his robes.

"Alright," Pahanin and Praedyth walked to the main room.

I waited until they were out of sight before I rushed to the Minotaur's corpse. Already I knew what I was looking for. The Radiolaria. On a Minotaur it was covered up so I had to break into it if I wanted to reach it.

I lifted my fist and brought it straight down on the container. I had to punch it three more times before it broke. The Radiolaria shone bright white in the dark and I reached down to scoop out a handful of the liquid.

"Kabr," my Ghost warned.

I didn't listen to him and tipped my head back. The strong scent of the ocean filled my nose as the liquid stuck to the sides of my throat, choking me. It almost made me laugh. How horrible would it be to die now, die because of my own choice in a way that could have been avoided?

I tried hard to swallow, my hand began to twitch as it wouldn't go down. I dipped my hand into the Minotaur's stomachs again and swallowed another handful. It felt like a poison in my body. But I felt like I had new answers.

There's a way I can create a dent in the Vault of Glass.

There's a way to make the Vex pay.


	19. Chapter 19: Praedyth

My new armor felt stiff, slightly tight around my ribs, but mostly fine. Surely not as comfortable and loose as my old armor but as I said, it is mostly fine. My old, Oracle-marked armor had been burned using my Solar Light and discarded in the stream outside our cave. Now I wore brass armor taken from the Minotaur and a few left over parts. I was starting to like the way the small pieces clanked together as I walked. It was a comforting sound.

Pahanin stood beside me, twirling his knife through his fingers. Once again I owed him. He helped me through the night to make my new armor and even offered some threads from his cloak to help hold things together. Now I'm not a hunter, but I at least know how important cloaks are to them. So him just offering to rip pieces off his own cloak for me really means something.

"Fit fine?"

I looked up from my armor and at Pahanin. He wasn't looking at me and still twisted the knife, focusing on nothing else. "Hm?" I asked.

He glanced over at me. "The armor. Does it fit?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, it fits great. Honestly, I haven't felt like this in years. Thanks for you help."

Pahanin just shrugged and refocused on his knife. I was starting to worry a bit about him. He's gone quiet, doesn't like to talk too much and keeps his sentences down to two or three words. Pahanin's been through a lot, way more than I can imagine. He had voices talk to him, try to control him, and almost made him take his own life.

I shuddered at that thought.

The Vault has forever changed him. I had so many memories of Pahanin in the Vault, laughing and joking to try and keep Kabr and I from going at each other's throats. Those were only memories now. His whole demeanor was dark and somber. He looks around with eyes that could only be described as dead and I'm not sure if the voices have stopped. He still talks to himself, mostly nonsense.

I tilted my head at Pahanin. It almost made me sad to think about what he's had to go through by himself. Kabr has talked about these messages he gets while he sleeps but it's nothing like Pahanin's. That's why the Hunter won't speak about it I think, he knows we don't understand his pain.

Pahanin's eyes flashed towards me and I jumped back in surprise.

"Uh, sorry. I was just–" I tried to explain but ended up failing as he awkwardly shifted his weight. "I was just going to go outside to find something to look at. Care to join." Please say yes, please say no!

Pahanin was still for almost half a minute before he shrugged. "Kind of early."

"Ok, well, I'll be outside then if you or Kabr need me." I turned to walk out but spun back around. "Has Kabr gone out today?"

Pahanin once again shrugged. "Don't know."

"Ok then." I headed for the entrance and jumped down to the rock floor.

I let the moment sink in. I've been outside the cave before on numerous occasions but never like this. Now I can move around freely, my body isn't deteriorating and it is stronger than ever. The simple action of walking isn't a pain anymore, no actions are painful... Well, actions yes, but I'm still in pain. Hunger, it's the one pain Kabr, Pahanin, and I can all feel and understand in almost the same ways. We were starving without any nutrients every day. And our Light soon became the only reason we didn't die, because with Light you cannot starve.

I walked forward down the small slope leading down to the water and crouched beside it. The water was still and there were no ripples or signs of movement on the surface. Which was understandable, the only partial-living things this deep underground were Vex, and the three of us.

Hm. I leaned forward and looked deeper into the water. I wondered if things would have been different if Venusian fish lived in this stream. We would have something to eat for at most a year before we ran out, depending on how large they were. But I already knew from basic science that it would be impossible for fish this far underground with no nutrients available.

Water suddenly splashed up in my helmet. I stood and looked left and right for who caused the splash. Another splash, but this time I saw the small rock hit the surface. I stood and turned to see Kabr standing just below the cave entrance. He had a third rock between his hands that I knew he planned to throw.

"Your first day out by yourself," he sounded angry, as usual. "And you decide to spend it looking at your own reflection."

"Actually, for a reflection to occur there would need to be a light source nearby." I looked up at the tall walls surrounding us. There were a few Vex lights scattered up high near other ledges, but they were too far up to aid in a reflection.

I looked back at the water to see the faintest outline of my face. "Slight reflection actually. But very faint."

Kabr huffed and I heard his footsteps leading away. "You must think you're so smart."

"That's because I am," I replied evenly, refusing to allow Kabr to get away with a comment like that.

I turned to look at the Titan just in time to catch him laughing at me.

A moment passed where none of us spoke.

"Really?" Kabr asked. "That's it. That one response after four years of moping around doing nothing."

I paused, but only for a second. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Kabr. I don't try and keep you happy or avoid speaking to you entirely, because now I'm normal again. And not only that, I'm the strongest one here."

Kabr narrowed his eyes in what I assumed to be anger.

"You're afraid of me." I continued. "You have already realized that you aren't the only Guardian walking around with super strength anymore. Now I've regained my strength, I've been returned to normal. So any advantages you had over me don't exist." Until I begin to starve again and lose my strength.

"Afraid?" Kabr snapped, dropping the sarcastic smile. "Don't make me laugh, Warlocks like you aren't built for fighting. And you might think you're the strongest one here now but you're not. I could snap you in half right now if i wanted to, it would be easy."

The worst thing is that I knew he could do it. Titans were incredibly strong, ten times the strength of another Guardian. Even after four years of starvation he could break me in two, he would probably only need one arm.

"And don't get too excited either," Kabr continued his rant. "This probably won't last forever. You were restored to full health by your Radiance, but it won't stop starvation from eating off of you like a parasite. You'll get weak again and won't be the strongest, so I hope you enjoy your short reign of 'I think I'm just the biggest threat out there' because it's not going to last."

Silence.

"Nothing to say to that?" He said. "Good. Because you know nothing, you don't even have a clue what's going on."

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Kabr didn't stay to explain, he just lifted his scout rifle and walked along the stream in the opposite direction of our cave.  
"Everything is ending for us. There's only so much time to do something about it."

That was all he said before leaving me alone by the stream. Never stopping to tell me where he was going or if he was coming back.

"So... We're back to this again." I grumbled to myself.

This was all because of self-reviving and gaining my lost strength back. Kabr was feeling threatened by me, it was obvious. But it was also obvious that I shouldn't have said anything to provoke him while he feels this way. I should have stayed silent and taken those rude comments in my direction.

Should have, shouldn't have. That's all my life is now.


	20. Chapter 20: Pahanin

"Pahanin, could you please move this into the cave for me." Praedyth asked, climbing over the uneven rocks, dragging something behind him.

I slowly raised my arms and he dropped the small moss-covered rock into them.

"Where to?" I asked, my voice coming out dull as I spoke.

"Just leave it in the main room, I'll take a closer look at it later." He went back to looking, barely maintaining the conversation. "Thank you."

I shrugged and took the rock with me along the stream. My leg was still bad but I was walking on it better. It even stopped hurting a few days ago, which had to be good. Once I reached the cave I leaped up against the rocks and found the footholds. In a few seconds I hopped into our cave and limped over to the far right corner of the main room.

I set the rock just beside the boulder Praedyth used to spend his days on. He hasn't sat on it since, he actually refuses to. He's weird about it and I've noticed that he's almost standing the entire day. It's a change from the older days before he was killed where he was always sitting and barely standing. I've only ever seen him sit while he sleeps. He never rests sitting down.

Once I set the rock on the ground I turned back around to return to Praedyth. I was kind of his helper I guess. He says I need something to take my mind off what has happened to me and he needs to find something interesting to do.

Now Praedyth liked collecting plants, well, he liked to find plants for me to bring back. I usually did all the limping back and forth, but I guess it's fine. Praedyth and Kabr both agree it's good that I have a distraction and it'll help me in the long run with something... My mind and my thinking I think.

But it honestly isn't really a distraction. I'm up and moving, walking around and helping out, but it doesn't distract me from anything. It just reminds me of the voices and gives me more time to think about them. What they've said to me, what they've told me is going to happen. It scares me, it really scares me and I'm a Hunter. Hunters aren't scared of anything, at least I think that's true, I can't remember much a few years back.

I don't like to talk too much about the past. It's been four years and no one I used to know remembers me so why should I bother remembering them? Praedyth has been talking a lot about the outside world lately and about how they would think of us if we suddenly returned one day. I'm guessing he saw something he isn't telling us as he was dead. Sunsingers aren't afraid of death because sometimes they can see something in the future or get a larger understanding about something. But he knows better than to talk with his visions to us.

For almost three whole years Kabr blamed Praedyth for everything that happened, at the time I had blamed him too. He lied about a vision, made things up that we would have to believe. All just because he wanted more Guardians to know his name. Since then I've forgiven him for everything because there were so many things that went wrong that weren't his fault... And he's my friend.

Hunters don't really have friends. We have allies, people we talk with or play games with... Sometimes patrol buddies, but never really friends. We're all too worried about finding treasure, or killing a Fallen Kell, or gambling, winning, especially winning. That's what all Hunters know, that's how we are. But Praedyth and Kabr are different... No... Maybe different. Ok, not really different, but they have to be more than just allies... People I respect? Yeah, that has to be it.

When I was just a step away from the door I noticed a red eye off to my right. I turned my head slowly to see Kabr standing in the hallway. He didn't move but didn't say anything either.

If he wasn't going to talk then I was just going to leave.

"Pahanin," he spoke as I turned back to the entrance.

With a heavy sigh I looked back at the Titan. Once again he stood silently. Internally I felt anger, nervousness, but mostly frustration. Why bother calling me when you're not going to say a word?

"The End is nearing," he spoke coldly. "And only a shield can protect the living."

I tilted my head to the side instead of answering. He was talking weird again and his voice didn't sound like his own.

"Nothing less than a great sacrifice will wound the Vault. But it will change it, create lethal flaws."

"What do you mean?" I finally asked instead of holding onto my usual quietness.

Kabr was silent for only a moment this time. "The Vault can be weakened. With my hands I can create wounds that will never heal, that can never be fixed because of a secret I've learned. A secret that will keep the flaw circulating throughout the Vault and making it mandatory for it's survival."

"I don't understand," I said simply while in the process of turning my front foot towards the entrance.

Kabr twisted his fist towards me and opened it, revealing a shinning crystal-colored liquid that dropped to the ground. "I understand."

"Radiolaria?" I asked.

Why did he have it in his hand? And what was he doing with it. Memories from inside Kabr's cave flashed into my mind. The voices demanding me to spill the hidden Radiolaria. He has to be using it for something if the voices didn't want him to have it... But what?

"I drank of them. It tasted like the sea." He took another look at his hand.

I was silent this time. Radiolaria wasn't something anyone just drank without dying. It was deadly, hell, just touching it can probably give you countless sicknesses. Drinking it would be like a poison running through your veins. How much more time did he have? Because there was a painful death waiting ahead for him. His organs would shut down, he would experience hallucinations, and so many other horrible possibilities.

Kabr has just sentenced himself to death.

The titan shook his head as if coming back to his senses. He glanced at me one more time before turning back to head deeper into the cave.

I barely noticed him leave. In my mind I was already wondering how long he had left to live. It's been eight days since Kabr killed the Minotaur and he hasn't killed any other Vex since. If he started drinking Radiolaria just after he killed the thing then shouldn't he already be dead? I had no idea and I wasn't about to go and tell Praedyth. He's a Warlock, these were things he'd probably know about and freak me out even more than I already am for Kabr.

Whatever. If he wants to kill himself then let him kill himself. There is legitimately no way to help Kabr now unless you could remove the Radiolaria from his bloodstream and wherever else it is in his body. He'll be lucky if he makes it another full day without dying, just like Praedyth. Except Titans can't activate Radiance.

Huh... Maybe this is why Hunters don't have any friends. We give up on our Fireteam too early...

Maybe so. I turned and jumped out of the entrance, preparing my good leg for the impact. I hit the ground hard but my knee held. Weeks of using it has really strengthened it to the point where almost nothing can throw it off balanced.

I quietly limped back across the ground. Praedyth probably had a dozen things he wanted me to carry back. I was fine with that but inside I kind of hated doing chore-like activities for him. It felt unnatural at some times. I'm a Guardian not some kind of...

I lost my train of thought when I saw Kabr standing in front of me. He didn't look at me but started walking back to the cave.

I turned around to look after him. "Kabr?"

The Titan kept walking, his eyes set on our cave. He didn't answer but his whole body violently spasmed and a mechanical sound escaped his lips.

"How'd you get out here so quickly?" I asked.

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. Something was off about him.

"Kabr? Y-you're not Kabr." I started limping after him. "You're just a... is simulation the right word?"

The not-Kabr kept walking.

"Ha, knew it. The Vex made you... Or you are Vex. But you're definitely not Kabr." I lifted my hand cannon up and with two hands pointed it at the not-Kabr's head.

Before I had a chance to pull the trigger the not-Kabr snapped its head around to look at me. I froze in sudden surprise.

"Leave," was the one word it said. But it didn't say it out loud, it felt like the not-Kabr was speaking in my mind. I could hear it clearly, but not with my ears.

I dropped my hand cannon to the floor. The voices! They're back! My breath quickened and I felt my heart racing. Can they still communicate with me? Will they take me over again?

After a minute the not-Kabr turned back around and jumped up onto the entrance ledge. Then it walked inside and disappeared under the shadows of the room.

Should I go after it? Kabr, the real Kabr, was in there. Does he need my help? I could help or warn him that there's a not-him in there.

My feet seemed to be rooted to the ground and I felt too weak to pull them up. All I could think about were the voices. They spoke to me again, after so long.

D-did they miss me?

Because I missed them...

"I'm here," I spoke quietly. "Let's talk again."

No answer.

"I really need to hear your voice right now. So that I know you're with me." I looked around and around as if I could spot the voices. After a moment, I think I did.

My eyes stopped when they were pointed to the Gorgon's Maze. I took in a breath as I looked at it. The voices have to be in there! If they won't speak to me then I'll have to find them so that they do speak to me.

But wait... I looked over my shoulder at our cave. Kabr might need me in there to help fend off the not-Kabr. I looked back at the Gorgon's Maze and began to walk confidently forward. Whatever, whatever, whatever. He probably doesn't need my help. I mean, he does think I'm some kind of psycho, so why would he want help from me.

Yeah. I should be doing what I want to do.

"You definitely should," I said. "Take control of your own life, do what you want to do."

I sighed. "We really need to get out more."


	21. Chapter 21: Kabr

There wasn't much to do at the moment, there was never really much to do. But I'm a Ghost, I have to grow used to it at some point. Floating just above a Guardian's shoulder as they kill and destroy and push back the Darkness. Basically all the fun. What I have to do is be there to revive them, analyze codes, objects, etc, and most importantly, open doors. I would almost kill to open a door just about now, but there's nothing to kill even if I suddenly acquired the ability to kill. I guess that's the one thing the Traveler forgot about when it created us. Oops.

But as I was saying, there's nothing to do because my Guardian is asleep on the floor of a cave. Now I only have two options of time-consuming activities. The whopping choice between analyzing rock minerals (if you can count that as fun) or looking back through old files I saved.

Four years ago that's how I survived, looking through the old files. It's basically just a compilation of information, missions, patrols, and memories. When it got harder to talk with Kabr, almost half a year after getting trapped at the bottom of this horrendous place, I looked through files. It was the memories I loved the most.

Kabr seemed to be so much happier when he was outside the Vault. I could actually see him with other titans, completing their duties, going on missions. Most of the Guardians I recognized but I tried not to think of their names. They didn't remember us, we've been removed from time, forgotten, dead. I can't blame Kabr for it, for being so unhappy in here. I hate it too, in fact I hate it more because I have even less options to keep myself entertained than he does.

It pisses me off sometimes. I'm stuck down here with nobody to talk to. It would be fine if there was something to talk about but there isn't. And it would be even more amazing if the other Ghosts were interesting. They were pretty boring, I've only talked to them once or twice or maybe more considering the fact it's been four years since we were first trapped together.

Nash is Pahanin's Ghost. He's just about as un-talkative as the Hunter himself. I can't even remember what his voice sounds like, that's how little he talks sometimes. He's kind of like me I guess. His Guardian has lost interest in simple conversation so he just stops talking entirely. That's all I really know about him.

Then there's Mira, she's Praedyth's Ghost. I haven't talked with her in awhile but she's the one I've talked with the most. She still has conversations with her Guardian, they always and I mean ALWAYS have something to talk about. Wether it's Vex, fixing his receiver, or some other topic, they're always talking. It is starting to be just a little bit annoying.

When Praedyth was killed by the Minotaur and Mira began to freak out I couldn't help but feel a little glad that he had been killed. I was glad that there'd be peace and quiet for more than a couple of hours. But of course the Warlock had Radiance, fortunately and unfortunately. Which kind of it good because what would she do without Praedyth. A Ghost without a Guardian was such a weird thought to me, like extremely weird. If a Ghost's Guardian dies then it's the Ghost's fault, it's the Ghost who didn't do their job. At least that's what I think.

A small thud sounded from the main room. It was the sound of someone landing on the ledge leading into our cave. Hm, Praedyth of Pahanin? Probably Pahanin, he's been going back and forth for the last few hours.

I floated a little closer to Kabr's sleeping body and listened to the footsteps in the other room. They were louder like Pahanin was carrying something heavy. The footsteps were coming closer. I sighed and prepared my voice to wake Kabr up but what I saw took my voice away. Standing in the hallway of the main room was a titan clad in Vex armor. I looked from the titan back to Kabr. They were exactly the same. What is happening?

I looked back at Kabr then back at the Titan, it was now several steps closer as it walked closer to me.

"Don't come any closer!" I snapped, hoping Kabr would wake up. He had his helmet on so the Vex could be holding him asleep.

The newcomer looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

I was taken aback for a second. That was Kabr's voice...

"Who are you and why do you look like Kabr!"

The Titan took another step forward. "Ghost... Lepus... I'm your Guardian.

Lepus... It knows my name. No. He knows my name. This has to be Kabr! I instinctively drifted closer but stopped myself. I still didn't understand what was going on. A person just walked in that looks and sounds exactly like my Guardian to the point where I don't exactly know who the imposter is. Which wasn't too weird, this was the Vault of Glass.

"That," he pointed at Kabr, or what I had thought to be Kabr. "Is a trick, one of the Vault's tricks."

"How do I know it's you?" I asked and looked back and forth at the two Titans. One who I've had my eye on nonstop for almost four years and the other which just walked in claiming to be my Guardian.

"How?" The Titan raised his hand and held it out for me. "Let me show you?"

I floated closer, I couldn't stop myself. Surely this had to be Kabr, but the other one had to be him too... Maybe they were both him but in different ways. The Vault was a weird place. Wait! I stopped for a moment to look back at the sleeping Kabr.

The other Kabr let out a mechanical hiss and its arm moved so quickly that I didn't realize it had snatched me out of midair before I was trapped between its fingers.

"Stop!" I yelled. "You're going to—"

As the Titan ran back down the hall to the main room I caught sight of the real Kabr, my Guardian, lying asleep on the ground. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have questioned anything!

"Kabr!" I screamed. "Wake up!"

To my surprise the simulation, or whatever it was, lifted me up to its face.

"Sorry," it whispered. "If i don't do this I'll be killed."

"Why," I asked, panicked. "Who is going to kill you?"

It hesitated for a second. "I can't tell you, they might be keeping track of every word I say. It's just too dangerous."

I was silent for a moment as the simulation jumped out of the entrance and hit the ground. The water splashed as it ran through the stream. It was taking me somewhere, which couldn't be good. Anytime some creature of Darkness takes a Ghost anywhere it's usually to kill the Ghost and take its Light. I can safely assume the same is going to happen now.

"Who are you? Since you lied about being Kabr." I asked. I had stopped struggling awhile ago, there's no way I can escape.

"No, I never lied."

"What do you mean?"

The simulation let out a breath. "I just know that I'm him. We're the exact same, except I don't share his Light. Light can't be replicated." The simulation sounded sad. "I know what he knows, that's how I knew your name... I was supposed to kill him too, then kill the Hunter, Pahanin. But I couldn't bring myself to."

"You're a copy sent to kill the one you were copied after." I stated.

"Yes, but I didn't. They simulated him because he's the strongest. If there's someone of equal strength fighting him the Vex know he'll tire out." The simulation's voice quivered. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to bring you to my master's chamber. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Your master?" I asked. "Tell me."

"No, I've already said too much." The simulation abruptly came to a stop to let a Gorgon pass. I looked through the simulation's fingers to see that he was taking me through the Gorgon's Labyrinth.

If this simulation was telling the truth and he really was a simulation of Kabr then this was a whole new side I've never seen of him before. This Kabr was afraid, desperate, weak, pathetic. There were many other words I could add but I chose not to.

"Just his name," I was growing frustrated. "At least tell me his name before you give me as some sort of offering to him."

The simulation continued to walk at a brisk pace, its breath coming out quickly. "Fine," it gave in. "First off, it's not a he, she, or any living thing. It's an it, it's some kind of metallic creature. A cruel metallic creature and the one supreme being that stands above everything, or at least it thinks it stands above everything—"

"Its name!" I snapped as the simulation rambled on. I opened up an empty file and prepared to record this.

The simulation looked left and right, checking to make sure no one was looking. "Atheon." It spoke at once. "Its name is Atheon and it wants you all dead."

"Atheon," I whispered.

The simulation hung its head. "Yes. And I need to take you to it as much as I don't want to. You don't know me but I know you, I remember you. And I... I care about you even though you might not care about me."

"I care about you," I strained to say and it sounded more like an obvious lie.

"You don't have to say that," it said. "I just wanted you to know."

"No, no, I really need you to know too."

Here's my chance!

"I know that you're basically the same as my Guardian, you have all his memories, skills, strength. And most importantly you never asked to be a simulation but the Vex made you into existence."

The simulation mumbled something inaudible.

"May you let me go so we can talk face to face?" I asked calmly, wiggling in its fingers. "You and I are friends right, so you trust me not to run away, do you?"

The simulation hesitated but then he held his fingers back and released me. I floated high up into the air. High enough so I looked in reach but in reality I wasn't.

"Ok, but you can't run away." The simulation said. "We can walk the rest of the way like this."

"You still want to go back?" I asked to try and play with its mind. "You really want to go back to someone—something—that threatened to kill you?"

"Yes?" The simulation sounded confused.

"But you only have me. You didn't kill Kabr or Pahanin like you were supposed to do." I pointed out. "Don't you think your master, Atheon, won't be pleased with you when it discovers this?"

The simulation didn't answer and hung its head.

"I have an idea," I continued. "Come back to the cave with me. It's safe, there's other people you can talk with and the two of us could have a talk."

Now the simulation answered. "No! That's a horrible idea!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. I have another idea."

"What?" The simulation asked. "And it better not be going back to your cave or not going to my master at all, because those are horrible ideas."

"Oh, it's nothing like that." I lied. "I'm feeling a little tired, that's all. I would appreciate it if we could wait here for a little while. Maybe two hours?" Or three if I'm lucky.

"Ghosts get tired?" It asked. "From my memories they don't, they don't require any rest at all, unlike Exos who—"

"Enough!" I snapped. "I'm just... mentally exhausted. I need time to rest. This is undebatable, we're both going to rest!" All the anger I've held in for years upon years was suddenly released. I felt a little guilty for taking it out on the terrified simulation, but then again it did kidnap me.

The simulation paused, surprised at my sudden anger. "I don't know how I feel about it, but... You are going to lose everything soon... That's the only reason I'm letting us rest. We have an hour until we're going to Master, deal?"

I sighed, a deep sigh. "Deal."

I floated further into the air so the simulation couldn't grab me before our time is up. Then I set my internal timer to one hour and began the wait. Oh Kabr, please get here soon. We only have an hour left until everything we are is destroyed...


	22. Chapter 22: Kabr

My head hurt as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I had the weirdest dream last night, yes, dream not transmission. I was starting to forget it but in the dream I thought there might be two large Vex. A Hydra and tall, glass-like creature. The name Time's Conflux flashed into my mind when I saw the glass Minotaur. No name flashed as prominently into my mind when I saw the large Hydra but it looked familiar.

I rolled each of my shoulders and listened as my joints cracked. The two Vex had been talking about something. But what had it been? I closed my eyes and focused hard. Usually when I focused I was able to see Vex theories upon Vex theories, but this time I only coughed and the Radiolaria scratched the inside of my throat. I would have to wait a little longer before the theories hit me.

Now I know so much, I knew more about the Vault than Praedyth or Pahanin could dream about. I know how the Vault works and I know how to get into the inner-workings and plant a flaw. I know it all. But I need something to create the flaw, Light. My own Light or the Light of one of my fellow Guardians. I coughed again. It won't come down to that. I'll understand how to make my own Light transfuse into a weapon before I need to kill one of my own teammates to use for a weapon. But as I've promised myself, by the time the Radiolaria inside of me has almost taken control I will kill Pahanin to use as a weapon. If I have found a way to use my own Light then Pahanin won't have to be killed.

Or the Light of a Ghost... I shook my head. No, not my Ghost. I might be insane enough to plan on killing my own Fireteam members but never my Ghost. I tilted my head to try and catch sight of him but he wasn't floating above me.

"Ghost," I said, my voice gruff.

He didn't answer.

I stood up and looked back around the room. Back to this, the silent treatment.

"I expect you to answer me when I'm talking to you." I sighed. "What did I do this time. Is it the Radiolaria? Because I told you why it has to be done. In as little as days I'll know all the answers."

Or you could die, I imagined my Ghost snapping at me. I waited for a second to see if he would say that but he never did.

"Fine, if you want to be quiet then fine." I stretched and began to walk into the main room.

He's really gone! My heart began to race and I could feel myself freaking out. My Ghost wouldn't be silent THIS long when I'm talking to him. He ran away from me! No, he had to have been killed, or stolen, or—

I looked back through my dream. The two Vex had been communicating, talking about something. Simulations, replicating an intruder almost perfectly to deal with an intruder. Oh no, was my Ghost... What could it have been... Simulated, but if so why don't I see two Ghosts? My Ghost is gone without a trace, taken away from me. That only means something else was simulated, and the simulation took my Ghost.

Yes, that's it!

Without thinking I rushed through the hallways and skated across the main room. I turned to jump out the entrance but I saw Praedyth standing in the entrance and stopped myself just in time.

For one of the first times Praedyth didn't flinch when he saw me rush up on him. He nodded a greeting and began to move around me. I stepped into his path before he could pass. He was too confident now, and he's probably forgotten his place. I hated thinking about it, the Warlock looking so sure of himself like everything he says is truth."Somebody's missing," I said slowly.

"Huh," Praedyth asked, looking up. "Oh, right. Yeah, I was actually looking around for him as well. I came to ask you if you've seen him."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not talking about Pahanin."

"Oh? Then what is missing?"

"My Ghost," the words came out harsh.

"Y-your Ghost?" Praedyth looked a little frightened, his eyes were wide and he only barely held my gaze.

"Yes. His presence is missing, I know he's not here."

"Then what could have happened to him?" Praedyth asked.

"Don't waste time asking questions like that!" I snapped. "You know what could have happened to him. He could be shattered into a thousand tiny pieces right now for all I know!"

"Then I guess what I want to ask is what do you need me to do?" He asked, looking away for a second.

I shifted my weight to my heels and rested a hand on my hip. "You're going to help me?" I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Praedyth nodded. "If you'll let me."

I knew this was him trying to pay me back. I've done so much for him in the past including my attempt to save him from the Minotaur recently. He probably felt like he owed me now since he was "stronger" now. In my own opinion he didn't, I don't need people thinking they owe me things. I'm a loyal titan who was taught that doing things for others with no strings attacked is the best way to be a Fireteam Leader.

"Fine," I said. In my mind I was thinking, thoughts that weren't my own. And in my chest I could feel different feelings I hadn't felt before, terrified feeling. It felt like my body was trying to tell me something was going to happen.

All of a sudden my mouth spoke. "The end is nearing, there isn't much time left."

A look of confusion passed his face but he didn't say anything. Praedyth nodded and headed to the far right of the cave. He jumped to the top of his old rock and reached into the cracks. From the cracks he pulled out an old receiver and tucked it into his robes. After that he jumped down and padded back to my side.

"Are you ready?" I cleared my throat to keep talking with my own voice. Sometimes a voice that wasn't mine would break through, I couldn't control it when it did.

"Yes." He answered then quickly looked behind him. "Actually wait, no—hold on a moment."

I rolled my eyes as he walked back to his rock and picked up his sniper rifle. "Can't leave this behind!" He slung it over his shoulder with the strength and confidence I hadn't seen him have in years, which kind of brought a smile to my face.

"Then let's not waste any time."

I took the lead as we jumped out of the cave, all geared up and ready for a fight. I was at least ready for a fight. Praedyth had all his weapons with him (because for the first time he can carry all of them) but I don't think he's prepared for the fight I know is coming. In my mind I thought what the Vex thought, I knew they were preparing to take us down. All of their attempts have failed so far and they know that if they don't take us out now we're going to do the thing they most dread: changing their perfect Vault. Completing what we were always meant to complete, we just had no idea.

It's almost a funny thought to me. Because I know why we were trapped in here, I know why everything was working to keep us locked in here. Fate. Fate is the power keeping us inside. It is what leads everyone along on their separate journeys. We all have a certain path when we are first revived that we follow, a destiny to fulfill. But the three of us, Praedyth, Pahanin, and I have a different path. Our destinies are much different from our fellow Guardians.

I know I'm not going to make it. I know that I'm going to die, destined to never see the sun again, never to have it's warmth against my face. But this thought doesn't discourage me, it doesn't even faze me that I will be killed and my soul will forever be lost to time. It doesn't faze me because I know I will live on forever. I'm not sure how but I just know...

I just know...

"The Gorgon's Labyrinth," Praedyth whispered and came to a stop behind the rocks. "We need to go around."

I shook my head. "We will go through. That is the best path."

Praedyth turned to face me, lowering his pulse rifle. "I don't think that's going to be a good idea."

I looked into the Labyrinth. "There's so many of them, each like a beacon calling out to us in the eternal abyss of the dark."

I regained control of my voice and looked back at Praedyth. "Follow me, I know the way."

He didn't argue, he just followed directly behind me. I walked carefully through the Labyrinth, hiding behind rocks, jumping to the tops of ledges, waiting far back for slow-moving Gorgons to pass, and running along stretches of flat ground. All the while Praedyth was behind me, silent enough for me to hear a pin drop a hundred feet away. Our movements were quick and stealthily, no Gorgon even looked our way.

Halfway, the thought came to my mind, halfway there. I helped Praedyth up onto a ledge so high that our heads were close to the cave's ceiling. Here we took a moment to rest, laying flat on the ledge and propped up with our arms so we could look down over the Labyrinth. From where we were I could see the glowing crystal-like chassises of six Gorgons. They drifted around the cave carelessly, almost lazily. The Gorgons protected the center of the Vault, keeping anything that doesn't belong out. Except they have no idea we're here, and they won't ever know as long as Praedyth and I stay smart.

Something tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Praedyth pointing to the far end of the Labyrinth. I followed his hand and looked where he pointed. Almost immediately I saw what he saw. I looked at him and nodded to show I understood. Then we both got to our feet in unison, as if we were able to read each others minds. Which we kind of can. When you've been living for four years at the bottom of an underground pit with only two other Guardians you start to learn much about how they think.

Praedyth had pointed at a figure at the end of the Gorgon's Labyrinth. It looked tiny from how far away we stood but I couldn't quite make out if it was Pahanin or not. He's the only other person in here so that has to be him. So now that we've found the hunter we can go and find my Ghost. I have a feeling in my chest that we're looking in the right places but I don't see a Ghost anywhere.

Praedyth and I snuck around the outer edge of the Labyrinth and snaked our way around until we were right on top of Pahanin. Praedyth walked around the last wall first, by the gasp and look of surprise I knew it wasn't Pahanin. I put on a burst of speed and rushed around the rock wall separating me from Praedyth and whatever was in there. What I saw beside me was myself, the shape of my body, Vex armor, everything.

"Kabr!" I jumped when I heard a cry.

From above a small shape sparked into view and shined its blue light on me. My Ghost, Lepus! I am a second away from calling out his name when he is snatched out of mid air. I snap my head back to look at the replica of myself, now with my Ghost in its hand.

"Stay back!" It screamed with my voice and lifted my Ghost above its head, curling its fingers around him to warn that it was going to crush him.

I didn't listen, I launched myself at the imposter before it could say another word. We collided and landed in a pile of thrashing limps on the floor. We rolled several times before stopping. Our scuffle couldn't have lasted more than minute, it was very quick. Sometimes he was on bottom and other times I was on bottom, at least 300 pounds of muscle and armor flattening me to the floor. Adrenaline pumped through my body and I was able to overpower the imposter. It was on its stomach and I held down one of its shoulders with one arm and pushed its head into the ground with the other. The imposter struggled and almost threw me off its back but I pressed all of my weight against it to keep it still.

"Ghost?" I asked, looking left and right.

My eyes fell upon Praedyth. Behind him my Ghost hid, starting to peek around to see what was happening.

"Ghost, come here!" I couldn't push back the joy in my voice at seeing him safe.

Neither Praedyth nor my Ghost moved. "Which one's which?" Praedyth finally asked, looking flustered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, then realized what was going on. "You can't tell us apart?"

Praedyth glanced at me. "In our defense, you two look exactly the same."

I shifted my position, pressing my knee deeper into the imposter's side. "I'm obviously the real Kabr. No imposter can match my strength."

The imposter struggled again and I fell forward, nearly losing my grip but regaining it just before it wriggled free. Ok, fine. I take that back.

"Don't listen to him, Praedyth!" The imposter's voice shook. "He—it's lying! I-I need your help."

My Ghost floated closer but Praedyth lifted up a hand. "Stay away from them, I don't want you getting between them." My Ghost then returned behind Praedyth.

Praedyth had his heavy machine gun in his hands now. He was going to kill one of us!

"Praedyth," I spoke. "I'm the real Kabr, not this phony imposter beneath me. You need to trust me like you've always trusted me."

Praedyth hesitated and I pushed the imposter's head harder against the ground until I swear his helm was broken.

"Both of you, stand up." Praedyth finally said. I could tell he was trying to be fierce but his voice gave away his fear and how he probably wasn't expecting to have to choose between two Guardians who look exactly the same today.

"What?" I asked. Why doesn't he realize it's me?!

"Stand up, I want to test both of you." He spoke like he felt unsure of himself but didn't say anything else.

"I'm the real Kabr! I don't have to prove anything to you!" I snapped. Beneath me the imposter rolled out from beneath me and I collapsed as its weight held me to the ground. "Get OFF!" I struggled to no avail.

"Hey!" Praedyth snapped. "Both of you: up now!"

The imposter hesitated before standing up and I quickly pushed myself to my feet. How did Praedyth not realize it was me? Sure, I was just in a fight and we got mixed up but... I glanced at the imposter beside me. Praedyth can't tell the difference between someone he's spent the last four years with and someone who looks like me and just arrived.

Praedyth clasped his hands together. "This isn't going to be easy, but it is important if I am to discover which of you is the real Kabr."

"I am..." The imposter whispered.

Two more figures emerged from behind Praedyth. Two Hunters, both looking exactly like each other. Great, there's also two Pahanins.

Praedyth saw me looking passed him and turned around. "Gah!" He jumped nearly ten feet in the air before slowly floating back down.

"You need help," both of the Hunters asked at the same time.

"W-which one is..." Praedyth backed up closer to me and the imposter. I kept my eye on it just in case it reached out to harm him.

"Oh," one of the Hunters said. "I'm Pahanin 2. This is Pahanin 1." He swept his arm out to point at the other hunter who waved.

Just as the first Pahanin waved another Hunter jumped out from behind him.

"What?!" Praedyth looked like he was about to explode.

"It's a very good system," the third Pahanin said. "Keeps everyone in order."

Then the second Pahanin, the one on the far left, turned to the third hunter that just arrived. "Pahanin 5, didn't Pahanin 19, 20, and 28 agree to come with us."

"WHAT?!" Praedyth jumped again. "You mean there's more than three of you!"

Two of the Pahanin clones continued the conversation while one turned to Praedyth. "Yep, there's many of us."

"Why..." Praedyth thought for a moment. "Why the numbers? Is there a specific reason?"

"Well, the numbers are based on who joined the group first." The Pahanin clone or maybe the real Pahanin answered.

"Then is Pahanin 1 the real Pahanin?" Praedyth asked.

The Pahanin clone looked offended. "We're all very real."

"No, no, I know that. But is Pahanin 1 the original Pahanin? The one that was with us?" Praedyth sounded desperate.

The Pahanin thought for a moment, he swayed back and forth before answering. "Should be. Hey, Pahanin 1, this Warlock wants you for some reason!"

If I didn't have a clone of my own beside me I would've found this situation extremely funny. Pahanin's basically talking to himself, but talking with different versions of himself. I wanted to laugh so badly but I kept quiet.

Seconds later a Hunter emerged from the growing crowd of Pahanins and stood before Praedyth.

"Pahanin?" Praedyth asked. "What's going on and what happened?"

Pahanin didn't hesitate like he usually did. "It's a long story. Short version is I came out here searching for voices and found these guys. They said they had assassination missions but I got to know them and they're actually pretty cool so we squaded up."

Silence for a few moments. I rocked back on my feet as I watched them, I was starting to get anxious just standing here with an imposter beside me. Or another word would be a Vex simulation. But anyway, all I wanted was to kill the simulation but that was the problem. It was as strong as I was, if I were to kill it I would most certainly be wounded if I didn't finish the job quickly. And not only that, I have to worry about there being more of me than just this one. Pahanin has over thirty simulations, I could have the same amount.

I shivered at the thought.

"Pahanin, I need your help." Praedyth pointed to me and the simulation of myself.

"Yeah?" Pahanin asked.

"Well, use your Hunter Instincts, the ones you always talk about, to find out which ones the real Kabr." Praedyth sounded exhausted. "Please hurry before simulations of me start popping up."

One of the Hunters behind Praedyth heard what he said, laughed and commented: "too late."

Pahanin stepped forward and looked back and forth at me and the simulation. I noticed how he spent more time looking at the simulation. Does he think that's the real me? I clenched my fists then unclenched them. No, don't freak out. This could be a good thing. If he's looking at the simulation for a long time he could suspect something.

Pahanin took out his knife and twisted it through his fingers, pointing it at me. "This is definitely the right Kabr, I know it."

A wave of relief washed over me.

"Yeah, he's the right one."

"I knew it from the beginning."

"I can sense it too. I've got the same instincts."

The group of Pahanins began to comment on Pahanin's decision.

"What?" I looked at the imposter as it snapped. "I'm the real Kabr, don't listen to this crazy, brain-damaged Hunter!"

The group of Pahanins all gasped then turned to the real Pahanin, but he didn't say anything.

Praedyth sighed. "I still have to test you both. Pahanin has made his choice and now I must."

The Warlock closed his eyes then quickly took a small device out. He lifted it up into the air. "I have what you want! My receiver, it's the only reason you want me alive!"

"You knew," I unconsciously took a step forward.

Praedyth nodded once. "We all hear voices." Then he raised his voice again. "So take it, take me, I'm giving you the opportunity!"

Immediately a mechanical screech rose from my side and the simulation launched itself forward, straight at Praedyth. It collided with him, both hands around his neck. He fell backwards and his head disappeared under the swarm of Hunters.

"Praedyth!" I screamed and dove forward, the real Pahanin on my heels.

A dozen knifes glinted in the dark cave, some slashing at me, others not. I ignored the knives as I pushed through the fight. I could feel the heat of Solar Light in the air and I pushed myself further through. When I reached Praedyth I saw the imposter on top of him, trying to gather him up as if he was about to carry him off. Praedyth kicked furiously and I could see his hands, no, his arms completely lit up with Solar Light as he attacked and burned the simulation.

I grabbed the imposter by the shoulders and threw him off of Praedyth. The Warlock struggled to his feet, by the time he was up again two Hunters were trying to push him down again. I swung my fists around and knocked the hunters away. Beside me, Pahanin lifted his hand cannon and turned it against the Hunters he had casually been talking with a minute ago.

More simulations were appearing every second, only of Pahanin and I, never of Praedyth. I kept fighting with my Fireteam, killing and killing even when new simulations took the old ones' place.

Two strong hands grabbed me from behind and dragged me backwards. I spun around to face it, one of my simulations, two Hunters at its side. I lifted my scout rifle and pointed it, just before I shot the simulation it put out its hand to show me my own Ghost. I lowered my weapon, my eyes going wide.. The word "no" barely came out of my mouth before I watched the simulation shatter my Ghost in its palm.

I met the simulation's gaze, pain, only pain in my heart.

The simulation didn't say anything but it gave me a cold look as if to say: we are all doomed anyway.

"Raahhh!" I screamed and shot through the simulation's chest eight times before it fell to the ground. And once it was on the ground I kicked it until my foot went numb.

My Ghost was gone. My Ghost was gone. It felt like a huge part of me was missing, making me feel smaller than usual. My Ghost, I was supposed to protect him. I... I failed, I failed him... Now if I'm dead and dead for sure. What happens to a Guardian when they lose their Ghost? Back at the Tower do they get a new one? No, if that were the case then it would be the same as killing a Guardian...

Am I still a Guardian now that I've lost what made me one in the first place?

Another hand touched my back. I turned to see Praedyth standing beside me. From his movements I knew that he saw what happened.

"We need to get out of here!" Praedyth screamed.

The real Pahanin stood with his back to us, wrestling a knife away from another Hunter while a Titan ran at him. The Titan slid and hit Pahanin's legs. He did a whole flip through the air before hitting the ground hard. Another Titan joined the other and they began to beat him, their fists making a thudding sound as they bent his armor. Three more Hunters joined in, completely blocking Pahanin from sight.

I caught a sign of motion off to my left and snapped my head around. "Praedyth, watch it!"

The Warlock swung his machine gun around and shredded the Titan before returning to face me. "We need to get out of here or we won't last long!"

"Ok, we're going to go, follow me! I took off running, not checking to see if Praedyth was behind me.

It was like running through battle, except there were only three of you against at least fifty simulations of yourself. So many that some just stood around, having no clue what to do with themselves. And the ones who weren't just standing around were fighting each other, confused about the chaos.

Not slowing my pace for a second, I plowed into the group assaulting Pahanin and dragged the real one out by his ankles while Praedyth kept the others back with a steady stream of bullets. I only let us wait for a second as Pahanin recovered before we took off again. We ran straight through the Gorgon's Labyrinth, hearing the storm of screams and footsteps following us. I picked up my pace, the exit was right there! And our cave was directly to the right! We were close to safety!

A shinning white Gorgon floated out from behind one of the rocks in our path.

"Stop!" I screamed, spreading my arms to keep Praedyth and Pahanin back. My feet scrabbled at the ground for a hold as I slid across the rock. Only twenty feet away from the Gorgon did I finally come to a stop. But by then, it was too late.


	23. Chapter 23: Praedyth

"Stop!"

I flinched when I heard Kabr scream and I nearly fell as I tried to stop myself. We had been running so fast, our feet barely touching the ground. If i had to guess, it took us a full five seconds to stop completely. The simulations were directly behind us. If we stopped now then we would have to do more fighting to escape.

But we might not have to fight the simulations. Just a few meters away a Gorgon was looking straight at us. In half a second it spun with a mechanical screech and twisted its tentacles through the air. It had seen us, it was going to kill us.

I coughed and grabbed my throat at the feeling. It was like something was being squeezed out of me. My Light, my soul, who knew anymore? That Gorgon was going to kill us. Kill us, after four long years trapped in here. We were just going to die, hah, die and everything we knew and did would mean nothing anymore.

Would the Vex kill me? I know that they need me because of my receiver, and the simulations rushing into attack me just now proved my suspicions true. So will they kill me? I coughed again, dropping my pulse rifle to the ground. Beside me I saw Pahanin shake, holding his knife in front of him as if to attack an invisible enemy. Barely standing, I turned to see the dozens of simulations behind us. They were shaking too.

We're all going to be killed.

Through blurry vision I looked ahead to see Kabr moving towards the Gorgon.

"Attack it!" He screamed and put up a Ward of Dawn around himself and the Gorgon. "Hurry!"

Pahanin rocketed past me and into the bubble of Void Light. I could see them shooting at the Gorgon inside. Pahanin sparked with Arc Light as he activated his Arc Blade. The Hunter moved so quickly, slashing at the Gorgon at least three times a second.

I grabbed my pulse rifle off the ground and ran forward too. Just before I entered the Ward of Dawn I took out my machine gun. With all three of us shooting the Gorgon it exploded with a screech a few seconds later. I gasped as I felt a cold pain in my chest. I hadn't even known a Gorgon could be killed. We were lucky, we were so lucky to have killed it before it had the chance to kill us.

Kabr fell to his knees.

"Kabr?" I asked. Fortunately he was still conscious and he didn't look injured, in fact he was looking down at the pieces of the Gorgon. The Titan whispered something.

"What?" I asked again. I glanced up, further inside the Gorgon's Labyrinth I could see the simulations creeping over rocks. They were still coming after us. Killing the Gorgon saved them too.

"I know what I have to do," Kabr answered his voice sounding ancient. "The wound, the one flaw that will make the Vault beatable."

I was right about to ask him what he meant but he tilted his head up to face me. "I need time. Defend me with your life or the City, the Traveler, and every being filled with Light will perish."

"Alright," I answered, glancing back at the approaching simulations.

I felt something pulling at my back. I turned to see Pahanin with my sniper in his hands. He shrugged at me and jumped out of the Ward.

Ok, I thought to myself, apparently Pahanin likes to snipe now. By the time I stepped out to help, Pahanin had snipped three simulations in the head and he was reloading to shoot more.

The simulations didn't have weapons, except for the Pahanins, they were armed with knives, and the Kabrs had fists that could break bones. So yeah, they were still armed. But the only difference is they have to cross the Labyrinth to get close enough to use their weapons.

Pahanin and I kept shooting the simulations until another Gorgon appeared. The Gorgon moved to the center of the simulations. I could hear them scream and some even try to run. They didn't know how to take one down, they didn't know it could be killed because they didn't see us take it down.

"No, no, shoot at it!" One of the Kabr simulations finally screamed out. I looked to see it was yelling at us, the ones with the weapons.

I lifted my pulse rifle and tried to take down the Gorgon. It wasn't going to be enough. We're going to die this time.

"Pahanin, Praedyth, step back!" Kabr yelled.

I did what he said just as I thought the world was going to be torn away from me. The Ward of Dawn shrunk then it was like Kabr had put it out again. A small dome of white Light formed around us. I looked around, spinning in place. Kabr held a shield that glowed white as he held it. The Gorgon, he made it into a shield and he was protecting us.

"Stay inside, this needs to work!" Kabr screamed just as the Gorgon ahead let out a killing blow.

Dozens of simulations fell to the ground, killed by the Gorgon. I froze, almost expecting to die next, but instead I stayed standing. Pahanin stood next to me too and Kabr behind me, still carrying the shield. We were all unharmed, and we were all still alive! I felt strength in my bones because the Gorgon didn't kill us. But that strength faded when I looked at the pile of bodies ahead. That would have been us if Kabr didn't make the shield.

The Gorgon turned to us, confused. It floated closer, letting out another screech as it raised its tentacles. Kabr lowered the shield and I turned around to see him charging it up. After a second a huge ball of energy shot at the Gorgon, destroying it.

"The Aegis," Kabr whispered. "An early form of the Aegis, the Vault of Glass' fatal flaw."

I took a moment to look at the shield, to look at the energy that flowed across it. That was Kabr's Light from his Ward of Dawn. I looked back up at the Titan. Was he ok? Did the missing Light weaken him? Because if it did he didn't look like it.

"The Vex are approaching," Kabr warned. "Follow me."

Kabr moved quickly, spinning around to run out of the Gorgon's Labyrinth. I followed and Pahanin followed right behind me. The titan moved confidently with the shield—the Aegis—he called it. He moved like I hadn't seen before, like the shield was now a part of him, giving him extra strength.

My eyes flickered to the left just in time to see and entire army of Vex surging out behind the walls and rocks at the other side of the pit. I looked to Kabr to see what to do next. He redirected himself to run straight for the army. I quickly stopped myself and redirected too, lifting my pulse rifle.

With the Aegis everything moved more quickly, more slowly, more strangely. Sometimes it felt like minutes were passing by when really only seconds were and other times minutes were passing by in just seconds. Kabr cut through the Vex until there was a large mass of broken brass on the floor. He didn't wait for more Vex to arrive, he ran off.

I was right about to follow when I felt a chilling sensation and a whisper. My body began to freeze as I heard the soft ring echo off the walls. The blinding light of an Oracle appeared at the other side of the pit near our cave. Kabr and Pahanin were already running to it, shooting at it and charging up the shield to take it down. I wanted to follow them, I needed to follow them, but my body wouldn't move. The Oracle was weakening me again, forcing its dark energy into the cracks of my armor, into my skin, into my bones.

Kabr didn't notice I was gone. Time was probably so distorted for him carrying that shield, he couldn't focus enough on me to realize I wasn't beside him anymore. I wanted to call out but I couldn't use my voice.

The Vault of Glass must prioritize in situations so dire, a voice whispered to me. The armored one won't be killed, can't be killed... So we will take you now, the one that will most benefit our creations in the future.

The Oracle flashed out as it was destroyed and the whole world seemed to plunge into darkness. The only lights that lit the cave now were the red lights of Vex as they surged up again. Hundreds rushed at Kabr and Pahanin, but all were destroyed.

But... The Oracles know Kabr can't be killed, so why—

The heavy sound of footsteps sounded behind me.

Oh. It's a distraction.

In desperation I tried to call out again, but my voice had stopped working and I couldn't move. My Light, I can use my Light. The burning brightness of a Sunsinger in Radiance can be seen from the horizon. I gathered my Light inside of me and tried to release it but the Oracle had already worked its energy into my body and I was starting to stumble, dangerously close to fainting.

The footsteps behind me stopped but I didn't look around because I knew they were just waiting for me to go unconscious. Instead I tried to gather my Light in a last attempt to—my knees buckled beneath me and I felt to the ground. I caught a glance behind me to see two Minotaurs, waiting patiently.

What do you want? I wanted to scream at them. Are you going to attack me like last time! You stupid, incompetent machines!

I looked over my shoulder to see Kabr and Pahanin still fighting off the Vex like nothing had happened. I would give up anything to be with them right now, to be fighting by their sides. But I can't. I'm going to be killed and I cant even do anything about it.

Now the elbow I propped myself up on gave out and I fell to my side. My chest heaved as I tried to just stay awake. As the seconds ticked by my vision became blurry and began to dim. There wasn't much time left for me. I had no strength to even defend myself from the Vex behind me... So why should I try to fight it? This is how I was always going to end, the Vex had it all planned out didn't they.

I tilted my head against the floor to look in Kabr's direction. All I could see were tiny circles of Light as I entered unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, Kabr," I whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

My eyes finally closed and my breathing slowed. The last thing I felt before I slipped into unconsciousness was the Minotaurs' hands close around my waist and lift me off the ground.

This is it, I thought to myself. I'm the Vex's prisoner now. And that's only IF they keep me alive.


	24. Chapter 24: Kabr

I know what I need to do and I know how it must be done.

The Vex never stopped coming, we kept having to fight army after army and it never ended. Pahanin was tiring out, I could see it in his movements and Praedyth was nowhere to be seen. I however, felt strong, the Aegis seemed to pump life into my dying body. Yes, I was dying, and I knew it. The Radiolaria was finally going to take me down, it was in my blood, there was no way to escape it. I either went down because of the poison inside of me or I went down after creating a wound in the Vault that will never heal. There was no hope for escaping anymore, I was going to die no matter what happens, my Ghost is gone.

A Minotaur jumped into my line of sight soundlessly. I couldn't hear the roaring sound of Vex anymore, all I could hear where whispers and the slight humming of the shield I held. I reared back and lunged forward, tearing a hole through the Minotaur's chest. It fell to the ground in a pile of broken brass. More Vex took the Minotaur's place and I took them down as well. I swung my shield and soon Pahanin and I reached the cliff wall. We would have to climb if we were to reach the Templar.

Before I turned to fight the approaching Vex I caught Pahanin looking at me. He was saying something. I focused on him and loosened my arm around the Aegis in an attempt to bring sound back into my world, it worked.

"Kabr," the Hunter yelled my name. "Praedyth's gone!"

I looked out across the floor of the Labyrinth, looking for Praedyth. But I wasn't really looking for him, I was expecting him to be dead. I scanned my eyes along the ground looking for any signs of him, there were none.

"Kabr, we have to go back!" Pahanin was already starting back towards the swarm of Vex, no ammo left in any weapons but his hand cannon.

"Don't bother," I snapped at him. "Praedyth is either dead or about to be."

Pahanin looked back at me in a look of shock and confusion.

"It's true," I said. "If we go look for him we're just killing ourselves. I'm not dying before I finish my mission. So we're both going to climb this wall and meet the Templar in its Well OR you can stay down here and wait to be killed."

This wasn't me being harsh, this was me being honest. If Pahanin had been killed and it was Praedyth I was speaking to then I would have said the exact same thing. And if I were to die I'd hope they'd take the Aegis and leave my body behind. That's what needs to be done, the Aegis must be brought before the Templar if the City is to survive. Nothing else matters. The Vex want us all dead, they've been using us from the beginning. Now it's about time we use them on themselves. I glanced down at the Aegis, something that was a Gorgon a minute ago, or how much time has passed ago.

"I though the word 'Fireteam' meant something to you!" It was Pahanin's turn to snap at me.

I paused for a moment, taking time to aim the Aegis and release a ball of energy straight into a group of Goblins.

"It does mean something to me, it always has." I looked over at him. "You're the one being foolish! Praedyth's dead, his Light is drained, he hasn't activated Radiance yet so he's gone. Why bother going after him, through this storm, only to see a crumpled body of what used to be Praedyth?"

Pahanin didn't say a word.

"Answer me!"

"No, it doesn't make sense." Pahanin sounded defeated, he slowly looked back over at me. "There's something I should have shown you a long time ago."

I watched as the Hunter limped towards the entrance of our cave. He leaped into the air over dozens of Vex and landed safely on the ledge of the entrance before hurrying inside. I followed, jumping over the Vex and jumping straight up the wall and into our cave. I saw Pahanin whirl around a corner and I followed him quickly. I couldn't help but look around. This was where we had lived, this was where we had became such good... I didn't want to say friends but I knew that was the only way to describe them. We've seen everything, the good and the bad, but we've made it through. Except we're one short then what we used to be: three strong Guardians.

Pahanin entered the back room and walked past the giant Vex door to the other side of the room.

"Up here," he said before I reached his side.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up into the dark shadows of the ceiling.

Pahanin jumped into the air and grabbed onto the wall. Above me he was hanging just about ten feet in the air. He began to climb higher and within seconds he disappeared.

"Pahanin?" I asked again.

"This is a secret way up," his voice answered. "I found it out years ago but never told either of you."

I couldn't help feeling furious at Pahanin for never saying anything but now I just stepped closer to the wall, preparing to jump. "Does it go all the way to the Templar's Well?"

"Should," he answered after a moment's hesitation.

You better be right, I thought as I lifted myself into the air and for a good grip on the wall. I began to climb with one arm, my other holding onto the Aegis tightly. I wasn't as small and graceful as Pahanin. He could climb fast while I moved half his speed. The weight of my armor slowed me down but the Aegis, although taking up one of my arms, kept me going.

The two of us climbed for what seemed like ages. We passed through narrow passageways and climbed up walls covered in bright purple crystals that amazed me. Once again, Pahanin was tiring out, he was almost beside me as we climbed and his breath sounded heavy through the Fireteam chat.

He caught me looking at him. "I'm fine, I can keep going." He lied, his arms shaking.

I stopped and glanced up at the climb we had ahead of us. It could take hours. Then I looked at Pahanin, who looked like he was seconds away from giving out and falling to his death. That or worse. If he broke something I would have to leave him too. I couldn't carry an injured Hunter and the Aegis, I'd have to choose one and it would be... The Aegis, the Aegis is more important than Praedyth, Pahanin, and all our lives. The shield can make the Vault beatable, it can give us a chance, we were so close!

I closed my eyes, regretting what I was about to say. "Pahanin, you need rest. You're not going to admit it yourself, so I have to for you."

Pahanin was still shaking. "I can keep going, we'll make it to the top."

"No, we're going to rest." I carefully climbed closer to Pahanin and shifted into a stronger position before I held out my arm carrying the Aegis. "Grab on and you will not fall."

Before Pahanin noticed, I moved my arm down and quickly slid his knife out of its sheath and hid it against the Aegis. It would be needed for later, for the sacrifice.

The Hunter looked unsure but once his fingers slipped he quickly jerked his arm out and grabbed a hold of the Aegis. Pahanin completely transformed, I could see the strength moving through his body. The Aegis was powering both of us, we could hang hundreds of feet in the air like this forever. I didn't have forever though, I was dying, I had to make it to the Templar's Well.

But I was willing to wait for Pahanin to gather his strength. Pahanin never spoke unless he was wound up or asked something, but what he said had hit me, so hard that it felt like it left a mark on me. "I thought the word 'Fireteam' meant something to you." I have always cared about my Fireteams, I've always wanted to be the noble Titan other Guardians look up to because of how well of a Fireteam leader I was. So I waited for Pahanin, an attempt to show him that Fireteams were still important to me.

"Ok, I'm ready." Pahanin suddenly let go of the Aegis and threw himself up the wall, climbing faster than I had seen him before.

I followed behind him, holding tight to the Aegis. If it were to fall we would all be dead, me especially. So we climbed, climbed, and climbed. We climbed so long that time seemed to blur and my memories blurred too. I could also feel my mouth moving, I was speaking but my voice was not my own. Despite all this we kept climbing until we finally walked and jumped out of a hole in the wall, straight into the side of the Templar's Well.

I looked around, everything was familiar but so different. No Vex were in sight and the Templar wasn't either. It was silent, so silent. But I felt accomplishment, I brought the Aegis to where it belongs, I've finished the first part of my mission. Now it's time for the sacrifice.


	25. Chapter 25: Pahanin

The Templar's Well, we were actually here, we were closer to the surface than we have been for years. If we were to run we'd be at the entrance in minutes, we'd be outside, we'd be free! The word sent shivers down my spine, the concept gave me a cold feeling. Free. We would be free. And even better, there are no Vex around to stop us from leaving. We are really free.

I spun around and locked eyes with Kabr. "We're free," my voice cracked. "We can leave now!"

"Not me," the Titan's voice came out dull with no emotion. "I'll never be free from the Vault."

I cocked my head. "Why not?" I pointed behind me and lifted my hand up to point where we had jumped down all those years ago. "We are THAT close to freedom!" From the voices, from everything.

Kabr didn't move, just brought his shield closer to him. "I must finish what has to be done, there is no future for me anyway."

"...But why?"

"Revenge, fate, destiny. Those are all fair answers." The Titan looked down. "But there is still a chance for you."

I didn't say anything, I waited for him to explain it. He never did. And as the silence between us grew I turned and ran without saying goodbye, without convincing him to come with me. I ran and climbed and jumped until my heart felt like it would pump right out of my chest. All the while Kabr yelled out at me.

"Run, Pahanin, the Hunter of my Fireteam! The Vault will no longer hold you, you chose your own future!" He paused. "Tell them, tell the Tower, tell them everything! That in the Vault time frays and a needle moves through it. The needle is the will of Atheon... I do not know the name of the shape that comes after the needle."

I jumped and grabbed the ledge, throwing a leg over to pull myself up. Once on, I stood and looked back at Kabr who looked so tiny in the Templar's Well.

"No one can open the Vault," he said. "I opened the Vault. There was no one with me but I was not alone."

I opened my mouth to say a final farewell but he was not finished speaking.

"You will meet the Templar in a place that is before or after stars. The stars will move around you and mark you and sing to you. They will decide if you are real."

I held back a strangled cry and opened my mouth once again.

"That is all I have left to say. Now go and remember," Kabr then turned to face the center of the Well. The Templar appeared before him with a flash of light.

I ran again before the Templar could see me, I ran like I coward. I shouldn't have left him there, standing to face his trial against the Templar alone, to somehow complete his mission. It made me feel horrible, but there was nothing left I could do. I was broken, I was damaged, I was distorted. Nothing for me was real and nothing was fake. The Vault has forever changed the way I live, and all I wanted was to leave it behind forever despite how guilty I feel to leave Praedyth and Kabr behind. They were my Fireteam, my first real Fireteam, I felt like I... I felt like I couldn't live without them.

"Just leave, it's what Kabr wants you to do."

"He's alone this time. The Templar's gonna kill him."

"Yeah, but you can't help him him with his mission, and I doubt he'd want your help."

"He's alone out there fighting... There has to be something—"

"There's something you can do to help? Cause really, I'd love to hear it."

"Don't be that way, he's my Fireteam Leader. Sure, he wasn't always kind to me but he was still a leader. There has to be something I can do."

I flinched when I heard the crashing coming through the walls behind me. I turned and looked. That was the Templar and Kabr, both we fighting. I could see it attacking him and summoning legions to overwhelm Kabr. He stayed strong through the whole attack, his Aegis tearing through every one of them.

I took an extra moment to watch him. He moved fast with the shield and nothing blocked his way when he glided down to the center of the Templar's Well. The Templar teleported before him, letting out a loud mechanical screech.

Can the Aegis defeat the Templar? If it can then Kabr and I can still escape! I'll have to call help quickly and hope that new Tower technology can filter the Radiolaria out of his bloodstream. Unless the damage cannot be reversed.

I shook the thought away and continued to watch. Just as the Templar open fired Kabr threw the shield up and it looked like he was speaking. I watched and watched, it seemed like eternity before I saw him slip out a Hunter's knife. My hand instinctively reached up and brushed against my sheath... It's my knife...

Kabr brought the knife up, creating a large X on his chest. I wanted to scream at him but my breath was gone. Kabr began to sway but before he fell a flash of Light blocked him from view and he was gone.

Just gone.

All that was left where he stood was the Aegis, now glowing bright white.

My knees grew weak. He just sacrificed himself... No, why would he do that? We could have escaped...

"Come on... Pahanin... We should go," my Ghost sounded like he didn't know what to say. I just nodded to him and turned.

I shouldn't let his death bother me. All I should be focused on now is escaping.

I continued to trek up the long path leading to the grand entrance of the Vault of Glass. I had chills. For four whole years I've never been so close to the ground, so close that I could feel the Venusian breeze in the air.

"You want to do something for him?" I said to myself. "Then keep his memories alive, and Praedyth's too. When you leave, all three of you leave."

"... That's only if the Tower accepts you."

"It will."

"Probably won't."

"Hush," I quieted my voice. "Whatever happens we'll be fine—I'll be fine— because for the first time we'll see if we've been right all these years. We'll see if the Tower made an effort to find us or if everyone forgot about us. Whatever happens, we'll be fine, other Guardians will understand, they've faced Vex before."

After a moment I added, "and you're going to have to stop talking to yourself, you're not that crazy yet."

The familiar area made a horrible feeling rise inside of me. The last time I was here I was with two others. They're gone now, dead... And there's nothing I can do but escape and remember them.

Praedyth, the Warlock who always wanted to be the one people talked about, the one who stories were written about. But all of that hadn't gone as planned. He lied, tricked us into going further into the Vault by faking a Warlock Vision. For three years we barely talked with him and he barely talked with us. He had been defeated because now he would never have the story he dreamed about.

And Kabr, the strong Titan who in some way pulled us both into this. I might not remember him from outside the Vault, but I do remember always having a feeling or respect, a feeling of trust. But he wasn't just a leader, someone who called out the shots, he was a listener. He listened to us when we suggested things, rarely did he ever disagree with them... Well, depending on how good of a mood he was in.

Praedyth and Kabr, they had to be remembered. I would make sure they would be remembered.

I limped down the narrow tunnel, damp and filled with water. What would we call this? We've always named these areas we've passed through. The Templar's Well and the Gorgon's Labyrinth being a few... This tunnel would be called... The Trial of Kabr, that's what it will be called. I glanced behind me, back where Kabr fought the Vex alone to complete whatever mission set out to complete.

I turned and limped around the last corner, expecting the bright sun and air, but all I saw was the dark inside of the door. I froze, I had no idea what to do. I've always imagined the door to be open, I've always thought one day we would walk on out of here.

My Ghost flashed into view, right in front of my face. "Pahanin..." That was all he said before he went silent, he sounded just as disbelieved as I was.

What would I do now? I limped to the door and laid my hands on its cool surface. Freedom was just beyond it and it's twisted brass, so close that I could feel it. Freedom, freedom for the first time in four years— FOUR YEARS!

I grunted and leaned against the door as if I could somehow push it open. After a moment I stopped, I was trapped in here forever. I laughed and my Ghost looked at me, I kept laughing and he looked away.

Kabr must have known we were never to escape, he knew there was no future for him. So why did he give me so much hope that I was going to live?

I slid down the door to the ground and sat with my arms resting on my knees. I was forever trapped in here... At my side I felt my hand cannon, it had always been there for me, always full of ammo. I detached it from my belt and held it in my lap.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Looks like you and I aren't going to see the outside world."

"Don't say that," my Ghost panicked. "There has to be a way, we're right here!"

I shook my head. "Travel to Venus is strictly off limits from what I remember. There's no one who can hear me scream."

"That was four years ago," my Ghost argued. "Rules change, Guardians have to be out there."

I shook my head again and tossed my hand cannon into the dirt beside me. Then I added my other weapons to the pile and laid back with my head against the door. There was no chance of us getting out of here, at least today.


	26. Chapter 26: Kabr

The Fall

Thousands of theories flowed through my mind, thousands of timelines, all true and all false. It all came from the Aegis, its power showed me what belonged, what was true, what was unreal. And it had shown me some things about myself and my future that was so strange yet so normal. The shield was already so powerful but not powerful enough. It still needed a great sacrifice, one that will leave it filled with Light.

The Templar shot another round of attacks off in my direction. I lifted high up into the air, the attacks from the Templar missed and I drifted back down. The machine let out a shriek and prepared another round of attacks and summoned more Vex who would swarm me in a second.

Time for the sacrifice.

With my other hand I grabbed Pahanin's knife from where I had hid it. This needed to work, it would work. Before the Templar had time to attack I ripped off my chest armor plate and it clanged to the floor. Then I slashed my knife across my body, from right shoulder to left hip. The knife, had dig deep into my armor, into my flesh, drawing blood. I flipped the knife around and brought it down again, creating a large X across my chest. My own blood soaked my armor and gushed out of my chest and onto the floor.

Quickly I lifted the Aegis and held it strongly. After a second I activated the shield, it absorbed my offering of Light. The whole shield was illuminated in white, my own Light. It was so... Beautiful...

The Templar shrieked and attempted to attack, but the shield held, and my dying body held too.

"I have destroyed myself to do this," my words came out strong, bitter. "They have taken my Ghost. They are in my blood and brain. But now there is hope."

More Minotaurs crowded around, one even tried to enter the shield but my Light burned it and it backed off.

"I have made a wound in the Vault. I have pierced it and let in the Light." I glanced down at my own body, dripping blood, then my eyes passed to the Aegis, what used to be a Gorgon.

"Bathe in it, and be cleansed. Look to it, and understand: from my own Light and from the thinking flesh of the Vex I made a shield. The shield is your deliverance. It will break the unbreakable. It will change your fate."

The Aegis vibrated in my hand, full of Light, my own Light. I could feel my knees giving out beneath me, without my Light I would die under the crushing darkness. I let in a breath and forced myself to remains standing. I would not do this from the ground.

I continued, holding tighter to the Aegis. "Bind yourself to the shield. Bind yourself to me. And if you abandon your purpose, let the Vault consume you, as it consumed me."

Then the Aegis flashed once, twice, and felt suddenly lighter in my hands. I wasn't talking directly to anyone but I was talking to the Guardians of legend, the ones who will finally defeat the Vault. I understood this now. It was all up to us, if the three of us hadn't traveled down here in the first place and created the Aegis, the Guardians in the future won't be able to defeat Atheon and shut down the Vault. It was our fate, our destiny to do this, even if that meant sacrificing ourselves. Thoughts, Vex thoughts, passed through my mind, wanting to control, to kill me.

The Aegis disappeared from my hands. A feeling of tremendous relief hit me, everything I was supposed to do is complete...

"Now it is done," I spoke directly to the Templar. It didn't fire even though I didn't have the shield. It knew that I had just destroyed everything, that now the Vault had a weakness, a secret weapon, a flaw.

The giant Hydra seemed to come to its senses and screech, followed by two soft rings. I caught sight of two Oracles, both floating by the Templar's head. I didn't fight it as the Oracles marked me and worked their magic into me, into my wounds. The Vault was finished, my job was done.

"If I speak again I am not Kabr."

Then the whole word faded and I felt the sensation of falling until I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was all... just...


	27. Chapter 27: Pahanin

Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad. I was just alone, except I had my Ghost. And I was trapped, although so close to freedom. And I was—  
CRRREEeeaaaaakkk!

The twisted brass behind me began to move. I slid forward before I got impaled on something. Once on my feet i turned around to see the huge door opening. All I could do was look at it in shock and wonder.

"It's opening!" My Ghost took the words right out of my mouth.

I stared wide eyed at the door and listened to the changing brass. I brought both arms up to each side of my head and lifted my helmet off, throwing it into the dirt with my weapons. It was opening, I was free. One thing didn't make sense, and that was why did the Vex open the door for me?

Kabr... He was the one who did this, his mission... It's finished.

The door cracked open and a blinding ray of sunlight shot into my eyes. I jerked back in pain and tripped open my injured leg. The sun still shone painfully. I slapped my hand against my eyes and pressed hard to try and block it but the light still found its way in. Even when I held my head against the ground I still felt like I would go blind.

"Pahanin," my Ghost said softly. "It's completely open, we should get out of here."

In response I nodded my head and tried to stand but ended up crawling out of the Vault of Glass. Now my senses came back to me, my planning ahead. I would need to go further and get out of this whole area. Praetorians patrol these areas, I wouldn't want one killing me now.

I crawled further, my body weak, my body failing.

"No Pahanin," I said to myself. "You can't give up now, your still trapped as long as you're in sight of the Vault."

But my body argued. In the Vault it was purely survival, your body kept going on nothing but you had to be strong. Out here my body thought I was safe, it wanted me to rest.

My arms gave out. I tried for a while to push myself back up but eventually stopped. I rolled my lower body onto its side. There was nothing I could do... I needed rest... The world of Venus, beautiful Venus, began to fade around me. I opened my eyes and glanced up to see the sun high in the sky overhead. It was noon, most Guardians were in for noon to gear up and head back out on other assignments. I closed my eyes and began to drift into sleep. It would be awhile before anyone found me, either the Praetorians or other Guardians.

The last thing I felt was the sun warming my freezing body. It was almost a comforting feeling, the first comforting feeling in a long time...

* * *

"Hey," a voice asked out of nowhere and something prodded my shoulder.

What... Where... I didn't move because I wasn't sure where I was and what had happened and... All I knew was that my whole body ached and my mind was sore and I felt like I couldn't move.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here," the voice said again. "The Vanguard have made it pretty clear that the Vault of Glass is not in the Patrol Zone."

"Is he still alive," another voice asked.

"Yeah, he's still alive." The first voice said. "His Ghost read his vitals to us, and to be safe my Ghost did too. So he's definitely alive, and awake."

I heard two soft footsteps and then a third voice. "Cool armor, wonder where he got it."

"Let's ask those questions once he's up and walking." The first voice said and prodded my shoulder again. "Are you even awake?"

"Y-yes..." I grunted. The burning sun wasn't touching my face anymore but I could still feel the heat. Whoever these Guardians where, they dragged my off into the shade.

"Ok, that's good." The first voice said. "Can you tell us who you are and what you've been doing so close to the Vault of Glass—"

"And where you got such cool armor!" The third interrupted again before the first hushed her.

"His name is Pahanin, I've already told you that." My Ghost answered, but he sounded unsure.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to hear it from him." The first voice said. Then then there were whispers that I couldn't make out and he talked again. "The best thing for him right now is to be up and talking. We don't want to be out here during the night with someone who's barely conscious."

I tried to push myself onto my elbows but wasn't strong enough. I huffed and relaxed again. "Pahanin, that's my name."

"Ok." The voice said. "Can you now tell us what you were doing up by the Vault of Glass?"

I tilted my head up and opened my eyes. For the first time I saw other Guardians, I wasn't alone! The one closest to me, and the one I thought was the first voice, was a Titan. I looked at him closer. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who. Beside the Titan stood a Warlock, she was the third voice, I could already tell. And the second voice was the Hunter standing a ways off as if he didn't trust me yet.

"Can you tell us what you were doing so close to the Vault of Glass?" The Titan repeated, obviously trying hard to keep his patience.

"I..." I began but stopped myself. "I was in there because..."

I saw the Hunter from the corner of my eye shake his head. "You two should get away from him, something's off."

The Titan turned and sighed. "What's wrong, Shift?"

The Hunter, Shift, glanced at me. "I've never seen or heard his name. He's not anyone I know of. I'm starting to wonder if he's actually a Guardian."

"Explain the Ghost," the Warlock asked. "And explain why the Ghost stays so close to him, because I know you're going to say it was probably stolen."  
"I don't have to explain anything to you, Caelig." The Hunter snapped and raised his hands. "All I'm saying is that he's off, he's way off." The Hunter then turned on me. "Why were you so close to the Vault? Why? You haven't told us anything?"

"I don't know," I said. "I can't remember anything. It's all blank."

"See," Shift looked back at his two companions. "He's a plant, the Vex's plant."

"That doesn't explain anything," the Titan yelled. "He's confused, he's probably been unconscious for hours before we arrived."

"Just let him get everything in order before he explains."

"You two don't believe me? Great! I'm going to walk over here and go through all the reasons why I need to be listened to more often."

The Warlock, Caelig, laughed softly. "Then from my predictions you should be back quickly." That got a laugh out of the Titan too as the Hunter stormed off.

"Don't listen to Shift, he can be like that sometimes." The Titan said. "Now can you at least try to answer my questions?"

I nodded and moved into a comfortable position, propped up by my arms. When I moved into this position I noticed something was gone. With one hand I felt my belt and felt that my knife, the one I've had since I was revived all those years ago, was missing.

"I left it inside!" I bounced to my feet.

"Left what inside what?!" Both the Titan and Warlock jumped back in surprise.

I didn't answer but turned on my good leg and caught sight of the shining light of the Vault of Glass's entrance in the distance. It was quite a ways off but I would have to run.

"Where are you going?" Caelig asked. "Where are you— Larsen, grab him!"

Before I could get in two more steps a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms against my sides. What I assume to be the Titan, lifts me into the air and holds me there until I stop trying to kick him.

"My knife," I yelled. "It's gone, I need to go back for it!"

"No you're not, it's just a knife." The Titan snapped.

"And the probability of finding something as small as a knife out in the vastness of Venus is pretty low." Caelig said calmly. "I'm sure the Tower has a knife they can give you."

Of course, I'm talking to a Titan and a Warlock. They don't carry anything else with them, they have strength and they have space magic. They don't understand how important a Hunter's knife is, how it's the one thing that's been with us our whole new lives.

"It's in the Vault! Let me go!"

"In the... You actually went into the Vault?" The Hunter, I think his nickname was Shift, returned.

I didn't answer, I tried to break out of the Titan, Larsen's, arms. It wasn't working, I just wasn't strong enough.

"You went in alone?" Larsen's hold loosened for just a second but I was too slow to take advantage of it.

Again I didn't answer. My memories were... blurred, missing. I had almost no memories over the past few... What had they been? Days, weeks, months?

"He's going to get in serious trouble." Shift said. "We'd honestly be doing him a favor if we left him here."

"We're not going to just leave him here," Caelig said. "He's in a horrible condition, considering what I think he's been through, and he's just going to get worse."

"AND," my Ghost raised his voice again. "I told you the second I saw you that Pahanin needs to be taken back to the Tower, IMMEDIATELY!"

"We will," the Titan answered my Ghost.

"Explain the armor," Shift mimicked Caelig's voice. "It's a dead giveaway he's been somewhere he's not supposed to."

Caelig answered right away. "We won't have to explain the armor. You keep extras in your ship, right? We'll use that, drop off his armor somewhere and be back to the Tower with no one asking where he's been."

Shift paused for a second. "So much work just for him." He sighed. "Don't say it Larsen, I already know you're going to say he'd do the same for me which I can assure you wouldn't happen but you're not going to listen to me. Again."

Shift brought out his Ghost. "Ghost, bring down the ship, we're going to need to look through it."

While the Hunter talked with his Ghost, Larsen set me on the ground. "Don't try to run away. All we're doing is trying to help you, even if we don't know you, so don't make this hard on yourself."

I wanted to run back into the Vault, but I stopped myself. These were other Guardians, these were people like me that I shouldn't be afraid of. I was going to go home, back to the Tower, back to safety. I glanced over my shoulder at the Vault. I can't remember much about it, at least not right now. All I know is that I'm safe, that it isn't going to hurt me anymore, I've escaped the inescapable. I've survived.


	28. Chapter 28: Praedyth

"...Praedyth..."

Pause...

"Praedyth!" My Ghost's voice came out more urgently.

"What is it..." I tried to answer, tried to move, tried to show any sign that I was still alive, still willing to fight.

My body was ice and I had stopped feeling my legs awhile ago.

"Praedyth," my Ghost said again. "Please get up..."

I tried to move again, but a shudder rippled across my body and I collapsed. It was too cold for me down here, wherever I am. My whole body shivered now. I raised my hands into the air and released my Light upon them in an effort to warm myself up. The warmth spread through the air and began to partially thaw my freezing limbs.

One thought bothered me: I should be this cold. Venus is incredibly warm inside to the point where sometimes blue fire forms and burns for days. If I'm freezing that means I'm cut off from that heat...

"Where are we?" My voice quivered as I spoke.

"Look around," she sighed.

I rolled onto my chest and gathered my arms beneath me, slowly I pushed myself up and sat back on my heels. We were inside some sort of circular room, the door was closed. I looked over my shoulder, a short wall was built into the floor behind me and a blinding light on the ceiling shone down on me.

A feeling of dread rose in my chest and my breathing began to quicken. In my chest my heart pumped like a piston and my mind raced. I was going to die, I was going to die, I don't want to die. My body began to shake and I felt like I was going to die.

"Praedyth? Praedyth!" My Ghost floated closer. "You're having a panic attack!"

I couldn't slow my breathing, I just kneeled with my hands on the ground and fingers twitching. The only thought that crossed my mind was: I'm going to die. And I couldn't stop it.

"Praedyth," my Ghost floated closer. "Listen to me, ok, you're not going to die. Panic attacks can't kill you. All you have to do is make it through this and you'll be fine, we'll both be fine!" She began to raise her voice.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to focus on her and only her. I tried to forget where I was, forget this circular room entirely. And it worked, my breathing slowed and my heartbeat began to level out. There was silence for a few moments as I recovered.

"We're trapped..." I tried to stand on my weak legs but they buckled beneath me the second weight was applied.

"Don't try to move," my Ghost warned.

Ignoring my Ghost, I stood again, spreading my arms to keep myself balanced. Once I was sure I wouldn't collapse I began towards the huge brass door in front of me. I took it slow down the stairs and walked straight up to the door. It was freezing cold when I laid a hand upon it.

My Ghost was busy repairing the thermal systems in my armor to respond. She wasn't outwardly panicking, but I knew on the inside she was. She thought that as long as she stayed calm everything would be calm. It wasn't. The thought that I was trapped in a room seemed to fully register to me and I banged the side of my fist against the door.

"Kabr!" I screamed and waited a few moments. "Pahanin," I screamed louder.

I screamed and screamed until I began to cough and could no longer continue.

"Kabr!" I rasped a final time.

My Ghost flashed into view. "Praedyth, save your energy. They won't hear you."

"You don't know that!" I started coughing again.

"Yes I do!" She snapped. "The Vex dragged you here, somewhere deep inside the Gorgon's Labyrinth and I can assure you that Kabr and Pahanin won't just be sitting outside the door waiting for you!"

My shoulders dropped. "We're a Fireteam, they have to be waiting for me somewhere."

"Oh my Traveler," my Ghost looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to mine. "They're GONE! I can't detect either of their signatures. They're free, or dead. And no matter which one they are they cannot help you now."

I hung my head. "This is all because of me, all of it."

"Don't blame yourself."

"No, I am going to blame myself because from the very start this was my fault. Once inside the Vault—because those are the only memories I have of Kabr and Pahanin—I lie, and I say that I've seen a vision, the vision. And that's why we came down this far when we should've headed back."

"Praedyth—" she tried to interrupt.

"No, I'm not done. Then, I think it's a great idea to not mention to my Fireteam that I have a receiver with me until it's broken. Then as my body grows weaker I'm just a burden to them. And now..."

My Ghost looked away.

"This is my punishment for everything."

* * *

END OF PART 2


	29. Chapter 29: Praedyth

I haven't slept for days. More than I can count. Or maybe I've only been in here for a few hours, I have no idea. Time moves much differently in the Vault of Glass than it does... Than it does back on the surface.

I glanced upwards, squinting against the bright light shining down from the ceiling of my room-like cell. The Vex have trapped me here and kept me alive this long, to which I still don't know why. I've been in here for longer than I could ever imagine. The silence is a psychological weapon, damaging me right where I can trust myself the most. My own mind.

I wouldn't wish this solitary torture upon anybody, my greatest enemy or the Vex themselves. The silence, the walls on all sides, and being 160 million miles away from the place you call home... Well, the place you once called home... It's too much for anyone to handle. Too much for me to handle.

I clenched my teeth together, looking down at the ancient, chipped floor.

I've done everything I can to try and escape. I've screamed for Kabr and Pahanin, I've tried the receiver, and I've asked my Ghost to try and make contact with Pahanin's Ghost. And when I lost my voice and realized help wasn't coming, I used my Solar Light and tried to burn my way out.

From the corner of my eye I saw the giant brass door to my cell, burned almost a pitch black at the center.

I let out a sigh, one that rattled my weakened body and left me slow to gather another breath. I think I'm dying. I've been deteriorating for years but now I can really feel it. I—

I broke out in a coughing fit, proving my point. I arched my back and coughed, long and hard, even having to take a second to catch my breath. I wasn't used to coughing like this. Guardians don't get sick. But I wasn't sick, I was dying. The Darkness of the Vault has been draining my Light for years, I only have so much left of it. Once it's gone it won't be long until I'm dead. But this was going to happen at any time whether I was trapped or not.

Kabr, the Fireteam leader of my Fireteam, suddenly found his way into my thoughts. If he was trapped then he didn't have long either. He drank Radiolaria, a highly toxic fluid found inside Vex chassis. Who knows, he's probably already dead.

And Pahanin, I can't imagine he'd live long imprisoned either. He's already gone crazy, it would just get worse if he was all alone.

I dropped down off the small rounded structure in the center of the room and laid flat on the floor. Part of me hoped my Ghost would come out to talk with me. She doesn't talk to me much anymore though. I'm not sure why but I can understand completely why she doesn't talk with me.

I turned my head to one side as I laid it against the floor, closing my eyes and slowing my breathing. Sometimes I can feel vibrations through the floor. Nothing serious, just small things, Vex living out their lives doing what they're designed to do. Unlike me, trapped in a room and unable to do anything he was designed to do. And who has no help coming for him.

My Fireteam either died, were trapped like I was, or escaped. I like to think they were killed and their suffering ended. It would only hurt me more to find out they were trapped like I was. And as much as I hope for the third option, I know there's no way to escape the Vault—at least no way that we figured out—and the chances of them escaping were slim. Up there they still have to face the Templar and its impregnable shields.

I breathed in and out slowly. Once again the thoughts of my Fireteam and the Templar are bringing back memories, bad memories. I thought about what happened the last few years, things I couldn't change and things I regret. So much regret. But besides that I thought of the Fireteam I was with. A Titan, Kabr, and a Hunter, Pahanin. Two of the greatest Guardians I think I've ever gotten the chance to meet, honestly. Two Guardians that deserved much better than me as their teammate.

I smiled as I thought of them but my smile faded quickly.

The last time I saw them felt just like... Just like moments ago. I still remember seeing Kabr and Pahanin running away, thinking I was following, only for the Darkness of the Vault to hold me as they were distracted. It's hard for me to realize that that's probably the last time I'll see either of them. I'll never know if they made it out alive or perished. All I'll know is that I'm trapped deep below the surface of Venus, somewhere well-hidden that no one will even think to look for me.

If anyone still remembers me...

The feeling of tiredness began to grip my body, gently lulling me to sleep. I blinked and tensed my arms, releasing several flashes of Solar Light.

It's the guilt. This was all my fault. Sure, it probably wasn't my idea to enter the Vault in the first place but it was my choice and my idea to lead my Fireteam further inside. If we had stayed, found a way around... We could be out of the Vault of Glass, all three of us.

It was hard to imagine it: the three of us anywhere but the Vault of Glass. Partially because I have no idea what either of them did at the Tower. The Vault erased us from time, even erasing our memories from each other. Although saying that, I always think that Pahanin, if he was back at the Tower, would be the one to purposely or non-purposely get into trouble.

I half laughed, half coughed at the thought of it. Pahanin sure did get into some trouble in the last four years. With "the voices" talking to him in his mind I don't find it hard to see why he did get into a lot of trouble.

And Kabr... I can't see him as anyone else than a leader. If all three of us got back to the Tower and decided to stay as a team, I think we'd—

No... I closed my eyes, the air in the Vault of Glass feeling much heavier, much more compacted.

At that time, back before I made up the vision, we wouldn't have wanted anything to do with each other. How could I blame them? All of our memories had been erased, not general feelings towards one another, but are memories had still been erased. We barely knew each other, so leaving the Vault wouldn't have kept us together. At that time we didn't spend four years struggling together, in pain, wondering about the world back home... We would never have become what I consider close friends.

But at the same time...

I lowered my head, pressure forming all along my head and back as I held in my emotion.

Pahanin wouldn't have lost his mind. If we didn't travel deeper he would've been fine. He wouldn't've started talking to himself or following "the voices." And... If I had done more I could've stopped Kabr from hitting him, making it all worse.

More guilt, more wanting to take it all back.

And Kabr... If I hadn't made that stupid vision up, he wouldn't have had a reason to try and understand the Vault. He wouldn't have drank Radiolaria or even thought about forging the Aegis. He'd be alive...

Vwish. Tap, tap.

I felt the vibrations through the floor, strangely close, almost as if they were footsteps...

I pushed myself up faster than I think I ever have before then saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

There was an Exo woman with piercing blue eyes and a brown cloak over her shoulders standing across the room from me. I stared at her with wide eyes, almost shaking. To me she was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen—and not because of appearance. She was beautiful to me because she's someone new, someone unexpected, someone who found me.

Immediately my desperate mind jumped to conclusions. She's here to save me, she has to be!

I couldn't believe it. Help has always been on it's way!


	30. Chapter 30: Praedyth

Beside me my hand twitched. It wasn't until moments after that I was able to hold it still again.

I'm going crazy in here... I can feel my mind slipping, I can feel myself slipping almost completely. The only thing that has kept me going this long is my receiver, the single reason why the Vex needed me alive and possibly my only way to escape. But I can hardly look at that small device now. Nothing I did to it worked, and I was sure I've done everything right. It had a power source now, it should be running perfectly. Except it wasn't, and I was still trapped down here.

The Vex wanted me alive for my receiver, that part I was able to figure out myself. But why? Why would the Vex need an old Tower receiver? Especially a broken one...

I let out a sigh.

That's the question I ask myself every day. I still don't have an answer to it, all I know is that they've trapped me down here. I don't know why they've trapped me down here either. If they want me for something why not just use me and be done with me. At least then I wouldn't go crazy, become flooded with memories from the past, or even remember my life before the Vault. I wouldn't have to... to rot down here, held in a cell like a prisoner, like a prize.

"Ghost," my voice came out pained.

She blinked into view for a response and floated just above me. I was sprawled out on the floor, too tired and too weak to get up. Moving only caused pain for me. I'm never leaving this cell, so why even bother to get up?

"I've been thinking a lot lately," I continued. "Some are things I'd rather not share but I have to let you know about them."

"Tell me," she said calmly but I could sense worry beneath her words.

"I've been thinking more and more about death," my voice cracked but I kept going. "And how it could be a path to choose..."

"Praedyth, stop that kind of thinking, it's not—"

"My Fireteam is gone, dead or alive they're gone and never coming back for me." I took in another shallow breath. "What's my purpose for living anymore?"

She didn't answer immediately but paused and considered the question for a moment. "Ok, the reasons to live may not be great but you can't lose hope. One day the Tower will find us and we'll be free."

"That will never happen," I said. "We're too deep underground, too deep inside the Vault of Glass. Even if it is scouted out one day, it doesn't mean I'll be found alive."

My Ghost paused, rethinking what she could say.

"But the Vex are keeping you here for a reason," she argued. "They wanted you for your receiver and your ability to get it working, that's what you told me. So they want you to be in contact with the Tower."

"That's only a theory, it's not true."

"And it's not false yet."

"Just..."

I still couldn't bring myself to sit up so I remained on the floor, staring up at the light on the ceiling. Sometimes I closed my eyes and pretended the warmth I felt was from the Sun, outside of this horrible place. That's all I want: to be outside again, even just for a moment... But I can't even trick myself into thinking I'm outside because it's not the same. Or maybe it is the same. I've been trapped down here for four years—or was it... I think it's five now... I don't know, maybe less, I'm not sure. Anyway, I've been down here for a long time, I've forgotten what most things feel like.

I'm beginning to forget my Fireteam, Kabr and Pahanin.

Didn't Pahanin have a limp, maybe just a small one? I can't remember if he did or not. And Kabr, was he the one who drank Radiolaria? I'm starting to forget everything that used to be so simple to remember. The Vault is destroying my mind, no... The silence, the environment is destroying my mind. No. It's the pain, the disappointment.

When that Exo woman appeared in my cell... Yesterday? I think it was yesterday... She said nothing and I was too afraid to ask her how she got here. She just stared at me as if she was studying my every move. Which was fine, I was staring at her too. Staring at her like she was a goddess. But she soon left with no warning, leaving me alone again.

The way she disappeared was weird too. She vanished, fading into particles of blue and white light. It looked like she teleported to another place... Or dimension... Just anywhere but here.

I began to doubt she was a normal Exo, and my thoughts that she was a Guardian faded almost as instantly as she did. Guardians don't teleport anything like that. Voidwalkers kind of do, and can eventually pass through the Void if they continue their training, but it's different. The way she teleported was like the Vex, dark and unnatural.

I shivered as I thought more of her. Could she be a simulation? One of a Guardian sent to find us? Could she be made from the Vex?

I wanted to push the thought away but it seemed to stick to my mind. It could be very possible she is, she didn't tell me anything about herself, so maybe next time— I laughed at the thought: maybe next time. There could be no next time, she could never be coming back. What would be her reason for coming back if she was a simulation created from the Darkness?

The truth is there wasn't, I sighed.

Even though she reminded me of the Darkness, I still didn't want her to leave, I didn't want to be alone again. And... I know that sounds selfish because I still have my Ghost with me, but I still feel alone. Half of the time she is hidden away and won't talk to me, and the times she does talk to me, of course I don't feel too lonely but I am reminded of what I have lost. And I am reminded just how alone I am.


	31. Chapter 31: Pahanin

3 months later

I limped into the Tower Plaza, that's one thing that's never changed. My leg's never healed ever since I was brought back to the Tower and my dying Light was replenished. To some it might be bothersome to have a permanent injury that slows you down. To me it's nothing compared with what I've been through—or... At least what I think I've been through.

As I walked along I swung an old, golden pocket watch on my fingers. This watch had belonged to someone I knew, someone who gave up his life. Kabr, I remembered his name, a warm feeling forming in my chest. That warm feeling only lasted a few moments until I remembered watching his death, his sacrifice. I looked back down at the pocket watch, the last thing I have to remember him by.

I reattached the pocket watch to my belt. During my recovery, one of the Frames that was assigned to help me found the watch in my old armor. The Frame asked if it belonged to me, I remember answering "yes" mostly because I was confused but also because I thought that it kind of did now. Kabr took my knife, something I had ever since I was revived. I don't remember him taking it so I don't think I'd feel him give me something either.

On my way to the Hall of Guardians I passed small groups of people. Most just kept looking forward or concentrated extra hard on whatever they were doing. It's like they think I'm some kind of chronic asymptomatic airborne disease. Which is fine, I don't really know exactly what a chronic asymptomatic, airborne disease is so... That makes two of us?

The ones who do look at me though are even worse. They nod or smile but it's all fake. I can see the lies behind their eyes, they don't think I can but I can see it clear as Vex Milk.

I stepped down the steps into the Hall. After the war, this one Titan, Lord Shaxx, announced some kind of training system he was planning. So far I've eavesdropped and heard that a few matches have been played already. It all sounded interesting to me and I wanted in. Although. Killing other Guardians... I might be crazy but I'm certain I'm not hearing things this time.

Inside the first thing I saw was a huge Titan standing my a table, Lord Shaxx. He noticed me enter, a few others did as well but they all seemed to turn away and refocus on whatever they'd been doing before I entered. Nothing too unusual, except, the more I looked at Lord Shaxx, the more I wondered why people refer to him as "Lord." He sure doesn't look like an Iron Lord, or wear their symbols. And speaking of which, where'd they all go? I haven't seen a single Iron Lord since I've returned. Eh, maybe the Tower just doesn't need overseeing anymore. maybe the Iron Lords have found something more worth their time.

Lord Shaxx and I stared at each other while a few moments of silence passed by until I realized why.

He doesn't remember who I am.

I let out a sigh. It's fine, no one does. I've been treated in the Medical Bay for months now and have only been allowed—or not been allowed— to leave the Medical Bay on a few occasions. Speaking of being out, I've also left the Tower once to patrol. Just to summarize, I hated it. Things are much different when you're alone, much worse. When you're alone, vulnerable, the silence strikes, taking hold of you until your mind is at war with yourself, your surroundings.

I blinked and willed the thought away.

"Pahanin," I reminded him.

"That's right," his voice was kind but I could hear annoyance underneath it.

He tilted his head over his shoulder. "The Vanguard are at the table further down."

I let out an audible snort. Like I wouldn't know where the Vanguard are. EVERY Guardian knows where the Vanguard are. I doubt it's changed in... How many years was I in the Vault of Glass?

My mind began to wander.

"Are you lost?" Lord Shaxx asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, it was you I came to talk to." My eyes drifted from Lord Shaxx to the wall behind him.

The wall was covered in different trophies. Well, not metallic golden trophies, but trophies from the battlefield. The Phalanx shield caught my eye and I looked at it for several moments. My mind began to wander again.

"You're just wasting my time if you won't tell me what you need," Lord Shaxx lost all his pretend kindness.

I shifted my weight, trying extra hard to focus on him. "What I need is for you to get me into the next Guardians vs Guardians match of yours."

Lord Shaxx turned his head, all of his attention on me now. "You want in on the Crucible?"

I shrugged. "If that's what you're calling it, then yes."

Lord Shaxx put his fist on the desk before him as he prepared to speak. I caught him glance down at my injured leg and the Vex-like armor permanently attached to it. I kept my face even as he returned his gaze to me.

"The Crucible isn't for you, at least right now. You won't survive on an injury."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. The word "survive" seemed to stab me straight through the chest, stealing away all my air. What does he know about surviving? Nothing. He doesn't know anything about it. I couldn't help feeling an intense anger rise through me, so far that the edges of my vision went red.

"I come to talk to you and you decide to insult me!" Beside me I felt my arms shaking.

"Insult? I'm trying to help you, do you not understand this?" He shook his head in what could only be disbelief. "I know that if you were to fight in the Crucible it would crush you, no matter who you are!"

"You don't understand anything! I've survived four years in the Vault of Glass and you don't think I can handle your idiotic bloodbath-styled training system!"

Lord Shaxx paused for a moment, but only a moment. "I'm aware of what you've been through. All I'm saying is that I don't recommend the Crucible to someone still recovering."

I walked forward until I was face to face with him. "That's because you're afraid."

He fake laughed. "Afraid? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, I know who I'm talking to: A rule-following Titan who couldn't survive a day on his own because there would be no one giving out orders."

"Excuse me? While you were lazing around in the Tower's Med Bay, I was fighting in the Twilight Gap. If you don't call that surviving then I don't know what is!"

I ignored him and continued. "You're afraid because right now your Crucible has a reputation of being challenging, deadly. You haven't yet had someone come through unscathed as I've heard. And despite being a Titan, you're smart enough to know that if I enter your Crucible, it won't get me. Which will surely ruin its reputation."

I waited a second to give him a chance to speak but he didn't, just crossed his arms.

I shrugged to myself and continued. "Don't think for a second that I wouldn't survive with my injury. I've had to survive the Vault where my Light was depleted, and every day was either life or death. Where I had to rely most on my instincts and guns." And allies. I closed my eyes for a second to remember Kabr and... and who was the other one?

Lord Shaxx stared at me through his white and orange helmet, not moving. "Fine, if you want in on the Crucible I'll get you into a match tomorrow. But there's no guarantees on anything." Then he turned back to his desk, obviously done with me.

"Good," I said, turning away from him.

As I turned I saw the faces looking at me. Everyone was looking away from their devices and watching me closely. Further down I could even see the Vanguard starting to take notice. My eyes locked with the Hunter Vanguard, Dagner Roe. I remember him. While I was recovering, him and a few others visited me, mostly with questions. At that time Dagner hadn't been Hunter Vanguard, someone else was. I laughed to myself for a second. Looks like Dagner lost a bet.

After a few moments I turned and left, feeling their stares digging into my back. I did my best to ignore it and walked up the stairs and into the morning air.

"Pahanin!" I heard someone call from across the Plaza.

I jumped back, eyes darting back and forth, expecting an attack to come from anywhere. But the only attack I got was a young Warlock running towards me. I straightened myself and tried to relax. No attacks were coming from anywhere, I was fine.

"I've been looking all over for you," the Warlock carried her usual journal underneath her arm. "What were you doing down there?"

This Warlock's name is Hypatia. I don't know too much about her. All I know is that she likes following me around and recording the things I say. I don't know why, she just likes doing that. She says that it's important to record these kinds of things. To me, I couldn't care less really. All she is, is just an extra Guardian following me around. But really she's company so I don't feel entirely alone.

"I was talking with someone," I answered, watching to see if she'd open up the journal. She didn't and I looked away.

Hypatia is also the reason why Guardians refer to me as "Pahanin Errata" now instead of just Pahanin. That's what she's titled the journal, that's also what she refers to me as sometimes. I mean, it doesn't bother me too much. Well, it bothered me when I had to ask around the Warlock Tower to find out what the hell "errata" means. Apparently it's an error in spelling, or a corrected error, something like that.

I guess that's a good surname for me. I'm basically an error, the Vex's error. They never accounted for me in their final equation. To them I shouldn't have existed or been allowed to live. I should know...

The voices told me.


	32. Chapter 32: Pahanin

I was in the Plaza again. I actually can't remember if I went back to my newly assigned room last night. Last time I went back to it I was interrogated by a group of Hunters who didn't know who I am. That or they couldn't remember who I was... For reasons... Vault reasons...

Anyway, I'm in the Plaza because there're a lot of Guardians gathered around here. From what I can see, it looks like a send off of some sort, but I've heard people say things like "One Titan leaves, another returns." So it might be more than a send off.

"That's Saint-14," a voice said from my side.

I glanced to my right to see that I was right, Hypatia had found me again. After a moment I caught sight of her journal underneath her arm. Well, of course she has it with her. The only times she's with me, she has her journal too.

I looked back at the gathered Guardians and spotted the Titan at the center. It's maybe because I'm a Hunter—I notice things—but, I couldn't help but notice how powerful he looked. And it wasn't just his armor. I could tell that underneath it all he was probably still massive and strong... I mean... Not like I'd want to see what he looks like underneath his armor.

"I remember him," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You do?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Uh... Yes?" I lied.

If I'm completely honest, I only partially remember him from before. He was one, and still is, one important Guardian. From what I can remember hearing, he's been here before the City or its walls. Saint-14 was also one of the ones to enforce Guardians, especially Titans, before the Vanguard was created. And although he's never served as Vanguard, he is often looked to as one. Oh, and the City adores him. He's probably their favorite Guardian.

I looked at Hypatia. "I don't think you realize it wasn't too long ago since I was back at the Tower instead of the Vault of Glass with its brassy squid-like minds and machinery." I shivered at the thought.

She laughed, something that I hadn't been expecting. "I think you're the first Guardian I've heard compare Vex to cephalopods."

I shrugged, a little unsure of what a cephalopod was, but too embarrassed to ask. "I don't see why the Vex wouldn't want to look like one..."

All of a sudden I got the feeling like I just said something very stupid. Not stupid-stupid, but Pahanin-stupid, which is still pretty stupid. And just as soon as that thought crossed my mind I saw her take out her journal and write something in it. Oh great, I looked back towards the crowd. Now I'm never going to live that down... Or maybe I might, I'm not too sure yet.

"Alright, that's that." Hypatia slid the journal under her arm, innocently sounding like she was done dealing out destruction for now. "Hey, Pahanin, have your heard that Rezyl Azzir has returned?"

"Rezyl Azzir?" I repeated, trying to remember.

"Oh, you might not remember him, he's a Titan who disappeared on the Moon years ago." I didn't like her explaining things to me, but I will admit it was helpful. "We all thought he was dead, but he has very recently returned."

Hypatia looked at me, smiling for a moment. "Hey, kinda like you."

I frowned.

"Oh, uh... Well, the only difference is that you were on Venus, not the Moon and uh... You were in the Vault of Glass while he hid somewhere and..." she shook her head awkwardly. "I'm going to stop explaining this because of how you're looking at me right now."

I shifted my weight, deeply hoping on the inside that she would find something else, something that would only interest a Warlock's mind, and leave. Because I'm surely not leaving, I got here first and would've liked to eavesdrop in peace.

Footsteps sounded behind me, I shot a look over my shoulder to see a Titan approaching. He stopped a few steps away from us and Hypatia and I turned around to face him.

"Pahanin, right?" He asked, sounding bored out of his mind.

I nodded slowly, watching him carefully.

"Lord Shaxx wanted me to tell you that a Crucible match is going to start at the Rusted Lands." The Titan said. "If you want to compete, it starts in thirty."

"Is there room for me?" Hypatia asked.

The Titan glanced at her, shaking his head. "I doubt it." Then he added, tilting his head at me, "although feel free to race him. I don't know how the Crucible works but I wouldn't think there'd be assigned matches." He walked off, probably to some duty more boring to him than tracking Guardians and telling them to get going.

Hypatia looked at me, "the Crucible is a dangerous place. You sure you can handle it?" Her voice made it sound like she was joking but I could see that her eyes were afraid for me. I wanted to yell that I knew how to protect myself—and others—to her, but sighed and walked away without saying anything.

I've already proved I can survive the most deadly place in the Solar System. Now it looks like I'll be forced to prove myself once again. Prove that "injuries" won't slow me down, my own broken mind won't slow me down, and prove that a little bit of craziness might be ok sometimes.

* * *

My ship landed me deep in the Flood Zone, between a few buildings. Below I could see shapes moving, not fighting but practicing. I jumped out of my ship and ran over to the group. There looked to be 11 Guardians, not including Lord Shaxx who stood off to the side with Frames. From the way he pointed to certain Guardians in the group, I could see he was forming them into teams.

Several Guardians side-stepped when they saw me arrive. I looked at each of them and received some stares shot back at me. Mostly warning stares which I guess is fine. I mean, we will all be trying to kill each other shortly. Something that I still don't understand why it is allowed to be played. Are we really killing each other? Like... Targeting for Ghosts and everything? I don't know how that would be acceptable.

"You supposed to be here?" Someone asked.

I looked to see two Hunters staring at me. The one with the tattered, rust-colored cloak was staring at my brassy legs, while the other looked like she was sizing herself up to me.

"I believe I got the coordinates right..." I thought aloud then turned to both of them. "Is this Rusted Lands?"

They looked at each other. "No, no, we mean are you supposed to be here, like in a match?" When I still looked confused, the Hunter with the rust-colored cloak clarified. "Like did Shaxx choose you or are you just here?"

"Shaxx chose me," I answered. "He told me yesterday he'd get me into one."

"Ok... That's a little strange." The Hunters looked at each other again. "Weren't you in the Med Bay for like a few months?"

I nodded and they looked at each other for a third time. "Wouldn't this be dangerous?" One asked, putting her hand on her hip, her fingers wrapped around the sheath to her knife.

"Dangerous?" I asked, "in what way?"

"Well, just how much of your Light is left?" One of them asked. "Would your Ghost be able to revive you with very little Light?"

Suddenly a voice cut in, speaking almost into my helmet. "What they're saying is nonsense, I can still revive you. Don't you worry about that." It was my Ghost, speaking though the systems in my helmet. Only I could hear him.

"Could it?" The Hunter asked again.

I began to notice more Guardians turned towards us, listening in on the conversation. Just before I thought things would get slightly worse, I heard Lord Shaxx's voice rise above everything.

"Every Guardian!" He snapped, grabbing everyone's attention. "That's enough talk, I've made my decisions. But first, some rules all of you must follow. The safety of yourself, your teammates, and every Guardian here is at risk if even one of us doesn't follow these simple rules."

Lord Shaxx moved so he stood in front of the group and the Guardians in the front had to crane their necks back to see him.

After making sure everyone was still paying attention, he continued. "First off, this is training to improve your personal strength and teamwork. If I see anyone out there not fighting like they would in any other war or going easy on anyone, I will come out there and you ALL will regret it. And second, absolutely no targeting Ghosts. I don't even want to see a weapon pointed in a Ghost's direction. If I DO see someone firing too close to one or firing at one, they will be removed and sent straight to the Vanguard. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded, slightly terrified but listening closely. Lord Shaxx wasn't the one to anger.

"Good." He swept his gaze over the group before continued. "This match will last twelve minutes exactly, so be aware of how much time is left. I will warn all of you at different times how much time is left, but if you are down and don't hear it, be aware. Because if any of you shoot after the match is over, there will be consequences. The Crucible is designed to make all of you faster, stronger, and smarter. It is designed to push all of you to limits you haven't reached before. Revenge fire won't solve anything, so you better not let me catch you practicing it. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded again, unsure if they should vocally answer. Although I'm pretty sure our frightened movements are answer enough.

"Alright, I've separated you into two teams, Alpha and Bravo. My Red Jackets will show you where to start." He began. "Fighting on Alpha is..."

I zoned out and turned my head to look at the 11 other Guardians I had to worry about. Quickly I took note of their classes, what subclasses I thought they were, and their outward behavior. Out of the 11, only three were Warlocks while the rest were either Hunters of Titans. Makes sense. I can't imagine too many Warlocks exited about killing each other with the risks that could happen.

Suddenly a feeling crawled along my back as I analyzed the group. The feeling was like the feeling of silence, the feeling of all energy stopping for several seconds. I looked up to see if the world had froze, only to see Lord Shaxx and a dozen other Guardians staring at me. Like there wasn't already enough staring, I thought to myself before I heard the anger in Lord Shaxx's voice.

"Pahanin, you're on Bravo." He repeated, sounding angry but collected.

"Oh, right, that's right." I shook myself off and headed over to my team, ignoring the looks.

"Oh, this was a mistake." I heard someone say, the same someone with the rust-colored cloak who I had just been talking to.

I looked at him and smiled. It was time to prove some people wrong.


	33. Chapter 33: Dredgen Yor

It is such a pleasant sensation to feel something struggling for its life beneath you, and a valuable lesson. It shows how fragile life is, weak it is. Shows how the Light, a substance that's supposed to be scattered everywhere in this dying world, doesn't do much to protect.

In an attempt to free himself again, the Hunter kicked against my ankle, trying to unsteady me in the shallow flood water. All I did was laugh and tighten my grip around his neck. Without oxygen he was losing his strength fast. And in the water? His "attacks" were nothing, just like he is without some sort of blade to defend himself with. All he could do was kick or attempt to force my hands away from him. Which was almost funny for me to watch. Unfortunately for this Hunter, I'm a Titan, armed with infinite strength while he's armed with knives. Or should I say WAS armed with knives.

"Why are you doing this?" A distraught voice asked, its blue eye reflecting off of the water.

Beneath me, the Hunter was trying to pry my fingers away. When that didn't work he resorted back to madly thrashing, trying to splash to get anyone's attention. I ignored my Ghost and tightened my grip once more, squeezing the life out of him.

"You don't need to do this, you can stop!" My Ghost continued. "Please, Rezyl, this isn't you!"

I looked up at him. "You've been with me the whole time except you still don't understand anything!"

"I do," my Ghost said. "You are a noble Guardian, one that has protected the people of Earth his whole life. The Darkness has now changed you, but you have to fight it! You have to listen to me—there's still a place for you in the Light!"

"Oh, enough of that or I'll kill you too." I snapped which immediately silenced my Ghost.

I shook my head at him. The only reason I haven't crushed him yet is... I don't know, maybe I've grown attracted to the little thing. Whatever it is, i really don't need its Light with the Darkness on my side now.

Just then, everything went still. I looked at the water, clear and smooth.

"You were too easy," I smiled at the water and let go of the Hunter's neck, standing back to admire my work. "You shouldn't have strayed far from your Crucible match, but it's been fun, I might have to kill here again."

"Rezyl!" My Ghost shouted out a warning.

A second later a splash of water blocked my vision as the Hunter launched himself out of the water and straight at me. I stumbled backwards as he collided with me, almost loosing my balance. All I could see was the flash of a rust colored cloak as the Hunter threw his arms around my neck.

"ANYONE!" He swung his head and yelled towards the Crucible match. "My Ghost has been destroyed! I need help! I need—agh!"

I uppercutted the Hunter through his arms, knocking his helmet clean off and revealing a bloody face. He let go of my neck, looking as scared as I think I've ever seen a Hunter. He didn't even smack-talk or say anything like it, he just shook his head and started to run.

"You're not going anywhere!" I yelled and took out the Thorn, the piece of Darkness I got to keep with me.

With the Darkness I'm not a Titan anymore, my strength means nothing. As I aimed the Thorn I examined the weapon. I should've just used it from the start, painfully draining this Hunter's Light until it was gone. That would've been even easier.

The Hunter kept running through the shallow floodwater. He would've gotten away, except his waterlogged cloak got caught around his leg, causing him to trip. "Agh!" He screamed, knowing what was coming for him.

I skated forward and dropped my knee onto his back. The Hunter's head snapped back, producing an audible crack from his spine. I pressed my Thorn against the back of his head, smiling to the point of almost laughing.

"You're weak," the Hunter snapped, his spirit not lost. "The Vanguard will find you, imprison you? Kill you? I don't care. All I know is that you'll be caught because without numbers on your side, your violence will never succeed."

"That's what you think?" I asked, finding it humorous that someone so close to death was practically threatening me. "Now time to tell you what I think."

I smiled, this would be the last thing he ever hears. "Hunters are weak, you're weak. The Light didn't make a strong connection with your kind, because to face a foe as strong as the Darkness, it couldn't waste its strength on childish weaklings like you who can only harness the Light through weapons and cannot summon it at will."

"You..." the Hunter snarled, shaking his head and trying to squeeze out from underneath me.

"And you know what?" I asked, pressing my weapon harder against his head. "I've never hated your kind, but now you're changing my mind."

I fired and the Hunter's head shot underwater only to bob facedown at the surface a moment later. I stood up and kicked the corpse, watching it float away. A cloud of blood began to spread through the shallow floodwater, all coming from a decent-sized thorn-shaped bullet in the back of the Hunter's head.

"Oh my Traveler..." My Ghost gasped.

I prepared to yell at my Ghost's weakness until I realized he wasn't looking at the corpse at all. I followed his eyes to another Hunter, a live Hunter, staring at both of us with his hand cannon pointed down. One interesting feature I noticed was how his armor didn't match, his leg armor was a brass color, what looked to be the same color as Vex brass while the rest was white and dark blue. I was prepared to attack him and I thought he was too, but I noticed that he didn't look curious at all. He looked extremely confused.

"What are you doing here!" I snapped, using his confusion as an advantage. "Everything's covered here, we need you back with the team!"

The Hunter with the brass legs glanced down at the corpse then shrugged to himself and looked back up at me. For half a second I expected him to turn on me but I realized that he thinks this kill was normal. Hah, the Crucible is so new he doesn't realize this Hunter was just murdered. So... Tragic.

"Who did you substitute in for?" The Hunter tilted his head at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped.

The Hunter shrugged. "Didn't see you back at the meeting. Probably my bad, my memory's messed up." He didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon.

Something wasn't right with this one. I shook an arm at him, raising my hand cannon threateningly with my other hand. "Take a hike, really, I have things to do!" Before I kill you too, I added to myself.

The Hunter didn't move.

"What?" I asked, beginning to lose my temper.

The Hunter hesitated for a moment. "Hikes sound fun."

"Wha—" Now I was confused, so confused I didn't have enough brain power to finish that sentence.

"Hey, Pahanin!" A Guardian leaned out of one of the buildings. I flinched and pointed my weapon, dropping it down a moment later. "They're regrouping for an attack on the far side, we need you here!"

I glanced at the Hunter from the corner of my eye. So this is Pahanin, the Guardian everyone is talking about. The so-called, Legendary Hunter. Interesting... I would've thought he'd be more... Threatening? Smart? Really either one would do.

I crossed my arms, resisting my urge to kill Pahanin anyway as he turned his back on me and returned to the match. I'll get him later, when he's alone. When he's vulnerable.

"He's going to give you away," my Ghost whispered. "You should turn yourself in before they hunt you down... Maybe you'll be forgiven."

"No, I'm not caught yet. There's something wrong about that one." I laughed at the thought. "How funny is it that the only Guardian to witness a killing is a Guardian like that. How perfect!"

My Ghost refused to make eye contact with me. "What happened to you? You're going... Insane..."

I smiled, "Well, as a matter of fact, I am. And now, the Crucible has just granted me the perfect way to kill.


	34. Chapter 34: Praedyth

PRAEDYTH

I've never been this confused in my entire life.

I don't know why I'm here or why I'm still alive. The Vex could kill me if they want to. But they have an interest in me, they need me. For what? I'm still not entirely sure. They haven't been giving me any signs, they haven't entered for anything. I've just been sitting here, rotting, with only the hopes that my receiver will work and that somehow the Vex need it.

But why? What stops the Vex from coming in here now, taking me apart, putting me together again, setting up simulations, or any of the other thousands of rumors? There's a powerful mind down in this Vault. I've always known that, but I've never known how powerful. I've lost my energy, I can barely function besides drifting in and out of consciousness. I can't even think anymore. Sometimes I think I'm seeing something and I know it's there, but other times it's not.

I'm starting to lose it.

I think I saw that strange Exo, the one with the rifle who just stares at me. That's all she ever does, stare. She's appeared a couple of times, not in any pattern, but still, very frequently. I can't think of why she's here or even if she's real. The Vault of Glass is a mysterious place where timelines twist and no future is the only outcome. A teleporting Exo isn't a strange concept here. Maybe if I had enough energy I could ask her the next time she's here and...

My mind was beginning to drift again, into the past, into the pain. My Fireteam. Kabr and Pahanin... Where are they right now?

I heard my Ghost flash out of view. Seconds later she spoke, for what seemed like the first time in years, "She's back."

I tried to take control of my body and managed to get off the ground and face who was behind me. When I saw her I went rigid.

The Exo stood maybe two or three meters away, closer than before. As usual, her eyes remained staring deep into me, into who I was and what I have been through. She didn't speak. It was like she was waiting for the right time, or waiting for me to do something, or maybe she thought I couldn't see her. After a few more seconds my anxiety began to kick in. Should I say something? If I don't say something, who knows how long until I see her again... Actually—Who knows if she's real or not. She could be an illusion created by my own mind, that, or she could be a spirit, trapped in the Vault from long ago. The hopes I had that someone had found me were fading away.

For the first time, the Exo spoke, staring off into the distance as if she was reading her words. "You are one of the Light, one of the chosen." The voice that came out of her sounded ancient in its own way, like she has lived through every Vex timeline.

She continued after a pause. "Those that were reborn, were reborn with sacrifices and destinies ahead of them. Each one of you have their own path to follow." She turned her eyes on me. "It's time for you to follow yours."

A small noise escaped my lips and I clamped my jaw shut. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I don't know if she's real and I only had one thing on my mind... Two things... But as much as I wanted to run up to her and shake her and beg her to help me. Beg and beg and beg until she has to... or until she leaves for the last time... These thoughts are selfish. Someone like me, someone who's lied, doesn't deserve help. They deserve to rot, locked away in a cell where all they can do is pay for what they've done to their own friends...

I looked back to the Exo. A silence passed between us and I knew she was expecting me to say something, but I couldn't. There's only one thing I need to know and I am willing to let the Vex do anything they want with me.

"D-do you know... what happened?" It felt like my voice was tearing through the tissue of my throat as I spoke. Spoke for the first time in... Days? Weeks? Time is so distorted in the Vault of Glass that I wouldn't be surprised by any answer.

The Exo kept staring at me, as always, but this time she was looking as if she didn't understand the question. That or she was confused to why I wouldn't ask who she is first.

I rephrased the question, hesitantly moving away from the centerpiece that was elevated above the floor of the cell. "On the surface. Do you know what happened? D-did you see a Hunter and a Titan? Are they ok? Did they escape?"

The Exo tilted her head back, a new look of understanding clear in her eyes, but her face remained dark as she answered. "That is the past. It will remain in the past forever. Now is the time for the future, the time for you to—"

"Are they dead?!" The thought felt like a punch to the gut, a knife to the back, a... a space magic palm-strike to the face. I was confused, my mind wasn't the same as it used to be four years ago, or even ever since I was trapped in here. All I heard was the possibility Kabr and Pahanin didn't make it.

"NO, they can't be! W-were they captured? What happened to them?!" I was unable to control my outburst and the memories that came with it. "This wasn't supposed to happen to them! I'm the one who should be trapped here! Not them! Not them!"

I thought of Kabr, the leader of our Fireteam. To better understand the Vex he drank Radiolaria, sentencing himself to a slow and possibly painful death. And to protect the three of us and weaken the Vault, he built a prototype shield. The Aegis, crafted from a Gorgon, a type of Vex no Guardian has ever seen before... At least no Guardian I remember... Kabr... The last time I saw him he has with Pahanin, fighting to get to the Templar's Well...

A shudder ran along my body as I thought. Kabr had made it his personal mission to have revenge against the Templar. With his Light drained and the Radiolaria killing him from the inside, he didn't have much time left. In fact, he was going to get the Aegis to the Well if it was the last thing he did... Which it could very likely have been.

The Exo continued, ignoring my questions for most part. "The past is none of your concern, your fate lies in the future."

I didn't want to give up on my questions. Who knows how long I've been here with no answers and no idea where my Fireteam is. To me, nothing mattered now except knowing where my Fireteam is. I didn't care who she is, what the Vex will do with me, and I... I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about escaping. One day I hope I do escape, I hope I return to the Tower, and I hope to see my friends again.

"P-please, you have to know something about what happened. All I want to know is if they got out or not... I just want to have one less thing to blame myself for..."

The Exo remained as cold as ever, even colder now that I interrupted. "You can't change what happened to them, and what happened doesn't concern you any longer." She took a step forward, unholstering her weapon. "Now is the time..."

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, backing away from her.

I kept my eyes on her rifle. I was too weak to fight her off if she was going to kill me, but if I put my strength into it I could avoid her long enough until... Until what? She looked like she wanted to point her weapon at my head but she pointed it at the brass door of my cell then back to the ground.

"If you didn't realize you were kept alive for a reason, start now. The Vex are smart, smarter than you. They know what that receiver of yours does and they know that it could save this place if used correctly."

Save this place... She means the Vault of Glass. A place deemed to most as the deadliest place in the Galaxy. Why would the Vault of Glass of all places need saving?

"What do I... Need to do?" I asked, unsure about everything and too worn out to think up proper questions.

"I've been watching you for hours," she admitted. "You're weak, pathetic, guilty for events you can no longer control. You've forgotten how to fight and you don't know what we must fight against. It is time for me to show you your destiny."

She walked towards me but when she didn't stop I began to back away. My movements were too slow though, and she grabbed a hold of my shoulder. For a few seconds, all I could see was a shining blue color that made my eyes close instinctively to protect themselves. A few more seconds and I felt the light go away and I felt the familiar ground of the Vault of Glass underfoot. I opened my eyes to see large blue dots blocking my vision. So I waited until they cleared and waited for the Exo to start talking, but I sensed she wasn't next to me anymore. And all I could hear was... Gunfire...

I turned around to see where she went but a blunt force came down on my head, cracking the joints in my neck and throwing me to the ground. A heavy weight stomped down on my arm with enough pressure to break the brittle bone. I tilted my head all the way back to see a black and blue, shadowy figure. It was something I'd never seen before, something from a nightmare.

The creature leaned down, its white eyes sending the darkest feeling down my spine. When I looked at the creature, I felt dread, like I was going to die. This creature, although a shadow, was oddly Vex. It looked as if a Minotaur had been coated in Darkness... And I was looking straight at it.

I desperately began trying to free my arm from beneath where the creature stood. Anxiety began to fill my body and run through my veins as I looked up at the creature. My breath quickened, and the feeling in my stomach along with lightheadedness was a clear sign I was having a panic attack. I felt like I was going to die right here and that this creature was going to be the one to kill me. But just when I thought it would strike, a shot from a Hobgoblin caught its attention. The creature stepped off of me and headed off in pursuit of the Vex.

"Praedyth," a voice spoke through my helmet.

I was too shocked to answer as I regained control of my breathing.

"PRAEDYTH," she repeated louder.

"Who—what?!" With my arm free, I jumped to my feet. A single look across the area I recognized to be the Gorgon's Labyrinth was enough to make my knees weak. There were these shadowy creatures everywhere, and I had no weapons to defend myself.

I dropped back down to the ground, trying to blend in. I've had to for years, that's just what it took to survive.

"You won't survive out in the open, get to cover." I recognized the Exo's voice from before. She didn't sound too concerned about my safety, which made me wonder where she was.

I stood up and held my arms out to steady myself. "W-what is happening?! Where are YOU?! What are those things?!"

The Exo remained ever so calm, as if she hadn't just teleported me here and left. "I teleported you through time, you need to see why you must continue to fight. This is the future of the Vault if you don't intervene. This is what you were always meant to do, this is your fate, your destiny."

I scanned the area around me as I heard the sound of clashing. This area was familiar to me, it was the vast cave connecting to the Gorgon's Labyrinth. I quickly located the entrance to our old cave and the small stalagmites and boulders around it. So many memories there...

I followed the familiar rock shapes all the way down to the entrance of our cave. I then took one more look at the shadowy creatures and jumped to my feet, bolting for the cover my the cave. I peeked around the edge of the rock to see a blue flame floating in the air above a group of Goblins. In a fraction of a second, the Vex were transformed into the shadowy creatures. I retreated back into the safety behind the boulder.

"What happened to these Vex? Why are they shadows... Is this some kind of... Disease?" I asked, trying to theorize the events in my own mind.

"Disease is not the word..." She began to answer. "This, is a power, the power of the Deep when it's used for revenge."

"Revenge?" I asked, lowering my voice as more of the creatures passed by. "Revenge for what?"

The Exo hesitated. "I can't tell you details, but know that at this point in the future, this is happening everywhere. Earth, Mars, the Moon, and even the surface of this planet. Your Tower can keep the invasion at bay, but if the Vault of Glass is controlled, there is sure to be no future where the Light lives."

I felt myself begin to shake as I watched the creatures. Shadows of what they used to be, fighting their own kind. Was this happening to Guardians too? I shivered as all the heat left my body. I could see my Fireteam, Kabr and Pahanin, undergoing this transformation, becoming shadows... No, I wouldn't let that happen, not to them, not to anyone. If the Vex want to use me to send a message, then I'll have to cooperate. It doesn't just save the Vault, it will save Guardians too.

I spoke into my helmet, a new feeling in my chest. "What do I need to do?"

"You need—" She was cut off by the crackle of the signal breaking.

"What," I paused, rephrasing the question. "Where are you? Do you need help?"

No answer.

"Ghost, can you communicate with her, is she—" With a look at my shoulder I saw that my Ghost wasn't there.

"Ghost?" I asked but had no response.

I had to use the boulder beside me to keep myself steady. The Exo teleported me into the future but left my Ghost behind... I can't communicate with either of them.

I'm all alone.

But... If this is the future then— I looked up at the ledge high above me. Guardians were supposed to be here, fighting the creatures. I can escape! Where were they?

A roaring voice filled the air and from my spot behind the rock, I saw bright blue flames expanding like a hole ripped through space. After a second, the flames disappeared to reveal a creature, as black as Darkness. It had long horns on its head and huge wings that seemed to drape the battlefield in Darkness.

This is what's blocking communication.

The shadow lifted an arm, blue flames rising across it, and transformed more of the Vex.

My eyes went wide as I watched. This creature could easily do the same to me. How can it be beaten? Is it already too late for the Tower?

I looked back up to see if there was still any hope for Guardians arriving to rescue me. Just as I looked away, a thought crossed my mind. There's no rescue on the way. The Tower doesn't even know this is happening without my message. I need to get back to the past, I can't hide forever. I need to learn how to fight again. I must follow the path of my destiny. For my Fireteam.


	35. Chapter 35: Pahanin

"You hear about any of those stupid stories that're goin' around?" Shift asked, training his scope on movement in the distance.

Shift was one of the Guardians that found me on patrol that one day I escaped the Vault. He was the one who didn't really like me and kinda thought they should kill me or something. So I hope he's changed his mind by now, because it's good to have someone to talk to once and a while. It really takes 4 years and a fractured skull to realize there isn't anyone left alive you know. Well, Caelig and Larson are the other two that found me, so I know them. But they don't seem to want anything to do with me now that they found out what that I was really from the Vault. So right now, Shift is my someone to talk to. Just someone to talk to, not someone who talks to you and writes everything you say into a book.

"What kind of tale?" I asked.

Shift lowered his sniper rifle from watching the town. The Tower has been sending out Guardians to look after shelters near the Last Safe City. I mean, sometimes the help isn't exactly appreciated by the survivors, but hey, what else can we do. It's our job to protect them.

"Another Scout was killed last night and some idiots are passing around made-up stories to explain what happened."

"Oh, you mean in the Crucible?" I tried to think.

He glared at me. "Not talking about that, moron. This is someone different, someone I knew."

I began to think of people I knew... My Fireteam, my friends, Kabr and... Well, I can't remember the other one but I knew he was there.

I looked back over at Shift. "You two were friends?"

He laughed for a second. "Pfft, I look like the guy to have friends? I'm a Hunter."

I thought about saying something but decided against it. "Do you know who killed them?"

Shift turned his head to look at me with an expression that read: Why the hell would you ask me that? Does it look like I was there and saw everything? All he did was shrug through. "Wasn't there, don't know."

I looked back to the town and Shift did the same. I focused on what I saw yesterday in the Crucible. That was where I had seen something my Ghost said wasn't good. A Titan, the one from the Moon, was standing over a body. At first, I thought it was normal, we were supposed to be killing each other, right? Except I didn't see the Guardian revived. It just stayed dead... My Ghost had told me something wasn't right about the Titan and I needed to tell someone, but I really didn't know what was wrong... Up until the point the Crucible was shut down and an entire investigation began and ended when there were no clear leads. The Vanguard concluded that a stray bullet must have ricochetted off a surface and hit the Ghost before it could revive the Guardian. But then, how would that explain the Titan I saw? And all the blood...

"Shift," I faced him. "What about a Titan?"

"A Titan killing her?" He asked, laughing slightly at the seriousness in my voice, then immediately shook his head. "Nah, I doubt a single, half-loyal Titan would go and kill someone without owning up to it by now."

"Ok... Well, what about Rezyl Azzir?" I asked, trying to convince him about what I was thinking.

He shook his head again. "He's been gone for years, longer than you have. What reason would he have to kill anyone?"

"Oh..." I thought about it for a minute. What reason did he have? I mean, I just got back too and I don't feel like killing anyone... Well, maybe Hypatia, but only some of the time, and I'd never actually do it.

"Ok, that makes sense, it was just a thought." I quickly said.

Shift shrugged. "It's a thought that could make sense. A Hunter on patrol, all by herself, getting picked off by another Guardian. We're smart, but can we pick up on a friendly threat quick enough?"

He suddenly aimed some the sights of his sniper. I followed it down to a Dreg, stepping out of a cave. In half a second a shot rang out and the Dreg disappeared behind the rocks as it fell. Shift grunted. "I'd like to think we can."

I thought to myself again as he reloaded. I wanted to convince Shift that Rezyl Azzir had killed both the Hunter in the Crucible and the Hunter on patrol. But part of me didn't want to say anything. I wanted to keep talking to Shift, I didn't want to disagree with him and get him angry at me. At the same time... I was the only one who saw Rezyl Azzir with blood on his armor, I was the only one who knew for a fact he had something to do with it. Could I really trust my own mind, and could I trust myself to say the right things?

Every time I consult my Ghost, he suggests I don't put a target on my back. He knows there's no reason for me to argue when there's little chance I'll be listened to. Rezyl is a long lost hero who has finally returned, so why would he kill anyone? What reason would he have? That's that other people think, not what I think at all. I know he murdered that Guardian and I'll get Shift to believe me.

"Shift," I said. "I saw something yester—"

"Sheridan, the Tower is contacting us." Shift's Ghost flashed into view, interrupting me.

Shift didn't answer his Ghost right away. He was looking at me as if he was wondering whether my brain was too damaged for me to understand. In the moment of silence, I looked from Shift to his Ghost then back again.

"Did I say something?" His Ghost asked, confused.

After a moment I finally realized what it meant.

"Your real name is Sheridan?" I raised my voice, laughing.

"Bah! Would you—" He shook his head and glanced at me like he was imagining what it would be like to push his knife through my vocal cords. "This is why patrolling with other Hunters is so—ugh!"

"Y'know, I always thought the name 'Shift' was a little unusual. Now I get it, when were you going to tell me?" I asked.

Sheridan was still angry. "Hopefully never—C-can you stop sounding so excited? This is stupid!"

"Heh, sorry," I apologized. "What's so wrong with your name?"

"Nothing's wrong with my name!"

"Then why do you hide it?"

He hesitated before answering. "Why not?"

I tilted to the side, "why not?"

Sheridan looked away for a second, snickering. "Why not?"

"Umm..." His Ghost cut in. "The Tower is still trying to contact us."

Sheridan shook himself. "Open the line, let's hear this."

"Opening," his Ghost said.

Sheridan turned himself around to sit facing his Ghost. "This is Shift and Pahanin, we're listening," he put extra emphasis on his nickname and looked at me as he did it. A clear warning.

"Yes, we need you two back here." The voice said, I didn't recognize it but I assumed Sheridan did.

"What for?" Sheridan asked, sounding a little angry.

The voice crackled a bit as it answered. "Reassignment. That's all I will say." Then the voice cut out, ending the call.

Sheridan mumbled something under his breath then looked at me. "Alright, I have a lil' plan. It involves you meeting me back here tonight. We're gonna hunt the killer."

"Ooh... How?" I asked.

Sheridan shrugged. "We'll... Ride our Sparrows?"

"Sounds like a plan but... What're we reassigned to?"

Shift strapped his Sniper rifle to his back as he spoke. "The Speaker wants to get as many refugees as we can get into the City before winter. So we're assigned to the southern trail with... Jaren, I think."


	36. Chapter 36: Pahanin

"Who's that with him?" Sheridan snapped, flicking a hand in the direction of the two shapes ahead of us.

It was close to dark, with the Sun just above the horizon. Directly ahead, two silhouettes casted long shadows towards us. The one was obviously a Hunter we were supposed to meet up with, but the second shape was a Titan.

"That's..." I recognized the shape of his armor, the way he carried himself, the Darkness radiating off of him.

"Rezyl Azzir," I said slowly as we approached. The Titan felt so evil, like the darkest shadow.

"Your best friend," Sheridan joked before we were close enough for them to hear.

We made it to the top and stood across from them. Jaren and Sheridan nodded to each other, a sign they were familiar, while Rezyl stayed silent, glancing from me to Sheridan. I was almost too paralyzed with fear to realize someone had offered me their hand. I looked down and followed it up to the Hunter standing across from us.

He must've said something because he sounded as if he was repeating something. "Pahanin, I've heard much about you over your last few weeks back. I'm Jaren Ward, and it's an honor to meet you."

I looked back down at his offered hand. I then looked back up at him as I remembered a distant memory. In my memories, Jaren was replaced with a Warlock who held his hand out for me. I remember being in the Plaza and just staring at it. After a second the Warlock looked hurt.

I'm pretty sure that's gonna vaporize me, I remember saying something stupid like that. Back then a was the average Hunter. I mostly kept to myself but spent a lot of time annoying Titans and attempting to outsmart but just end up making fun of Warlocks.

The Warlock then looked down at his own hand then back to me, laughing a little bit as he brought his arm back down. Looking into his eyes I could see the laugh was fake, so, to make up for "poking fun," I put out my knuckles. After a second of staring at my raised fist, the Warlock took the cue and curled his hand into a fist, bumping it against mine. The two of us laughed at our little moment, and immediately I began to feel more open to him. I felt like he was going to be a good friend, not ally or buddy like Hunters say, but an actual friend...

The Warlock in my memories... He looks so familiar, like I've known him for years. Except I couldn't remember him... Was he the one I was in the Vault of Glass with? Was that how we met? Was I... Starting to get memories back that my Fireteam was removed from before? There wasn't time to answer my own question because I reached and grasped Jaren's hand before he could tear it away.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I shook his hand and noticed how it tensed, surprised at my sudden reaction.

I held on for a second longer as I glanced at Rezyl, his cold gaze on me. The Titan felt to me like he was planning something, something horrible. If my Ghost was right—i-if I was right—then, Rezyl Azzir was a murderer, someone who would be twisted enough to do it again. But at the same time, what happened to him while he was gone that made him want to kill Guardians? And why didn't it happen to me?

"So... We're supposed to be going up by those plains a few kilos that way," Sheridan pointed towards the setting sun. It was almost behind the trees, casting long shadows on the land. "Then follow the path up until we reach the markers." He looked over his shoulder at Rezyl. "Oh, you can go now."

The Titan raised his head and I could almost feel the intensity burning through my armor. I braced myself, preparing to jump in and defend Sheridan if this crazy Titan were to charge.

Nothing like I thought happened though, Jaren just answered, sounding the least bit put off by the comment. "Rezyl is staying. I convinced the Vanguard to add him to this Fireteam." With a glance at Rezyl, he added, "We can all agree, being in the Tower for too long is never a good thing. We all need a little fresh air at some point in our lives."

I looked back at Sheridan who still didn't look pleased or convinced. "Amen," he said sarcastically, grabbing my shoulder and dragging me along as he began to walk. "Better start now, or we'll never get there."

Behind us, I could hear Jaren talking quietly to Rezyl, probably about Sheridan's attitude. Was he apologizing for it, making an excuse for it, or was he planning something malicious? I tried to push this thought away, because that's not me: someone who is always at all times wondering if someone is going to kill you or not. It's not bad to suspect it, but if your life begins to revolve around fear then there's a problem with that.

Again, a memory began to push through, one from the Vault of Glass. There's a Titan, he's pacing back and forth, I can hear him from my room in the cave. This Titan, what was his name... As I struggled to think, I remembered the golden pocket watch that I had secured to belt. I looked down at it as I walked. The chain bounced against my hip at each step, catching the last rays of sunlight. As I watched I began to remember his name. Kabr. The Fireteam leader, the Titan whose job was to lead, who had fallen for a false vision.

All of a sudden, Kabr's pacing stopped. Now, I wasn't that concerned about it. He'd been pacing nonstop since we took rest in the cave, and actually, that's part of the reason I took the furthest room. So that I wouldn't have to listen to him pacing as well as screaming and upsetting that one Warlock. What was his name?

When he'd stopped, I'd been thinking at the time that he'd worn himself out, although, being the Hunter I am, it raised a question. I remember standing up and stepping softly across the floor of the cave and peeking through Kabr's room, searching for his shape between the dark walls.

He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Why'd you do it!" Kabr's voice sounded from the next room over. His voice boomed through the cave, loud enough to shake the thick walls.

I quickly turned back and jumped onto the rock pile where I stored my weapon and took out my hand cannon before making my way quickly through Kabr's room and into the main. Two Ghosts were all that illuminated the room, lighting up the figures of my Fireteam.

I saw a robed figure against the large boulders leaned to the wall, Kabr was standing in front of him, his rifle pointed at his face. I expected to see a snap of Solar Light as the Warlock fought back, but he wasn't moving. All he did was stand there, barely able to keep eye contact with the Titan. To Kabr, this Guardian was the reason we were stuck here, he was the reason we had no hope of getting home. Now, that's very true, he's one of the reasons, but only one of them.

The Warlock answered slowly, closing his eyes as if the guilt was too much to bear. "I did this for the Tower, I had to. Everything hiding at the center, that's not something we could pass up."

Kabr wasn't happy with that answer. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you said three days ago! That's what you said when you lead us down here! Argh! Give me a reason not to shoot you right now!"

He didn't give an answer, he still remained where he was standing. At this point, he looked like he wanted to be shot.

"We would've died," I remember pointing out.

Kabr snapped his head around at me in surprise. He hadn't heard me come in, neither of them did. Kabr took another glance at the Warlock before lowering his weapon and facing me again. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "that Templar sure would've gotten us."

Kabr shook his head. "We would've found a way around it! We could've been out of here!"

"No," I said simply. "There were no other ways, and I know you would've tried to fight that Templar and have been killed—same with the two of us."

Kabr's gaze softened, just a little, before returning intense. "That doesn't change the fact he lied! To our faces, that he had this Traveler-sent vision, and he didn't!"

I couldn't keep my voice calm any longer. "Well, it's a good thing Praedyth did!"

Praedyth... That was his name. Hold on, I'm forgetting it again! Praedyth. His name was Praedyth.

"Because I'd much rather be stuck down here with you two lousy Guardians than be up there dead and lost to time!"

Kabr was silent, Praedyth was especially silent. So here the three of us were, almost comically quiet in this cave together. All of a sudden, Kabr stormed off.

Before he could pass me I grabbed his shoulder. "We would've died," I repeated.

He shook my hand from his shoulder and glared at me with an intense look. "Say whatever you want in defense of that..." Kabr struggled for a word. "Coward!" He shot his poisonous look at Praedyth who flinched. "Because I'm already dead, and you're defending the killer."

He turned and left both of us in the main room as he returned to his. After I was sure he was gone I looked back at Praedyth, still against the boulder looking like the saddest Guardian in the system. Memories began to flood back, that Warlock I met at the Tower, so unsure of himself, so unconfident, and that moment we had had. The moment where I had officially made us friends in my mind.

Praedyth risked a look at me. His eyes were still panicked and he watched me like he expected me to yell at him too. I didn't yell or say anything to him, I couldn't bring myself to. There was a lot going through my mind. Praedyth and Kabr had a good chance of never getting along ever again, and I was stuck in the middle. I couldn't choose sides. If I chose Praedyth's, Kabr would be furious, and if I chose Kabr's, it would destroy Praedyth. I knew I would have to remain neutral if we were to survive. I would be the bridge between the two of them. I had to be.

Praedyth took my calm look as a sign and darted out of the entrance. I stared after him. He wouldn't be back for a long while. I didn't know it then, while he left the Oracle's power found its way into his body and he would be weakened and have to crawl back to the cave. That was where it all began.

Sheridan's voice brought me back to reality. "Are you kidding me?! There's no marker!"

I jumped, looking at Sheridan to Jaren to Rezyl. "Where—We're lost!?"

Sheridan sighed while Jaren and Rezyl looked at each other in confusion. "No, Pahanin, we're not lost. The problem here is our marker isn't in the right place, Rezyl, care to explain?"

For the first time since we headed on this trip, he spoke, his voice making my skin crawl. "You want me to explain myself to you?"

"Shift," Jaren warned, "Rezyl couldn't have moved the marker."

"No, no, idiot here just knows his way around better than I do." Sheridan remarked.

Jaren looks to be losing his cool now. "We almost missed the path, would have if he didn't point it out."

Rezyl Azzir stepped forward, entirely focused on Sheridan as he spoke. "Be careful who you call 'idiot,' you have no idea—"

Sheridan's reflexes got the better of him and he tore his knife from his belt, pointing it at Rezyl. The Titan jumped when the knife flashed out but now he glared at Sheridan, looking like he wanted him dead.

As the argument escalated, I noticed Jaren turn and disappear into the tall grass. Rezyl didn't seem to notice his friend had left and continued to argue, taking a step towards Sheridan. "You have no idea what you're doing out here. You were so eager to leave, but really, you don't even know where you are, do you?"

"That's a question for yourself, I know exactly where I am!" Sheridan hissed.

"No, it's actually a question for you, Mr. Know-it-all!" Rezyl's hand dropped down to his hip, his fingers sliding around the hand cannon.

I remembered Praedyth, the rifle in his face. Without a plan, I just reacted, limping around Sheridan and stopping between the two of them. "Hey, hey, let's not do this!"

They stopped and from the corner of my eye, I caught Rezyl let go of his weapon. To my right I saw Sheridan's shoulders droop, a sign he'd rather keep fighting. Despite that, they both were silent, hopefully realizing how childish their argument had been. Before they had a chance to start talking again, I spoke.

"If we haven't located the marker and we know it's supposed to be in this spot, is it really our faults?" I asked, looking at both of them. "Could it be an error?"

Sheridan stepped into my point of view. "Yeah, well... What're the chances the marker was put in the wrong spot?"

Rezyl shook his head, "Hunters are prone to making mistakes like this, that's all they do."

Sheridan snapped his head towards him with a deadly glare. "These are Vanguard Scouts we're talking about, I doubt they'd miss a human settlement."

"There's some kind of settlement on the other side of the grass," Jaren, walking in at the perfect time, called to us.

I laughed and Sheridan looked at me, rolling his eyes. "So, it's getting late, what're we all doing?"

Jaren looked to be ready to head back through the grass. "I think I'll head back to the settlement. If they take Guardians." Rezyl moved to Jaren's side, a sign he was heading up to the settlement too.

"I'll go with—" I was cut off by Sheridan pulling on my cloak.

"Remember the plan," he whispered when I faced him. When I didn't respond he put his arms out in an angry expression and I quickly nodded.

"You'll go...?" Jaren prompted us to finish the sentence.

"Back to the Tower," Sheridan answered before I could say a word. "Although, we'll have to meet back here, you know, to finish our patrol... As if..." He muttered the last part.


	37. Chapter 37: Dredgen Yor

Life is endless for Guardians. So endless we forget about the nothingness waiting for us on the other side. Nothingness even the Light can't block forever. Every Guardian in that Tower will die and the Darkness will be the sole power of this universe.

I await that moment.

But now, I walked briskly through the night. Nothing out here scared me, but I still had somewhere I wanted to be, people I wanted to find. Now with my allegiance sworn to the Darkness, I understand life to be fragile objects, easy to be destroyed and lost forever. There's one thing that my mind seems to not let meet the criteria. Jaren Ward, that Hunter... Some weak part of me couldn't kill him, I don't know why.

Before the City, before its walls, I remember Jaren and I. We were partners back then, equals. Not split between the Light and Dark like we are now. Before the City, we found a settlement together, Palamon. So much happened... So much I cannot remember now, all I know is that he was there and he was someone I considered a... A friend...

I physically shook my head. That didn't mean anything now. He's just another creature that wields the Light. He needs to be killed.

My walk was long. I wanted to walk a bit, to think about some things. Jaren and I, and that settlement from long ago. The one he pointed out earlier was not Palamon, not even close to it. But Jaren was staying for the night their, unaware I had snuck away. My plan was to walk to my ship, to fly to Palamon, to kill, destroy everything in sight. Maybe that's what I need to do to eliminate my feeling of connection with Jaren.

Once again, I began to remember things. I remember Jaren talking, wondering if that kid, Shin, was still alive. He mentioned how the child would be a lot older now and how he would have to catch up with him. I remember not reacting at all. He then glanced at me, as if he thought something was not right with me.

Dumb Hunters, I thought to myself. There's nothing wrong with me in the Darkness, everything's right.

But then I get back to thinking about Jaren, centuries and centuries ago. I remember how different it was back then, how Warlords with their tyranny roamed the land. Back then you either submit to the Warlords, or you were able to fly under their radars. Jaren and I had stuck together, we taught each other things. He knew how to concentrate his Light through weapons, making them and himself stronger. I, in my foolish age, had practiced my strength and powers, able to call the Light up in short bursts of energy and anger. Jaren and I had worked together back then, why are we so different now?

I stopped in my tracks, taking in a deep breath. For a moment there was silence and I looked up. Out here there's not a light for miles. Every star shines its brightest against a sky of dark blue. The stars disgust and mesmerized me at the same time. Stars, so far away, burning Solar Light. Solar Light that needed to be destroyed.

"Bring the ship down from orbit," I snapped through the silence and the sound of the wind whistling through the dying trees around me. "Now."

"What are you planning," my Ghost's voice was weak.

I looked around for it, but after a while, I concluded he never appeared before me at all. I wanted to laugh at him. Must be too afraid to talk with me face to face. Too afraid of what I've become.

"Show yourself," I snapped, my voice sharp in the quiet air. "Demands should be made face to face. Unless you can't. Unless you're too much of a coward to face me."

Just as the words escaped my lips my Ghost appeared with a flash of Light in front of my eyes. I reared back in disgust at the very presence of Light so close to me.

"You're my Guardian..." He hesitated. "I am not afraid to face you, and I would highly suggest you tell me whatever it is you're planning."

"So you can talk me out of it?"

"Yes," he answered without fear, which mildly annoyed me.

Does it realize I can kill it whenever I want to? All I'd have to do was reach over. Titan's aren't that fast and their hand-eye coordination can be off, but I'm not a Titan anymore. The essence of who I was might still be trapped inside of me, but the Darkness is strong, it can someday cleanse me from this... disgusting existence.

"What are you planning?" He repeated.

"You do not need to know," I kept my voice cold.

"I think I do," he said, sounding his usual nervous self but trying to even it out. "I've said this before, but I still do believe it's not too late."

"I'm a killer. That Hunter wasn't the only one I've killed, won't be the last." I stated without any remorse.

"Yes, Rezyl, I know that," he sighed. "But you can go back, we can think of an excuse or you can turn yourself in. All I want is you to return to the Tower, to be yourself again."

I frowned, "I've told you not to call me that."

"What, Rezyl, your name?" My Ghost challenged.

"He's dead," I said simply.

A sudden large gust of wind passed, blowing some of the leaves from around us. They twirled up into the sky only to drop back down moments later.

"Oh yeah?" My Ghost asked, sounding tired. "Then why am I looking right at him?"

"All that was him died in those Hive chambers," I answered. "It was there that I was born, a new person, forged in Darkness, not Light."

"It was a dream!" My Ghost yelled.

I paused, staring at its shuddering shell.

"It was all bad dreams," it continued, awfully emotional for my taste, but I listened. "I knew I should've convinced you to stay on Earth, stay beneath the Traveler. You should never have entered the Hive nests, I should've stopped you... Now you're responsible for a trail of destruction and death, and there's nothing either of us can do!"

Neither my Ghost nor I spoke for what seemed like hours. We stared at each other as if competing for who can remain staring the longest. The Ghost didn't break under my stare and I finally decided it was time to break the silence.

"If you're so unhappy, then leave."

My Ghost didn't move for a second, then he floated back as if surprised, then forward as if he wanted to say something. After another rotation of floating in nearly every direction he stopped. "Rezyl..."

"I don't need you," I said. "I can barely stand the residue left behind when I was freed from my Light, and I've lost my patience with you."

The Ghost looked like it didn't want to leave. I brought a hand down to my waist and snatched the Thorn out of its holster. "Leave," I said again.

This time it did. The Ghost vanished with one final sad look, the look of someone who realized they can't save someone.

I kept the Thorn raised, in case it returned or spoke to me. A part of me snarled, wishing I had killed the Ghost, but the other part of me fought with it, explaining that I wouldn't need to let anyone else go now. I was free from the Light holding me back. I could do, go, and be whoever I wanted. I could kill Guardians without a voice on my shoulder telling me it's the wrong thing.

I could finally be Dredgen Yor.

My head snapped around at the sound of Sparrows heading towards me. No. Not towards me, the weird sounds... Were they doing tricks?

I took several strides forward and stopped. In the distance, I could see two Sparrows with bright tails shining behind them. I saw one of the Sparrows curl back around, speeding up and off a ramp I couldn't see at this distance in the dark. The Sparrow spun around twice before landing back on the ground, right side up.

I felt a smile forming. I lifted my Thorn in response.


	38. Chapter 38: Pahanin

Ten minutes ago, Sheridan and I had found ourselves a place for the night, not in some settlement, in the outdoors of course. It wasn't perfect, but the two of us together were able to snap a few branches to make a shelter just large enough for both of us to comfortably fit inside. And after spending a good while making the shelter, I was sure Sheridan would call it a day and try to get a few hours before sunrise, but he remained awake, aiming down his scope to scan the surrounding area. I watched him silently for a few minutes from my spot. I was no Warlock, but I could tell something was on his mind. The Scout who had been killed, maybe she'd been a personal friend.

"Hey," I cut through the silence.

Sheridan gave me a sideways glance, one eye still trained on his scope.

"Do you wanna do something else?" I asked, hoping he'd agree, and he did. Ten minutes later, Sheridan and I were laughing, causing trouble, having some good Hunter fun.

Shierdan and I jumped off our Sparrows and down a cliffside, landing in the shallow water below. Our Sparrows faded into thin air moments before smashing against the ground, courtesy to our Ghosts.

Sheridan had landed several meters away from me, he looked to be scanning the horizon. I began forward but he stopped me, raising his arm to signal there was something ahead. I nodded and quietly moved to his side. I looked over his shoulder and followed his arm down to where he was pointing. A hundred yards across the shore was an entire group of Fallen, eight in total. The Fallen looked to be searching for something, sneaking around the rusted ships.

"I've got an idea," Sheridan lifted his other arm, revealing three pre-made Arc grenades attached to his belt.

I tilted my head to look at them closer. I've never seen anything like them before, at least not for a long time. "How'd you get your hands on those?"

Sheridan laughed, looking proud of himself. "Made 'em myself." He reaches down and tore one from his hip, tossing it to me. "Only way to save a couple thousand Glimmer."

Just from holding the grenade I could feel the power inside of it. I clutched it closer, listening for the crackling of Arc Energy begging to be released. They were familiar to me in the sense that I can remember them from before my time in the Vault. I remember them being talked about and many Guardians planning how they could be made. What makes these grenades so special is their power. A regular Hunter can primarily channel their Light through weapons, but they can still create grenades, despite what Titans and Warlocks might say about our so-called "weak connection to the Traveler's Light." These pre-made grenades could increase the power of what a freshly generated grenade could do by tenfold. It was deadly, but it came at a price. Something like this would probably take weeks, maybe months to make.

I glanced back up at Sheridan. It's rare for Hunters to share things with each other, even rarer to be gifted with something specially made. Not all of me trusted him. This could be a trick, a trap. I need to have an out in my mind... Just as I began to search for a backup plan, my mind began to wander. I was able to catch myself quickly and focus back on Sheridan.

"One of those'll cost you thousands of Glimmer if you're willing to pay," he pointed at the one I held in my hands. "Keep that one."

"Really?" I asked, unable to suppress my surprise and delight.

I expected Sheridan to reconsider or sound unsure but he nodded confidently. "Yeah. The amount of destruction one of those can dish out is too great for just one Guardian. Plus. I'd only give out something I've made to someone I know will use it well."

"Like who?" I asked.

Sheridan's arm swung down and slapped his thigh as he looked at me in annoyance. "Like you, Pahanin!" His voice wasn't as harsh as I had expected it to be, it was layered with humor that made me laugh too.

"Oh, ok," I quickly said. I didn't have a specially-made belt to attach the grenade to so I held it close to my side. "Do you have anything else you've made? I mean, while you're so generous."

Sheridan must have been smiling under his helmet because I heard it in his voice. "You know I do. What do you need? Spiked throwing knives? Light-Reactive Exploding Devices? You'll have to come up with something of course. I'll start at 15,000 Glimmer each."

"15,000?!" I jumped a little, making Sheridan laugh. "I don't think you know your numbers too well. I'd be able to purchase an Oracle on a silver platter for that price."

"Oracle?" Sheridan looked a little confused but shrugged it off, returning to his pretend smug voice. "15,000 final price, that or you could trade me that pocket watch of yours, I know a valuable artifact when I see one."

I let out a fake grunt of disgust, although, on the inside I was a little offset from his suggestion to sell Kabr's pocket watch. "You're crazy."

"No I'm not, you're crazy."

"Really?" I asked. "What makes it worth that much?"

Sheridan laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "Think about it: Light-Reactive grenades. Doesn't that mean something to you?" He answered for me. "Hand that thing to a Warlock, it blows up the second it touches their hands."

A moment of silence passed by before we started laughing again.

"You're evil," I smiled.

Sheridan laughed but he became quiet again. I matched his quietness because a part of me understood what he was going through. Well, maybe not exactly what he was going through because he won't tell me, but at least I thought I had a clue. Sheridan's thinking about somethings, probably that Scout that was killed. I want to tell him something to make him feel better but I know it's not going to help. Sheridan needs a distraction from all of this just like I got when I first returned to the Tower.

"Alright, we going to blow up that ship?" I asked, pointing to the rusty ship at the far side of the shore, the one with the Fallen rummaging through it.

"Huh," Sheridan shook himself then nodded. "Yeah, let's do it. Any particular signal?"

"Instincts," I answered and Sheridan nodded his head. A few moments later he turned and ran towards the water, staying low to move

Five minutes and a few "instincts" later, the rusted ship burst into a ball of Arc energy, both of our grenades used to make the explosion. Sheridan and I then rushed forward, laughing louder than I've ever heard us. It felt good to see the ship explode and it felt good to feel the chill and the moonlight on my back again. Inside of a cave, it was impossible to feel like this. Out here I felt like I could run for miles and it would actually feel like I could go anywhere.

A single Vandal tumbled out of the ship, sparks of Arc still conducting through its armor. Around it were the bodies of the other Dregs it had been patrolling with. The Vandal took one look at the corpses and screeched with a mixture of anger and pain. It lifted a weapon and shot off a round at me. I jumped into the air to avoid it and Sheridan reached it first. He fired one shot from his hand cannon, bursting the Vandal's head into a cloud of Ether. It fell back into the sand, Sheridan laughing over it. I stopped laughing early, not wanting to be to happy about killing. I wasn't a Rezyl Azzir.

"Oh, Pahanin," Sheridan smiled. "There's some people I've got to introduce you to you when we get back." He holstered his hand cannon and beckoned for me to follow him.

"We're not leaving yet," I asked. It was more of a statement than a question though, we both knew we were staying out here.

"The night's just getting started," he said and took off in the direction of the Warmind Vault. "This way," he threw a look over his shoulder. "If you're brave enough."

I lifted my own hand cannon and ran after him without a second thought. We were both alive, and having fun too. Right now, I didn't care how much danger we could get in, Sheridan and I needed this.

It wasn't long until we reached the broken down walls and killed the Fallen hiding inside. Sheridan and I searched the rubble and found the staircase leading down into the earth where the Warmind, Rasputin, was rumored to still live.

"Wake us a Warmind?" Sheridan asked, blocking the way from the bunker.

I knew how dangerous it was and I've heard the countless stories of Guardians who've tried to make contact with Rasputin. He was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to protect himself by sending his satellites hurdling towards the ground. Something was different now, with Sheridan, those stories didn't matter to me.

We cautiously made out way down the stairs and turned the final corner. Two Hive Knights cut at the Vault door with their swords. One of the Knights noticed us at last second and roared. I lifted my hand cannon and fired at its armored head, but the Knight didn't flinch. By now, the other Knight was turned towards us. They charged, more powerful than we had thought.

"Pahanin, back up!" Sheridan yelled and ripped the third man-made grenade from his belt.

I jumped back to the stairs just as Sheridan threw it over my shoulder. I turned around and saw the grenade land between the two Knights. Their eyes were drawn to the Light just before it exploded in a huge blast of electricity that filled the whole room. Both Knights fell, Arc Light incinerating their bodies.

"Great use," I nodded to Sheridan as we both continued down and approached the Warmind Vault door.

He shrugged humorously. "I hope Rasputin doesn't mind us waking him up."

"You're fine," I joked. "Isn't he supposed to have been dormant since the Collapse? It's about time."

Sheridan placed a hand on the door. "He really doesn't want to talk with any of us."

"What'd ya mean?" I stepped past him and knocked on the door. "Hey, Rasputin!" I pressed my ear against the door and acted as if I were listening.

"Oh my Traveler," Sheridan was trying to hold back his laughter so hard he had to lean against the door. "Orion, the Hunter in the sky, please protect the both of us, and give Pahanin a brain!"

"You're going to come out and talk to us?!" I went on with my act which made Sheridan snort. "Right now? R-Rasputin, I don't know, maybe we need to get the Vanguard involved, I think they'd want to hear this..." I paused. "Woah, wait, you don't mean like that Rasputin!" I cupped my hand to the door and leaned out to Sheridan. "I think Rasputin is expressing feelings for me."

Sheridan burst out laughing. "Pahanin, you need to stop!"

I leaned back into the door to continue but before I started, I could hear a thundering noise. I stepped away from the door. It couldn't be coming from inside, it had to be coming from above. Sheridan and I both glanced at each other. The sound got louder and louder until I finally realized what it was.

A Warsat...

It collided with the building above us before I could do or say anything. The ground shifted and we were both roughly thrown to the ground.

Rasputin just launched a Warsat straight at his own vault in an attempt to kill us. It's hard for me to believe it. We were here for just seconds before Rasputin reacted violently.

I jumped to my feet, and listened for another Warsat. Sheridan was slower to his feet and glanced around hesitantly. My eyes met his and we both knew what we had to do. In perfect unison we rushed forward and ran for the staircase leading to the surface. We had to get out of here before Rasputin decided to launch more Warsats.

Sheridan and I emerged from Rasputin's vault but still kept running. Once we were on smooth land, we summoned our Sparrows and raced through the Forgotten Shores. We sped away until we reached the river and slowed down to calming speed, knowing we were protected by tall rock walls on either side.

Sheridan was the first to speak. "That was inSANE! You're not telling the Vanguard that, right?"

"Hey," I brought an arm up and touched the back of my neck. "Surviving a talk with Rasputin? That's something better kept a secret, of maybe a small rumor."

Sheridan sped his Sparrow and I matched mine with his to keep up. He glanced at me, "I've really got to introduce you to some people. Tower saloon? Tomorrow?"

Sheridan was looking at me so he didn't see it, but a shape jumped out of the bushes on top of the rock walls beside us. Just after, I heard three gunshots and Sheridan yelled, turning his Sparrow around quickly. I lifted my hand cannon is his defense but the shape was gone before I could fire. I sighed and looked back at Sheridan, bringing my Sparrow around to him.

"Damn throwing knives," he clutched his wrist and jerked his hand downwards to yank out a black knife that had been stabbed strait through it.

I took a second look at the knife. It was familiar, a familiar knife-like projectile. Where had I seen that?

"Oh, you're kidding..." Sheridan mumbled to himself and pulled two more knives out of the front of his Sparrow. He tossed both of them into the river beneath us with a shake of his head.

"Those knives were fired out of a gun," I said.

"Yeah," he applies pressure to the palm of his hand. "Whichever Hunter decided it was a good idea to design a weapon like that and use us as target practice, I'll find them and I'm going to shove one where the Light don't shine."

I couldn't help but give Sheridan a concerned look. I knew where that knife was from now, I recognized the Darkness about it. The knife-projectiles belonged to Rezyl Azzir. I saw them when he killed that Hunter and... This is a sure sign that he's not done with his spree. Sheridan was almost murdered a second ago, and Rezyl may not be done with him.


	39. Chapter 39: Praedyth

I was defenseless, and without weapons, I would stand no chance against the creatures. My Light was all I could rely on now, but after all this time, it was starting to fade past the point of no return. It wouldn't be long before my Light burned out and I died. I was already losing the ability to bring it forth. I could only generate the smallest of flames in my hands, but those would be no help to me against the creatures. All I could do was escape, to be a coward again.

I fled through a Vex portal to escape them. There was nowhere else I could go besides straight into the claws of those creatures. Maybe even that would've been better than this...

I knew when I was but I still didn't know where I was. If that makes sense. That Exo teleported me through time but we lost communication, and to make matters worse, my Ghost wasn't teleported with me. I was all alone... What would happen if I died here? My body would be lost forever, and all memory of me would fade.

I shuddered at the thought. My name has been forgotten, and the only ones who know of it cannot reach me. What if they, my Ghost and that Exo, are killed? I wouldn't exist anymore. Not a single soul would know I'm alive or know I'm here... That was a horrible thought to think, but it was horrifyingly true.

I was walking down an unfamiliar Vex walled pathway. It was eerily silent as I walked, trying to quiet down my breathing to match the silence.

This place was strange. It was the usual stone and Vex metal, but there was a lot more greenery and I swore I could see bright red petals drifting down from the sky. I looked up at the sky and its different shades of blue and green. It was relaxing looking up at it as the petals falling around me... Until I noticed motion in front of me.

I lowered myself so fast that my arms didn't hold and my shoulder smacked into the stone floor. I sucked in a breath and willed away the shock. I quickly recovered and looked around the corner. My eyes scanned left and right for what I saw but it had moved out of my sight, possibly around the corner of the exit to the next room. Fear began to rise in my chest. Was it the Vex? Are they here to kill me? No, no, it had to have just been a petal, there's nothing here.

"Praedyth," a voice crackled in my helmet.

I jumped before I recognized the voice. It was the Exo, she'd found a way to contact me!

"Praedyth," she snapped, sounding like she was fighting with her communicator.

"I-I'm here," my voice came out panicked, desperate. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

"We were chosen for the future of your City, the Traveler." She answered. "It is my duty to show you this, not be there to hold your hand."

I felt a little angry at that. "Hold my hand? Why do you think teleporting me with no weapons instead of telling me would change anything?"

"Some things are meant to be seen with your eyes." She answered with her cold voice. "But not like this..." I heard her mumble then return to her regular voice. "I'm tracking your location and coming to get you. The portal you entered was closed minutes after you entered, so I couldn't follow you inside. Just stay put and I will bring you back."

"Back where?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "Back to that cell?"

She didn't answer but that was all I needed.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not going back there, I need to get out of here, I need to find my Fireteam!"

"Do you want to know what happened to them?" She asked, an annoyed breath partially hidden beneath her voice.

"I do," I whispered with an anxious feeling.

"Then you must allow me to return you to your cell so that the safety of the Vault can be secured for the future."

"But why," I asked. "Why can't you get me out of here? There's no reason for me to stay in here if I can tell the Tower myself! Please, just..." I shook my head. "Look, I've done things I regret, but I... I don't want to die in here alone. Don't let me die in here alone..."

"Praedyth," she spoke with little pity. "This is your fate. This is how you are supposed to die, it has been since the moment of your rebirth. You cannot change it. Guardians cannot make their own fate!"

"How I'm supposed to..." I was speechless. I've always known my fate was with the Vault, but I didn't think I would be left to die here. She was condemning me to death when she could free me at any chance she has.

"That's the way it has to be, Praedyth." She spoke through my silence as if trying to convince me. "Neither I nor you can choose our fates. They are left for us to follow. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll learn to accept it. I've pinpointed your location and am coming to get you. Before then, sort your mind out, I'll be taking you back to your cell." I heard a click in my helmet and I knew I was alone again.

I felt as empty as... My damaged mind searched for a word but eventually gave up. I didn't feel like a Guardian, like a person. I felt like an object that had one purpose. To be trapped, to send a message, to be alone, to die. It wasn't until a few moments later that I realized I was not alone. The distinct sounds of gunfire sounded in the distance. I lifted my head towards the sound. It was echoing along the tall stone walls from far down the hallway.

I jumped forward and practically ran towards the sound. That gunfire wasn't Vex, wasn't Fallen, wasn't anything of the sort. It was the sound of Tower weapons, and it was so close. Another Guardian, I could hardly believe it. There's one so close right now, so close it began to fill me with anxiety. What would I say to them? Would they listen, or would they not trust me? Could they really be real, and could I be getting out of here?

Just as the thought of another Guardian came into my head, another one entered alongside it. Could that gunfire be a Guardian I knew? Kabr, Pahanin? They could both still be alive. My Fireteam.

The thought of Kabr and Pahanin pushed me to keep going no matter how weak I felt. There was a chance I'm going to escape from here, and there's a chance I might meet up with my Fireteam, a very high chance. That Exo was wrong, my fate can be changed!

The walls became wider and wider as I moved along. I stayed near the wall despite the vast emptiness of these halls. The sounds of fighting were louder now and I wanted to stay out of the way in case Vex came fleeing up this way. Ahead I saw an open area, a circular, ceiling-less room. I stepped inside of it and climbed onto the stone piece in the center of the floor. Just in front of me, I could see a ginormous area. Groups of Goblins swarmed with Minotaurs, Hobgoblins stood on pillars, firing down at the ground, and several Hydras floated near the center of the room. Despite all the commotion, the next thing I noticed was the sky. It was bright blue and shine down on the metallic area before me. The sight gave me chills, but I shook them off. This sky wasn't real, it was another illusion created by the Vex.

I returned my eyes down to the battle before me. The Vex were all facing a small shape on the right side where I saw a flash of Solar Light. I felt my breathing grow rapid as I watched the Guardian fight through the hundreds of Vex. He was all the way across the ground, hundreds of feet away from me, but he was so real. But... He could be in serious trouble if these Vex find a way to overpower him.

I need to help him somehow.

Quickly and as unnoticeable as possible, I jumped down from the ledge onto another one near the ground. There had to be some way I could divert the attention away from him... But "how" was the question.

The Guardian threw out more Solar attacks before dropping back behind cover. Dozens of Vex exploded but dozens more took their places. He would be fighting for the next few hours if I didn't do something. But what, WHAT, could I do?

Then I thought of something.

I needed to redirect the Vex to a larger threat, and those creatures in the Vault were exactly what I needed.

I spun around and rushed back up the pathway, pushing myself to keep moving through my tiredness. I'd be lying if I said or even thought I had some form of a plan. Mine was a rough draft of a plan, one that isn't for sure going to work. I could die trying and be lost forever. But, saving another Guardian that could bring me back to the Tower, outweighs dying in the process. Halfway to the portal, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The Exo said the portal was closed after I entered it. The portal won't be open when I get back.

I screamed out in anger, cursing the Vex, cursing everything. The one time I needed something to work out for me, the one time I thought of something that could work, and, argh! I'm—

For a second I had to bring my hands up to cover my eyes from the bright light, but after a moment my eyes adjust and I bring my hands down slowly. A flat, brass surface floats before me, pure Light dancing across its surface, making it glow brightly. I didn't recognize the strange shape in front of me for a minute, but once I did my jaw drops.

It's the Aegis, Kabr's shield...

I feel the edge of my lips quiver as I stare at it. The shield pulsed with intense energy so powerful I could feel it in the air. Kabr lived... At least long enough to finish the shield and fill it with Light.

I lifted my hands to the Aegis, grabbing its edges to bring it closer to me. "You did it," I told the shield. "I can't believe you did it."

Looks like I found my distraction, a smile began to form on my face. I turned the Aegis around in my hands and slipped my left arm through the back. Immediately I felt a hum in the back of my head and time felt like it was slowing and speeding up at all times. I looked down at my arm, twitching slightly at direct contact to the Gorgon's flesh. After a moment I felt the Light of the shield embrace my arm, blocking it from the Gorgon's Darkness. I snapped my head around every which way and my breath quickened. I couldn't focus, this was so strange to me the way time flowed around me.

I don't know how, but by some miracle I managed to turn around and see Vex teleporting in, marching towards me. My eyes grew wide and I backed up, I couldn't take them all on, I wasn't strong enough.

More and more blinked in by the dozens, all directed at me and and Aegis. After a few seconds the hall was crowded with Vex. Not long after that, the first shot was fired. I, suddenly remembering I was carrying a shield, brought it up. From partially closed eyes I noticed the Aegis's parts moving and a huge bubble expanded out from the center, blocking all attacks aimed at me. I opened my eyes and stared at it in wonder. I remembered not too long ago when Kabr had wielded this shield in the Gorgon's Labyrinth. He'd maneuvered the Aegis with as much experience as someone who's been using it their whole life. A part of me tried to remember how he wielded it, but I knew it would be impossible to use as much expertise as he did. I had no idea what I was doing.

More and more Vex were in the hall now, pushing against each other to get to me. I remembered how Kabr had shot a ball of Light at the Vex. I lifted the shield and thought hard, but I couldn't shoot anything.

"Come on," I said desperately as the closest Vex prepared to attack. "Fire."

Almost as if the Aegis had heard me, it began to charge and shot a ball of Light at the crowd of Vex. Five or six Goblins exploded, falling into a pile of brass on the floor. More teleported in after that, a lot more. Stronger Vex began teleporting in too, Minotaurs and Hydras.

"Now's your chance," a ghostly whisper said ever so quietly into my ear. It sounded so real I had to look around to see who had said that. But no one was there. Was I imagining it?

"Go," the whisper sounded angrier, catching my hesitation.

As a Minotaur charged forward I dropped the shield and ran straight at the Minotaur, jumping over it. This was a horrible idea, but I knew the Vex weren't expecting me to run through them. I took a few more strides before I leaped into the air, gliding up to a narrow ledge high above the Vex. Most of the Vex were focused on the Aegis, but their attacks didn't even scratch the shield. Only a few of the Vex were looking at me, but because I wasn't a threat at the moment, I wasn't a priority, and the Vex returned their eyes to the invulnerable Aegis. I took this chance, and continued along the narrow ledge, heading back towards the Guardian.

I couldn't help the happy feeling in my chest, I was happy, happy for the first time in a long time. Kabr had lived, he had to of. He told me the Aegis was his way of getting revenge, that it would create a wound. That has to mean he and Pahanin escaped and got back to the Tower. No matter the Radiolaria, no matter Pahanin's mind, they both had to be fine. The fresh Light beneath the Traveler would heal them and I'm—I'm going to see them again!

Finally, I reached the empty room all the Vex had been in moments before. There was one thing different about it. In the center of the room, a Spire had formed, pointing straight at the circular door across the space from me. The other Guardian was walking towards the Conflux at the door. His eyes didn't leave the area out behind him while he walked. He was still cautious about the Vex who, to him, had disappeared for no reason. When he reached the Conflux he stopped watching the area and turned to it. The shape of his Ghost blinked in and it began to work on the Conflux. They were opening something.

I crept forward along the right-side path of the room and climbed the steps, keeping myself hidden from this new Guardian for now. What I really wanted to do was leap out and jump into his arms, telling him who I was and that I was alive. Except I couldn't do that. Now that I was closer I could see that this Guardian was a Warlock, one who's had to fight his way to get here by himself. He's going to be a little bit on edge, and if I jump out I know there's a possibility of me getting shot or vaporized.

That would be fine if I had my Ghost, except I didn't. My next death will be my last unless I meet back up with her. So for now I followed, and maybe that was for different reasons too. Maybe I was scared of him and I've spent so much time with the things I've known that meeting someone new is terrifying. Or maybe I'm just a coward.

The Ghost still worked on the Conflux, either hacking or plugging things into it. While the Warlock's back was turned, I crept forward and hid at the next piece of cover. This close I could hear him, not what he was saying, but I could hear his voice. It sounded like he was quietly repeating something back to himself, multiple times. I risked another peek around the cover but pulled myself back. He was looking right at me. I stood still, I could sense him still looking.

"There," I heard his Ghost. "Now the Vex will be expecting a Gate Lord, not us." It paused. "Pujari, do you sense something?"

Pujari. The name was familiar. I knew him from my past and I knew he was important, but I couldn't remember who he was. There is only very little I can remember before the Vault and he is not one of them.

Knowing his name still didn't give me the strength to reveal myself. I couldn't explain why, it was an internal feeling, maybe shame, that I should keep myself hidden. If Kabr or Pahanin were with me, I'm sure they'd approach him immediately. That's the difference between me and them. I'm too much of a coward.

Pujari, didn't answer right away. I knew that was a sign he was still watching me. What if he was walking forward? I had nowhere to run. But maybe that was a good thing. If Pujari was the one to find me, maybe it would all be better.

I knew he was close, seconds away from seeing me hiding here, but before he could, a beam of light shot through the sky and connected to the Vex structures to open the door.

"It's nothing," Pujari finally said. He obviously knew it wasn't nothing, but he was too focused on what was behind the door to look for me.

Since I knew it was safe, I stepped halfway out of the cover to see Pujari standing beside the brass door as it twisted open. After a moment he stepped through and disappeared from my sight. I didn't know if the door was going to shut right after him so I rushed forward and slid in silently. He was already down the steps when I entered, but I wasn't looking at him. My eyes were drawn upwards at the pure Darkness swirling, contained in some balled up in some kind of huge Vex ring, and the three huge statues that stood before it. I forced myself to look back down at the Warlock who had apparently noticed something else first. I followed where he was looking to see the dozens of Vex kneeled and worshiping this... The only word I could find for it was "Heart."

The Vex didn't take notice of Pujari as he approached. The Warlock dropped his weapon and kept forward. He then raised both of his hands slowly, like he was lifting something heavy. I watched his movements carefully, wondering what he was doing. The ground began to rumble slightly and I could hear the air starting to hiss. I glanced back at Pujari. His arms were raised above his head and I could see them shaking like he was fighting to hold something. A sudden wave of heat hit me and I took a step back as the first waves of Solar Light began to form around the Warlock like a firestorm.

For the second time today my jaw dropped, he was very powerful to be pulling something like that off. He took out the Vex with his roaring flames and kept it up long enough to vaporize the brass, leaving nothing behind. Once he was satisfied, he finally let his arms drop, a little quickly. Pujari shook his arms out before continuing towards the Heart, leaving his weapon behind.

I followed him, watching with curiosity, but being sure to keep to cover. Now after seeing how strong his Light is, I'm in the right to be hesitant about him.

He was standing right next to the Heart now, staring up at it. He raised his hands again, shaking as he tried to call the firestorm again. I watched him with interest. He looked like a Stormcaller in a Trance, becoming a complete vessel for the Light, except he was using Solar Light. I wondered more about him and how he'd learned to control Solar Light like that. Was his mentor a Stormcaller, or could he be testing out his theories or something entirely different?

The Heart began to tremble from the Solar Light and looked to visually become weaker. The Black Heart then sent out three clouds of Darkness that descended on the three statues. The Warlock, too busy with holding his Light, didn't see the statues begin to move. My eyes were now directed at each one. I watched as they twisted and stepped down from their pedestals, completely awakened into huge Vex. I needed to warn him, but I... I couldn't...

The first of the statue-Vex shook the ground as if approached the Warlock standing beneath the Heart. Now Pujari shot a look over his shoulder and finally noticed the three Vex cornering him. He turned away from the Heart and charged a grenade in his hand to throw. He was planning to fight his way out of this deadly situation.

I looked to my left and spotted his discarded weapon, I could throw it to him but that could draw attention to me. I kept watching the Warlock facing off against the unmoved no Vex. He started to look as confused as I was. The three Vex weren't moving in to attack. Well. They had been statues moments before but I don't think that's it.

With Pujari distracted by the unmoving Vex, a sludgy substance protruded from the Heart and began to descend down on the Guardian below. There wasn't time for him to dodge this attack, especially since he didn't see it coming. The black substance fell down on him, engulfing him. No more than a second after the sludge hit him, Pujari screamed and thrashed violently.

I backed away further into my cover, still peeking around the corner. The Warlock looked to be fighting, trying to get the Darkness off of him. After a second he dropped to the floor, clawing at his armor. I saw him jump to his feet, practically crawling to try and get away from the substance, all the while the three statue Vex watched unmovingly. The Warlock continued to fight moments later until he went still. The three huge Vex, representing what looked to be the past, present, and future, didn't seem concerned about the Guardian anymore and returned to their pedestals to be turned back into stone.

I watched the Darkness fade away, revealing the broken Warlock. He was still and lying on the ground in a twisted position. I wasn't sure if he was even alive.

Just as I thought that, his Ghost flashed into view, moving quickly above him. I could tell it was trying to revive him, but it wasn't working. The Ghost grew panicked, drawing more attention to itself as it flickered around. Two Minotaurs teleported up to the lifeless Warlock. One of them eyed the Ghost and aimed its weapon. After a second it fired and I flinched as I expected to watch a Ghost shatter into a hundred pieces, but it blinked away at the last second. Between the two Minotaurs, I thought I saw the Warlock jerk at the blast, but I didn't trust my eyes.

Both of the Vex teleported the Warlock away, leaving me all by myself. I leaned harder against the stone I had used as cover. It was hard not to lose all hope. I was starting to think I wasn't getting out of here. But at the same time, I wasn't going to give up this easily, no, I was going to still try. That Warlock, I had seen him move, I swear I did. Now, that could have just been his last breath leaving his body, and even if that ended up to be the case, I still wanted to try. Those Minotaurs can't be far.

I hesitated as I began back towards the path. Those strange statue Vex stood ominously on each pedestal. Just the sight of them made me stay back until they turned to stone. Waiting for them was agony. I wanted to leave and help that Warlock, but at the same time I wanted to stay safe and wait for the statues.

I let out an angry sigh, running my hand through the vegetation growing across the wall at my side until the Solar Light within me caused smoke to rise. I brought my hand back after that and folded it in close beside me as I waited and waited. I began to think of the Aegis during this time and how it had whispered to me, twice. The shield had protected me and listened to me when I told it to fire. It was like that Aegis had a mind of its own and a freakishly familiar voice to match...

I hoped I'd see it again so I could begin to understand how it's a wound and why the Vex cannot attack it. Also, it's what I have to remember Kabr by. That's the same shield that was so important he was willing to die for, that he was willing to let us die for.

The chinking sound of brass and waterfall sound of the Darkness changing the Vex was my signal it was safe to go.

I stayed low to the ground as I crept towards my left, grabbing the rifle the Warlock had dropped, then heading back up the stairs to the door. Once at the top I carefully examined the space outside before walking through. Even once I was through the door, I checked again to make sure no Vex were watching. After a minute I concluded the coast was clear and crept forward. The Conflux was still up in front of the door and I could see a shape attached to it. I already knew what it was before I circled the Conflux.


	40. Chapter 40: Praedyth

It looked like something was caught in the Conflux. I already knew it was the Warlock before I saw him. White strands from the Conflux worked their way around the Guardian, attaching him to it.  
What was the Conflux doing to him? These machines were what the Vex used to transform worlds. They could serve many other functions but there was no way to tell unless I was an expert, which I wasn't. I had no idea what this Conflux could be doing to him, in fact, I wanted to turn my back on this and forget about it, but instead, I crouched down and shook Pujari's shoulders.

"Hello," I asked. "Can you hear me, can you give me a sign that you do?"

The only movement the Warlock gave was his limp, head rocking back and forth as I shook him. He looked deader than he did before.

"No," I grasped my head. "No, no, you're not going to die, Guardians don't die like this..."

I glanced down at the strands flowing against him, holding his arms against the Conflux.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to remove you from the Conflux, you're going to be fine." I placed Pujari's weapon beside him and without thinking, plunged my hand into the Conflux. The strange buzzing sensation surprised me. It wasn't exactly painful, but it felt weird against my hand, like something should be there when it isn't.

I ripped at the strands, ignoring the buzzing. It took several minutes of tearing with my Solar Light behind my fingers, but soon enough I had freed his arms. Then I wrapped mine around the Warlock's shoulders and collapsed backward, pulling him away from the Conflux. Immediately I returned to trying to wake him.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. "Pujari, can you hear me?"

I was a second away from declaring the Pujari dead until I saw him start to shiver now that the Conflux wasn't holding him down.

The smallest spark of hope began to form and I pulled the Warlock closer to me and away from the Conflux thats Strands pulsed with energy and reached for him.

I shook my head, feeling horrible for what happened to him. "What are you doing here? Why would you ever come here?"

Pujari was still conscious, at least enough to hear me, but he was so weak. "Visions..." He coughed. "Black... Garden."

Pujari was struggling to speak. I waited for him, even though I wanted so badly to interrupt him and tell him who I was and where I've been. I knew it wouldn't be okay to do so. Pujari was dying, even if he knew who I was there was nothing he could do to help me. He was going to die here if I couldn't do something, and I would too if I didn't find a way out.

Pujari's Ghost flashed in front of me. Its blue eye locked with mine and for what seemed like the longest time, we stared at each other. From the look it gave me, I knew it was trying to recognize me but couldn't.

"You're a Guardian," the Ghost whispered to itself, sounding suspicious.

A second later, the Ghost drifted towards me, deciding I was Guardian-enough to trust. It looked back down at Pujari. I did too. Did the Heart steal his Light? Or drain it in some way? Whatever happened, he needed help.

Pujari coughed again and his head was turned away from me. He was watching something in the distance. "My visions... They misled me..." He paused for a moment as if thinking something through. "I was sure Osiris entered the Gate System... I was sure... I..." He was losing his strength fast.

I couldn't help but feel jealous at this dying Warlock. He was obviously a member of the Thanatonaut Order. He could receive real Warlock visions, he didn't have to lie to get people to believe him. Some part of me wanted to be him, or have had him replace me. I just couldn't let it go. Maybe if Pujari had been with Kabr and Pahanin, none of this would've happened. They wouldn't have been lied to, they would've found a way out of here. The other part of me ignored that thought and wondered about Osiris. Why would he, as Vanguard Commander, have entered a Vex Gate System? Are we at war with the Vex? That would be the only reason.

Pujari continued, his voice so quiet I had to lean forward to hear him. "I-I never got to tell him... Tell him that I saw..."

Pujari went limp. He wasn't going to last much longer. Argh, Praedyth think! Pujari began to shiver, his breath coming out in short gasps. He was probably going into shock, that or without his Solar Light he really was cold.

Cold.

I had an idea. I brought up one of my hands from around Pujari and tried to generate a flame, except, my Light wasn't strong enough. The flame wouldn't do anything unless it was large. What else, what else.

A memory began to poke its way into my mind. I remembered Pahanin, the Hunter of my Fireteam. I remember when his leg was first injured and I attempted to heal him. It hadn't worked, all I had done was burn him. I hadn't done anything to make it better, maybe just worse. With a look at Pujari, I knew it would be hard to make the situation any worse. A loose form of an idea was forming in my head.

I slowly brought my hand down and pressed it against Pujari's wound. This probably wouldn't help, but I need to at least try. I waited a few seconds, closing my eyes and clearing my mind as I let out my Solar Light, only focusing on healing Pujari.

A few seconds passed by and nothing happened. I had expected to feel Pujari's body jump with pain at my Light, but if anything, I felt him stop shivering. I opened my eyes to see my hand, more of an orange color than golden, sending out small waves of healing Solar Light. I wasn't burning him, and my Light was stronger, much stronger. Was using the Light to heal stronger than using it to attack?

I waited for Pujari to get better as my Light pulsed through him, but the Warlock still didn't move. This panicked me a little, and began to turn my Light more of a bright orange. I quickly refocused on healing Pujari and my Light returned to the deep color. My healing could only be a temporary thing, I might not be able to do this forever. There has to come a time when Pujari is strong enough to walk again, to show me the way out of here, for both of us.

"What did you have to tell Osiris," I asked. I needed to keep him talking so he didn't slip into sleep and be unable to wake up.

Pujari rolled his head a little, mumbling. I almost repeated the question before he answered, slowly and weakly. "Vex... Black Heart... I... I shouldn't have angered it... Should've looked for him... I'm... I'm smarter than... This..."

I searched for another question out of what he said. "The Black Heart, that's what that thing's called? Do you know what it is?"

Pujari coughed again. "Darkness... Evil... Must be destroyed... Must tell Osiris..."

"Where is he," I asked. "You said he entered the Gate System, is he here?"

Pujari shook his head slightly, his voice getting softer and softer. "I'm a fool..." He sounded like he was about to fall asleep, but in this situation, he probably wouldn't wake up.

"No, Pujari, listen," I snapped, shaking him with my other hand. "You need to stay awake, answer me, where is Osiris? If you saw him here he can help us."

Pujari shook his head again. "There's something... Strange... I can sense it, see it in my visions, and I want... To ask him about... What he sees..."

"Pujari, all that matters is getting help! Where is he!?" I was trembling with desperation. "Just answer me!"

Pujari was still.

"Pujari? Pujari, please!" I shook him once, twice, more than I could count.

I reset my hands across his chest and focused my Light. Anger burned within me. The Vex take, all they do is take! First my Fireteam, and now Pujari! A burning flame forged from my rage worked its way into my Light and Pujari jumped. I snapped by hands away, thinking him to have been dead. He was starting to move his head, just a little, but he was moving.

"Pujari," his Ghost said with relief.

The Warlock's eyes came into focus and he looked at his Ghost. "Where... am I?" He went rigid and his head snapped around to face me. "Who are you?"

I returned my hands to his body and continued to heal him with my Light. It was working. Surprisingly. The problem was I didn't know how long it would take. My Light is just as weak as his. It could take time before he was strong enough to carry himself.

Pujari tried to sit up for the first time and failed. "Tell me who you are." The demand came out hostile and full of suspicion, but he sounded bewildered more than anything.

The heroic side of me wanted to shake off the question and get him to tell me more about him and how we can escape, but I decided it was about time for me to talk about myself. He is the first Guardian I've seen for years besides my Fireteam. It's a little nerve-wracking to think about talking with him.

"Praedyth," I said simply, not wanting to go into an entire explanation of who I was. He wouldn't remember me, and even if he did, there isn't much to say anyway.

Pujari went quiet again for an even longer time. "You're kidding," disbelief filled his voice.

Oh, sometimes I wish I were. "I'm real," I responded.

Pujari shifted, not strong enough to sit up yet, but eager enough to want to. "My visions, I saw you! You stood before great beasts of the Darkness! Of the Vault!"

He meant those creatures I had encountered earlier. "Did you see anything else?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He paused as he thought. "Well, I—" He cut himself off and mumbled to himself. "I'll have to find Osiris for that one..."

I tried to keep most of my emotions hidden so he wouldn't sense any mixed feelings and confusion. I was happy he was ok and amazed he could remember me from somewhere, but I couldn't just drop my jealous feeling. He had everything I wanted. He had the ability I lacked. Clairvoyance.

"That's the second time you've mentioned Osiris," I cut in. "Could you tell me where he is? I believe you told me before that you saw him enter the Vex System. Elaborate."

Pujari's voice suddenly became filled with a certain kind of desperation you rarely hear coming out of a Warlock's mouth. "Everything's a mess!" His shoulders shook, "the Warlock Orders..."

"What happened?" I asked, a feeling of homesickness stabbing my insides. I'm a Warlock just like Pujari. The Warlock Orders are important to me, despite how long I've been gone. Just the mention of them brings me back home. If something is happening to them, I need to know.

"Osiris's exile," Pujari found a way to calm his voice. "He was exiled for his obsessions."

"Exiled?" I've seen countless simulations and Vex of a different time, but this didn't sound real. It couldn't be real. They wouldn't just exile Osiris, there had to be a deeper meaning.

"I entered the Gates to find him," Pujari continued, shifting uncomfortably. "Without Osiris the Warlock Orders are falling apart! It's all chaos!"

"Then we need to get back," I said.

Pujari nodded and tried to move again, failed, and shifted his shoulders. "I thought I could find him and somehow bring him back to the Tower..." He was silent for a moment and I frowned. Pujari was my only way out of here. If he wanted to search for Osiris once I healed him, I would have to with him. There won't be a quick way out for me...

"Turns out I found something much greater," Pujari interrupted my thoughts. "Or you found me."

I looked down at him and he continued. "The greatest minds have questioned your very existence for years. Some believe you to be simply a myth or even a joke. But here you are! I can't believe you're right here, I honestly can't."

"Keep still," I pressed my hands harder against him as my healing Solar Light spread to his body. I resisted the urge to say anything I really wanted to. If I were, I would ask questions like: Why wasn't a team sent to find us? Why wasn't more done? And those questions were unfair due to the Vex erasing us from time. But even then, you could ask why none of the thousands of Warlocks in the Tower theorized that the Vex, time-manipulating machines, had something to do with this.

"No, I think I'm alright," Pujari reached forward and grabbed a hold of my shoulder. "Help me up."

I was uneasy with the idea of stopping my healing so early, but didn't argue and took a hold of his arm. I hauled Pujari to his feet and steadied him when he lost his balance for a second. He was weakened and in no condition to be traveling, but I knew it was the only way we were both getting out alive. The Vex will eventually find us if we stay for long. My Fireteam was able to hide for some time because of deeper reasons. Pujari is nothing to the Vex. If he's lucky, they won't bother capturing him and if he's caught they'll kill him on sight. In my case, I'll be dragged back to my cell if they recognize me.

Pujari stumbled forward and caught himself on the concrete block beside the drop-off. He saw me reaching out for him, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He leaned heavily against the block now. "I just need a second and we can go."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He laughed a little, "I would think out of the two of us, you'd be the one more eager to get back to the Tower."

"I want to be sure we'll both make it back." I was more referring to healing him. It hadn't worked before on Pahanin but it worked on Pujari. I wanted to find out more about how the healing process was achieved. Maybe I wasn't desperate enough with Pahanin, and stress can somehow change how you use your Light. I didn't know, I've only done it once.

"Don't worry about me, I can manage," he said. "But you? I haven't seen your Ghost. Is it..."

"No," I shook my head. "She's..." It was hard for me to find words to explain it. "We've been separated."

"That's horrible," he said. "Where did you lose her? Maybe we could find her."

"In another time?" I asked without confidence. She could be anywhere at this point. Who knew, maybe she was dead.

"Ghost," Pujari looked over his shoulder. "Take a scan, see if you can pick up anything." Pujari looked back to me. "We won't leave without her, dead or alive."

I nodded, but in my mind, I wasn't sure. We could be searching for a long time before we found her. She was in a whole different time, and even worse than that, she didn't see me leave. She doesn't know which portals I entered and that the portal closed. There was no way to know where she was.

"I'm picking up something now," Pujari's Ghost said, sounding surprised.

I stared at the levitating drone, unable to process the entirety of what he meant by that. "What is it? What did you get?"

"I'm picking up a large concentration of Light, not far away." The Ghost glanced at both Pujari and I. "There's nothing that signals it's a Ghost besides the Light. It could be anything, and it's here."

"L-like in this time, in this place with us?" I asked.

"Yes, in..." The Ghost turned a half circle and faced the path I came from. "That direction."

"Then there's a good chance she can pick us up too," Pujari added. "Let's meet her halfway."

"Yeah," his Ghost said under his breath. "Whatever it is."

That last comment made me unsure about this. The Ghost did mention he didn't recognize it as a Ghost, but as something that carried the Light within it. I was even less sure now, and I knew that it was possible we weren't going to be meeting up with my Ghost and getting out of here.

Pujari looked angry at his Ghost's comment but I was the one who spoke. "Even if it isn't her, we still need to see what that concentration of Light is."

Would the Ghost have known if it was a Guardian or not? I didn't know. If it ended up being a Guardian, it could be one of my Fireteam members or it could be Osiris. Pujari said he saw him enter the Gate System in his visions, but he could be wrong. I've never had a real vision so I wouldn't know how hard or easy it would be to misinterpret one.

Pujari began forward. He walked like he was still in pain, but he was still moving strongly. I had to pick up my pace go keep up with him. It was so strange. Even with what the Heart did to him, he can still continue with surprising grit.

We walked across the area and past the Spire. We reached the back of the room and stepped up the ramp towards the exit. Just before we walked through the threshold, blue strands formed before us. I stopped and Pujari did too. The exit was gated up. Only the Vex could've done this.

"They're coming back," Pujari whispered without moving.

His Ghost suddenly yelled out, "I'm picking up several entities, Vex, coming our way!"

I looked over my shoulder across the area behind us. A gray cloud descended on the area and I could already see sparks and flashes of Vex teleporting in. I looked back to the blocked exit. Pujari was pacing. He lifted his arms like he wanted to do something but didn't know how to.

I reached behind me and slipped his rifle off my back. "Here," I urgently pushed it into his arms. "This is yours and we're going to need it!"

Pujari grabbed it and looked out at the area behind us too. A gasp escaped him and he turned back to the door. "Oh my Traveler, there's so many!"

He was right to be panicked. The Vex were definitely going to overwhelm both of us. There are less Vex than before, but Pujari didn't have to beat all of them. The only reason he hadn't been killed was because I had found a way to attract all the Vex using the Aegis... I thought for a moment... Aegis...

"I'm picking up the ball of Light," Pujari's Ghost announced, but he went unheard through Pujari's panicked pacing. "It's close, it's right on the other side of this barrier!"

Pujari's Ghost hadn't finished his sentence yet when the blue strands broke and faded from view. The three of us were frozen in surprise, but I snapped out of it first.

"Run!" I shoved Pujari's shoulder to get him moving. He stumbled, close to falling, but caught his balance and ran after me.

That settled it. That ball of Light hadn't been my Ghost at all. It was something different and had helped me before. I already had a good idea of what it was and I knew it was a friend.


	41. Chapter 41: Praedyth

We ran for a long time before we stopped. Pujari has been the first to slow and I dropped my pace, looking back at him. He was looking back at me, looking even more confused. This was a place he didn't understand and probably would never understand. The wonders that go on here, the power of this place... It's monumental.

"How did you do that?" Pujari asked, out of breath.

He thought I broke the stands. "That wasn't me," I responded.

"Then who did that?" Pujari asked, frustrated he couldn't figure this out. "I didn't, my Ghost didn't, and you apparently didn't do it."

I didn't answer.

"Do you know what did this?" He pressed further. "You don't look like you wonder why the Strands went down at all."

"I do have an idea," I admitted but stopped there.

"Go on. What are you thinking?"

I hesitated. "It's just a thought, a crazy one, and you're going to think I'm crazy for it, but I'll tell you in the best way I can. I entered the Vault with two others, I won't detail you in on everything, but we realized we were a part of something much greater than ourselves. When the Vex came after us, the two of them were able to escape the Labyrinth with a shield called the Aegis."

Pujari looked like he wasn't following what I was explaining. There's just so much he won't understand. "The shield was forged from a Gorgon we destroyed, and the Void Light of a Ward of Dawn."

"What's a Gorgon?" Pujari cut in.

"That's beside the point," I answered. "The point is that the Aegis is a Weapon of Light. If Ka—If he succeeded," saying Kabr's name would just bring out more questions from Pujari, "then the Aegis is indestructible and one with the Vault of Glass."

Pujari nodded slowly, holding my gaze from an angle. "I see. Kind of."

"All Vex systems are connected in some way," I summarized. "If the Aegis is a part of the Vault then it could begin to control it. Eventually other places too."

"But," Pujari was trying to understand. "How does that explain it unlocking the gate? I get what you're saying with the Vault of Glass and the connected systems. I guess I don't understand how it would know to unlock this very gate and just as the Vex were coming after us."

Because Kabr had to sacrifice himself to complete the Aegis.

Instead of explaining further, I just shrugged and Pujari sighed. Most Guardians don't believe in the afterlife. We die all the time but we've never been there. We always know we'll be revived. And I want to believe Kabr is alive and his soul is somewhere inside the Aegis, but I know how crazy that thought is and how crazier it will sound coming out of my mouth.

"The ball of Light isn't showing in any more of my scans." Pujari's Ghost reported, sighing in annoyance.

"Ignore the Light for now, keep searching for another Ghost," after a moment, Pujari became quiet. "How long have you been trapped here, Praedyth?"

"Oh..." I wasn't prepared for the question. Pujari stared evenly back at me, waiting for an answer. I stuttered a little as I spoke. "Three years. Maybe four..."

"That's a long time," Pujari filled the silence.

"It is," I agreed. "But I guess it depends on what time you're coming from. Maybe I haven't left yet."

"I think you've already left in my time," he said. "Why did you enter in the first place?" He popped out another question. "For knowledge, rewards?"

I didn't answer his last question because I was still caught up on the first. How is he so sure? I couldn't help the snarky comment in my mind, but I wasn't wrong. The Vex removed all traces of me from the timelines. I don't exist in any form outside the Vault. Not even in memories. Pujari could be from fifty years in the past. Now, I'll still be able to escape, but my Fireteam will still be lost.

"I-I," I stuttered as I remembered his question. "I came in here because of the visions I heard. They were from Osiris, actually."

"Interesting," Pujari laughed a little. "We're both lost because of him."

Lost? "Yeah," I shrugged it off and continued. "Osiris would talk about the Vex like they could destroy the City within minutes. So many lived in fear and listened to him, because he was never wrong about anything, even the small things."

It was tough remembering my past and the Last Safe City before the Tower. I wasn't around long before the City Age. The Iron Lords were already the Iron Lords when I was revived, and the remaining War Lords had either surrendered or disappeared. In the early City, there's something there in my memories that I cannot see but I know he's there. He was a prominent figure, one of those Guardians everyone knew. He was a friend of mine, and I know who he is through my own assumptions, but I cannot remember this memory. They were removed. Torn violently from the timelines and cast deep into the Network, never to be freed again.

"That's Osiris," I felt a jolt through my spine when Pujari shook me from my thoughts.

I sighed and continued. Where was I? That's right. "At the time, I hadn't been off Earth or seen a single Goblin. I doubt I would've come close to the Vault if I realized what the Vex could do. But, to answer your question, I came to the Vault because I wanted to be the hero."

Pujari stared back at me. I couldn't see any judgment behind him, only question.

"All these visions Osiris described. I wanted to be the one to defeat them, to go down in the books as a hero." My voice began to rise. "I didn't enter the Vault for the rewards, gear. No. I entered the Vault for selfish reasons. I endangered the lives of my Fireteam! I'm the reason we were stuck down there! All for my name to be written in some book." My Heart was racing, and I could feel the heated blood in my veins.

Pujari was trying to find something to say. "Well. I won't lie. That is pretty horrible, and your team did suffer for it. But for me? Everyone's going to suffer for this one, and they won't even know it."

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

He tapped his helmet. "A theory. It's not an Ulan-Tan kind of theory, it's one people will actually consider. And it could change how we think and look at the Darkness."

You seem a little full of yourself. my Traveler. The years I've spent down here with my Fireteam have been life-changing, mind-altering. It's been so long I've forgotten about how other Guardians are, especially my own class. All-knowing Warlocks who each believe they are the smartest in the room. I can't believe I used to be one of them. "Which theory?" I asked.

"You probably weren't around for it. To me, the Darkness is a physical manifestation of humanity's own evils and corruption of the Golden Age." Pujari glanced at me and saw my amused look. I tried to hide it but it was too late and he looked away again.

"Before you rule my theory out, let me ask you a question. What's Light and what's Darkness? No one can give a definite answer. All we know is that the Traveler gave humanity what it needed to ascend to greater heights. After that, the Collapse happens, claiming billions of lives. And since Guardians weren't around for the Collapse, and the survivors are too traumatized to piece together their experiences, we are left to our own imaginations. So what if all our gifts turned against us and the Darkness formed from humanity's own misuse and sinful actions?"

"C-could be," I did my best version of sounding amazed. Darkness was something Pujari hasn't witnessed yet. If he had, he'd know the Darkness was inside the Vault and flowing strongly through every Conflux.

Pujari pushed off the wall and straightened himself. "I'm ready to leave," he looked over his shoulder, "Ghost, have you picked up anything?" When his Ghost let out a sigh for an answer, Pujari looked back to me. "Are you in contact with her at all?"

"No," I didn't want to give Pujari all of the story, but I knew he was going to ask for it. Warlocks' minds were easier to read than books. Well, if you were one of them.

"How were you two separated?" Pujari asked and the edge of my lip twitched at my correct prediction.

I tried to hide my hesitation, but it was obvious. "Vex teleported us apart. Since then, I haven't heard anything." This wasn't the time to tell Pujari a strange Exo with Vex-like abilities was the one behind this.

Pujari gave me a hopeless look but tried to shake it off before I saw it. There was no use. We both knew it was going to be impossible without any sort of communication. We would be better off leaving the Systems all together and returning to the Tower.

I looked away and stalked off, heading towards large, crumpled Vex pillars that fell to the floor. Pujari could leave. My Ghost and I have a connection, the special bond between a Ghost and Guardian that is impossible to break. If I were to leave her in the Vault I would never be able to live with myself. Even if that meant letting Pujari, my only way of escape, to leave me. I would be able to cope with that decision.

I walked around the pillars and leaned against them. With Pujari out of sight, and mostly out of mind, I leaned my head forward until it touched the side of the broken pillar.

Slowly, I relaxed my mind. I wasn't leaving without my Ghost, and to find her, I would need my mind. That was a Warlock's most dangerous weapon. Forget about Light and powers, it takes years of practice and failure to harness them to their full potential. From the beginning, a Warlock can solve and think their way through anything. They can pass any puzzle, outsmart any enemies. And with enough thought, a Warlock could predict exact movements through the use of a sixth sense, something that many may joke about, and some argue if it exists in the first place.

"Praedyth! Can you hear me now!" A sudden yelling voice felt like it burst my eardrums. I had to have jumped high enough for Pujari to see me behind the pillars.

"Agh," I was angry at the ringing in my ears, but at the same time, I was glad I recognized the voice. "Yes, Ghost, you come in loud and clear, VERY loud and clear."

"Oh my Traveler, you can actually hear me! Praedyth, where are you? I've been trying to reach you!" She laughed, sounding relieved.

I couldn't help but feel relieved too. I couldn't actually believe I was talking to her. She reached me, she's still alive!

My eyes flashed over to Pujari, who approached curiously from around the pillars. I caught his gaze and nodded at him. He came closer, leaning in to hear what my Ghost was saying.

My future is changing already, I can feel it. That Exo said there's no way for me to escape my fate and I'm destined to perish in the Vault, but now, I don't think that's so set in stone. Pujari is here, and my Ghost is in contact with me. Once we find her location the first thing we'll do is escape. She's wrong, I have the power to change my own fate.

"I'm not sure where I am," I almost forgot to answer her question. "But where are you?! We're trying to find you now!"

"I blinked out of the—" She paused, "hold on, 'we?'"

I glanced at Pujari. "I found another Guardian, Pujari, and his Ghost."

"My Traveler, Praedyth, that's great!" I heard the smallest hint of fear behind her voice for the first time. I did the stupid thing and ignored it.

"We've been trying to track you, Mira," I said. "Can you help us find you?"

I heard a booming noise from her end, followed by the sound of Vex formations marching. "I-I've been trying to track you, too. The times have been... Really screwing my scanner up!" Her voice raised for a second before she dropped it down again. "I wasn't careful. Vex are hard on my tail. Praedyth, I'm going to cut off this signal to try and lose them—I promise I'll find you again!"

"Mira, no, no, listen! Stay with me, we can get to you!" I spoke to empty air as she cut her line off.

"She's gone," I closed my eyes and lost feeling in my body. This was all my fault, all of this...

"She's not gone yet," Pujari said to lighten my spirits, then turned to his Ghost. "Ghost, can you track that signal. Maybe we could find it's origin."

"Already on it," his Ghost responded, already deep in search.

The ground beneath me began to vibrate softly, then stronger. I thought it was just my imagination. My Ghost has been separated from me for so long I don't know what to think. A few more moments and I opened my eyes. My eyes focused on Pujari's boots that stood directly in front of me. A few more moments later, and I lifted my head to look back up at Pujari. My eyes stretched wide and I tried to scream when I saw what was standing behind Pujari, but nothing came out.

Pujari didn't have to turn around to know what it was. He sidestepped, narrowly missing the Minotaur's arm that was a second away from coming down on him. The Minotaur twisted to face Pujari, and would've gone after him if it hadn't seen me first. Now it completely turned its focus back on me and brought its arm up to ready a second attack.

Across the floor, behind the Minotaur, Pujari was forging a Solar storm. His hands twitched at the power he was calling up. So much that it looked like he couldn't control it.

Pujari leaped into the air with wings of fire burning at his sides. He brought his Solar-filled hands forward and aimed his attacks down on the Minotaur. The machine screeched and stumbled forwards, Radiolaria spilling between its seams. I had to jump out of the way to avoid being stepped on.

Pujari went to aim another attack but he hesitated. The Vex machine turned on him, gathering all the strength it had left to take him out. Pujari sunk to the ground, still hesitating. Why wasn't he killing it? I watched his movements and I soon knew why.

Pujari touched the ground and ran straight at the Minotaur, throwing his rifle to the side.

I began towards him. "Pujari, wait!" I failed to get his attention.

He threw himself forward and collided with the Minotaur. I hoped his body would burst into flames and burn the Minotaur, but that didn't happen. Pujari remained still, giving the Minotaur a chance to deliver a killing blow. The machine stalled as it calculated its next move. Fractions of a second passed and it let out a mechanical roar, rearing up to slam Pujari.

"Pujari!" I knew what he was doing, and I hated the fact he thought he should be doing it right now. Damn Thanatonauts!

There was no time to reach Pujari, his weapon, or even to look away. Maybe if I was stronger I could've done something, I could've parried the Minotaur or knocked it away. But I can't.

The Minotaur's arm came down on Pujari's shoulder, and I heard it shatter. He lurched forward, letting out a grunt. On unsteady legs, he pulled his other arm up to his shoulder, holding it tightly. I wasn't sure what I saw next. Pujari either fell to the ground by himself, or the Minotaur forced him. All I knew was he was down, and he wasn't getting up.

The Minotaur stepped over Pujari. I shivered when I saw it. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, and I was looking at myself, not Pujari. Memories. I was back in the Vault, deep in the Gorgon's Labyrinth. I tried to use my Light to signal to Kabr and Pahanin, but it was too late. The Minotaurs found me, and the Vault had its hold on me. I was taken to that room and trapped.

My breath grew rapid in my chest. The Minotaur's eyes were on me now. For the first time since I met up with Pujari, I felt small, I felt weak. It took tremendous effort to even lift my feet off the ground to back away. The Minotaur turned, stepping away from Pujari. It lowered its weapon and stumbled towards me. Pujari had severely damaged the Minotaur before letting it kill him, but even with Arc energy flowing about its chassis, the Minotaur was still strong enough to pursue me.

"It's always a Minotaur!" I screamed for no one to hear. "Always!"

The Minotaur took another step forward before its damaged leg gave out and it collapsed on the floor with a crashing sound. Mechanical noises and sounds of struggling escaped it as it began to crawl in my direction. It's red eyes dug into mine, sending chills down my spine. By some miracle I was able to break my panicked state and move again. I lifted an arm to the Minotaur and focused all my Light into it, burning a small hole through its head.

The Minotaur still moved despite the loss of its head, and I kicked it in the side. Its body rolled, revealing the Radiolaria core at its center. I aimed and struck the core with my palm, sending the fluid flying. I snapped my hand back quickly to avoid touching the white energized liquid. Now the Minotaur was finally still.

My eyes were redirected a few meters behind the Minotaur, to a flash of Solar Light. I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and walked towards Pujari. He is a Thanatonaut, which means he kills himself for visions, and I want to hear what was shown to him. It's still pretty concerning he thought this was a great time to kill himself, but I can't be mad now when I'm curious.

"You've decided to come back," the Solar Light radiating off of him was enough to singe my robes from where I stood. "How was it?" Ok, ok. I guess I am pretty angry.

When the flames died out, I could see Pujari's eyes flash back and forth. He looked confused and when he caught sight of me he stiffened.

"Pujari?" I asked, caught off guard by his look.

He dropped an arm down to grab his rifle. "Get away from me!"


	42. Chapter 42: Praedyth

"Pujari, It's me!" I backed away and held my arms out to my sides, palms facing away from him to look as least threatening as possible. Usually the reaction would be to raise your hands in front of you, but I'm a Warlock. Raising your arms is a sign of attack.

"I don't know you," Pujari's voice was quieter but still full of suspicion. He really didn't remember me. "How do you know me?"

"Pujari, my name is Praedyth, I saved your life!" I tried to jog his memory. "Y-you entered the Black Garden to... to... To find Osiris! He was exiled and you planned to bring him back! Remember?"

All I was doing was confusing him.

"Listen," I took a step closer, hoping he trusted me as much as I did. "The Vex removed me from time. All memories of me are gone. And because you just killed yourself, your new memories were lost! That's what happened."

He looked at the ground. I could see he was trying hard to remember, but it wasn't working. He tilted his head back to me, defeated.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you," I said with a deep sigh. "Now, tell me what you saw in your vision. I'm real, I'm not some kind of trick." It was hard to keep my voice calm, but I had to. He'd only listen to me if he could understand what I was saying.

He remained silent and his gaze became unfocused. There was something I couldn't see that he was looking at. "Hold on," he mumbled to himself.

The Warlock was as still as a statue with his arms stiff beside him and his shoulders hunched forward. He was analyzing what he saw while he was dead. As I watched, I couldn't help but compare his actions to that of mine when I faked my vision. It was surreal watching even his littlest movements and match it with what I had done to create a real-looking vision which hadn't been all that accurate.

"I saw..." Pujari began but immediately stopped himself.

"What did you—"

"Darkness!" The Warlock screamed, making me flinch.

"What did you see?" I asked again.

"I saw Darkness!" He was shuddering as if this vision was too much for him to bear. "It's the Heart, it's worse than I thought." He shook his head, "It spoke to me, Praedyth, it told me the horrors of what it can do! We need to get back to the Tower. Now."

I didn't speak, I couldn't make myself. This vision Pujari had... He's scared, so I know it's important. It could be more important than my life. Or my freedom.

"We need to get back to the Tower," Pujari repeated more urgently.

Mira. She's still out there. Pujari doesn't remember that either. If I remind him maybe...

My mind went blank and all of a sudden I couldn't think. "G-go," I choked out. "Go without me."

"What?" Pujari was surprised.

"You have to go," I said, losing feeling in my own body. Why was I getting so cold? "The Vanguard needs to hear about your vision. As for me, I can't leave just yet."

"Prae..." Pujari hesitated. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you need to go. The City needs you right now."

Pujari began down the path ahead of us, but he turned back. His voice came out guilty. He didn't feel right leaving me here, but we both know he needs to leave.

"The Tower will know you're here!" He began again but spun back around. "I'll come back for you!"

Pujari nodded to himself before turning and sprinting down the hallway. I stared after him as he went. This was going to be the last time I see him. He won't be coming back, but that won't be his fault. Something will happen, exiting the Vault will damage his memory, or even worse: no one will believe him.

I should've asked him to take something with him. I should've ripped off a piece of my robes or torn a part from my gauntlet. Then at least some part of me would make it to the outside world.

No. What I should've done was get him to help me track Mira. Then we could've all escaped together. Maybe we would've found her this very minute. We could be going to get her right now.

Pujari would've argued though. That vision wasn't something that could wait. He needed to get back to the Tower and I needed to stay here and find Mira. I didn't want to let him go, but deep down I knew it was what I should do. Forcing him to stay would've been a selfish and cowardly thing to do. And besides that, it would've been putting the Tower in danger. He's too important to be trapped in here any longer.

"I see you made a friend," a voice sounded from behind me.

"Get away from me!" I knew it was her. It had to be.

"You told him to leave." She continued. "Why?"

I threw a look over my shoulder. The hooded Exo stood close, close enough to teleport us if she wanted to. I started down the path Pujari headed down. I was walking fast to stay away from her. I didn't want to go back to the cell. I had to find my Ghost first, then I had to find a way out of here.

"You had a chance to leave," she was following me, walking at a casual pace, but still fast enough to catch me if she needed to.

"I can't leave yet," I snapped back at her.

"That or you know I'm right." She said.

I froze for a fraction of a second but forced myself to keep going. "About what?"

"Your fate," she answered. "Perhaps you've finally opened up to the fact you cannot escape it."

"Never," I didn't look back at her, I just kept walking. I had to keep going.

"Well," she laughed to herself. "I will give you credit where credit's due. You didn't change Pujari's fate, but you did manage to alter it."

I didn't respond. Pujari's fate? He just took off, he can't be... He can't be dead...

She took my silence as a cue to explain. "He was supposed to die in the Garden and be lost to the Darkness inside it. But you. You saved his life and changed his fate. Well, you just changed when he died, not how."

"He's," I couldn't say it, I couldn't even say it.

"Yes," she answered. "Not yet, but he will be very soon."

"Oh my Traveler, it's all my fault," I whispered.

"He would've never had that vision if it wasn't for you, but what he's seen will never reach the Tower. A shame."

That last comment set me off. I turned on her. "You can still save him! WE can still save him! He doesn't have to die!"

She shook her head, keeping eye-contact with me. "His fate, I cannot—"

"Cannot change it?" I interrupted in spite.

Her eyes were filled with annoyance. "If—"

I didn't let the Exo defend herself. "If I could change his fate, then you can too! You could take him out of here, or teleport him straight back to the Tower! But you won't!" I could barely look at her. "Here I am thinking I've been so selfish, but you! You're evil!"

She paused, her eyes looking me up and down as she waited for me to finish. When I did she still didn't answer. She remained quiet, taking me into consideration with what she would say next.

"You don't think I've tried to save anyone?" She asked, her eyes colder than ice.

I didn't answer that. Before now I had no idea there were others.

"It's hard," she shrugged like she held a weight on her shoulders. Probably guilt, maybe sadness. "You try everything you can, but fate, fate finds its way."

I looked away from her. All the Guardians she's seen, and the ones she's tried to help. All of them, no matter how many, have fallen to the Vex and their lives have been torn from history. She's the only one left to remember them. All she probably remembers is how she couldn't save them. Now I felt awful.

"I could teleport Pujari straight back to the Tower, just like you said, but trust me when I say he will not be safe there." She didn't pause for even a second. "At the Tower, his curiosity will grow, soon he'll return to the Garden, he will make it past the Groundskeeper, but he'll soon fall to the Heart. It will never change. Pujari will always return to the Garden and he will always be killed."

"What if we warned him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "His mindset would take any warning as a challenge. He will return and be killed."

"But what about—"

"It wouldn't work either." She cut me off. "Even if you were to lock Pujari in a room by himself, his curiosity and need for discovery will haunt him. He'll return the second he's released. I've seen it happen."

I shook my head, struggling to get anything out. "It doesn't seem fair."

"The strongest force in the universe will never break fate, that's just how it is." She said.

"What about me?" I asked. "What would happen if you took me away?"

She didn't answer.

"I don't think I'd ever return after what I've been through." I pointed out. Surely I can convince her now. "I'd never leave the Tower—or any place I escape to."

"Praedyth," she started but stopped, grunting.

I watched her eyes flicker back and forth as if she was watching something play out before her. It was strange, I could see the emotion in her eyes while she stood silently. It made me feel connected to her in a way that made me understand her struggles in a way I hadn't thought to before. I didn't know how to explain it, but it made me feel guilty for what I've said and how I've acted to her.

Her eyes locked on mine and she finally answered. "The Vex don't want to let you go, Praedyth. They need you to save the Vault, but they still conform to their old habits. They want to spread and control and simulate. For that, they need you."

"But why?" I asked and immediately received an "I was getting to that" stare.

"For simulation. The Vex Can defeat anything they can simulate, and can potentially use it against us." She answered. "It will be endless. Wherever you end up, the Vex will follow. In their System, you are all alone and easy to track. However, back on Earth, they will unleash a total war to find you. Everything will be destroyed, and even worse, they could find a way to simulate Light. If that happens, all is lost."

"Ok. I understand, but they can simulate my Light either way. Wouldn't it make more sense for me to prepare the Tower?"

"I'm afraid not." She answered.

"The Vex will have more than enough time to simulate my Light if you allow me to remain trapped!" I raised my voice. All this information was overwhelming, and thinking about it for too long hurt.

Actually, it hurt to have a brain instead of a line of Vex code. It hurt to be used. Those creatures take the Vault, it's the end of everything. But the Vex... They won't thank us for it, they won't even thank me. They wouldn't spare our solar system. This won't be the start of some miraculous alliance. The Vex will go back to their old ways. Control, control, control.

"Your Light is too weak," the Exo explained, pity deep in her voice. "What the Vex will get when they simulate it is a useless version with only a fraction of the original power. Trust me, this is the best outcome. It's better than letting the Vex get close to a large collection of Guardians along with your Traveler."

I was out of words. I searched for something else to say. I didn't want to just give up and accept my fate. There has to be something else. I can't just be one life, I'm a Guardian, I have to be more than that. Every life means something. That's why the City is defended so strenuously, and also why we have rules against non-Guardians leaving the City. It's all to protect the remaining population. At least, that's what all the Titans say. Unfortunately, there's no Titan with me anymore, and even worse, no one knows I'm down here. A life doesn't mean anything if no one knows it exists.

"I'm going to die here then," I whispered the words.

The Exo solemnly nodded. "It's how it always will be. Guardians cannot change their own fate. I'm sorry."


	43. Chapter 43: Praedyth

I ran. I don't know where I'm running to, but I couldn't stay with her any longer. I can't keep hearing my life spoken like it's worthless. It's not right. I'm still alive, I can still do something. Who says I can't save the Vault and escape? I'm strong enough to do both. I know I can do both.

A voice crackled into my helmet. "I know it's hard to hear, Praedyth, but I wouldn't say it unless it was true."

"Don't explain yourself!" I yelled, unsure if she could hear me or not. "Who's side are you even on!"

"I'm on the side of a better future," her voice was smooth. "If that means I see eye-to-eye with the Vex, then so be it."

"End this line," I demanded.

"You need to remember why you're doing this, Praedyth." She spoke more urgently. "Your Fireteam. Would you like them to die in swarms of Taken creatures you could've stopped?"

"I," my voice caught in my throat. "I don't want to hear you talk about them, end this line."

"You need to listen to me if you care about your Fireteam and everyone else who will have to deal with this mess!"

"I do care about them," I snapped. "But I need to see them again. The three of us need to see the outside world together, we need to see the Tower again!"

"Prae—"

"For years we talked about the Guardians patrolling Venus above us, oblivious to our existence! For years we wondered and thought about what it would be like when we finally returned! And now that they've escaped, I need to be with them!"

Her end was silent as she listened to me. I doubted anything I said would break her opinion, but I continued anyway.

"That's a dream I've had, and in the last four years, I haven't had many. The nightmares, the panic attacks... It was horrible! Maybe that was my own fault. No. That's definitely my own fault, but it's all in the past, you see? It's all going to be different!"

"It will not," she responded with a hint of anger. "You'll end up back in your cell after it's all over, except everyone else will be dead."

I released a breath and dropped my pace down to a walk. As I slowed, I looked over my shoulder to see if she was there but the hall was empty. I breathed in and let the breath out again. My heart rate was rapid and there was a pulsing sensation in my head which soon turned into an ache. All I'm doing is hurting myself.

"It's your choice to make," I was surprised at how cold her voice came through the communicator. It gave me chills. "Either you go down as a selfless hero who sacrificed his own freedom to save the Vault and the City alike, or you become the reason the Vex wipe Earth of all remaining life."

She didn't leave me with a space to respond, but there was nothing to say to that. She knows more than I do about this. As much as I want to see my Fireteam again, I need to think about them.

"I'll give you time," her voice cut through my thoughts like a dagger. "Next time I see you, I'll let you make the decision."

Just like that, her voice was gone. The static I hadn't noticed beneath her voice disappeared too, leaving me in complete silence. Once again, I didn't know what to do with myself. I tried to rewind in my head and think about how much time has past. Heh. There's no way for me to tell that. Time is abstract in the Vex Systems. It doesn't exist like I know it. It's completely different. I could have been out of my cell for days, or only hours.

But none of that matters. That Exo told me she's going to give me time to make my own decision. It's good to be in charge of my own life, but that also means I'm all alone.

Ok, first off, I need to find Mira, or hopefully, she'll find me. A Guardian is basically blind and deaf without their Ghost. They're the ones who can track, locate, unlock, and dig through files. I could try and reach her through the communicator, but the only problem with that is she turned her line off to hide. Unless she turns it back on, I can't reach her.

So what else? I could look for Pujari and get his help. But I might not make it in time. He could already be dead, and I can't find her myself and... Oh, I hate this idea, but it looks like I'm going to have to wait for her to find me. Mira did tell me to stay still, which I haven't been doing a great job of. So that's what I'll do. I'll sit down right on this slab right here and wait for her. I'll wait here for her until the Exo comes back for me, then I'll have to go.

The only appropriate thing I can think of while I wait is my decision. The answer seems obvious: go with her, save them all, but it's not so simple. Saving the world as I know it means sacrificing my own life. Now, I've wanted to die for years, and have been close to trying but... It's different when I think about how long I've survived. Most of my survival was thanks to my Fireteam, which does add to why I need to see them again.

That's not the whole truth though. I know it's my "fate," but it doesn't seem right to end a life—my life—which was gifted to me by the Traveler. When I think about it, my life was the first thing I ever owned as a Guardian. It's important to me, and it would never seem right to sacrifice it, even for something greater than myself.

It's not that I'm not grateful for the Tower and everyone in the City. It gave me a home when I didn't have one. The City is important to defend. The last of humanity lives there. Any Guardian who fled Earth is unworthy of the Light and undeserving of the title "Guardian." It's just hard for me to describe what I'm thinking. This is my own death I'm talking about! I've died many times, but never the second death. No one comes back from the second death.

Static began to sound in my helmet. I looked up. That was a sign someone was contacting me.

"Praedyth?" My Ghost asked.

"Mira," my voice was quiet.

"Good," she breathed to herself. "My scans were off. They said you'd be right here! Don't worry, I'll try again."

I sighed, shuddering as the breath left my body. How many more breaths would I take before a died? "That Exo is trying to find me. Once she does, I'll... I'll see you back in the cell..." My voice came out sad, I wanted it to.

"Praedyth, we can't go back there." Mira sounded a little hurt that I'd say that. "We need to find our way out. I blinked out of the cell and am looking for you now. If you stay put, I might be able to track you through time. You need to stay very still though."

I looked down, thinking about my earlier conversation with the Exo. "Ghost... There's something I was told..."

There was silence for a minute before I heard her voice crackle in. "What was it?"

"I'm supposed to die here," I answered. "That's what the Exo said, it's my fate. You said you already knew so many things about me before my first revival. Did you know this?"

She was silent a little longer now. "You'll go crazy thinking about fate." She laughed a little. "The Traveler chose you for a reason, that reason being the path you would take and the good you'll do. Now, you can't follow your path trapped in here, so we need to get out. Just watch, soon enough you'll be back there doing patrols, being assigned to break up a dispute in the City, sent with a Fireteam to take down threats. Trust me, it's better than staying down here and listening to an Exo stranger."

"You're right," I agreed but kept my fate at the back of my mind.

"I am," she said. "Now stay still and stay safe. I don't want to attract any unwanted attention to myself, so I'm going to cut the line again. I'll see you soon," her voice crackled out and I was left alone again.

For a few moments, I stood silently, unsure what to do, and unsure if any of this was real. I've been in here for years, I could be hallucinating. But, why does it all feel so real? Could it be my mind? I'm a Warlock with a powerful mind, that could explain powerful hallucinations. At the same time, I knew I had to accept what was happening to me as real. This wasn't the Vault of Glass, but it was apart of the Vex System. Infinite realities were hidden away in time, infinite... Dimensions? I was sure that with multiple dimensions, the Vex would see to it that I was always trapped. They had this equation that they've been calculating for millions of years, and in the equation, they only need one me—

My arm snapped up in front of my eyes as a bright Light blinked into existence. Could it be Mira already?

I slowly brought my hand away from my eyes. What I saw was familiar, but it definitely wasn't Mira. It was the Aegis, the shield, just in front of me. I smiled. I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't.

The Aegis shone brightly with Light pulsing off of it, falling down to the floor like a mist. The shield was something that drew in your gaze and never released it. The mysterious way the shield glowed and caused time to flow like water when you stood near. This shield was also the last thing a dead Guardian gifted to the world. He had used his Light to form the unbreakable Aegis, making the Vault beatable.

But something was wrong with it. The Light pulsed a shade of orange and red, almost like a warning. I blinked at the shield, not understanding what it meant until it was too late. Dark clouds descended upon me, and Vex began to flash into my timeline.

I reached out to touch it. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

It was odd, but I didn't feel silly talking to the shield. It felt like I was talking to an old friend. I half expected to hear another whisper, but instead, I heard a series of rumbles just beyond the Aegis. I went rigid and hesitantly looked past the shield's Light. Three red eyes stared back at me just beyond the Light.

Another one?!

The Minotaur raised its brass arm high above my head and brought it down. I had just enough time to scream and try to sidestep before the blunt force smashed against my head, sending jagged cracks across my helmet. My whole body lit up in red-hot pain and I fell backward, frozen. I don't remember hitting the ground, my vision went dark before that, but I remember the Minotaur staring down at me, closing in like the Minotaurs had... When I was separated from my Fireteam...


	44. Chapter 44: Praedyth

I couldn't feel anything, not even the ground beneath me. I honestly thought I was dead. Without my Ghost how could I recover from a blow like that?

Apparently quite well.

My sense of feeling began to return little by little, bringing with it a seemingly endless wave of searing pain. Even though I was only just getting feeling in the rest of my body, I knew that hit could've broken bones. I shifted my shoulders only to be greeted by a sharp stab. Yep, definitely broke bones.

I collapsed back against the ground as if accepting defeat. In a way it felt like it. My Light was so weak I couldn't heal myself, I had to rely on my Ghost. She would find me here eventually... If the Vex don't first, or... I backtracked in my mind. What about the Minotaur, what happened to me and where did it take me? Could I be back in my cell?

Those unanswered questions motivated me to try and move again, enduring the pain as much as I could. After a few seconds I was able to push myself weakly to my hands and knees. A jolt hit my midsection and I tipped over, held up only by my shaking forearms. I groaned through the agony and tried to call out out for my Ghost. My voice barely passed the qualifications for a whisper. I set my head on the floor, unable to move, see, or hear anyone. Would this be my final resting place where I'm all alone and no one has a clue where I am or who I am?

It turned out I was wrong, at least about the "alone" part.

"I thought Warlocks could fight," a painfully familiar voice sounded, a hint of humor in his voice.

I raised my head towards the voice, the familiar voice, the voice I could never forget. Who it was is unbelievable, it's impossible. I need to see him before I believe this.

I tried to open my eyes for the first time only to find that they wouldn't. My hand instinctively went up to my face but was held back by my helmet. All over my face I could feel the stiffness and dryness of the substance. I had a feeling of what it was, it was blood, dried blood, and my eyes were glued shut.

I took in a breath and fought for a minute to open my eyes. It felt like they were being torn apart, but I bit my lip and ignored the additional pain. Eventually, my left eyelid broke the crust and opened slightly but weakly. I waited as it adjusted to the surroundings and from being shut for who knows how long. I strained to get the second one open but gave up on it. Now I tilted my head up and looked straight ahead to see the Minotaur, the dead Minotaur, lying before me with its chest torn out. The sight made me shiver but I collected myself and glanced to the bright light that stood beside the Minotaur, leaning against it in a position that was prideful.

"K-Kabr," my voice shook like there was ice inside my chest. "How are you—I thought you were dead!"

I pushed myself to my feet, all the pain forgotten and replaced with surprise, happiness, et cetera. All of me wanted to run up to the glowing Titan, and embrace him. I wouldn't even care what he'd say or think, I was so happy to see him... But I couldn't. What if I went through him? What if he wasn't real? I didn't want these questions answered because I knew that there was no chance he was alive. The Radiolaria had been deteriorating his body, destroying what was left of his Light. He had only days at that time, maybe even hours... Right now it was much later.

Kabr gave me a sad, almost guilty, look. I watched him for a minute, trying to interpret what was going on in his head. After a minute, I got it. He was thinking back to the Labyrinth, the place he left me behind. I wanted to say something to him, to tell him it was alright and it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't find the words.

After a minute Kabr answered quietly, "I did too."

"But the shield!" I was still shaking from the shock of seeing Kabr again. "You did it, you did it! You killed the Templar!"

Kabr shook his head. "The Templar still lives, but the three of us have been avenged." He lifted a fist to examine it. "My Light lives on in the Aegis and its power. Wether the Vex like it or not, there is nothing the Vault or its strongest minds can do to stop it. They cannot destroy it and they cannot exist without it."

I couldn't help but stare at Kabr. His voice sounded ancient when he spoke, like he was just as old as the Vex themselves. It didn't sound at all like him and that hurt me. The Vex are getting to him too.

Kabr and I fell into a silence, and it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. There were too many questions to be asked and not enough time to answer them. My happiness and shock began to fade, replaced with sadness. I was smart, too smart. I knew that there was no way Kabr could be standing before me right now.  
He had died to create the Aegis.

I wanted to ask him about Pahanin and where he was, but I feared the answer. What if Pahanin was dead too. I couldn't live with myself if both of my Fireteam members had died without me there. So I eased into the silence as best I could. This silence was more natural, it actually felt nice, nicer than the damaging silence of my cell or these empty halls. Neither of us were talking, but it felt louder in its own way. If it was my choice, I'd stay standing here for the end of time, but it wasn't. I had to break the silence.

"You..." It tore at my heart to ask this, but I had to have confirmation. "You're not alive... Like... You were killed?"

Kabr nodded, sending a horrible feeling to my chest. "A sacrifice had to be made, Praedyth. We all knew that was the only way."

"I just don't understand," I said, my breath quickening. "How are you here then, is what I'm seeing real?"

He pushed off the Minotaur and stepped forward to stand before me. I felt uneasy at his approach and nearly backed away, but I held myself where I stood. If this was him, I couldn't do that to him.

"I'm as real as I was we back at the cave. Just. Very different." He tried to explain.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked. "If your... If your Light is inside the Aegis and you're dead?!"

"The Light is strange," Kabr answered. "Many things can be accomplished with it, even though I might not last forever like this." He glanced down at his glowing body then back up to me. "I've been watching over you Praedyth, trying to help you."

"Help me?" I asked.

"You must return to the Vault," he said and I felt my knees begin to shake and my vision go blurry.

"I don't care about my destiny! I'm not going back to my cell!" I snapped at him.

Kabr remained silent and I thought I saw a little bit of guilt for not knowing I was trapped, but that guilt was quickly replaced with confusion as he comprehended what I said.

I broke down, losing control of myself. "It's my fate, I know I can't change it but, I just..." I cut myself off, not letting emotion sneak into my voice.

That made him laugh, which shocked me. I was talking about my fate, why was he laughing?

"Where'd you hear this?" He asked, almost unable to contain himself. "Another vision?"

"From an Exo," I said, stung by his comment about my false vision. He's probably been wanting to say that for a long time. "She teleported into my cell and told me I'm supposed to send a message and save the Vault... I'm not supposed to escape."

That quickly ended Kabr's laughing. He stopped, thinking hard about what he could say next. After a long while, Kabr spoke, soft but strong. "When I drank Radiolaria for answers, do you really think something told me to do it because it was my fate?"

I looked back into his serious face, answering honestly. "I honestly thought the Vex were corrupting you like they did to Pahanin, I—"

"No," Kabr interrupted, becoming intense all of a sudden. "It was my decision and mine alone. Nothing told me to do it or made me do it. I knew I had to, to save us all, to save the Tower and all the Guardians who forgot about us!" He took a step towards me, "Guardians make their own fate, Praedyth. It's about time you realize there is nothing in the universe that can decide for us. It's not too late for you."

"Yes, it is," I argued, Solar Light flaring weakly out of my hands. "I've always been too weak or not strong enough! I've always needed you," I sighed a short sigh. "I wouldn't have survived on my own. You and Pahanin could've left me the second you found out and I'd be trapped by the Vex. You two wouldn't have had to worry about anything."

"Praedyth, I don't think you understand how important you were," he huffed. "You held the three us together. Those three years, without you—Look, I don't think they'd be years, more like weeks."

"Yeah, but I was a burden," I sighed. "I could barely move, barely do anything, still can't." It was selfish of me, but I liked hearing Kabr talk so highly of me when for the past few years I've been lower than dirt to him.

"Praedyth," Kabr spoke, sounding as if he was done with me. "If you are to make your own fate, then you need extra strength."

Without a warning, the ghostly Titan reached out and laid his weightless hands on my shoulders. I jumped at the touch and the energy that pressed against my shoulders.  
Immediately, I felt Kabr's power flowing through my weakened body. More power and strength than I've felt flow through me in years, maybe ever. All of my muscles rippled with the power, and I began to tremble. Along with the strength Kabr granted me, my wounds began to heal and I felt like I stood taller than I had before.

After a while, Kabr stopped. I saw his hologram-like form flicker in and out of reality. Kabr noticed this too and I could see him look a little nervous, but he shrugged it off. "With even the smallest bit of the Aegis' power, you should be able to escape."

I lifted my arms and opened my hands. Flames began to form in my palms, beginning to spread to my wrists and up each arm. The power felt heavy in my hands as I wielded it. I brought my arms back to my sides again, folding my fingers in to put out the flames. This power was strong, I could feel it in every inch of my soul. I met Kabr's gaze who snuck a glance back down at his body.

"Thank you," was all I could say. I wanted to say so much more but by the way he looked back at me, I knew he understood.

"I'll help you back to the Vault, but from then on you must decide your fate for yourself." He said.

"Why back to the Vault?" I quickly cut in, my breath quickening. "Why can't we find a Gate here in the Garden?" I didn't want to go back and run the risk of being trapped again.

Kabr nodded solemnly. "I understand why you don't want to return, however, I must. The Vault is a part of me now and I am a part of it. If I don't go back I will start to lose my power. The Aegis will be rendered useless." He became quiet for a moment. "Also... I can't find Pahanin."

"Pahanin?" I repeated, hope beginning to rise within me. "He's alive?"

Kabr looked sad. "I don't know. When I sacrificed myself I thought the Vex would release Pahanin, I could've been wrong, he could still be trapped here... I've been searching all over and I'm afraid he's dead."

"I can meet up with him for you," I spoke before I thought about what I was offering.

Kabr was silent for a moment. "Are you sure? It means going back to the Vault."

I nodded, trying to convince myself. "I'm sure. He's a Hunter, but I've had three years to study how he'd hide if he needed to." Yes, it'll be fine, it'll be fine. "If I can't find him that means he escaped. But I don't see how you'll know."

"I'll know," Kabr said the went silent again.

I frowned, emotions pushing their way up. "Kabr..." the Titan brought his head up to look at me. "Kabr, I'm sorry... For everything..."

He looked away from me slowly as if he was tired.

"For the vision, the lies... The broken receiver that tore us apart." I continued, feeling my lips quivering. "I have no excuses for what I've done to you. I just want to get this out one final time, if this is it."

Fear and anticipation gripped my insides, squeezing them so tight I couldn't breathe. For a while, I didn't think Kabr would say anything. I thought he'd just remain silent, never to acknowledge what I said to him and I'd just have to accept that for the rest of my life.

"No. I'm sorry," he finally said. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he's been waiting a long time to say this. "For my anger, my stubbornness... For being that violent storm that always hung over you, threatening and insulting." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have become the monster I let myself become. I should've been better than that."

For at least a few seconds, Kabr and I stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. This moment was different than all the other times I've apologized. For the first time, it's been truly accepted, and he's been brave enough to give me an apology. Neither of us had to say anything else, we both knew what had happened and that nothing else had to be said. A few more seconds passed by and we returned to our talk, both changed in unexplainable ways by the apology.

"I cannot lead you in this form," he gestured at himself. "The form is weak and fading. But the Aegis can. You must follow it, follow me, back to the Vault when you awake."

"When I awake... What do you mean?" I asked, hugging my arms around my stomach. "Have I been... Seeing things?"

Kabr smirked at me, "yes Praedyth, you have." Then he returned to his seriousness. "Follow the Aegis, I will guide you as much I can. I will warn you about the Templar, it is not your fight, do not engage it. You need to find Pahanin and find the entrance, then leave this metallic version of Hell forever."

I was out of words as Kabr spoke, all I could manage was a nod to show I understood. My fate was changing, I would be getting out of here!

"Now," Kabr spoke as if he was commanding someone. "Awake. Follow the Aegis. Follow me."

The area around me began to fade. It scared me at first and I jumped to Kabr's side only to realize he had faded as well. All the color and sound seemed to be sucked out of the world inside the Black Garden. I looked down to see the ground was gone and I was falling and falling until—

I woke up, kicking and flinging my Solar Light every which way to ward of any attackers. After a good few seconds, the endless silence returned and I froze when I sensed I was alone. I opened my eyes and looked around the halls of the Black Garden. I also caught sight of the only Vex in sight, the dead Minotaur with its chest ripped open. I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, I'm not back at my cell, the Minotaur really was killed, but by what? Above the Minotaur was the shining shape of the Aegis, pulsing as if beckoning me to approach. So I did, and it vanished before my fingers could touch it.

I brought my hands back towards me. Had I done that? I didn't mean to do that.

A second later the Aegis reappeared halfway across the floor in front of the ramp leading to the exit. There had been a transparent blue barrier blocking the way out but it seemed to break once the Aegis appeared.

"Oh," I started for the shield. "That's right, you're leading me."

A few steps later I glanced back around at the dead Minotaur that had attacked me. It was ripped apart, most likely by the Aegis. I wondered silently how powerful the Aegis was to be able to move independently from the Vault. I mean, I know it's powerful, I can feel it inside of me, but the Aegis itself. There's absolutely nothing the Vex can do about it. The one thing they can't control is Light, and the Aegis is almost pure Light. The Vex can't get past it.

"You know, this is crazy how you're doing this, but I'm not going to question it, I'm just gonna follow, yep, because you said that's what I have to do." It felt weird talking to a shield, but the more I thought about it, the more natural it felt.

The Aegis is all that's left of Kabr when he died. The Aegis IS Kabr.

* * *

 **More Coming Soon!**


End file.
